Code: Survival
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: The group takes a trip to Atlanta when a mysterious disease brings the dead to back to life. Can the group survive in what's left of human civilization? Or join the walking dead in their fate? (OC/OC J/A U/Y) (Crossover between The Walking Dead, and Code Lyoko)
1. Beginnings

/King County, Georgia/

/A group of teenagers were sitting inside a van that was going down a highway/

"I'm bored" said Odd

"You're kidding, right? We're in America! We should be having the time of our lives!" said William

"As long as XANA doesn't try anything" said Jeremie

"I'm sure he won't. He hasn't been active for over three months" said Aelita

"That's what has me worried" said Jeremie

/The group sat quietly in the van as Ulrich turned, and started heading through King County/

"Where are we? I thought we were going to Savannah?" asked Yumi

"We should be, but I have no idea where we are..." said Ulrich

/Ulrich kept driving through the town, and noticed that no one was around/

"Where is everybody?" asked Aelita

"I have no idea... This is weird" said Odd

"Should we head back to the highway?" asked Yumi

"I think I can find the direction. Just let me pull over and ask someone" said Ulrich

/Ulrich started driving towards a gas station, then noticed a flipped car on the road/

"Oh my god..." said William

"Is anyone in there?" asked Aelita

"Stop the van. I'll go see" said Jeremie

/Ulrich stopped the van and Jeremie got out through a side door. Jeremie slowly walked towards the car/

"Hello?" asked Jeremie

/No Answer/

"Hello?" asked Jeremie

/No Answer/

"What the hell?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie saw a woman lying on the ground/

"Holy shit!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie ran to the woman and crouched, he felt her neck for a pulse, and found none/

"Oh my god..." said Jeremie

/Jeremie looked back at the van/

"One of you call 911!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie saw that the group was looking at him with a shocked expression/

"What?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie looked at the group, he saw they had a mixture of a shocked and fearful expression/

"Guys?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie heard a low growl, he turned and saw a man with tattered clothes, multiple wounds, burns, and cuts, and the skin on half of his face was hanging off/

"OH MY GOD!" said Jeremie

/The man tackled Jeremie, as Jeremie held him off, he realized the man was trying to bite him/

"HELP HIM!" shouted Aelita

/Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, ran out of the van, they got to the man and shoved him off of Jeremie. Yumi and Ulrich pinned the man to the ground as Odd helped Jeremie off of the ground/

"Are you alright?" asked Odd

"That psycho tried to bite me. But other than that, I think I'll be okay" said Jeremie

/Aelita ran out of the van, and nearly tackled Jeremie in a massive hug/

"Are you okay?!" asked Aelita

"It's okay Aelita, I'm fine." said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled as Yumi and Ulrich kept the man pinned to the ground/

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?!" asked Yumi

/William looked to his left, and saw several people limping towards them/

"We need to get out of here! NOW!" said William

/The group ran back into the van, William got in the driver's seat, and started driving away. Very fast/

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" said Odd in one breath

"What the fuck just happened?! That guy was dead! I swear to god, that guy was dead!" said Jeremie

"I don't know... We need to get out of that town!" said Yumi

/The group drove, until they saw a pack of walkers in the distance/

"Jesus! There's more of them!" said William

/William swerved off of the road and went into a field, where he crashed into a rock/

"What the hell did you just crash into?!" asked Odd

/Jeremie opened the door, as the group noticed the pack of walkers running towards them/

"RUN!" said Jeremie

/Ulrich grabbed a pocket knife from the glove box, and then he and the group started running towards a forest/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. First Day

/The group continued to run through the forest, as several walkers chased them/

"What are those things?!" asked Jeremie

"Shut up and keep running!" shouted Ulrich

/The group kept running, then they saw William trip/

"WILLIAM!" shouted Yumi

/It was too late, the group watched in horror as they saw a dozen walkers pounce on him, and start to eat him alive/

"Oh... My... God!" said Ulrich

"R- (Gargles) RUN!" shouted William

/The group slowly backed up as they saw William being devoured, then they started running in fear/

==Twenty Minutes Later==

/The group ran until they reached the highway, they collapsed with exhaustion/

"W- We left him there! THEY FUCKING ATE HIM!" said Yumi

"There wasn't anything we could do" said Jeremie

/Yumi had an infuriated look, Jeremie saw the look on her face/

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that..." said Jeremie

/Yumi sighed/

"It's okay" said Yumi

"We need to try and figure out what's going on..." said Aelita

"How? There's probably more of those, _things, _out there" said Odd

"I think we should probably head towards Atlanta. Maybe there's people there who could help..." said Yumi

"Good idea. But if those things come after us, then we're going to need to try and get some weapons" said Jeremie

/Ulrich pulled out his pocket knife from his pocket/

"I got this... But it won't be enough" said Ulrich

"Lets see if there's a gun store, or a police station, or something." said Odd

/The group started walking down the highway/

"I wonder, is this only in Georgia, or the entire United States?" asked Ulrich

"Maybe. But FEMA and the CDC had to have at least contained some of this." said Jeremie

"Apparently they didn't do a good job" said Yumi

/Aelita looked thoughtful/

"Could this be because of XANA?" asked Aelita

/The group stopped, and looked at Aelita with surprise/

"C- Could he really have done this? Did he really kill William?" asked Yumi

/Jeremie pulled out his laptop, he looked at the alarm and went wide eyed/

"What does it say?" asked Ulrich

"It looks like he did cause all of this!" said Jeremie

/The group had a shocked look on their faces/

"How did he-" asked Odd

"I have no idea!" said Jeremie

/The group heard a distant growling noise/

"What was that?" asked Aelita

"I don't know... But I think we should get out of here" said Yumi

/The group continued walking, albeit very fast/

==Two Hours Later==

/The group stood in front of a gunstore. They saw several bodies lying outside/

"Jesus..." said Odd

"Safe to say that this isn't just King County" said Ulrich

"Yep" said Jeremie

/The group started walking towards the store, but Aelita stopped them/

"What's wrong?" asked Jeremie

"A- Are you sure that they're really dead?" asked Aelita

/The group looked at each other with questionable looks/

"Aelita. we're not going to end up like them. I promise" said Jeremie

"William did, and-" said Aelita

/Jeremie put his lips on Aelitas. Then he pulled back and enjoyed seeing her smile/

"You worry too much" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita locked hands/

"Wait, they're zombies. That means that you have to hit them very hard in the head. Otherwise they don't die" said Odd

"I guess..." said Ulrich

"Alright. What do we do?" asked Jeremie

"I'll take care of it" said Ulrich

"Wait. Who says that they're zombies?" asked Yumi

"Who says that they aren't?" asked Ulrich

/Ulrich took his knife and (reluctantly) started stabbing the bodies in the head. The rest of the group hurried inside of the store/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Rick

/The group walked inside the store, they saw several dozen guns on racks, and in display cases/

"See anything you like?" asked Odd

"No" said Yumi, bluntly

/Ulrich noticed a black bladed katana hanging on the wall/

"I call dibs on the sword" said Ulrich

"All yours" said Jeremie

/Ulrich took the sword and hilt off of the wall. He tied it around his belt as Odd found a Glock 17/

"When everyone takes up cannibalism, you might as well have one of these" said Odd, to himself

/Odd grabbed a holster and put it on his leg, then he put the pistol in it/

==Eleven Minutes Later==

/Yumi admired the AR-15 in her hands as the group exited the store/

"You sure we got enough ammo?" asked Jeremie

"I have no idea..." said Ulrich

/The group saw a police car in the distance/

"Do you think that could fit all of us?" asked Yumi

"I don't know" said Ulrich

/The group started walking towards the police car, when they heard a shout/

"Huh?" asked Odd

/The group saw a man running down the street, he was wearing a deputy's outfit/

"Get in the car! GET IN THE CAR!" shouted the man

/The group went wide eyed when they saw several walkers chasing the man. The group then immediately ran and sat in the police car. The man got in the drivers seat as the walkers swarmed the car/

"Who the hell are you?!" asked Jeremie

/The man handed Jeremie a Colt Python revolver/

"Hold this" said the man

/The man started the car and snatched the revolver back, he put it in his holster as he started driving away from the walkers/

"(Whistles), that was a lot of those things" said Ulrich

"_Walkers_, they're called walkers" said the man

"Who are you? And what's with the police outfit?" asked Yumi

"My name is Officer Rick Grimes, King County sheriffs department." said Rick

/The group looked at Rick/

"What the hell happened?" asked Jeremie

"Not sure. Lets just say that I woke up, yesterday" said Rick

"Where are we going?" asked Yumi

"Towards Atlanta" said Rick

/The group had an intrigued look as Rick kept driving/

"Who are you?" asked Rick

"I don't know if we should trust you with our names" said Jeremie

"There's nothing to be afraid of" said Rick

"That's exactly what a kidnapper, or a murderer would say" said Odd

/The group, except for Odd and Rick, all groaned in annoyance/

"You look like you're not from here. Where are you all from?" asked Rick

"France. We were on our spring break trip, and my brother, step-brother, and a bunch of our friends are supposed to be in Atlanta." said Aelita

"Were you visiting them?" asked Rick

"Yeah... I hope they're okay" said Aelita

/The group looked out of the windows, and saw walkers, here and there. They also saw the city of Atlanta in the distance. Rick grabbed the radio in the car/

"Hello? Can anyone hear my voice?" asked Rick

"What're you doing?" asked Odd

"Trying to see if anyone has this frequency" said Rick

/Rick looked at the mic, then looked back at the road/

"Anybody out there? Anybody hears me, please respond" said Rick

/Silence/

"Hello? Hello. Can anybody hear my voice?" asked Rick

==Meanwhile, thirty miles away==

/Dylan Enheart and Patrick Hartnell were listening to the radio, that's when they heard Rick/

"What the hell?!" asked Patrick

/Dylan grabbed the mic/

"Hello?" asked Dylan

"Can you hear my voice?" asked Rick

"Yes! I can hear you! You're coming through. Over." said Dylan

"If anybody reads. Please respond" said Rick

/Dylan had a questioning look on his face as some of the group stood next to him/

"Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. If anybody reads, please respond" said Rick

"Hello?" asked Dylan

/Patrick snatched the mic from Dylan/

"Hello? Listen, we're just outside the city" said Patrick

/Patrick frowned as the radio had only crackling noises/

"Dammit. Hello? Hello?" asked Patrick

/Patrick sighed, and handed the mic to Dylan/

"He couldn't hear me. I couldn't warn him!" said Patrick

"Try to raise him again." said Dale

/Dale looked at a man with an axe, and gestured him over/

"Come on, son, you know best how to work this thing" said Dale

/The group watched as Shane Walsh walked to them, he put an axe on the table and took the mic/

"Hello. Hello. Is the person who called still on the air?" asked Shane

/Silence/

"This is Officer Shane Walsh, broadcasting to person unknown. Please respond" said Shane

/The group only heard the soft crackle of the radio. Shane put the mic on the table/

"He's gone" said Shane

"There are others. It's not just us..." said Chase

"We knew there would be, right? That's why we left the CB on" said Kyra

"A lot of good it's been doing" said Rebecca

/Shane groaned the word 'okay'/

"And I've been saying for a week, we ought to put signs on 85, and warn people away from the city." said Lori

"Folks got no idea what they're getting into..." warned Amy

"Well, we haven't had time" said Shane

"I think we need to make time" said Verity

"Yeah, that- that's a luxury we can't afford. We are surviving here. We are day to day." said Shane

"And who in the hell would you propose to send?" asked Dale

"I'll go. Give me a vehicle" said Lori

"Nobody goes anywhere alone. You know that" said Shane

"Yes sir" said Lori, angrily

/Lori started walking back to her tent. Carl tried to follow, but was stopped by Shane/

"Hey, hey, hey. Go on, take a seat, bud" said Shane

/Carl looked at Shane/

"You're alright. Go on. You're alright" said Shane

/Shane started following Lori back to her tent as some of the group stayed by the CB radio/

"We can't let those people go into Atlanta..." said Charles

"Damn right. But what do we do?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know" said Charles

"I think that we should go down the road and find a car. Then maybe we might be able to intercept them" said Miranda

"I don't see any other way. Just don't tell Shane" said Alexandr

"Me, Chase, Rebecca, and Kyra. The rest need to stay here and make a cover story" said Dylan

"Don't worry. Just try not to die" said Robert

/Dylan nodded, and he, Chase, Rebecca, and Kyra, all started walking down the road. Robert sighed and looked at a nearby grave/

"You still miss your sister?" asked Patrick

"Yeah..." said Robert

"I'm sorry" said Patrick

"Thanks..." said Robert

/Robert continued to stare at his sister, Amy's, grave/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Reunions

==With Rick and the group==

/The group stood outside the police car/

"Really? Did we really run out of gas?" asked Odd

"Yep" said Jeremie

/The group groaned/

"Well... Now what?" asked Ulrich

"I'll go find some gas. You all stay here" said Rick

"Sure. Just try and hurry up. I don't want to get eaten" said Ulrich

/Rick nodded and took a gas can from the trunk of the car. Then he started walking down the road/

==One Hour Later==

/The group continued to sit by the police car. Odd was throwing pebbles at Ulrich/

"Come on, man. Knock it off" said Ulrich

"What? I didn't do anything" said Odd

"Whatever..." said Ulrich

/Ulrich turned his back to Odd. Odd grinned and threw another pebble at Ulrich, it hit him in the back of the head. He turned to look at Odd with an angry look/

"I'm gonna break your fucking fingers if you don't stop that!" said Ulrich

"Well, please! You'd alleviate the boredom..." said Odd

/Odd and Ulrich stared at each other, then started laughing/

"You two are weird" said Aelita

/The group went back to whatever they were doing/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan, Chase, Kyra, and Rebecca were all walking down the road/

"Hard to believe there isn't a truck or something..." said Kyra

"I know. Or at least a motorcycle" said Chase

"Tell me about it..." said Dylan

/The group kept walking until they saw a farm house in the distance/

"You think there's a lorry there?" asked Rebecca

"A what?" asked Kyra

"Sorry, a truck. We call them, 'lorries', back in England" said Rebecca

"I'd place good money on one being there..." said Chase

"Lets see" said Dylan

/The group started walking to the farmhouse. They got there to see a man riding a horse out/

"Um... Hello" said Dylan

"Hello" said Rick

"Do you know where a vehicle is?" asked Kyra

"Yeah. My police car is back down the road with some friends of mine. You got a camp?" asked Rick

"Yeah" said Rebecca, reluctantly

"Can you take them there? I'm heading to Atlanta" said Rick

"Uh... Sure. I guess" said Chase

"Thanks" said Rick

"No, thank _you_ for the car" said Chase

/Rick nodded, and started riding the horse down the road/

"You think he was telling the truth?" asked Dylan

"I don't know... One of us should head down the road and check" said Chase

"I'll go with Dylan" said Rebecca

"Sounds like a plan. Me and Kyra will try and scrounge something here" said Chase

"Got it. Can I borrow your gun?" asked Dylan

/Chase nodded, and handed Dylan his M1911/

"I want that back when you're done" said Chase

"Yes sir" said Dylan, sarcastically

/The group chuckled as Dylan and Rebecca started walking down the road/

"Alright. Let's see if they have something we can use, here" said Chase

"Lets fucking hope so" said Kyra

/Chase and Kyra slowly walked into the house/

==With Ulrich==

/The group was still sitting by the police car/

"What the hell is taking him so long?!" asked Yumi

"He might have been ambushed by walkers..." said Odd

/The group saw two people walking towards them, in the distance/

"Who're those people?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know..." said Odd

/The two people got closer, and Aelita went wide eyed/

"Wait... Is that?" asked Aelita, to herself

"Who's what?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita stood up, and gasped/

"THAT'S DYLAN AND REBECCA!" shouted Aelita

==With Dylan and Rebecca==

/Dylan and Rebecca kept walking, then they saw someone running towards them/

"Who the bloody hell is that?" asked Rebecca

"Those must be the people who were with that cop. But why is one of them running towards us?" asked Dylan

/Dylan looked at the running person, and went wide eyed/

"What is it?" asked Rebecca

"IT'S AELITA!" said Dylan

/Rebecca also went wide eyed. Then they both started running towards Aelita. Eventually, they met up where they all gave each other a bone crushing hug/

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" asked Dylan

"W- We flew in. We wanted to surprise you and everyone else!" said Aelita

"You certainly did a good job at that!" said Rebecca

/The rest of the group ran to them, and gasped when they saw Dylan and Rebecca/

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" asked Jeremie

"We were looking for that cop car." said Dylan

"Wait. If you where the car is, then where's Rick?" asked Yumi

"Wait, that cop guy? He took off towards Atlanta" said Dylan

/The group, except for Dylan and Rebecca, groaned/

"Of course he did..." said Jeremie

"Is Chase okay? Kyra? Miranda?" asked Aelita

"Everyone's fine. In fact, Chase and Kyra are just down the road" said Rebecca

"Really?" asked Aelita

"Yep" said Dylan

"Hey... Where's William?" asked Rebecca

/The group had saddened looks on their faces/

"He's dead, isn't he?" asked Dylan

"Yeah" said Yumi

"Sorry..." said Dylan

"And what about everyone else? Where are they?" asked Rebecca

"Everyone else is at our camp. We got it set up about ten miles from here" said Jeremie

"Well, lets just get Chase and Kyra, and head over there" said Dylan

"We can't use the car. It ran out of gas" said Yumi

/Dylan and Rebecca groaned/

"Of course it did... That fucking cop" said Dylan

"Lets just go and get Chase and Kyra" said Rebecca

"Sounds like a plan" said Odd

/The group started walking down the road, towards the farm house/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Shane's Welcome

/Chase and Kyra were searching the interior of the house. Kyra was in the living room and Chase was in one of the bedrooms/

"I'm not finding jack shit. Did you find anything?" asked Chase

"No" said Kyra

/Kyra kept digging in a drawer, and eventually found a revolver and a box of ammo/

"Nice!" said Kyra

"What'd you find?" asked Chase

"A revolver... And around 36 rounds of ammo for it!" said Kyra

"Great!" said Chase

/Chase walked into the living room with a metal baseball bat/

"I found this in one of the kids bedrooms" said Chase

"That's pretty nice. Maybe T-Dog might like it" said Kyra

/Kyra and Chase looked at the room/

"I think we cleared this entire place" said Chase

"Yep. We should try and find that cop car" said Kyra

"Good, and-" said Chase

*_Growls*_

/Chase and Kyra slowly turned, to see several walkers nudging against the front door/

"Oh..." said Chase

"Shit..." said Kyra

/Chase and Kyra looked at each other/

"RUN!" shouted Chase/Kyra

/Chase and Kyra ran out of the back door, just as the walkers burst through the front/

==With the group==

/The group was walking down the road when they saw Chase and Kyra running towards them/

"There they are!" said Aelita

/Chase and Kyra stopped in front of the group. Then they both noticed Jeremie and the rest of the warriors/

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" asked Chase

"We came to visit! And then the damn apocalypse happened!" said Odd

/The group saw several walkers running towards them/

"RUN OR YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted Dylan

/The group started running from the walkers/

==At the camp==

/Patrick, Miranda, and Alexandr were sitting inside the RV/

"I wonder how Andrea and the rest of them are doing?" asked Miranda

"They're with Merle. That's how they're doing" said Patrick

/The three teens shared a laugh/

"And where the hell did Daryl go?" asked Alexandr

"I don't know... I think it might have been hunting" said Miranda

/Patrick stood up/

"Well. I'm gonna head down to the quarry" said Patrick

"Okay. See you later" said Alexandr

/Patrick nodded and walked out of the RV, where he was pulled and pushed against the wall by Verity/

"Hey there" said Verity

"Hi" said Patrick

/Patrick and Verity kissed, they stopped after a few moments and looked at each other with a smile/

"I still can't believe we're dating" said Patrick

"Yep. And all it took was the apocalypse to get us out of the friendzone" said Verity

/Patrick chuckled as he pulled Verity in for another kiss. They stopped after a few moments, and saw Carl looking at them/

"Ew..." said Carl

/Verity and Patrick let go of each other as they started blushing, and Carl started laughing/

==With the group==

/The group ran down the road as walkers chased them. Kyra took the revolver she had, and started shooting back/

"There's too many of them!" said Kyra

"Just outrun them!" said Chase

/The group kept running. Then Dylan noticed Yumi had an AR-15 in her hands/

"Give me that!" said Dylan

/Dylan snatched the rifle from Yumi's hands/

"What're you doing?!" asked Jeremie

/Dylan crouched, and aimed at the walkers/

"How many of them are there?" asked Dylan

"Around eight" said Chase

/Dylan started firing, he scored a headshot. Then another. Then another. He fired until all of the walkers were dead/

"Uh... Okay. I guess that settles it" said Ulrich

/Dylan handed the AR-15 back to Yumi/

"So where's your camp?" asked Odd

"It's about ten miles from here. But we can probably get there before the storm hits" said Rebecca

"Alright. Lets head there" said Aelita

/The group started walking down the road, towards the camp/

==At the Camp==

/Everyone was busy doing whatever they were doing, when Dale and Alexandr heard the CB radio crackle/

"Hello, Base camp! Can anybody out there hear me?" asked T-Dog

/Everyone in the camp ran to the RV/

"Base camp, this is T-Dog. Can anybody hear me?" asked T-Dog

/Alexandr grabbed the mic/

"Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat" said Alexandr

"Shane? Is that you?" asked T-Dog

"Is that them?" asked Lori

"It sounds like it" said Jennifer

"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store!" said T-Dog

/The group heard a loud crackle of static/

"He say they're trapped?" asked Shane

"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded" said T-Dog

/The group heard a final crackle of static, then nothing/

"T-Dog, repeat your last. Repeat!" said Alexandr

/Silence/

"He said the department store" said Lori

"I heard it too" said Charles

"Shane?" asked Miranda

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of our group. Y'all know that" said Shane

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" asked Amy, with disbelief

"Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy-" said Shane

"She volunteered to go, to help the rest of us." said Amy

"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone" said Shane

/Amy looked at Shane with disbelief/

"So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do" said Shane

"She's my sister, you son of a bitch!" said Amy, angrily

/Amy stormed off, leaving Shane standing where he was. He looked at Lori, who ran after Amy, with Verity/

"Son of a bitch!" said Miranda

"This is bad... T-Dog, Andrea, Morales, Glenn, Jacqui, and that asshole Merle..." said Jennifer

"As mush as I hate to say it... I don't think there's anything we can do." said Alexandr

"I know. But..." said Jennifer

/Jennifer looked to her right, and saw the group approaching, with the rest of the warriors/

"OH MY GOD!" said Jennifer

/Miranda, Charles, Alexandr, Patrick, and Verity all looked at the group, and gasped. Then they, along with Jennifer, all ran to them/

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" asked Patrick

"We flew in to surprise you... And then the apocalypse happened" said Odd

/The group all joined in for a massive group hug. They then noticed Shane looking at them/

"Who're these people?" asked Shane

/The group let go of each other, and looked at Shane/

"These are our friends" said Verity

"They're just more mouths to feed" said Shane

/The rest of the camp started gathering to watch/

"Shane... These are our friends. We've been through hell and back, and-" said Chase

"We don't have enough food for five new mouths" said Shane

"They're. Staying. I don't know what else to tell you" said Dylan

/Shane looked at Dylan/

"We don't have enough room, or food for them! They're leaving!" said Shane

/Shane was pulled away by Lori, the camp could see them talking to each other/

"What do you think they're saying?" asked Aelita

/The camp saw Shane sigh, and then he and Lori looking at them/

"Alright, you can stay. But you look out of line, then you're out of here" warned Shane

/The group nodded, and then they saw it started to rain/

"C'mon, we'll show you around" said Charles

/The camp started going back to doing whatever they were doing. But the warriors went inside the RV/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. Family Reunion

==Three Hours Later==

/Everyone was in their tents, or in the RV as the storm hit them. Patrick, Verity, Aelita, Miranda, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Dale, were sitting around the inside of the RV/

"Does it usually rain this often?" asked Patrick

"Yep. We get this a lot" said Dale

"I haven't seen this much rain since me and Patrick lived in Baltimore" said Verity

"Yeah. I know what you mean" said Aelita

"So. Who was that guy that gave us the warm welcome?" asked Jeremie

"Shane Walsh. You can say he's the unofficial camp leader" said Patrick

"Even if he has a really bad attitude to newcomers" said Dale

"Obviously" said Aelita

/Patrick and Verity stood up/

"Um... We're gonna go and check on some, _things_" said Verity

"What things?" asked Miranda

/Verity and Patrick blushed. The group saw their hands were locked together/

"You're dating?!" asked Aelita

"Y- Yeah..." said Verity

/The group grinned as Verity and Patrick blushed deeper/

"You guys go. Find somewhere to make out!" said Dale

/The group exploded with laughter as Verity and Patrick turned beet red/

"Y- Yeah... Sure..." said Verity

"Will do" said Patrick

/Verity led Patrick out of the RV, as the group grinned. Verity brought Patrick to a tree/

"It's still raining, do you think we should be-" said Patrick

/Verity silenced Patrick with a kiss. She broke it and enjoyed seeing Patrick's look of delight/

"-Never mind" said Patrick

"Good boy" said Verity

==In the RV==

"So, what about the people that's stuck in the apartment store?" asked Ulrich

"Well, they're just gonna have to get out, themselves. We don't have enough people to try to help" said Dale

"Who do we have there?" asked Ulrich

"Well, lets see, we got Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, Morales, Merle, and Jacqui at the store" said Dale

"What's the deal with Merle? We heard that a lot of people don't like him" said Dylan

"Yep. But he's still more liked than Ed..." said Dale

"Ed?" asked Jeremie

"Ed is Carol's husband. He's what you'd call a... Well, I can't think of anything polite to say" said Dale

"He's that bad?" asked Odd

"You should see him... That prick hits her, all the time!" said Dylan

"You're kidding me!" said Ulrich

/The group saw Chase, Verity, Patrick, and the rest of the warriors walk into the RV/

"How're you guys holding up?" asked Jennifer

"We're doing okay" said Ulrich

"Hey, Dale? Can you give us a moment alone?" asked Chase

"Sure" said Dale

/Dale walked out of the RV, then the group looked at Jeremie/

"How in the hell did XANA do this?!" asked Jennifer

"I don't know. But I did find out a few things..." said Jeremie

/Jeremie pulled out his laptop/

"XANA infiltrated two research labs in Russia, one in England, one in Germany, and another one in New York City. The labs had a new type of nerve agent in them. But they were experimental, and only intended for research on dead rats." said Jeremie

"What kind?" asked Miranda

"It had the ability to... How do I put this? It has the ability to reanimate a corpse" said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed/

"And he released it?" asked Patrick

"Right in the hearts of New York, Saint Petersburg, Berlin, London, and Moscow" said Jeremie

"Wow... Is there any good news?" asked Odd

"Yes. As long as XANA keeps this up, then he can't make another attack" said Jeremie

"Why not?" asked Kyra

"He's using all of his strength to keep the walkers alive. And trying to kill us, I guess" said Jeremie

"Can we stop this?" asked Yumi

"No. Not unless we get back to Amiens" said Jeremie

/The group groaned with anger/

"So... The apocalypse is gonna keep happening unless we get back to France, and stop this?!" asked Rebecca

"Sadly, yes" said Jeremie

"Great" said Chase, sarcastically

"Any chance that the FSB, CIA, or the FSO might have been involved?" asked Rebecca

"I doubt it. They all wouldn't do a plan this major" said Jeremie

/The group noticed that it stopped raining/

"Well... At least it stopped raining" said Rebecca

"Yep" said Kyra

/Chase and Patrick stood up/

"This discussion is depressing the hell out of me. I'm gonna try and make myself useful somewhere" said Chase

"I'll come with" said Patrick

/Patrick and Chase walked out of the RV/

==Two Hours Later==

/Patrick and Chase were cleaning knives/

"So... You lived in Baltimore?" asked Chase

"Yeah. Then me and Verity went to France, and met all of you guys" said Patrick

"Okay. And what's with the-" said Chase

/Chase stopped mid sentence/

"Something wrong?" asked Patrick

"Do you hear something?" asked Chase

/Patrick looked around, and heard a distant noise as the camp started gathering near the RV/

"Hey, Dale, can you see what that is?" asked Shane

/Dale climbed up to the top of the RV/

"Talk to me, Dale!" said Shane

/Dale took a pair of binoculars, and looked out at the road/

"I can't tell yet" said Dale

/Dale kept looking, then he saw a red sports car, driving up the road/

"Is it them? Are they back?" asked Amy

"I'll be damned" said Dale

"What is it?" asked Aelita

"A stolen car is my guess!" said Dale

/The sports car finally stopped at the camp, with the car alarm still going on. Glenn exited the car/

"Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" said Dylan

"I don't know how!" said Glenn

"Pop the hood" said Shane

/Amy ran up to Glenn/

"My sister, Andrea-" said Amy

"Pop the damn hood, please!" said Shane, with annoyance

"What? Okay, okay. Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Glenn, fast-like

/Glenn popped the hood on the car/

"Is she okay? Is she alright?!" asked Amy

"Yes! Yes! She's okay. She's okay!" said Glenn

"Is she coming back?" asked Amy

/Shane finally turned the alarm off/

"Yes!" said Glenn

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" asked Amy

"Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well... Merle, not so much" said Glenn

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles" asked Shane

"I think we're okay" said Jeremie

"You call being stupid okay?" asked Shane

"The kid's right, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source" said Dale

/Shane scoffed/

"I'm not arguing. I'm just saying" said Dale

/The camp looked at Glenn/

"It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" asked Chase

"Sorry. Got a cool car..." said Glenn

/The camp saw a U-Haul truck stopping at the entrance, and the rest of the group coming out of it/

"Amy!" said Andrea

"Andrea!" said Amy

/Amy and Andrea ran to each other, and met in a hug. Morales met up with his family as the group watched/

"I told you that I'd be back, didn't I?" asked Morales

"You are a welcome sight" said Dale

/Morales and Dale shared a laugh/

"I thought we had lost you folks for sure!" said Dale

"How's y'all get out of there anyway?" asked Jennifer

"New guy. He got us out" said Glenn

"New guy?" asked Shane

"Yeah. Crazy vato just got into town" said Morales

/Morales looked towards the U-Haul truck/

"Hey! Helicopter boy! Come say hello!" shouted Morales

/The camp saw someone get out of the truck/

"The guy's a cop. Like you" said Morales

/The camp watched as Rick Grimes walked out into the open, Shane had a shocked look. And then Lori and Carl looked at him/

"Oh my god..." said Rick

"DAD! DAD!" shouted Carl

/Carl and Rick started running towards each other, they met in a tearful hug as Lori walked towards them with shock/

"Wait... Is that the cop?!" asked Aelita

"That son of a bitch..." said Chase

/The warriors walked to them/

"You! You left the car with no gas?!" asked Dylan

"I figured you had some" said Rick

"Whatever. We had to walk ten miles!" said Kyra

"Sorry" said Rick

/The warriors groaned in annoyance/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Rescue

==Four Hours Later==

/The camp was sitting by a campfire, listening to Rick/

"-Disoriented... I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion, all those things but..." said Rick

/Everyone heard distant thunder/

"Disoriented comes closest." said Rick

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short" said Dale

"I can't believe he's even alive... Waking up inside of a hospital" said Alexandr

"I can't believe it either. But I'm glad, either way" said Rick

/Rick frowned/

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while, I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from, ever." said Rick

"I'm sorry that you had to wake up in the middle of the apocalypse" said Robert

/Rick smiled. Then looked down at Carl/

"Mom said you died" said Carl

/Rick looked at Lori, then looked at Carl/

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it" said Rick

"When things started to get really bad, they said that they were gonna medevac you and all the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened..." said Lori

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." said Rick

"Yeah" said Yumi

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun" said Rick

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" said Shane, pointing at Carl and Lori

/Rick looked at Shane/

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it" said Rick

/Shane smiled, then frowned. He looked away with a shred of doubt/

"There go those words. Falling short, again. Paltry things" said Aelita

/The group chuckled. Then stopped as they heard the other fire crackle. Everyone saw Ed throwing a log in, and sitting down/

"Ed, you want to rethink that log?" asked Chase

"It's cold, man" said Ed

/Shane and Chase sighed with annoyance/

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers, so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" asked Shane

"I said it's cold. You both should mind your own business for once" said Ed

/Shane got up and walked to where Ed was sitting/

"Hey, Ed..." said Shane

/Shane crouched next to Ed/

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" asked Shane

/Ed smirked. Then frowned and looked at Carol/

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out" said Ed

/Carol stood where she was/

"Go on!" said Ed

/Carol started walking towards the fire/

"Christ..." muttered Chase

/Carol crouched next to the fire, and pulled the log out. She then went back to sit next to Sophia. Shane then walked to them, and crouched in front of them/

"Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are y'all this evening?" asked Shane

"Fine... We're just fine" said Carol, reluctantly

"Okay" said Shane

"I'm sorry about the fire..." said Carol

"No, no, no, no. No apology needed" said Shane

/Shane smiled at them/

"Y'all have a good night, okay?" asked Shane

/Carol smiled and said: 'Thank you'. Shane walked towards Ed, and patted him on the back/

"I appreciate the cooperation" said Shane, smugly

/Shane went, and sat back in his seat as Ed made an angry look towards Carol/

"Have you given any thought to, Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind..." said Dale

"Yeah. From the sounds of things, you didn't really have a choice. Maybe he'll see it your way" said Aelita

"I doubt it. But I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me" said T-Dog

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine" said Rick

"Guys. It's not a competition. And I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy" said Dylan

/T-Dog nodded/

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him" said T-Dog

"We could lie..." said Verity

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done, or he'd have gotten us killed" said Andrea

/Andrea looked at Lori/

"Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, then it's nobody's fault but Merle's" said Andrea

"And that is what we tell Daryl?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" asked Dale

/Dale looked at the group/

"Word to the wise, we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt" said Dale

/T-Dog sighed/

"I was scared, and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it" said T-Dog

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" asked Andrea

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that, not that chain, not that padlock. My point, Dixon's alive. And he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof..." said T-Dog

/T-Dog started to get up/

"That's on us" said T-Dog

/T-Dog walked away from the group. Leaving them in a state of disbelief/

"Well... I'm tired. I'm going to bed" said Odd

"We got a few extra tents. But y'all are gonna have to have a person sleeping in it with you" said Shane

/Aelita looked at Jeremie, with a grin, and winked. Causing him to blush deeply/

==The Next Day==

/Patrick opened his eyes. He saw a flurry of brown on his shoulder. He looked to his right, and saw Verity was still sleeping. He stared at her for several minutes. She then opened her eyes, and went wide eyed when she saw Patrick looking at her/

"Were you watching me sleep?" asked Verity

/Patrick looked thoughtful/

"Maybe..." said Patrick

/Verity grinned as she and Patrick kissed. They broke it after several seconds/

"We should get up" said Verity

"Do we have too? I'm fairly comfortable lying here" said Patrick

/Verity smiled, and rolled her eyes/

"C'mon, champ. We need to get moving" said Verity

/Patrick smiled as he and Verity got out of their sleeping bag/

==Outside==

/Chase, Ulrich, and Rick stood next to Glenn. Glenn had a look of sadness as some of the group was dismantling the sports car/

"Vultures..." said Glenn

/Glenn looked at the scene, with annoyance and sadness/

"Yeah, go on. Strip it clean" said Glenn

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry Glenn" said Rebecca

/Glenn sighed/

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days..." said Glenn

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one, someday" said Rick

/Rick walked away. Glenn looked at Ulrich/

"Can you believe this?" asked Glenn

"I know how you feel. That is a very nice car" said Ulrich

"It's depressing to see such a nice car be dismantled" said Chase

/Glenn, Ulrich, and Chase nodded in agreement. Then they saw Shane drive his Jeep to a stop on the road, and step out./

"Water's here y'all! Just a reminder to boil before use" said Shane

/Chase, Glenn, and Ulrich saw Verity and Patrick walking towards them/

"What's happening here?" asked Verity

"My car is being dismantled" said Glenn

"I am so sorry for your loss" said Patrick

/The group heard a scream. They started running towards the tree-line/

"I think that was Carl!" said Dylan

"Goddammit!" said Jeremie

/The group saw Carl and Sophia run to Lori. They kept running, and saw a walker eating a deer/

"Ew..." said Aelita

"And I was craving venison..." said Odd, sarcastically

/The group saw the walker look at Rick. They then started hitting it with their weapons. They stopped after Dale decapitated the walker, with his axe. They all looked at the walker with shock/

"It's the first one we had up here. They never come this far up the mountain!" said Kyra

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what" said Jim

/The group then heard a branch snap. They turned, and saw a man walk out of the forest, with a crossbow in his hands. He had an angry look when he saw the deer/

"Son of a bitch... That's my deer!" said Daryl

/Daryl walked to the deer, and groaned in anger/

"Look at it. All gnawed on by this..." said Daryl

/Daryl started kicking the walker's body/

"Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless, proxy bastard!" said Daryl

"Calm down, son. That's not helping" said Dale

/Daryl walked to Dale/

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to, 'On Golden Pond'?" said Daryl

/Daryl sighed as he walked back to the deer/

"I've been tracking this deer for miles..." said Daryl

/Daryl started getting his crossbow bolts from the deer's side/

"I was gonna drag it back to camp... Cook us up some venison..." said Daryl

/Daryl pointed at the deer's neck, under the bite marks/

"What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" asked Daryl

"I would not risk that" said Dylan

"That's a shame..." said Daryl

/Daryl stood up, and pointed at a rope with a dozen dead squirrel, on his arm/

"I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do" said Daryl

/The group then saw the decapitated walker head open its eyes, and biting/

"Oh god..." said Aelita

/Jeremie led Aelita away from the scene/

"C'mon people. What the hell?" asked Daryl

/Daryl fired a bolt into the walkers eye, killing it/

"It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" asked Daryl

/Daryl started walking towards Dale's RV. The group closely followed/

"How do you think he'll react?" asked Dylan

"I don't know... Be ready for anything" said Patrick

/Daryl got into the camp, and continued walking/

"Merle!" said Daryl

/No Answer/

"Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel!" said Daryl

/Daryl put his crossbow on a table/

"Let's stew 'em up!" said Daryl

"Daryl? Just slow down a bit. I need to talk to you..." said Shane

"About what?" asked Daryl

/The group made a circle around Daryl/

"About Merle... There was a... There was a problem in Atlanta" said Chase

/Daryl looked around at the group/

"He dead?" asked Daryl

"We're not sure" said Chase

"Well, he either is or he ain't!" said Daryl

/Rick started walking towards Daryl/

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it" said Rick

"Who are you?" asked Daryl

"Rick Grimes" said Rick

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" asked Daryl, sarcastically

/Chase, Patrick, Yumi, and Kyra moved to where Shane was standing. Chase had his hand on his pistol/

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there..." said Rick

/T-Dog was carrying logs towards the RV. He stopped when he saw the scene. Daryl made an angry face, and started walking around/

"Hold on. Let me process this. Are you saying that you handcuffed my brother to a roof?! And you left him there?!" asked Daryl

"Yeah..." said Rick

/Daryl had an infuriated look on his face. He threw the rope of squirrel at Rick. Rick ducked as Daryl was pushed to the ground. Daryl pulled out a Bowie knife, and stood up/

"Hey!" said T-Dog

"Watch the knife..." said Ulrich

/Daryl took several swings at Rick. Rick dodged them, and watched as Daryl's shoulders were grabbed by Patrick and Shane./

"You best let me go!" said Daryl

"Nah, I think its better if I don't" said Patrick

/Shane wrapped his arm around Daryl's neck/

"Choke hold's illegal!" said Daryl

"You can file a complaint!" said Shane

/Daryl was forced to the ground, and Chase grabbed the knife. He was struggling as Rick and Dylan crouched in front of him/

"C'mon man! We'll keep this up all day" said Patrick

/Daryl finally stopped struggling/

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think you can manage that?" asked Rick

"Hmm?" asked Patrick

/Daryl panted from exhaustion/

"Yeah..." said Daryl

/Patrick and Shane let go of Daryl/

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others" said Rick

/T-Dog stepped towards them/

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it" said T-Dog

"You couldn't pick it up?" asked Daryl, dumbfounded

"I dropped it in a drain" said T-Dog

/Daryl stood up/

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't" said Daryl

"Well, maybe this will" said T-Dog

/Everyone looked at T-Dog/

"Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him, with a padlock" said T-Dog

"It's gotta count for something" said Rick

"I agree. I don't see a bunch of walkers getting through that stairwell, that you mentioned. Let alone getting through a padlock-chained door" said Yumi

/Daryl wiped his eyes, and looked at the group/

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is, so's I can go get him!" said Daryl

"He'll show you" said Lori

/Rick looked at Lori/

"Isn't that right?" asked Lori

/Rick nodded/

"I'm going back" said Rick

"I'm coming too" said Chase

/Rick walked into his tent, as Chase walked into his. They both came out several minutes later. Rick was wearing his deputy's uniform, and Chase was wearing a balaclava, with a skull imprint on it. They both started to walk back towards the RV, but Shane stopped them/

"So, that's it, huh? You're just gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?" asked Shane

"They left that poor bastard up there. And we're not saying 'to hell with anybody'. Not you Shane" said Chase

"Lori, least of all" said Rick

"Tell her that" said Shane

"She knows" said Rick

/Rick and Chase continued walking, but Shane started following them/

"Well, look, I- I don't, okay guys? So could you just- could you throw me a bone here, guys? Could you just tell me why? Why would you two risk your lives for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" asked Shane

"Hey, choose your words more carefully..." warned Daryl

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant" said Shane, bluntly

/Shane looked at Rick/

"Merle Dixon. The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst" said Shane

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest us. I can't let a man die of thirst- me. Thirst and exposure" said Rick

"They left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being" said Chase

/The group looked at Chase and Rick/

"So you, Chase, and Daryl? That's your big plan?" asked Ulrich

/Chase and Rick looked at Glenn, causing him to groan/

"Oh, come on" said Glenn

"You know the way. You've been there before, in and out, no problem. You said so yourself" said Rick

/Glenn sighed/

"It's not fair of us to ask, I know that. But we'd feel a lot better with you along" said Chase

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk four men, huh?" asked Shane

/T-Dog stood up/

"Five" said T-Dog

/Ulrich stood up/

"Six" said Ulrich

"WHAT?!" asked Yumi

/Daryl scoffed/

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?" asked Daryl

"You see anybody else here stepping up? To save your brother's cracker ass?" asked T-Dog

"Why you?" asked Daryl

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language" said T-Dog

"That's six" said Jeremie

"I'm coming with" said Yumi

"Me too" said Odd

/Ulrich looked at Yumi and Odd, with shock/

"What?! No!" said Ulrich

"If you're going, then we're going. And I'm not letting you go out to walker city, by yourself!" said Yumi

"But-" said Ulrich

"No buts! We're coming with, no argument" said Odd

"Then, that's eight" said Aelita

"It's not just eight" said Shane

/Shane looked at Rick/

"You're putting every single one of us at rick. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp!" said Shane

"They are moving out of the cities. If they come back, then we will need every able body we can get" said Alexandr

"Yeah, we need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp!" said Shane

"It seems to me, what you really need most here, are more guns" said Rick

"Right. The guns!" said Glenn

"Wait. What guns?" asked Aelita

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, and over a dozen handguns" said Rick

/Rick looked back at Shane/

"I cleaned out the cage back at the station, before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta, when I got swarmed" said Rick

"Then, that means that it's still sitting on the street!" said Jeremie

"Waiting to be picked up" said Rick

"Ammo?" asked Shane

"700 rounds, assorted" said Rick

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here, and now you're gonna turn around and leave?" asked Lori

"Dad. I don't want you to go" said Carl

/The group looked at Lori/

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon?! He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in" said Lori

/Rick walked to Lori, as the Lyoko warriors met in a group/

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! It's Merle Dixon, for Christ sakes!" said Rebecca

"I can't let a guy die of thirst, on top of a random store in Atlanta. I've done some pretty terrible shit, but I can't let this happen" said Chase

"I agree. Letting a guy die of thirst is wrong" said Aelita

/Ulrich looked at Odd and Yumi/

"Why are you coming with?" asked Ulrich

"Why're you?" asked Odd

"Because I don't want a guy to die of thirst. And I REALLY don't want any of you to turn into a walking corpse" said Ulrich

/Yumi grabbed Ulrich, and kissed him. The group went wide eyed/

"Huh. Do they not know what, 'PDA' means?" asked Jennifer

"Probably not" said Kyra

/The group watched as they kept kissing/

"Can somebody put a stop to this? It's starting to drag out a little..." said Dylan

"Sure. I'll handle it" said Charles

/Charles walked behind Ulrich and Yumi. Then he put his hands between them, and pushed them apart/

"You two are getting a little carried away" said Charles

/Ulrich and Yumi blushed/

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with four of us going to do this. But I guess I'll live with it" said Jeremie

"Thanks" said Chase

/The group met in a massive group hug, they let go as heard a horn, and saw Daryl looking out from the back of the U-Haul truck/

"Come on! Let's go!" said Daryl

/Chase, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi started walking towards the truck. They got in the back and watched the Lyoko group looking at them/

"You guys better be careful!" said Aelita

"We will!" said Yumi

/The rest of the rescue group got into the truck. Everyone watched as it started to drive away/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Mutilation

=One Hour Later=

/The group sat in the van as it headed towards Atlanta. Daryl looked at Chase/

"He'd better be okay. It's my only word on the matter" said Daryl

"He's alive. Now please quit your bitching" said Chase

/Daryl frowned. He looked down at the floor/

"What are the odds that he's alive?" asked Yumi

"I'd rather not say with Daryl here..." said Ulrich

/Glenn stopped the truck. He turned to face the group/

"We walk from here" said Glenn

/Everyone got out of the U-Haul truck. Chase noticed that they were parked on a railroad track. The group started sprinting north/

==At the Camp==

/Patrick and Verity were kissing by a tree. They stopped when they saw Lori walking towards them/

"Patrick, Verity, have either of you seen Carl?" asked Lori

"Yeah, Shane took him down to the quarry" said Verity

"There was some mighty bold talk about catching frogs" said Patrick

"Thanks" said Lori

/Patrick noticed that Lori had an angry look as she walked away from them/

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked Verity

/Patrick and Verity, saw Rebecca and Dylan, walking towards them/

"Hey, guys" said Dylan

"Hi" said Verity

/Rebecca snickered/

"Something funny?" asked Patrick

"Sorry... I just didn't see that you were busy" said Rebecca

/Patrick and Verity looked down, and saw that Patrick had his hand on Verity's chest. They let go of each other, and blushed, as Rebecca and Dylan laughed/

==At the Quarry==

/Aelita, Jeremie, Miranda, Carol, Jacqui, Amy, and Andrea all watched as Shane and Carl were trying to catch frogs. Shane was in the water, splashing everywhere/

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here..." said Jacqui

/The group watched as Shane and Carl stopped. After a few minutes, they started washing clothes again/

"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" asked Jacqui

"The world ended... Didn't you get the memo?" asked Aelita

/The group chuckled/

"At least we got one guy here, with us" said Andrea

"I wanted to help Aelita" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled as Carol looked behind her. She saw Ed, watching all of them. Carol looked back down at her washboard/

==In Atlanta==

/The group cut through a chain-link fence. They climbed through it, and stopped/

"Merle first, or the guns?" asked Rick

"Merle! We ain't even having this conversation!" said Daryl

"We are" said Rick

/Rick and Chase looked at Glenn/

"You know the geography, it's your call" said Chase

"Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back" said Glenn

"Well... I guess Merle's first" said Odd

/Daryl looked at Odd/

"He better be" said Daryl

/The group started sprinting towards the general direction of the department store/

==At the Camp==

/Rebecca, Verity, Patrick, Dylan, Alexandr, and Kyra were all standing next to the RV/

"So... Why did they go to Atlanta?" asked Alexandr

"To save Merle" said Dylan

/Alexandr groaned/

"Merle... That guy, is what we Russians would call, a 'mudak'" said Alexandr

"Mudak?" asked Kyra

"It means, 'asshole' in Russian" said Alexandr

/The group laughed/

"I just hope that they'll be okay. It seems like a generally bad idea to go into, 'Zombie City USA'" said Kyra

"I agree. But my brother is a stubborn guy. They'll make it" said Dylan

/The group looked at each other, and shrugged/

==At the quarry==

/The group was still scrubbing. Carol had an annoyed look on her face/

"I do miss my Maytag..." said Carol

"I miss my Benz, my sat-nav" said Andrea

"I miss Mister Puck..." said Aelita

"Who?" asked Amy

"Don't worry about it" said Aelita

/Jeremie looked thoughtful. He grinned as he suddenly had an idea on how to get Mister Puck back/

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filer and built-in grinder, honey..." said Jacqui

"I miss my Xbox" said Miranda

"My computer... And texting" said Amy

/Andrea looked thoughtful/

"I miss my vibrator" said Andrea, bluntly

/Aelita, Jeremie, and Miranda went wide eyed, and slack jawed. Everyone else started either chuckling, or grinning/

"Me too" said Carol

/The girls exploded with laughter. Aelita grinned sinisterly as she looked at Jeremie/

"Me three" said Aelita

/The group exploded with laugher, as Jeremie and Miranda went wide eyed, and slack jawed. Aelita looked at them, and chuckled/

"I was joking!" said Aelita

/The group continued laughing, even Jeremie and Miranda joined in. They all stopped laughing when they saw Ed walking towards them/

"What's so funny?" asked Ed

"Just swapping war stories, Ed" said Miranda

/The group kept cleaning in an uncomfortable silence, as Ed stood behind them/

"Problem, Ed?" asked Aelita

"Nothin' that concerns you" said Ed

/Ed looked at Carol/

"And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club" said Ed

/Jeremie scoffed, silently, as Aelita and Miranda looked at Ed with disbelief. Ed then looked at Aelita/

"Something wrong, pinkie?" asked Ed

"Pinkie? My name's Aelita" said Aelita

"I couldn't care less. Now you should get back to your work, before you get hurt" said Ed

/Jeremie stood up, and looked at Ed/

"Leave her alone" said Jeremie

/Ed chuckled, and walked towards Jeremie/

"Or what?" asked Ed

"I'm asking you to just leave my girlfriend alone" said Jeremie

/Ed chuckled, then punched Jeremie in the stomach. Jeremie clutched his stomach, and fell to the ground/

"JEREMIE!" said Aelita

/Aelita ran to Jeremie, and crouched next to him/

"Are you okay?!" asked Aelita

"Never better" said Jeremie

/Ed chuckled, and walked back to Carol. Aelita had an infuriated look on her face/

"That son of a bitch!" said Aelita

"It's alright. I only care if you're safe or not" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled at Jeremie/

==In Atlanta==

/The group was slowly walking through the department store. They noticed a single walker on the other side of the room they were in/

"I got it" said Chase

/Chase took out his knife, walked to the walker, and stabbed it in the eye. Daryl looked at the walker

"Damn. You are one ugly skank" said Daryl

"Show some respect. This used to be a person" said Yumi

"And now they eat people. I'll call them what I want" said Daryl

/Yumi rolled her eyes, as the group kept walking/

"Typical, I get stuck with the intolerant redneck" said Yumi

/Yumi sighed, and continued walking/

==At the Quarry==

/The group continued cleaning. But then, Aelita sighed, and stood up/

"Ed, tell you what" said Aelita

/Aelita threw a wet t-shirt at Ed/

"You don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself" said Aelita

/Ed violently threw the shirt back to Aelita/

"Ain't my job, missy" said Ed

"Aelita, don't-" said Carol

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass, smoking cigarettes?" asked Aelita, angrily

"Well, it sure as hell isn't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch" said Ed

/Aelita had a look of fury as Jeremie stepped next to her. Ed looked at Carol/

"Come on. Let's go" said Ed

/Carol stood up, but Aelita and Miranda stopped her from walking/

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed" said Aelita

"And I say it's none of your business" said Ed

/Carol tried to walk towards Ed, but Aelita stopped her again, causing Ed to have a look of anger/

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass, just cause you're some private school-educated cooze" said Ed

/Aelita went slack jawed, and had her hands balled into fists. Ed looked at Carol/

"Come on, now. Or you're gonna regret it later" warned Ed

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed?" asked Jacqui

"Yeah, we've seen them!" said Miranda

/Ed chuckled, as Shane noticed the scene, from a distance/

"You know what? This is none of your business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am DONE talking. Come on" said Ed

/Ed grabbed Carol's arm and started leading her away, but then he stopped as Carol was mumbling something/

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" shouted Ed

/Ed slapped Carol in the face. Aelita then grabbed his arm/

"Stop!" shouted Aelita

/Ed slapped Aelita, causing her to fall to the ground. Jeremie crouched next to her, as the group noticed Shane dragging Ed away from Carol/

"Aelita!" said Jeremie

"I'm okay" said Aelita

/The group watched as Shane pushed Ed to the ground, and started punching Ed's face. This continued for several seconds, until Shane grabbed his bloody face, and looked at him/

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anyone else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me?" asked Shane

"Y- Yeah" said Ed

"I'll beat you to death, Ed" warned Shane

/Shane punched Ed one more time, then walked away. Jeremie walked Aelita away from the scene/

"That son of a bitch..." said Jeremie

"Jeremie. I'm fine. Don't worry" said Aelita

"I know" said Jeremie

/Jeremie looked at Aelita's face, and went wide eyed/

"You've got a bruise" said Jeremie

"I do?" asked Aelita

"Yeah... I'll take you to Verity, and we'll clean it up" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled/

"Thanks, Jer" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie locked hands, and kept walking back towards the camp/

==In Atlanta==

/The group ran up a stairwell, cut the chain on the door, and ran out onto the roof/

"Merle! Merle!" shouted Daryl

"Where is he?!" asked Odd

/The group ran to a pipe. Then they gasped, and went wide eyed/

"Oh my holy god" said Yumi

/Daryl had a look of fury/

"NO! NO!" shouted Daryl

/The group continued to stare at Merle's severed hand, in shock/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Anne

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua, for letting me use Anne!)

* * *

/Daryl continued to stare at the severed hand. He then raised his crossbow, and aimed it at T-Dog. Chase and Rick then aimed their weapons at Daryl/

"I won't hesitate... I don't care if every walker in the city hears it..." warned Rick

/Daryl looked thoughtful. He eventually lowered his crossbow, and looked at Rick and Chase, with anger. Then, he looked at Ulrich/

"Y- You got a rag, or something?" asked Daryl

"T-Dog does..." said Ulrich

/Daryl looked at T-Dog/

"You got a doo rag?" asked Daryl, awkwardly

/T-Dog grabbed a blue bandana from his pocket, and handed it to Daryl. Daryl took it, and crouched next to Merle's hand.../

"I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs" said Daryl

/Daryl picked up the hand, and groaned/

"Ain't that a bitch" said Daryl, grimly

/Daryl then put the hand on the bandana. He wrapped it up, and walked to Odd. Odd groaned as Daryl put the hand in his backpack/

"Ugh... Why mine?" asked Odd

"Quiet" said Daryl

/Daryl and the group looked at the handcuffs, and the pipe, and the blood/

"He must have used a tourniquet... maybe his belt." said Daryl

"Yeah, there would be much more blood if he didn't" said Chase

/The group then noticed that the blood was making a trail, towards a door/

"Let's follow it" said Ulrich

/The group started walking towards the door. They walked inside, and started going down a stairwell/

"Do you think he's alive?" asked Yumi

"I have no idea... but I know that we should be careful" said Ulrich

/The group got to the bottom of the stairwell, and made it to another door/

"Stay close. And keep each other covered" said Chase

/The group nodded, and slowly walked through the door. They walked around a corner, and into the main room of the department store. They froze when they saw a teenage girl of about 14 years old, wearing an unbuttoned flannel shirt, over a black T-shirt, with blue jeans. She has long, shaggy, messy brown hair. Her bangs are styled to cover her right eye, and they can see that a bandana is tied around her head also covering her right eye. Strapped to her back is a guitar. She was scrounging around. They stared at her./

"Who is that?" whispered Yumi

/Daryl raised his crossbow, but Yumi stops him. Yumi then looked at the girl/

"Excuse me?" asked Yumi

/The girl turned around, saw the group, and gasped as she holds her hands up in surrender/

"I- I don't want any trouble..." said the girl

"What're you doing here? This city's dangerous." said Rick

"I was just trying to find some food... No luck so far..." said the girl

/Chase stared at the mystery girl, while deep in thought, it was as if he knew her from somewhere... Ulrich saw the guitar strapped to the girl's back/

"What's with the guitar?" asked Ulrich

"I just like singing..." said the girl

"Who are you?" asked Odd

"My name is Anne... Anne Marshall..." said the girl

/Chase gasped, and his eyes widened with realization/

"No... no fucking way..." said Chase, with disbelief

/He slowly stepped up to her.../

"A- Anne?" asked Chase

/The girl, now known as Anne, raised an eyebrow/

"Uh... yeah?" asked Anne

"Please... please tell me that you recognize me..." said Chase

"I- I don't know who you are... Why?" asked Anne

/Chase took another step./

"Anne... Look me in the eyes..." said Chase

/Anne looked at his eyes. A moment later, she gasped and stepped back a little/

"C- Chase?! Chase Enheart?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" asked Anne

/Chase smiled./

"Yep." said Chase

/Anne leaped forward and engulfed Chase into a hug, which he gladly returned./

"I'd never thought I'd see you again!" said Anne

"Same here..." said Chase

/Anne looked around./

"Wait, where's Dylan? Is he alive?" asked Anne

"Yeah. He's at our camp. Wait until he sees you again! And I can't wait for you to meet his girlfriend!" said Chase

/Anne grinned/

"Ooh... Does Dylan have a girlfriend?" asked Anne, playfully

"Yep, and she's British" said Chase

/Anne went wide eyed/

"British? Wow... How did that happen?" asked Anne

"Me and him stayed in France for a while. We met some people over there, and one of them was his girlfriend, Rebecca Townley" said Chase

/Odd stepped up to them/

"You're cute" said Odd

"Uh... Thank you?" said Anne

"Would you like to go out?" asked Odd

/Anne frowned, and grabbed Odd's shirt collar/

"If you ever ask that again... then I'll castrate you. Understand?" asked Anne

/Odd had a look of fear/

"Understood, ma'am..." said Odd

/Odd stepped back, as Ulrich stepped up to Chase and Anne/

"How do you know this girl?" asked Ulrich

/Chase and Anne let go of each other and looked at Ulrich./

"About four years ago, Dylan and I were walking by Anne's school and saw her getting beaten up by some jacka**es... So Dylan and I ran over there and chased them off." said Chase

"Dylan helped me off the ground and they stayed with me for a while, just to make sure I was safe... But... one day... I couldn't find them..." said Anne

/Anne looked at Chase./

"Why did you and Dylan leave?" asked Anne

/Chase had a look of regret./

"Anne... I swear to god that it wasn't our choice... we had to leave and go overseas..." said Chase

/Anne hugged him again./

"I'm just so glad to see you again!" said Anne

/Chase smiled/

"Can we cut this crap off? We've gotta find Merle!" said Daryl

/The group nodded. Chase grabbed Anne's hand, and they all started walking through the store/

==At Camp==

/Inside of Patrick and Verity's tent, Patrick and Verity were fiercely kissing each other, on their sleeping bag. They stopped, and went wide eyed, when they noticed Jeremie, Aelita, and Rebecca looking at them/

"Wow... You two love kissing, don't you?" asked Rebecca

/Patrick and Verity let go of each other, and blushed, as Aelita, Jeremie, and Rebecca exploded with laughter/

"And you need to stop snooping" said Verity, shyly

"What? We all think that you're cute together" said Aelita, playfully

/Verity grinned, evilly/

"You don't see me talking about how you make out with Jeremie, when no one's looking" said Vertiy

/Aelita and Jeremie went wide eyed, and blushed deeply/

"WHAT?! We don't!" said Jeremie

"Don't deny it. We know, because we all can hear you two moaning and kissing in your tent, sometimes" said Patrick

/Aelita and Jeremie blushed deeper, causing Verity, Rebecca, and Patrick to laugh/

==With the group==

/Anne, Chase, Daryl, Rick, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were walking through the store. They stopped when they saw two dead walkers/

"He was strong enough to take down these bastards..." said Daryl

"One handed..." said Odd, bluntly

/The group groaned, and kept walking/

"Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, and he'll crap out nails" said Daryl

"Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tuff he is..." said Rick

/The group kept walking/

==At the Camp==

/Amy and Andrea walked into the camp, with fish tied to bundles. The group smiled, or clapped a little. Amy and Andrea put the fishes down by the firepit/

"Uh... wow" said Dylan

"How did you get all of those fish?" asked Patrick

/Kyra groaned/

"It's pronounced, 'fishes'" said Kyra

/Patrick scoffed/

"I call them, 'fish'" said Patrick

/The Lyoko warriors sighed/

"Guys? Nobody cares what they're called. All that matters, is now we have some great looking things to eat" said Miranda

/Patrick and Kyra nodded, as the camp walked to Amy and Andrea/

==With the Group==

/The group continued walking. They got to a door, where Daryl stuck his head out to look/

"Merle!" shouted Daryl

"Shut up! We're not alone here, remember?" asked Anne

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out" said Daryl

/The group walked into a kitchen, where they saw a lit stove. They walked to it, where Rick picked up a thing, with a substance on it/

"What is that?" asked Yumi

"Skin..." said Rick

/The group went wide eyed/

"He cauterized the stump" said Rick

"I told you he was tuff. Nobody can kill Merle, but Merle" said Daryl

"Don't have faith on that. It looks like he's lost a lot of blood" said Chase

/Daryl noticed a broken window, and started walking towards it/

"Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap..." said Daryl

"He left the building?! Why in the hell would he do that!?" asked Glenn

/Daryl and Rick looked out of the window, but Merle was nowhere to be seen/

"Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone, as far as he knows. Doing what he's gotta do, surviving..." said Daryl

"Goddamn..." said Chase

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out?" asked T-Dog

"What in the hell are his odds out there?" asked Ulrich

/Daryl had an angry look, and started walking towards Ulrich and T-Dog/

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks!" said Daryl

/Ulrich and T-Dog rolled their eyes. The group then looked at each other/

"Where could he have gone?" asked Ulrich

"Who knows. But I think we should check a few blocks around here. Maybe he's passed out somewhere" said Yumi

/The group nodded, but Anne had a look of doubt/

"C- Can you tell me where your camp is? I'm just a little scared to be here..." said Anne

/Chase grabbed Anne's hand/

"Do you want me to take you there?" asked Chase

/Anne smiled/

"I'd like that" said Anne

/Chase looked at the group/

"You're taking Anne back to camp? What about the entire monologue about saving Merle, during the last chapter?" asked Odd

"Eh, I think Rick can handle this" said Chase

/Rick nodded/

"Get the girl back to camp. But don't take the U-Haul truck, we'll need it" said Rick

/Chase and Anne nodded, then walked to an exit stairwell. Anne waived as they walked into it/

==Several Hours Later==

/Anne and Chase walked down a dirt road. Anne panted with exhaustion/

"How much further?" asked Anne

"It's just up the road, trust me" said Chase

/Anne stopped for a moment. She looked up, and saw Chase had a canteen in front of her/

"You should take a drink. You look exhausted" said Chase

/Anne smiled, took the canteen, and took several long gulps of water. She then handed the canteen back to Chase/

"Thank you" said Anne

/Chase smiled. Then they kept walking for a few more minutes. They then saw the camp./

"Okay, here it is" said Chase

"Thank god... My legs are killing me!" said Anne

/Anne and Chase walked into the camp/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan and Rebecca were inspecting their pistols. Rebecca groaned in frustration/

"The primer got bent... how does that even happen?" asked Rebecca

"Wow... I don't even know" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, then frowned as she looked back at the pistol. She then placed it on a table, and groaned/

"Sodding Remington... I'm more of a Smith and Wesson girl, myself" said Rebecca

"I agree... I always thought that your pistol could've used some work, but that's only my opinion" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"I hope that Jim is okay..." said Rebecca

"Me too. I wonder why he was digging all of those holes?" asked Dylan

"I don't know. Maybe it was because of the heat stroke" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan shrugged/

"How's your M9 doing?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan took out his pistol, and put it on the table/

"It's doing really good. I'm surprised it's lasted this long! And..." said Dylan

/Dylan noticed Chase walking towards him, with a strangely familiar girl/

"Chase is back... and he's got a girl with him" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Chase and Anne. She got up, and ran to them/

"Chase! Where's everyone else?" asked Rebecca

"They're still looking for Merle. I found Anne, and I brought her back here" said Chase

/Anne and Rebecca smiled at each other. Anne held out her hand/

"Anne Marshall" said Anne

/Rebecca grabbed Anne's hand, and shook it/

"Rebecca Townley" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Anne stopped shaking hands, and they looked at Chase/

"Rebecca... Me and Dylan knew Anne, from a few years ago" said Chase

/Rebecca went wide eyed/

"Wow... How close were all of you?" asked Rebecca

"They saved me from some bullies. But, they left not long after that" said Anne

/Anne then chuckled/

"I heard that you're Dylan's girlfriend" said Anne

"Yes. We've been dating for a few years now" said Rebecca

/Anne and Rebecca giggled, causing Chase to have a confused look/

"Do girls find everything funny?" asked Chase

/Rebecca rolled her eyes, as Anne looked around/

"Can I see Dylan?" asked Anne

"Sure" said Rebecca

/Rebecca pointed at Dylan, Anne smiled/

"Thanks" said Anne

/Anne started walking towards Dylan/

==Dylan's POV==

"_Jesus... Whoever destroyed the primer on this poor gun, is going to get it..._" I thought to myself

/I smile when I feel a pair of hands, hugging me/

"Rebecca?" I asked

"Nope. Think of it as a voice from your past" said a voice

/I got confused. Fast. It sounded like a girl, and it was VERY familiar. Maybe an ex-girlfriend? Wait... Is that? No... It can't be!/

"What the hell?" I asked

/I turned, and looked at a girl with a bandana covering her eye. I realized who it was, and I nearly jumped out of my chair/

"A- Anne? Anne Marshall!?" I asked

/I got out of my seat, and engulfed Anne in a hug. I then noticed Rebecca standing next to me, with an annoyed look/

"Alright. That's enough of the hugging" said Rebecca

"Sorry..." I said

/Me and Anne let go of each other, and looked at each other/

"What are you doing here?!" I asked

"Chase found me in the department store. I'm so glad to see you guys again!" said Anne

==Chase's POV==

/I watched as Anne and Dylan hugged each other, and I laughed when I saw Rebecca's annoyed look. I looked to my right, and saw Jeremie, Aelita, and Jennifer walking towards me/

"Who is Dylan hugging?" asked Jennifer

/I smile/

"It's a girl that me and him saved from bullies, about a few months before XANA sent me and Dylan to France. Her name, is Anne Marshall" I said

/Jeremie, Aelita, and Jennifer looked at me, with interest/

==Three Hours Later. Normal POV==

/The group was enjoying the fish that Amy and Andrea caught. Dylan sat between Anne and Rebecca, and the Lyoko warriors couldn't help but grin/

"Odd would probably say something stupid, like: 'Way to go Dylan!'. Or something like: 'Rebecca, I hope you enjoy the threesome!'" said Kyra

/The Lyoko warriors exploded with laughter. They then saw Amy looking at the camp, from the door of the RV/

"We're out of toilet paper?" asked Amy, with annoyance

/The group chuckled, then stopped when they heard a painful shout. They looked back at Amy, and saw her arm being eaten by walkers!/

"AMY!" shouted Andrea

/The camp got up. The Lyoko warriors then grabbed their guns/

"GUYS! GET DOWN!" shouted Dylan

/The Lyoko warriors then noticed Chase and Dylan aiming shotguns at them. The group got on the ground, and watched as Dylan and Chase killed the walkers that were behind them. The group got up, and ran to Chase and Dylan/

"What do we do?!" asked Anne

"Grab a gun! And kill every walker you see!" shouted Chase

/The group grabbed their weapons, and started killing walkers. The rest of the camp did the same. Chase and Dylan noticed Rick's group, running out of the treeline/

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" shouted Dylan

/Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich ran to the Lyoko group/

"What the hell happened?!" asked Yumi

"Walkers!" shouted Verity

/Ulrich noticed a walker behind Yumi. He went wide eyed/

"YUMI! GET DOWN!" shouted Ulrich

/Yumi dropped to the ground. She watched as Ulrich grabbed his black samurai sword. He took it out of the hilt, and decapitated the walker with it. She got up, as Ulrich stood there in shock/

"Oh my god..." said Ulrich

/The group kept killing walkers. After several minutes, the walkers were finally dead... along with a lot of the camp... The camp walked to the RV, where they saw Andrea, crying over Amy's dead corpse/

"AMY! AMY!?" shouted Andrea, in desperation

/Andrea continued crying. Patrick looked at Jim/

"I remember my dream now... Why I dug the holes..." said Jim

/Patrick had a shocked look, as he looked at all of the dead bodies/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	10. Explain

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Anne and Rebecca stood next to Dylan and Chase. Watching the group putting the dead in their places.../

"I can't believe Amy's gone..." said Rebecca

"I didn't know her for that long, but she seemed nice" said Anne

"She was. She absolutely was..." said Chase

/They saw Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Verity, and Patrick walk to them/

"Odd... Did you find Merle?" asked Chase

"No. But Glenn got kidnapped, we literally got in a Mexican standoff, I got hit with a baseball bat, Daryl shot a guy in the ass, we ended up inside a functioning senior center, had cake and coffee, and we ended up meeting a really nice guy named 'Guillermo', who gave Glenn back to us..." said Odd

/The group had questionable looks on their faces/

==With Kyra==

/Kyra was looking at Andrea and Amy. She sighed, and walked to them/

"Andrea? D- Do you think that maybe it's time to-" said Kyra

/Kyra gasped when Andrea turned around, and aimed a gun at her face/

"Okay... I'll go..." said Kyra

/Andrea put away her gun, as Kyra backed away. Kyra walked to Ulrich and Yumi/

"I'm worried about her... Amy still hasn't been pacified. She could come back at any time" warned Kyra

/The group looked at Andrea. They then saw the rest of the Lyoko warriors walk to them/

"We should end it, before it begins..." said Alexandr, grimly

/The group looked at Alexandr/

"What are you saying?" asked Verity

"We should take the shot. From right here" said Alexandr

/The group went wide eyed/

"I'm not doing that. No question about it" said Robert

"Maybe we should-" said Aelita

"A WALKER BIT JIM!" shouted Jacqui

/The group went wide eyed. They then turned, to see Jim, standing near the RV, with the entire camp standing in a circle around him/

"I'm okay... I'm okay" said Jim

"Show it to us!" shouted Daryl

/Jim picked up a shovel, and aimed it in a threatening stance/

"Easy, Jim!" shouted Shane

"He's got a shovel!" shouted Dylan

"Careful!" shouted Chase

"Jim! Put the shovel down!" said Yumi

/Jim turned to look around, Daryl saw T-Dog was behind him/

"Grab him!" shouted Daryl

/T-Dog snuck up on Jim, and grabbed his arms. Jacqui ran to Jim, and lifted up his shirt. The camp gasped, when they saw a bite mark/

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." said Jim

/T-Dog let go of Jim, and everyone stepped back away from him.../

"I'm okay... I'm okay, I'm okay... I'm okay..." repeated Jim

==Twenty Minutes Later==

/Jim was sitting by the RV. The camp stood, several feet away/

"I say we blow his brains out" said Alexandr

"I say we put a pickaxe through his head... and the dead girl's, and be done with it..." said Daryl

"Is that what you'd want, if it were you?" asked Chase, bluntly

/Daryl looked at Chase/

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it" said Daryl

/Chase smiled/

"You don't have to worry about me hesitating, don't worry" said Chase

/Daryl frowned/

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right" said Dale

"Jim's not a monster, Dale. Or some rabid dog." said Rick

"I'm not suggesting-" said Dale

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" asked Rick

/Alexandr cocked his pistol/

"I think the line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or one's to be..." said Alexandr

"What if we can get him help? Like the Center for Disease Control, or something?" asked Verity

"I heard the CDC was working on a cure" said Rick

/Shane looked at Rick/

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell" said Shane

"Well, what if the CDC is still up and running?" asked Anne

"It isn't" said Chase

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC, at all costs. Wouldn't they?" asked Rick

"I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-" said Dylan

"Dylan, I know you want those things, alright? I do too, okay? Now, if they exist, then they have to be at Fort Benning" said Chase

/Anne had a confused look/

"Fort Benning?" asked Anne

"It's a military base. A very important base that's outside of Columbus, Georgia" said Dylan

"And it's a hundred miles in the opposite direction..." said Lori

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me, if that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there" said Shane

/Rick looked at the Shane/

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that" said Rick

"He's right. The CDC is our best choice, and Jim's only chance" said Rebecca

/The group nodded in agreement. But Daryl and Alexandr looked at Jim, with anger/

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do" said Daryl

/Daryl started walking towards Jim/

"Somebody needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" shouted Daryl

/Daryl lifted up his pickaxe, causing Rick, Dylan, and Chase to run to him, and aim their guns at his head/

"We don't kill the living" said Rick

/Daryl lowered his pickaxe, and looked at Rick/

"That's funny, coming from a man who just put a gun to my head" said Daryl

/Shane walked in front of Daryl/

"We all may disagree on some things, but not on this. You put it down" warned Shane

/Daryl angrily put the pickaxe on the ground, and walked away. Rick and Dylan walked to Jim, and grabbed him by the arms/

"Come with us" said Dylan

"Where are you taking me?" asked Jim

"Somewhere safe..." said Rick

/The Lyoko warriors watched as Rick and Dylan led Jim into the RV. Rick and Dylan came out after about five minutes, and Dylan walked back towards the group/

"Well... That was interesting" said Dylan

"Daryl's a jerk" said Aelita

"He always is. But eventually, you get used to it..." said Jennifer

/The group sighed/

"How are we even going to fix this? XANA's going to keep this up until we're all dead..." said Odd

"I know that. But it's not like anyone still has airfare to Paris" said Jeremie

"What if we can get access to the supercomputer, from the CDC?" asked Aelita

/The group, except for Anne, went wide eyed, and looked at Aelita/

"How would that even be possible?" asked Chase

"The supercomputer can be contacted from an external source. Exactly like how Jeremie's laptop, and PC can connect and order commands to it. If I can jury rig a computer at the CDC, then there's a good chance that I can find a way to stop XANA!" said Aelita

/The group, except for Jeremie, had confused looks/

"Uh... In English, or French, please?" asked Miranda

/Aelita and Jeremie sighed, in annoyance/

"We might be able to stop XANA, from one of the computers at the CDC" explained Jeremie

/The group smiled/

"Wow... Things might actually be looking up for us!" said Ulrich

"That's a first" joked Kyra

/Anne had a confused look/

"What's a 'Zama', and what about a supercomputer?" asked Anne

/The group went wide eyed. Yumi walked to Anne, and put a hand on her shoulder/

"Come with us" said Yumi

/Anne nodded. The group then walked away from the camp, and didn't stop until they got to the lake. Anne sat on a rock, and looked at the group/

"Okay... What we're about to tell you, you can not tell anyone else. Understand?" asked Chase

"I understand" said Anne

/The group looked at each other, and looked back at Anne/

"We're not normal. Not at all. We've been fighting something that wants to destroy us, and dehumanize us..." said Miranda

"What?" asked Anne

"_XANA_..." said Jeremie

"XANA?" asked Anne

"He's a computer AI. Me and Aelita's dad created him, and then it accidently decided that humanity was a threat. So, it wants to eliminate it. By any means necessary..." said Chase

/Anne went wide eyed/

"How am I supposed to believe this?" asked Anne

"Anne, I know it's hard to believe, but that's what happened when me and Chase went to France..." said Dylan

/Chase crouched in front of Anne, and looked her in the eye/

"We didn't go the normal way... We were sent into the past. 2003, specifically" said Chase

/Anne had a shocked look, but quickly digressed/

"Look... I don't know if this is some kind of a sick joke, or-" said Anne

"It's the truth. I swear to god, that it is" said Patrick

"We all met around 2 years ago. But me, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie have been doing it for 5. And we've been fighting XANA, ever since" said Ulrich

/Anne looked skeptical. After a few moments, she sighed/

"I... I believe you, as crazy as it sounds" said Anne

/The group smiled. But Dylan and Chase crouched next to Anne/

"We really are sorry that we left. It wasn't our choice" said Chase

"I know now... it was that, 'XANA' guy. It was never your faults" said Anne

/Chase, Anne, and Dylan smiled at each other/

==Ten Minutes Later==

/The Lyoko warriors, and Anne, walked back to the camp. They saw the group dragging walker corpses to a fire, and also dragging dead members of the camp, to a row near the RV/

"Goddamn..." said Charles, to himself

/The group walked to the scene. They then saw Daryl and Morales dragging a camp member, towards the fire. Aelita, Glenn, Ulrich, and Jeremie ran to stop them/

"They don't go there..." said Jeremie

"Who cares. They're dead anyway" said Daryl

/Aelita, Glenn, Jeremie, and Ulrich had a look of fury. They walked in front of Daryl and Morales/

"STOP!" shouted Aelita

/Daryl and Morales stopped, and looked at them/

"Our people go over by the RV..." said Jeremie

"We don't burn them! We bury them" said Glenn

/Aelita pointed at the RV/

"Our people go over there" said Aelita

/Daryl scoffed. Then he and Morales started dragging the camp member towards the RV/

"Whatever you say, pinkie" said Daryl

/Aelita frowned, as Daryl and Morales brought the man to the RV/

"You reap what you sow..." said Daryl

"You know what? Shut up, man!" said Morales, in anger

/Daryl and Morales dropped the body. Daryl then walked to the middle of the camp, with anger/

"Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming!" shouted Daryl

/Daryl walked away from the camp, in anger/

"Wow... He's not a very cheerful person, is he?" said Rebecca

"I'm gonna go and help take care of the remaining bodies..." said Patrick

/Patrick grabbed a pickaxe, and walked to where a few bodies were, one of them was Ed. Patrick drove a pickaxe through the head of one of the bodies, and was about to do the same to Ed, when Carol stopped him/

"I'll do it... He's my husband..." said Carol

/Patrick nodded, and handed the pickaxe to Carol. She grabbed it, and started sobbing. She then slowly raised it, and then drove it through Ed's skull. She raised the pickaxe, and did it again. She was now sobbing uncontrollably as she did it one last time. Patrick had a look of sympathy as she sobbed on the ground/

==With Anne==

/Anne, Rebecca, Chase, Dylan, and the rest of the camp, was watching Andrea, dragging Amy's body to a grave. Some of the camp, like Jennifer, Lori, and Carl, were sobbing slightly, others were simply standing in a mournful silence. Everyone noticed Amy's body was wrapped in a white sheet. Dale and Verity walked over to try and help Andrea, but she stopped them/

"I got it..." said Andrea

/Verity and Dale stopped for a moment, then continued trying to help. But Andrea stopped them again/

"I said I got it!" said Andrea

/Verity and Dale finally stopped, as Andrea put Amy in the grave. Andrea was trying not to break down, but the group noticed she was crying, softly/

==30 Minutes Later==

/The group stood in the middle of the camp, looking at Rick and Shane/

"Everybody, listen up. Those of you with CB's, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now, you got a problem, don't have a CB, can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn, one time. That'll stop the caravan" said Shane

"Any questions?" asked Rick

/Morales, and his family stepped up/

"We're, uh... we're not going" said Morales

/The camp had a shocked look/

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people..." said Miranda M.

/Shane, Chase, Rick, and Dylan looked at Morales/

"If you go on your own, then you won't have anyone to watch your back" said Dylan

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family" said Morales

"You sure?" asked Rick

/Morales nodded/

"We talked about it. We're sure" said Morales

/Rick and Shane looked at each other, and nodded/

"Alright..." said Rick

/Rick got his dufflebag, and pulled out a revolver, and box of ammunition. Daryl groaned, as Shane handed the box, and revolver, to Morales/

"The box is half full" said Shane

/Morales smiled, and took the box and revolver/

"Thank you all... for everything" said Morales

"We're going to miss you guys" said Verity

/Chase and Dylan walked to Morales/

"Channel 40, if you change your minds. All right?" asked Chase

"Yeah... Goodbye" said Morales

/The group watched as Morales and his family said their goodbyes, got in their vehicle, and drove away/

"What makes you think that our odds are any better?" asked Dylan

"I don't" said Chase

/Dylan sighed, in annoyance. Then the camp started getting in their vehicles. The Lyoko warriors, and Anne, got into the RV. But Robert stayed outside./

"Let's move out!" said Shane

"Hold on! I forgot something" said Robert

/Robert quickly ran to his sister's grave. He crouched/

"Bye, sis..." said Robert

/Robert kissed the wooden cross over her grave, then he quickly ran back into the RV/

"Let's go" said Robert

/Robert got back inside the RV. Then the convoy started moving/

==WILDFIRE MSB3417 ACTIVE==

==BEGIN TRANSMISSION==

/A man appears on the screen/

"Jenner here. It's day 194 since Wildfire was declared, and 63 days since the disease abruptly went global. There's no clinical progress to report..." said Jenner

/Jenner sighed. Then the screen went black/

==WILDFIRE MSB3417 ACTIVE==

==END TRANSMISSION==

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	11. Needle Phobia

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinyEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Most of the Lyoko warriors, and Anne, were sitting inside of the RV. Chase and Dylan were showing Aelita, how to clean and repair a M9 pistol/

"You're doing a good job" said Chase

/Aelita started putting the M9 back together. But then, she groaned in frustration. She set the pistol on the table/

"This is so complicated!" said Aelita

/Dylan put a hand on Aelita's shoulder/

"Ai, take it easy. It's hard at first, but eventually, you'll be a pro at it. And I'm certain that my step-sister is capable of doing something like this" said Dylan

/Aelita sighed, and then smiled/

"Thanks... I needed some encouragement" said Aelita

/Dylan and Aelita smiled at each other/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick was in Shane's jeep. He was sitting in the back, with Verity. Shane looked at the mirror, and smirked when he saw Patrick and Verity, cuddling/

"You kids enjoying yourselves?" asked Shane

"Yep" said Patrick/Verity

/Shane chuckled/

"I used to date this girl, in high school. She could do so much stuff with her-" said Shane

/Shane saw the RV was smoking. Dale honked his horn/

"I'm pulling over" said Shane

/The convoy stopped at the side of the road. Everyone got out of their vehicles. The Lyoko warriors, and Anne, met at the side of the RV. They saw Yumi walking towards them/

"What happened?" asked Yumi

"The RV's radiator. The fucking thing is basically made of duct tape!" said Dylan

/The group walked to the front of the RV, where they saw the scene. Patrick groaned/

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose... I said I needed the one from the cube van" said Dale

"Great..." said Patrick

"Can you jury-rig it?" asked Anne

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose... And I'm out of duct tape..." said Dale

/The group saw a building in the distance. Shane grabbed his binoculars, and took a look/

"I see something up ahead" said Shane

"A gas station?" asked Miranda, hopefully

"Maybe... If we're lucky" said Shane

/The group saw Jacqui run out of the RV/

"Y'all! Jim... it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore" said Jacqui

"Oh god..." whispered Jennifer

/Shane looked at Rick/

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back" said Shane

"Yeah, I'm coming with. I'll back you up" said Dylan

"Y'all keep your eyes open. We'll be right back" said Shane

/Dylan and Shane started walking towards the building, as Rick, Chase, Jennifer, Aelita, and Jeremie walked into the RV. They walked to the back, where Jim was lying on a bed/

"We're going to be on the road soon. You'll be okay" said Aelita

/Jim had a look of extreme pain/

"Oh no. Christ... My bones... my bones are like glass. Every little bump... God, this ride is killing me... Leave me here" said Jim

/The group went wide eyed/

"I'm done... Just leave me... I want to be with my family" said Jim

/Aelita put a hand on Jim's shoulder/

"Jim... Jim, they're all dead. A- And I don't think you know what you're asking" said Aelita

"She's right. The fever, Jim, you've been more delirious more often than not!" said Rick

/Jim looked at the group/

"I know. Don't you think I know?" asked Jim

/Jim sat up, against the wall, causing him to groan in pain/

"I'm clear now. In five minutes, I may not be. Rick, Aelita, I know what I'm asking. I want this. Leave me here..." said Jim

/Jim saw the look on the groups faces/

"Now that's on me. Okay? My decision. Not your failures." said Jim

/The group looked at each other/

==Five Minutes Later==

/The camp had a shocked look, as they stared at Rick, Aelita, Jeremie, Chase, and Jennifer/

"It's what he says he wants" said Chase

"And he's lucid?" asked Anne

"He seems to be. I would say yes" said Rick

/Dale looked at the group/

"Back at the camp, when I said Daryl might be right, and you shut me down, you misunderstood" said Dale

/The group looked at Dale, with curiosity/

"I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim, what he wants. And I think we have an answer..." said Dale

/The group went wide eyed/

"Wait, we just leave him here? We take off?" asked Dylan

"I'm not sure if I can live with that" said Shane

"It's not your call" said Lori

/The group looked at Lori/

"Any of yours" said Lori

/The group looked at each other/

==Five Minutes Later==

/Dylan and Chase put Jim by the base of a tree. Jim looked up, and chuckled/

"Hey, another damn tree..." joked Jim

/Jim looked at the group/

"Hey, Jim... It doesn't need to be like this" said Ulrich

/Jim was breathing heavily/

"No... It's good... The breeze feels nice" said Jim

/Ulrich nodded/

"Okay" said Ulrich

/Ulrich walked to the back of the group, as Aelita, Dylan, and Rebecca crouched in front of Jim/

"Just don't fight it. Okay?" asked Rebecca

/Rebecca leaned forward, and kissed Jim on the cheek. Jim and Rebecca smiled at each other. Rebecca then walked to the back of the group. Rick walked to them, and offered Jim a snub-nosed revolver/

"Jim, do you want this?" asked Rick

"No... You'll need it... I'm okay" said Jim

/Rick, reluctantly, put the revolver away. He walked away, as Chase, Anne, and Patrick crouched in front of Jim/

"Uh... thanks for uh... thanks for fighting for us" said Chase

"Okay" said Jim, bluntly

/Chase chuckled a little. Then he got up, and walked away/

"Jim, are you really sure about this? There might still be a chance at the CDC..." said Anne

"I'll be okay... I'll be okay" said Jim, softly

/Anne nodded. The camp said their goodbyes, one by one. They then got back into the vehicles they were in. Dylan and Rebecca took one last look at Jim, who waived, a little. Dylan looked at Rebecca/

"This is his choice" said Dylan

/Rebecca nodded. The convoy started moving again. Everyone took one last look at Jim, who had his eyes closed. Then, they started heading away/

==WILDFIRE MSB3417 ACTIVE==

==BEGIN TRANSMISSION==

/Jenner looked at the screen, with a stressful look/

"The TS-19 samples are gone... The tragedy of their loss can not be overstated" said Jenner

/Jenner took a drink, from a glass of wine/

"They were our freshest samples, by far. None of the other samples we gathered even came close" said Jenner

/Jenner stared at the screen/

"Those were necrotic... Useless. Dead. Flesh..." said Jenner

/Jenner sighed/

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you" said Jenner

/Jenner leaned forward/

"I bet there isn't a single son of a bitch out there still listening, is there?" asked Jenner

/Jenner went closer/

"Is there?" asked Jenner

/Jenner stared at the screen for a moment or two. Finally, he sighed, and stood up/

"Fine. Saves me the embarrassment..." said Jenner

/Jenner put his hands on his hips, sighed, and looked back at the screen/

"I think tomorrow I'm gonna blow my brains out. I haven't decided yet..." said Jenner

/Jenner grabbed the wine glass, and a large bottle of wine/

"But tonight, I'm getting drunk!" said Jenner

==WILDFIRE MSB3417 ACTIVE==

==END TRANSMISSION==

/The group stopped their vehicles, outside of the CDC. They got out, and gasped when they saw hundreds of bodies, all around them/

"Stay close..." said Patrick

/The group started walking towards the building/

"Everybody stay quiet!" whispered Shane

/Most of the camp covered their noses and mouths, when they past a pile of bodies. They finally got to the entrance of the CDC/

"Everybody keep moving! Stay quiet!" whispered Rick

"Oh god..." whispered Aelita

/The group kept walking/

==With Jenner==

/Jenner was drinking some wine, when he heard an alarm beep. He walked to a computer, and opened up a video feed. He saw the group, approaching the CDC./

"No..." said Jenner

==With the group==

/The group got to the CDC building. They saw that the doors were shut with thick steel shutters. Shane and Rick tried to open them, to no avail/

"There's nobody here..." said T-Dog

"Then why are the shutters down?" asked Alexandr

"What in the bloody hell are we going to do now?" said Rebecca

/The group saw one of the bodies get up, and start walking towards them/

"Walkers!" shouted Dylan

"Anne! Aelita! Get behind us!" said Chase

/Anne and Aelita got behind Chase and Dylan, as Daryl killed the walker with his crossbow. Daryl then looked at Rick/

"You led us into a graveyard!" shouted Daryl

"He made a call!" said Jennifer

"It was the wrong damn call!" shouted Daryl

/Chase pointed at Daryl/

"Just shut up! Do you hear me?! SHUT UP!" shouted Chase

/Dylan looked at Rick/

"Rick, this is a dead end!" said Dylan

"Where are we gonna go? We can't stay here!" said Yumi, with worry

/Shane walked up to Rick/

"Do you hear him? No blame" said Shane

"Yumi's right! We can't be here, this close to the city after dark" said Lori

"We'll think of something!" said Rick

/Chase looked at Rick/

"Rick, Fort Benning is still an option" said Chase

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles" said Andrea

"125, I checked the map" said Glenn

"Forget Fort Benning! We need answers tonight, now!" said Lori

"Well, think of something!" said Rick

/Miranda saw Daryl and Patrick killing walkers/

"We need to get out of here!" said Miranda

"C'mon! Lets go" said T-Dog

/Rick, Chase, Patrick, and Kyra looked at a security camera, and saw it move/

"The camera! It moved" said Rick

/The camp stopped, and looked at Rick/

"You imagined it" said Charles

"It moved!" said Patrick

==With Jenner==

/Jenner had a shocked look, as Rick, Chase, Patrick, and Kyra walked up, and looked at the camera/

"Go away..." whispered Jenner

/Jenner saw Shane walk up to them/

"Guys, it is dead, okay? It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They were just winding down. Now come on!" said Shane

"We saw it move!" said Kyra

/Jenner had a wide eyed look/

"No... just go away" whispered Jenner

/Jenner saw Rick run up to the shutters, and start banging on them/

"Rick! There's nobody here!" shouted Verity

"I know you're in there! I know you can hear me! Please, we're desperate. Please help us! We have women and children!" said Rick

/Jenner sat down in his chair, deep in thought/

"We don't have any food, and barely any gas!" said Patrick

"We have nowhere else to go!" said Chase

/Verity, Charles, Dylan, Jennifer, Anne, Aelita, Shane, and Rebecca ran up to Chase, Kyra, Patrick, and Rick. They grabbed their arms, and started trying to get them away from the shutters/

"If you don't let us in, YOU'RE KILLING US!" shouted Rick

/Jenner opened his mouth, slightly. He looked to his left, and saw the open door button/

==With the group==

/The group watched as Rick, Chase, Kyra, and Patrick were pulled away from the shutters. After a few moments, everyone except Rick, gave up/

"Please! You're killing us! YOU'RE KILLING US!" shouted Rick

"Come on, buddy! Let's go!" said Shane

/Rick was forcibly pulled away from the shutters, but he still looked at them/

"You're killing us!" shouted Rick

/Rick turned around/

"You're killing us..." said Rick

/Suddenly, the shutters opened. The group looked at them, and was hit by a blinding white light.../

"IT'S OPEN!" shouted Yumi

"Get inside!" shouted Ulrich

/The group ran inside. They then heard the shutters close behind them/

"Shane! Cover the back!" said Dylan

/The group looked around/

"Hello?" asked Rick

/No Answer/

"Hello!?" asked Aelita

/The group heard a weapon cocking. They turned, to see a man, aiming an M4 at them/

"Anybody infected?" asked Jenner

"One of our group was... He didn't make it" said Dylan

/Jenner, slowly started walking towards the group/

"Why are you here? What do you want?" asked Jenner

"A chance" said Rick

/Jenner had a curious look/

"That's asking an awful lot these days..." said Jenner

"I know" said Rick

/Jenner looked at the group. Then he looked back at Rick/

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission" said Jenner

"We can do that" said Rick

/Jenner lowered his rifle/

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed" said Jenner

"Understood" said Robert

/The camp quickly ran outside, and spent the next 10 minutes grabbing anything important. After they did, they ran back inside of the CDC, where they saw Jenner, in front of a control panel/

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here" said Jenner

/The group watched, as the shutters closed, and some of the lights turn off. Chase saw Rick, in front of Jenner/

"Rick Grimes" said Rick

/Rick held out his hand, which Jenner shook/

"Doctor Edwin Jenner" said Jenner

/The group started walking towards an elevator, they got inside, and stood in an awkward silence, as they headed down. Dylan noticed the M4 that Jenner had/

"Why do you have a military issue M4 assault rifle?" asked Dylan

/Jenner looked at Dylan/

"There was plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you all look harmless enough" said Jenner

/Jenner looked at Carl, and grinned/

"Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you" said Jenner

/Carl smiled. The group then saw the elevator doors open. They walked out of the elevator, and down a hallway/

"A- Are we underground, right now?" asked Aelita

/Jenner looked back, at Aelita/

"Are you claustrophobic?" asked Jenner

"Yes..." said Aelita

"Just try not to think about it" said Jenner

/Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand, and tightly locked it, causing them both to smile. They then walked into a big room/

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room" said Jenner

/The group saw the lights turn on/

"Welcome to Zone 5" said Jenner

"Where is everybody? All the other doctors? All the other staff?" asked Yumi

/The group stopped, as Jenner walked to the middle of the room/

"I'm it" said Jenner

/The group went wide eyed/

"It's just me here..." said Jenner

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" asked Lori

/Jenner smiled/

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them... welcome" said Jenner

"_Hello, guests. Welcome_" said Vi

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled, as they heard Vi talk. The rest of the group, looked at Jenner, who shrugged/

"I'm all that's left... I'm sorry" said Jenner

/The group saw Jenner walking towards them/

"Alright... Is anyone afraid of needles?" asked Jenner

/Chase, Dylan, Rebecca, Alexandr, Verity, and Anne, all went wide eyed/

==20 Minutes Later==

/The group was inside of the medical wing. They had to hold Chase and Dylan down, as Jenner tried to take blood/

"GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Dylan, with fear

/Aelita grabbed Dylan's hand, as he was hyperventilating. Chase looked at Patrick/

"KNOCK US OUT!" shouted Chase

/Patrick had a curious look/

"Uh... what?" asked Patrick

"He's not going to get blood, if we keep doing this! Knock us out and we-" said Chase

/Odd punched Chase in the head, as Charles punched Dylan in the head. Both of them were knocked out/

"They are NOT going to be happy when they wake up..." said Jennifer

/Verity and Rebecca were nearly having a panic attack, as they saw Jenner approach them, with a needle/

"S- STAY BACK!" shouted Verity

/Yumi walked to Jeremie and Odd/

"What is it?" asked Odd

"Can you kiss them? I'm thinking that the shock will distract them for a moment" said Yumi

/Jeremie and Odd went wide eyed/

"Hell. No." said Jeremie

/Aelita walked to Jeremie, and smiled/

"Please? For me?" asked Aelita

/Aelita pouted, causing Jeremie to sigh/

==Verity's POV==

"_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I DON'T WANT THAT THING NEAR ME!"_ I thought, to myself

/I saw Jeremie and Odd approach me and Rebecca/

"What the hell are you-" I said

/I was cut off, by Jeremie kissing me! I looked to my right, and I saw Patrick, with a shocked look. I looked left, and I saw Odd kissing Rebecca! I then felt the needle go into my arm, and I fainted/

==With Anne, and Alexandr, Normal POV==

/Anne and Alexandr were being restrained by Daryl, Jacqui, Dale, Andrea, Rick, and Shane. They went wide eyed, when they saw Jenner approach/

"Is it just me, or is this a weird number of people that are afraid of needles?" asked Shane

/Anne was struggling, as Jenner grabbed her arm, and aimed the needle... She got her other arm free, and slapped Shane, causing him to fall on the ground/

"GET THAT AWAY!" shouted Anne

/Anne winced, as the needle went into her arm... After a moment, she had a surprised look, as the needle was retracted./

"Wait... That's it!?" asked Anne

"Yep. That's it" said Jenner

/Anne looked at Shane, who was rubbing his cheek/

"Sorry..." said Anne

"It's no problem" said Shane, with a smile

/Anne saw Alexandr feint, as a different needle went into his arm.../

"How in the hell is everyone passing out!?" asked Kyra

/The group shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	12. Laundry Cart

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Several Hours Later==

/The camp was eating in the cafeteria, with Jenner. They chuckled, when they saw Chase, Dylan, Alexandr, Verity, and Rebecca walk towards them. Dylan groaned, as he sat down, and put his head on the table/

"You okay?" asked Jenner

"Nope..." groaned Dylan, flatly

/Rebecca groaned, and also put her head on the table. The group chuckled/

"You guys are _really_ afraid of needles, aren't you?" said Aelita

"Yep..." groaned Verity

/Chase groaned, as he started taking a drink of coffee. He then put a hand on his face/

"God... I don't think I've had a headache this bad, since me and Dylan were in-" said Chase

"Do _not_ say 'Boston'..." said Dylan, stressing 'not'

/Chase chuckled/

"Alright... Forget I said anything" said Chase

/Alexandr saw Ulrich, with a glass of water/

"Can I borrow that for a second?" asked Alexandr

/Ulrich handed the glass of water to Alexandr/

"Thank you" said Alexandr

/Alexandr then dumped the water on his head, he sighed with slight relaxation, as he handed the glass back to Ulrich/

"Uh... you're welcome" said Ulrich

/Everyone looked at Alexandr, with curious looks/

"Why did you do that?" asked Shane

"My head hurts" explained Alexandr

/The group then saw Rick stand up/

"It seems to me, that we haven't thanked our host, properly" said Rick

/Dale poured a glass of wine, for himself/

"He is more than just our host" said T-Dog

"If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead" said Alexandr

/The group raised their glasses, as Jenner smiled, slightly/

"Hear, hear!" said Odd

"Here's to you doc. Booyah!" shouted Daryl

/The group chuckled. Dylan and Patrick even shouted another: 'Booyah!'/

"Thank you... Thank you doctor..." said Rick

/Jenner nodded/

"So, when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" asked Shane

/The table went quiet, and looked at Shane/

"All the... the other doctor, that were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?" asked Shane

"That's a good question" said Ulrich

/Rick looked at them/

"We're celebrating, guys. Don't need to do this now" said Rick

/Shane had an annoyed look/

"Woah, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move... supposed to find all the answers... instead, we-" said Shane

/Shane chuckled, a little/

"We found him" said Shane, pointing at Jenner

"Yeah... we found one guy, why? Why only one?" asked Jeremie

/Jenner sighed/

"Well, when things god bad, a lot of people just left... went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted..." said Jenner

"Every last one of them?" asked Yumi

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out" said Jenner

/The group had uncomfortable looks on them/

"There was a rash of suicides... (Sighs), that was a bad time" said Jenner

"But, _you_ didn't leave... Why?" asked Andrea

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good..." said Jenner

/Odd stood up/

"You are SUCH a buzzkill, man..." said Odd

/The group then finished their food. A lot of the adults, (secretly including Alexandr), took a bottle of wine with them/

==Twenty Minutes Later==

/The group finished lunch. Most of the group went with Jenner, to check out where they would be sleeping. But Odd, Rebecca, Anne, Dylan, Ulrich, Carl, and Verity, found a laundry cart, in a hallway. Odd and Carl looked at each other, with sinister grins/

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Carl

"Totally" said Odd

/Odd and Carl hopped into the cart. Verity, Anne, and Dylan looked at each other/

"Do you think this is going to work?" asked Anne

"Nope" said Dylan, flatly

"Do you think they are going to hurt themselves?" asked Verity

"Yep" said Dylan, flatly, and with a grin

/Dylan looked at Odd/

"You're gonna be fine" lied Dylan, with a grin

/Odd and Carl both gave the group a thumbs up. Ulrich and Anne walked to the back of the cart/

"You guys ready?" asked Ulrich

"Do it" said Carl, with a grin

/Ulrich and Anne, started pushing... Verity, Rebecca, and Dylan started following them/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick, Jennifer, and Chase were sitting inside of a room/

"-an actual shower! I'm certain that Rebecca will love to hear that" said Jennifer

"Whatever you say. I never understood why it seems like girls always have an unhealthy obsession with showers..." said Patrick

/Jennifer rolled her eyes/

"I'll pretend that wasn't sexist" said Jennifer

/Chase and Patrick had curious looks/

"How was that sexist? I don't hear anything sexist about it" said Patrick

"Yeah, a sexist thing would be something like: 'Woman! Go make me a sandwich!'" said Chase

/Jennifer had an angry look, as Chase went wide eyed, with fear/

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Jennifer

"Uh... nothing" said Chase

/The group heard something, in the hallway/

"What was that?" asked Jennifer

"I'll check it out" said Patrick

"I'll come with" said Chase

/Patrick and Chase got up, and started walking towards the door/

==With Odd==

/Odd and Carl were laughing, as Ulrich and Anne let go of the cart. Odd and Car turned around, to look at the group/

"THIS IS AWESOME!" shouted Carl

/Odd turned around, just in time to see Patrick and Chase walk out of the room/

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Odd

/Patrick saw the cart heading towards them. He turned, pushed Chase into the room, and was pushed onto the ground, by the cart. The cart went over Patrick, and hit a wall. Verity, and the group, all had a look of horror/

"PATRICK!" shouted Verity

/The group ran to Patrick, and crouched next to him. They noticed, that he had a nosebleed, and was unconscious. Verity grabbed Patrick's hand/

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Verity

"Yeah, he's just knocked out. He'll be fine" said Dylan

/Verity had a look of fury, as she looked at Odd and Carl. Odd and Carl, had a look of fear/

==With Dale, Two Minutes Later==

/Alexandr, Dale, and T-Dog were sitting in some chairs, in a hallway/

"-And then I said: 'Buddy, you need to learn about orange!'" said Alexandr

/Alexandr Dale, and T-Dog shared a laugh. They stopped laughing, when they saw Odd and Carl, running past them/

"DON'TASKYOUREALLYDON'TWANTTOKNOW!" shouted Odd, in one breath

/They saw Odd and Carl go around a corner, then saw Verity run towards them/

"Where are they?!" asked Verity

/Alexandr, Dale, and T-Dog (reluctantly) pointed in the direction that Odd and Carl ran to. Verity smiled/

"Much obliged" said Verity

/Verity frowned again, and resumed running. Alexandr, Dale, and T-Dog had questionable looks/

"What the hell just happened?" asked T-Dog

==With Chase==

/Chase and Dylan carried Patrick to a bed. Rebecca and Anne grabbed some Kleenex, and wiped the blood off of his nose. Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"He'll be fine... I think..." said Rebecca

/The group breathed a sigh of relief. They then saw Aelita and Jeremie walk into the room. They went wide eyed, when they saw Patrick, unconscious/

"What happened to him?" asked Aelita, pointing at Patrick

/Chase put a hand on Aelita's shoulder/

"Take a guess" said Chase

"Take a guess? I don't see how..." Aelita, trailed off

/Aelita looked thoughtful, then frowned/

"It was Odd, wasn't it?" asked Aelita

"Yep..." said Jennifer

/Aelita smiled, and looked at Rebecca, and Anne./

"Guess what we found" said Aelita

"What?" asked Rebecca

/Aelita grinned/

"Showers" said Aelita

/Anne, and Rebecca went wide eyed. They then got up, and ran out of the room. The group chuckled/

"Wow... maybe I was wrong" said Jennifer

"Don't worry. The faucets aren't really that good, anyway" said Aelita

"It's still a shower" protested Dylan

"True" said Aelita

/Aelita smiled, as she grabbed a towel from a rack/

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I still haven't had one yet" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita kissed. She then winked at him, as she walked out of the room. The group laughed, as Jeremie blushed, deeply/

"Smooth move, Einstein" said Anne

/Chase then grabbed a towel/

"Please say that the showers are separated. I don't want to walk in on my sister..." said Chase

"They are. Don't worry" said Jennifer

/Chase smiled. He then walked out of the room. The group then saw Patrick, waking up/

"Ugh... what the fuck happened?" asked Patrick

"It was-" said Dylan

"Odd?" asked Patrick

/The group chuckled/

"Yep. He and Carl were riding in a laundry cart... And they ran into you!" said Jennifer

/The group, even Patrick, shared a laugh. They stopped laughing, when they saw Verity walking in, while dragging Odd, (who was unconscious) by his arm. Verity forced Odd into a chair, then looked at the group, with a smile/

"I told you I'd get him" said Verity

/The group went wide eyed, as they looked at Odd, who looked like he was beaten up.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	13. TS-19

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinyEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/The group was having breakfast in the cafeteria. They then noticed Patrick and Rick walking to them/

"Morning... ugh..." said Patrick

"Headache? I don't blame you... Most of us have hangovers" said Glenn

/Odd scoffed/

"I got beaten up" said Odd

/Carl looked at Rick/

"Are you hungover?" asked Carl

/Everyone chuckled/

"Mom said you'd be" said Carl

"Mom, is right" said Rick, with a smile

/Rick sat down, as everyone chuckled. Then Patrick sat down, and immediately put his head on the table. After a few minutes, the group heard him snoring.../

"Is he sleeping?" asked Yumi

"Wow... and I thought Odd and Anne had bad sleeping habits!" said Alexandr

/Odd and Anne had a look of annoyance/

"We do not!" said Anne

"Oh please! You snore for god sakes!" said Miranda

/Anne had a look of fury/

"I DON'T SNORE!" shouted Anne

"Everyone calm down! Now... who's gonna wake up Patrick?" asked T-Dog

"I'll handle it" said Aelita

/Aelita grabbed an iPOD from her pocket. She put ear-buds in Patrick's ears, and started a very loud death metal song, that she immediately paused. She grinned, as she put it on full volume./

"This'll be good..." said Jennifer, with a grin

/Aelita un-paused the music. Patrick immediately screamed, threw off the ear-buds, and fell off of the chair. He panted, as everyone exploded with laughter/

"Very funny..." said Patrick, flatly

/Patrick sat back down, as Jeremie looked at Aelita/

"Can I talk to you, in private?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita had a surprised look/

"Sure" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie got up, and walked out of the room, as Shane went into the cafeteria. Aelita and Jeremie got to their room, and closed the door. Jeremie walked to a bag, as Aelita looked at him/

"What's up?" asked Aelita

"I remember what you said..." said Jeremie

/Jeremie turned around, with a doll in his hand, and smiled. Aelita went wide eyed, when she noticed he was holding Mister Puck!/

"M- Mister Puck!?" asked Aelita

"You left him back in the hotel..." said Jeremie, with a smile

/Aelita ran to Jeremie, and grabbed Mister Puck. Aelita continued to have a shocked look, as she turned to look at Jeremie/

"H- How did you... How did you-" said Aelita, in disbelief

"It took a while. But I really started to work on getting Puck back, after you said that you missed him, when we were at the quarry. After we left Jim, I noticed when we stopped for gas, that we were near the hotel that we all slept at when we flew in. So, I lied about using a bathroom break, ran to the hotel, got Mister Puck, and got back before you all sent out a search party. That's the _real_ Mister Puck" said Jeremie

/Jeremie continued to grin, as Aelita stood with a shocked look. He noticed that she had tears of joy, in her eyes/

"Do you like it?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie had a surprised look, as Aelita basically jump tackled him to the ground, and started kissing him, deeply. After several minutes, Aelita ended the kiss, and smiled at Jeremie/

"I'll take that as a yes..." said Jeremie

/Aelita chuckled/

"Thank you, Jeremie" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie stood up, and started hugging. After several minutes, they ended it/

"Now... (Clears throat), we need to find a computer, so we can see if we can stop XANA" said Aelita

/Jeremie had a surprised look/

"Really? You don't have to if you don't-" said Jeremie

/Aelita put a finger on Jeremie's mouth, silencing him/

"You got me Mister Puck, back. I'm helping you" said Aelita

/Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand, and started leading him out of the room/

==In the Cafeteria==

/The group saw Jenner walk into the cafeteria/

"Morning" said Jenner

"Hey, doc" said Shane

/Jenner walked to a coffee machine/

"Doc, I don't want to ask questions first thing in the morning..." said Kyra

"But you will anyway" said Jenner, with a smile

/Yumi sighed, and turned to look at Jenner/

"We didn't come here for bacon and eggs..." said Yumi

==10 Minutes Later==

/The group walked into the main room, where they saw Jeremie and Aelita, typing on a pair of computers/

"What are you two doing?" asked Rick

/Jeremie and Aelita had a startled look. They calmed down, when they looked at the group/

"You scared the crap out of us!" said Jeremie

"What are you guys doing?" asked Lori

/Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other, then looked back at the group/

"It's a personal thing we're dealing with..." said Aelita

/The Lyoko Warriors, along with Anne, all nodded. Jenner then walked towards them/

"It doesn't matter, anyway..." said Jenner

/Jenner walked to a computer, and pressed a button/

"Give me playback of TS-19" said Jenner

"_Playback of TS-19_" said Vi

/The group saw the screen activate. Jenner looked at the group/

"Few people ever got a chance to see this... Very few..." said Jenner

/Everyone looked back at the screen. The group was surprised, to see a 3D see-through model of a head, that highlighted the brain/

"Is that a brain?" asked Carl

/Jenner smiled, and looked at Carl/

"An extraordinary one" said Jenner

/Jenner looked back at the screen, and frowned/

"Not that it mattered in the end..." said Jenner

/The group continued to look at the model/

"Take us in for EIV" said Jenner

"_Enhanced Internal View_" said Vi

/The group saw the model shift, and move inward. They then saw a side-view of the brain. Then, it zoomed forward, into the brain, where the group saw many wires that were lighting up/

"What are those?" asked Verity

"It's a person's life... experiences, memories. It's everything" said Jenner

/Jenner pointed at the screen/

"Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light... is _you_. The thing that makes _you_, unique, and human." said Jenner

/Odd scoffed/

"Can you please speak this in a language that I understand?" asked Odd

/Anne, and the Lyoko Warriors, except for Odd, groaned. Jenner pointed at the screen, again/

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth, to the moment of death" explained Jenner

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" asked Rick

"Yes... Or rather, the playback of the vigil..." said Jenner

/Jennifer had a wide eyed look/

"Wait... this person died? Who?" asked Jennifer

/Jenner sighed/

"Test Subject 19. Someone who was bitten, and infected... and volunteered to have us record the process..." said Jenner

/Jenner looked back at the screen/

"Vi, scan forward to the first event" said Jenner

"_Scanning to first event_" said Vi

/The group saw a timer go two hours ahead. They then saw the brain stem, start to turn black/

"Woah..." said Alexandr

"What is that?" asked Glenn

/The group looked at Jenner, as he pointed at the brain stem/

"It invades the brain, like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs..." said Jenner

/The group realized that the model was opening and closing it's mouth, and moving. They went wide eyed, as the rest of the brain, went dark, and the body stopped moving.../

"Then death..." said Jenner

/Andrea started tearing up/

"Everything you are, or ever will be... gone..." said Jenner

"Is that what happened to Jim?" asked Sophia

/Carol looked at Sophia/

"Yes" said Carol

/Everyone had either a saddened look, a depressed look, or a wide eyed look. Jenner looked at Andrea, and saw she was sobbing, quietly/

"She lost her sister, two days ago..." said Kyra

/Jenner walked to Andrea, and looked at her/

"I lost somebody too... I know how devastating it is" said Jenner, comfortably

/Jenner sighed, and looked at the monitor/

"Scan to the second event" said Jenner

"_Scanning to second event_" said Vi

/The group looked at the monitor/

"The resurrection times, vary wildly. We had reports of it happening, in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of, was eight hours" said Jenner

/The group saw a _tiny_ sliver of red, pop up at the base of the brain stem/

"In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute... seven seconds..." said Jenner, slowly

/The group saw the red part, start to expand. They went wide eyed, when it took over the entire top part of the stem/

"It restarts the brain?" asked Lori

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving" said Jenner

"But they aren't alive?" asked Dylan

/Jenner pointed at the brain stem/

"You tell me..." said Jenner

/Dylan looked at the massive, expanding, red area. He then looked at the rest of the brain, and saw it was still dark/

"It isn't even close to what it was before. It looks as dark as night..." said Dylan

"Dark, lifeless, dead" said Jenner

/Jenner looked at Dylan/

"The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part... that doesn't come back. The _you_ part" said Jenner

/Jenner sighed, and looked at the screen. The group noticed, that the person reanimated, and was moving a little.../

"Just a shell... Driven by mindless instinct..." said Jenner

/The group saw something aim at the brain. A few of them gasped, when a bullet went through TS-19's brain/

"Oh god..." said Miranda

"What was that?" asked Anne

/Andrea looked at Jenner/

"He shot his patient in the head... Didn't you?" asked Andrea

/Jenner sighed/

"Vi, power down the main screen, and the workstations." said Jenner

"_Powering down main screen, and workstations_" said Vi

/Everyone saw the screen turn off, along with all of the computers. Anne groaned, and looked at Jenner/

"Do you have any idea what it is?" asked Anne, with annoyance

/Jenner looked at Anne/

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal-" said Jenner

"Or the wrath of fucking, god?" asked Chase, bluntly

/Jenner shrugged/

"There is that..." said Jenner

/Andrea sighed/

"Somebody must know something..." said Andrea

"Yeah... somebody, somewhere has to know what's happening" said Charles

"There is other facilities, right?" asked Anne

/Jenner looked at the group/

"There may be some... people like me..." said Jenner

/Rick walked up to Jenner/

"But you don't know? How could you not know?" asked Rick

"Everything went down... Communications, directives... all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month" said Jenner

"It's not just here, then. Is it? There's nothing left, anywhere?" asked Verity

"That's what you're really saying, right?" asked Andrea

/Jenner stood, in silence. The group groaned. Chase had a look of worry, but Dylan simply had an annoyed look, as rubbed the side of his head/

"Jesus Christ..." muttered Chase

"I don't care if I'm too young... I'm getting drunk, now..." said Dylan, bluntly

/Alexandr handed Dylan a bottle of wine. Dylan had a surprised look, and looked at Alexandr/

"Thanks..." said Dylan

/Dale looked at a clock, and noticed it was ticking down.../

"Doctor Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you, and I hate to ask one more question, but..." said Dale

/Dale pointed at the clock/

"That clock... It's counting down. What happens at zero?" asked Dale

/Jenner looked at Dale/

"The basement generators... they run out of fuel..." said Jenner

/Jenner started to walk away, leaving the group with questionable looks. Dylan put down his bottle of wine, as the group continued to look at Jenner/

"And then?" asked Rick

/Jenner didn't answer, as he walked out of the room. Anne suddenly had an idea/

"Vi, what happens when the power goes off?" asked Anne

"_When the power goes out, facility-wide decontamination will occur_" said Vi

/Everyone had a look of worry/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	14. An End to Regret

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Ten Minutes Later==

/Chase, Dylan, Jeremie, Aelita, Shane, Rick, and T-Dog were running down a flight of stairs, that led to the basement/

"Decontamination... What does that mean?" asked Jeremie

"I have no fucking clue!" said Chase

"I don't like the way that Jenner clammed up... The way he wandered off like that..." said Shane

"What's wrong with him? Seriously, man, is he nuts, medicated, or what?" asked T-Dog

/The group walked into the basement. Rick turned on the lights, and the first thing they noticed, was a LOT of fuel drums/

"What the hell is this?" asked Dylan, to himself

"There's a generator down here. We have to find it..." said Aelita

/The group split up, and started walking in different directions. A few minutes passed by, (Along with dozens of empty fuel drums), and then Chase and Aelita found the generator/

"Over here!" shouted Chase

/The rest of the group walked to Chase and Aelita. They looked at a fuel drum, then they saw a fuel monitor, and saw it was nearly empty/

"Oh my god..." said Dylan

/Rick grabbed the drum, and lifted it up a little. He put it back down, and looked at Shane/

"It's empty" said Rick

/Suddenly, the lights went out. The group had a look of extreme worry/

"_Emergency lighting, on_" said Vi

"What the hell is this!?" asked Aelita

/The group looked at the fuel monitor. Shane crouched, and looked at it/

"It can't be down to just that one..." said Shane

"We've got to find Jenner..." said Chase

/The group nodded, and started running back towards the stairs/

==With Anne, 5 Minutes Earlier==

/Anne was on a chair, waiving her hand over an air vent. She sighed, and got off the chair/

"What the hell is going on?" asked Anne, to herself

/Rebecca, Verity, and Patrick looked at her/

"There's no air?" asked Verity

"No... This is really weird..." said Anne

/The group looked at each other/

"I don't like this... It seems a little dodgy to me..." said Rebecca

"I think we should go and find Jenner..." said Anne

/The group nodded. They walked to the door, where they saw Jenner walk past them, and everyone else looking out of their rooms/

"What's going on? Why'd everything turn off?" asked Daryl

"Energy use is being prioritized" said Jenner

"How is air not a priority?" asked Charles

/Everyone got out of their rooms, and started following Jenner. They went wide eyed, when the lights shut off/

"It's not up to me... Zone 5 is shutting itself down..." said Jenner

"Hey! Hey! What in the hell does that mean?" asked Daryl

/Everyone walked out of the room hall, and followed Jenner into another hall/

"Hey, man, I'm talking to you! What do you mean it's 'shutting itself down'? How can a building do anything?" said Daryl, with anger

"You'd be surprised..." said Jenner

/The group noticed Chase, Dylan, Aelita, Jeremie, Rick, Shane, and T-Dog run out of a doorway, and towards them/

"Dylan? What in the bloody hell's going on?" asked Rebecca

"Everything's fine! I promise!" said Dylan

/Everyone followed Jenner down a flight of stairs, and towards the main room/

"Jenner, what's happening?" asked Rick

"The system is dropping all the non-essential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running, until the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark" said Jenner

/The group walked into the main room, and saw that the clock was at 31:27, and counting down/

"Right on schedule" said Jenner

/Jenner walked to a step-entrance to the computer section, but Patrick and Chase blocked him/

"Doc... what the fuck is happening?" asked Patrick

/Jenner sighed/

"It was the French" said Jenner

"What?" asked Andrea

/Jenner walked up the steps, and looked at the group/

"They were the last ones to hold out, as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs 'til the end. They thought they were close to a solution" said Jenner

"Huh... I never figured it'd be the _French_ that'd hold out..." said Alexandr

"We're not in the mood for national stereotypes" said Yumi

/Miranda looked at Jenner/

"What happened to them?" asked Miranda

"The same thing that's happening here..." said Jenner

/Jenner shrugged/

"No power grid... Ran out of juice..." said Jenner

/Jenner chuckled a little/

"The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" asked Jenner

/Jenner started walking towards the computers, as the group followed/

"Let me tell you-" said Shane

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care!" said Rick

/Rick looked at the group/

"Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here NOW!" shouted Rick

/Almost all of the group started running to get all of their possessions. But they stopped, when an alarm sounded.../

"What the hell is that?" asked Shane

/The group saw the screen turn on, and start counting down from 30:00:00.../

"_Thirty minutes, to decontamination_" said Vi

/The group went wide eyed, as Jenner quickly walked to another computer, and turned it on.../

"Doc, what the fuck is happening, here?!" shouted Kyra

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick! Get your stuff, and let's go!" shouted Shane

/Almost everyone ran to get the group's possessions. They then noticed the main exit door close.../

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Yumi

/Everyone looked at the door/

"Jenner, did you just lock us in?!" asked Glenn

"He just locked us in!" shouted Chase

/Jenner sat down, and looked at a monitor, that was recording/

"We've hit the 30 minute window, I am recording" said Jenner

/Chase saw the rest of the group return, with all of their possessions, and wide eyed looks. He noticed that Daryl was running, towards Jenner/

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Daryl

"Shane!" shouted Rick

/Shane ran towards Daryl, as he approached Jenner/

"You locked us in here!" shouted Daryl

"STOP!" shouted Dylan

/Jenner had his head bowed, as Daryl grabbed his throat. Shane then grabbed Daryl, and moved him away from Jenner/

"We need him alive!" said Chase

/Rick walked towards Jenner/

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now" said Rick

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed" said Jenner

"Then open the fucking things!" said Jennifer

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you, once that front door closes, it stays closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that" said Jenner

/The group continued to look at Jenner/

"It's better this way..." said Jenner

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" asked Anne

/Jenner turned, and started typing on a keyboard. Ulrich walked to Jenner, and kicked his chair/

"What happens in 28 minutes?!" asked Ulrich

/Jenner suddenly stood up, and looked at the group, with anger/

"Do you know what this place is?! We protected the public, from very nasty stuff!" shouted Jenner

/Jenner looked at Chase/

"Weaponized Smallpox!" shouted Jenner

/Jenner looked at Patrick/

"Ebola strains, that could wipe out half the country!" shouted Jenner

/Jenner then looked back at the group/

"Stuff you don't want getting out! EVER!" shouted Jenner

/The group continued to stare at Jenner, with wide eyes. Jenner then sat back down, and sighed/

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure... in a terrorist attack, for example... HIT's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out..." said Jenner

/Dylan and Chase went wide eyed, and started stumbling back/

"Oh my holy god..." muttered Dylan

"T- That's it... Game over..." muttered Chase

/The group looked at Chase and Dylan/

"What are HIT's?" asked Yumi

/Chase and Dylan continued to have shocked looks... Jenner sighed/

"Vi, define" said Jenner

"_HIT's: High-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition, that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power, and duration, than any other known explosive, except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees, and is useful when the greatest loss of life, and damage to structures, is desired_" said Vi

/As Vi explained the HIT's, Aelita, Rebecca, Odd, and a few others started sobbing, softly. Others just stood, and had a look of fear, anger, worry, or shock. Everyone then looked at Jenner/

"It sets the air on fire..." said Jenner

/Jeremie and Aelita hugged each other, tightly, as Ulrich did the same with Yumi. Rebecca and Dylan locked hands, and Anne even did with Chase, as well. All of them did what they were doing, with fear.../

"No pain..." said Jenner

/Verity started crying, as she hugged Patrick as tight as she could/

"An end to sorrow... grief..._ regret_..." said Jenner

/The group continued to have shocked looks, as Jenner looked at them/

"Everything..." said Jenner

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	15. Time to Leave

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Daryl threw a bottle of whiskey at the steel door. It shattered, as Daryl looked at Jenner/

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" shouted Daryl, with anger

/Jenner looked, as Patrick, Shane, and Verity ran towards the door, with axes in their hands/

"Out of our way!" shouted Shane

/Everyone moved out of the way, as Patrick, Shane, and Verity started hitting the door, to no avail. Daryl also grabbed an axe, and started to hit the door, as well. Jenner then looked at the group/

"You should have left well enough alone... It would've been so much easier..." said Jenner

"Easier? Are you fucking serious?! Easier for who?!" asked Miranda

"All of you. You know what's out there... a short, brutal life, and an agonizing death" said Jenner

/Jenner looked at Robert/

"Your- your sister... what was her name?" asked Jenner

"Amy Smith" said Robert, with sadness

"Amy... You know what this does. You've _seen_ it" said Jenner

/Jenner looked at Rick/

"Is this really what you want for your wife and son?" asked Jenner

/Rick looked Jenner, in the eyes/

"I don't want _this_!" said Rick

/Patrick, Shane, Verity, and Daryl walked to the group, and put the axes on the ground/

"We can't even make a dent" said Verity

"A dent? Hell, we can't even make a scratch!" said Patrick

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher..." said Jenner

/Daryl picked up his axe, and started running towards Jenner/

"Well your head ain't!" shouted Daryl

"DARYL!" shouted Rick

/Rick, Shane, and Chase grabbed Daryl, and separated him from the axe. Chase pushed him away/

"Back up! Just back up!" shouted Chase

/Jenner stood up, and looked at Rick/

"You_ do_ want this. Last night, you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." said Jenner

/The group went wide eyed, and looked at Rick/

"What?" asked Rebecca

"Rick... Is this true?" asked Anne

/Rick looked at the group/

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" asked Shane

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" asked Rick

"There is no hope" said Jenner

/Everyone looked at Jenner/

"There never was" said Jenner

"There's _always_ hope! Believe me, I know that from experience... Maybe it won't be you who finds the cure, maybe it won't be here, but somebody, somewhere-" said Anne

"What part of 'everything is gone', do you not understand?" asked Andrea

/Anne roller her eyes, and looked at Jenner/

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. _This_ is what takes us down. This is our extinction event..." said Jenner

/Everyone noticed that Sophia, and Carol, were crying. Aelita was too, and was being held by Jeremie. Carol looked at Jenner/

"This isn't right! You can't just keep us here!" sobbed Carol

/Jenner leaned forward, to look at Carol/

"One _tiny_ moment... a millisecond. No pain" said Jenner

"None of us deserves to die like this!" sobbed Carol

/Even Chase had a few tears escaping from his eye. He walked to Aelita, and hugged her, and Jeremie, tightly. The group watched, as Shane started walking towards his bag/

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" asked Jenner

/The group gasped, when they heard a weapon cocking. They then saw Shane, holding a shotgun, and walking towards Jenner/

"What the fuck are you doing!?" asked Dylan

"Shane, put that goddamn gun down!" shouted Anne

/Shane aimed it at Jenner/

"Open that door... Or I'm gonna blow your head off, do you hear me?!" warned Shane

/Rick walked to Shane/

"Brother, brother... this is not the way you do this... We will never get out of here!" said Rick, with worry

"Shane, for gods sakes, listen to him!" said Anne

"It's too late" said Shane

"If he dies then we all go with him!" said Dylan

/Shane then started screaming. He then aimed at a computer console, and fired off several rounds/

"STOP HIM!" shouted Yumi

/Rick grabbed Shane's gun, and they ended up in a deadlock. Rick got the gun free, and hit Shane in the stomach with it. Shane fell to the ground, as Rick aimed the butt end of the shotgun, at him/

"Damn..." said Odd, bluntly

"Are you done now? Are you done?" asked Rick

"Yeah, I guess we all are..." said Shane

/Rick then walked to Dylan, and handed the shotgun to him. Rick sighed, and looked at Jenner/

"I think you're lying" said Rick

/Jenner had a surprised look, as he turned to face Rick/

"What?" asked Jenner

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest, or taken the easy way out. You didn't" said Rick

/Jenner scoffed, as Anne walked to Rick/

"You chose the hard way, instead of the easy way. Days gone by, and you _still_ kept doing the hard stuff. Why?" asked Anne

"It doesn't matter..." said Jenner

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed, when others ran. Why?" asked Rick

/Jenner looked at Rick/

"Not because I wanted to... I made a promise..." said Jenner

/Jenner stood up, and pointed at the model of TS-19/

"To her... My wife..." said Jenner

/The group went wide eyed/

"Test Subject 19, was your wife?" asked Aelita

/Jenner looked saddened/

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could... How could I say no?" asked Jenner

/The group heard loud thumps, as Daryl started hitting the door, with an axe, again/

"She was dying... It should've been _me_ on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. _She_, was a loss to the world" said Jenner

/Jenner looked at Rick/

"Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here! In our field, she was an _Einstein_. Me? I'm just... Edwin Jenner..." said Jenner

/Anne walked to Jenner/

"You're a lot more than that. You never gave up..." said Anne, comfortably

/Jenner scoffed/

"She could have done something about this... Not me" said Jenner

"Your wife didn't have a choice. _You_ do. That's... that's all we want... a choice... a chance..." pleaded Rick

/Jenner looked at Jennifer/

"Just let us keep trying for as long as possible..._ please_..." said Jennifer

/Jenner had a look of being deep in thought. He finally sighed, and looked at Rick/

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those" said Jenner

/The group watched, as Jenner walked to a computer, and pressed a few buttons. Moments later, they saw the door open. Daryl looked at the group/

"COME ON!" shouted Daryl

/Everyone started running for the door, but Rick looked at Jenner/

"There's your chance. Take it" said Jenner

"I'm grateful" said Rick

/Jenner smirked/

"The day will come when you won't be" said Jenner

/Odd watched, as Jenner and Rick shook hands. Odd then noticed Jenner pull Rick in, and whisper _something_ in his ear. Rick went wide eyed, and started stumbling back away from Jenner/

"HEY! We got four minutes left! COME ON!" shouted Glenn

/The group ran for the door, but noticed that Jacqui was standing where she was/

"I'm staying!" said Jacqui

/The group went wide eyed. Jacqui looked at T-Dog/

"I'm staying, sweetie..." said Jacqui

"But that's insane!" said T-Dog

"No! It's completely sane! For the first time in a long time... I'm not ending up like Jim, or Amy, or Amy Smith..." said Jacqui

/The group continued to stare at Jacqui, in shock/

"There's no time to argue, and no point, not if you all want to get out... Just get out" said Jacqui

/Jacqui pushed T-Dog, back a little/

"Get out!" said Jacqui

"Fuck it, fine by me! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Alexandr, harshly

/Dale walked to Jacqui, asveryone started running, but then they quickly noticed that Andrea was standing next to Jacqui/

"I'm staying too..." said Andrea

/The group stopped, and looked at the scene. Dale waived at the group/

"Just go! GO!" shouted Dale

/The group started running again. They ran until they were back in the lobby. Glenn and T-Dog were trying to open the door, as Shane, Glenn, Patrick, and several others ran to the glass wall, and started hitting it with axes/

"Get those doors open!" shouted Anne

"It's not working!" shouted Glenn

/Anne ran to the Lyoko Warriors/

"What do we do!?" asked Anne

"I don't know! We don't have anything that can cut through that glass!" said Yumi

"Well, we gotta think of something!" said Anne

/The group saw T-Dog, running towards the windows, with a chair/

"Patrick, look out!" shouted T-Dog

/Patrick moved out of the way, as T-Dog started violently hitting the window, with the chair. Anne looked at Dylan/

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Anne

"I got one... We need to find one of the service hatches, that lead to the sewers!" said Dylan

"What about everyone else?" asked Ulrich

"They'll find a way out. As for us, we need to get the fuck out of here!" said Chase

/Anne, and the Lyoko Warriors ran towards a different section of the CDC building, unaware that the left Charles, Robert, and Kyra behind. They ran, until they found a tunnel hatch/

"Here it is!" said Odd

/Alexandr and Verity pried it open. The group climbed down, one by one, until they were all inside. They realized they were in a sewer. Jeremie looked at his watch, and gasped/

"We only got two minutes!" said Jeremie

"RUN OR YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted Anne

/The group started running through the sewers. After a minute and a half, they went through an exit, and they saw they were on a ledge, that was about 30 feet above a river. They kept running/

_0:00:05_

_0:00:04_

_0:00:03_

_0:00:02_

_0:00:01_

**_0:00:00_**

/The group heard the CDC explode. They were then hit by the blast wave, which caused them all to fall off of the ledge, and into the river.../

==10 Minutes Later==

/Anne opened her eye. She coughed as she realized that she swallowed a lot of water. She noticed the group, and ran to them. She got there, but realized that Patrick was missing/

"W- Where's Patrick?" asked Anne

/Chase pointed up at the ridge. Anne gasped, when she saw Patrick, hanging on by only a couple of fingers.../

"OH MY GOD!" said Anne

/The group watched in horror as Patrick lost his grip, tumbled down the ridge, and landed on the riverbank. He screamed, as he landed on the end of a metal pipe. The pipe went through his stomach/

"PATRICK!" shouted Verity

/The group ran to Patrick, and saw he had a pool of blood, forming under him/

"W- We got to get him out of here!" said Jennifer

"Where are we gonna go?!" asked Miranda

"We'll find a cabin in the woods, or something!" said Alexandr

/Chase and Dylan looked at Patrick, and grabbed his hands/

"We're gonna have to pull you off of this. Okay?" asked Dylan

"O- Okay... Do it..." said Patrick

/Dylan and Chase started pulling him off of the pipe, causing him to scream in pain, and also causing them to stop/

"PULL!" shouted Patrick

/Chase and Dylan resumed pulling. They eventually got him off of the pipe, but noticed that he was bleeding heavily/

"He won't last long without proper attention... We need to find a place to hold up..." said Jeremie

/The group nodded in agreement, then heard distant growling noises/

"We need to leave!" said Aelita

/The group noticed that they were on the edge of a forest. They ran into it, and hoped to see a building.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	16. New Friends, Old Problems

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

==Four Hours Later==

/The group continued running through the forest, with a pack of walkers chasing them. Patrick was unconscious, and his legs were being dragged behind him, as Verity and Ulrich helped keep the rest of his body off the ground. Verity looked at Patrick, with worry/

"Is he alive?!" asked Verity

"Just shut up and keep running!" shouted Chase

/Dylan took out his M9, and shot at the walkers behind the group. He managed to kill a few of them, but then he ran out of ammo. He groaned, with anger/

"FUCKING AMMO!" shouted Dylan

/The group kept running, until they got to a steep hill. They turned, to see the walkers getting closer. Chase groaned/

"Alright... Bites, or broken bones?" asked Chase

/The group went wide eyed. Anne groaned, with annoyance/

"Bones heal!" said Anne

/Suddenly, the group screamed as Chase, Anne, and Dylan pushed them down the hill. Chase got his gun, and shot a few walkers, as Dylan and Anne jumped with the group. Once Chase heard a kicking sound come from his gun, he turned, and looked at the embankment/

"Goddamn, I'm an idiot..." muttered Chase, to himself

/Chase ran, and jumped off of the embankment/

==With the group==

/Odd got up, and brushed himself off. He looked at the group, and grinned, as they were moaning with pain/

"Wow... I didn't get hurt!" said Odd, with joy

/Odd turned, and saw Chase rolling down the hill. Chase ended up landing on Odd, causing the group to chuckle/

"I take back what I said..." groaned Odd

/The group stood up. Verity and Miranda grabbed Patrick, by the arms. They looked at him, and saw he was struggling to keep his eyes open/

"W- was that... another one of Odd's stupid i- ideas?" asked Patrick

"No. It was one of Chase and Dylan's" said Ulrich

/Patrick chuckled, softly/

"T... Typical..." slurred Patrick

/Patrick's head dropped. The group noticed he was unconscious, again. Yumi looked at his wound, and saw it was bleeding heavily/

"He's lost a _lot_ of blood. We need to find somewhere. Soon." said Yumi

/The group heard distant gunshots. They turned, to see the direction it came from/

"Gunshots..." said Anne

"There's someone shooting. Close." said Dylan

"They might have medical supplies" said Jeremie

/The group nodded. Chase handed Dylan a magazine of ammunition. Then they both loaded their weapons/

"Let's just try not to die, okay?" asked Dylan

"Don't need to tell me twice..." said Rebecca

/The group nodded, and started walking towards the source of the shots. They walked for several minutes, until they heard something.../

_*Growls*_

/The group turned, and saw several walkers, moving towards them... Anne and Alexandr looked at each other/

"Oh..." said Anne

"Shit..." said Alexandr

/The group watched, as Ulrich used his sword to stab the walker in the head. The walker fell, and Ulrich looked at the group/

"RUN!" shouted Ulrich

/The group started running, but then, Aelita noticed why the walkers were following them/

"Patrick's leaving a trail!" shouted Aelita

/The group looked behind them, to see a long trail of blood going from the hill, to where they were./

"We're not leaving him!" said Verity

"That's out of the question. He's not becoming one of those _things_" said Jeremie

/Anne grabbed Chase's pistol, and shot a couple of the walkers. They all kept running, until they ended up cornered at a cliff wall. The group had a look of fear, as they turned around and saw the walkers getting closer/

"We're trapped!" said Jennifer

/A walker grabbed Anne's arm. She then grabbed the walker's head, and bashed it against the cliff wall, until it died. Suddenly, the group saw two men approach, and shoot the walkers. Rebecca saw that one of them, was carrying a girl/

"Who in the bloody hell are you!?" asked Rebecca

"Come with us!" said Luke

/The group started following the two men. They kept running, until they realized that there wasn't any walkers behind them. All of the group was panting from exhaustion/

"I... I think we're safe..." said Pete

"Yeah... yeah, we're good..." said Luke

/The group breathed a sigh of relief. They then looked at the two men/

"Who are you guys? And why're you carrying a girl?" asked Yumi

"I'm Pete, and the other guy is Luke. We have no idea who the girl is" said Pete

"We found her about five minutes ago. Then we bumped into you guys" said Luke

/Luke looked at Patrick, and the girl, and saw they were both looking pale/

"Are you guys alright?" asked Luke

"Patrick fell on a pipe... it's been about four hours, and he's lost a lot of blood" said Verity

"Is the girl okay?" asked Miranda

/The group saw the girl, raise her head/

"I can walk..." said Clementine

"Really? Just five minutes ago, you were nearly walker food..." said Aelita

"I doubt that a nine year old could-" said Odd

"I'm eleven!" said Clementine, with annoyance

/Rebecca went wide eyed. Dylan looked at her/

"Is something wrong?" asked Dylan

"Where's Charles, Kyra, and Robert...?" asked Rebecca

/The Lyoko Warriors went wide eyed/

"Uh... I'm sure that they're fine... I think..." said Alexandr

/Pete looked at the group/

"We've got a cabin, about two miles from here. Come with us, and we'll help your friend" said Pete

/The group nodded. Verity and Miranda rearranged their hold on Patrick's arms, as they all started walking. Pete looked at Clementine/

"What are you doing out here, kid?" asked Pete

"Yeah... where are the people that you're with? I don't see how you made it this long, on your own..." said Anne

/Clementine looked at Anne/

"My friend and I got attacked..." said Clementine

"Hmm... did these folks mention what they were after?" asked Pete

"They might've just wanted food... We were cooking some sort of weasel..." said Clementine

/Dylan scoffed/

"Attacking a kid for one of those 'swamp rats'... That's just wrong..." said Dylan, with disgust

"They didn't mention any names, right...? They weren't searching for anybody?" asked Luke

/Clementine remained silent. The group kept walking, and then Odd cleared his throat/

"Well... uh... I'm Odd, and all of my friends are Patrick, Verity, Anne, Chase, Dylan, Miranda, Jennifer, Rebecca, Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Alexandr. Those other guys... I think one of them is named 'Luke', and I think the other one is... uh... I think it's 'Romeo'" said Odd

"It's Pete" said Pete

"Whatever..." said Odd, quickly

/The group, even Pete, chuckled. Clementine looked at the group/

"Hi, I'm Clementine..." said Clementine, with a smile

"Nice to meet you, Clementine" said Anne

/Luke looked at Clementine/

"For now, we're gonna take you back to our group, okay? We got a doctor with us, and you look like you could use some..." said Luke

/Luke noticed a bite mark on Clementine's arm/

"OH SHIT!" shouted Luke

/Luke dropped Clementine on the ground, and backed away from her/

"What is it?" asked Jeremie

"She's... she's been bit, man! Fuck! Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck..." said Luke

/Luke put his hands on his face/

"Fuck... what are we gonna do here?" asked Luke

"No! It was a dog!" said Clementine

"We didn't see any dog, Clementine..." said Dylan

/Clementine looked at Luke, and saw he was basically freaking out, and walking back and forth/

"Come on, kid. Look, we just saw you with those lurkers, back there!" said Luke

"Lurkers? Hell, I can't even remember the last time I _saw_ a goddamn dog!" said Miranda

/Luke looked at Pete/

"So... what do we do now?" asked Luke

/Clementine had a look of worry/

"No! Just look at it! Please!" said Clementine

/Jennifer scoffed/

"I could do that, but then you'd probably sink your teeth into Chase's neck! Hell. No." said Jennifer, bluntly

/Chase looked at Jennifer, with surprise/

"Wait... _my_ neck? Why should I do it?" asked Chase

"Because I don't know the difference between a dog bite, and a walker bite!" said Jennifer

"It's not!" said Clementine

/The group sighed, as Chase groaned/

"Fine... I'll check..." said Chase

"Woah, woah... woah. Watch yourself" warned Luke

"Yeah, I know" said Chase, flatly

/Chase crouched in front of Clementine. He grabbed Clementine's arm, and started rolling up her sleeve. She winced, as he finally saw the bite mark. Chase went wide eyed, and looked at the group/

"See...?" asked Clementine

"Is it like she said?" asked Anne

/Chase shook his head/

"It could be a dog... it could be a walker bite... for all I know, it could be a bite from god knows what. I can't tell..." said Chase

/Chase looked at Clementine/

"Where did the dog go?" asked Chase

"Now what... what does that even matter, Chase? Seriously?" asked Luke

"I want to know if I can believe her or not" said Chase

/Clementine sighed/

"I... I killed it..." said Clementine

/Rebecca, Anne, Luke, and Dylan groaned with annoyance, and sadness/

"What? Really? A dog shows up and bites you, and you just kill it!?" asked Luke

"I love dogs!" said Rebecca

/Pete looked at the group/

"What would you guys have done?" asked Pete

"I don't know! But... I'm just going on record, as saying that I love dogs" said Rebecca, with annoyance

"It attacked me!" said Clementine

/Luke looked at Clementine/

"Still... you don't... you don't kill dogs..." said Luke, with sadness

/Chase groaned. He then looked back at Clementine/

"Clementine..." said Chase

"Yes...?" asked Clementine

"Are you telling us the truth?" asked Chase

/Clementine looked Chase, in the eyes/

"Yes..." said Clementine

/Chase nodded, and smiled/

"That's good enough for me" said Chase

/Chase then looked at the group/

"Well... what else was she supposed to say?" asked Luke

"I've got a great bullshit detector, Luke... That's why Dylan always loses when me and him play poker..." said Chase

/Dylan scoffed/

"You _never_ have beaten me at..." said Dylan, trailing off

/Dylan cleared his throat, quickly./

"All right, but... are you sure?" asked Dylan

"All I'm sure of, is that I refuse to leave a little girl, alone in the woods..." said Chase

"We've got a doctor with us that can make a call. We can have Carlos take a look at it" said Pete

/Luke sighed/

"Nick ain't gonna like this... not with what happened to-" said Luke

"You don't have to remind me of that, boy..." said Pete

/Luke looked at Pete/

"Right... sorry, sir" said Luke

/Pete looked at the group/

"Come on, we're almost there" said Pete

/The group nodded, and resumed walking/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	17. Safe and Sound

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(I **DO NOT** own the song "Safe and Sound". I got the lyrics from azlyrics .com. And I don't own that website, either.)

* * *

==Ten Minutes Later==

/The group walked out of the treeline, and saw a cabin. Rebecca and Anne, sighed with relief/

"About time..." said Anne

/Pete looked at Clementine, and saw she was wobbling/

"Clementine, you feeling alright?" asked Luke

"I'm fine... just tired..." said Clementine

"Well, you better be fine. I ain't carrying you anymore with that bite on your arm" said Luke

/Aelita scoffed/

"She's just a little girl... you don't need to be so harsh" said Aelita

"Don't... worry about..." slurred Clementine

/The group saw Clementine's eyes roll back, and her body start to fall over/

"Oh shit!" shouted Miranda

/Clementine landed on the ground, unconscious/

==30 Minutes Later==

/Clementine slowly opened her eyes, and saw the group was arguing. She also saw several other people, that she didn't recognize/

"-I'm not shooting a little girl. I don't care if she's gonna turn into a walker!" said Chase

"What's the problem? She's as good as dead anyway!" said Alexandr

"Who said that she's gonna turn? Maybe she's telling the truth..." said Aelita

/Clementine saw another person walk to the group/

"Would somebody tell me what the fuck is happening here?! I can hear you from the cabin!" said Verity

"It's nothing that's a major problem. We're just discussing what to do with Clem." said Yumi

"Wait... did anyone even bother to ask her where she came from?" asked Nick

/Miranda scoffed/

"You said it yourself. She may be working for that, 'Carver', guy" said Miranda

"She already told us that she and her friend were attacked. Then she was bitten by a dog" said Pete

/Alexandr had a look of doubt/

"And you believed her? We should've put her out of her misery, right there!" said Alexandr

/Dylan groaned, and looked at Alexandr/

"I'm getting really tired of your bullshit, Alex. Now just shut up about killing the poor girl" warned Dylan

/Clementine quickly sat up/

"I'm not working for-" said Clementine

/Suddenly, Nick accidently fired off the rifle he had in his hands. The bullet landed close to Clementine. Clementine had a look of fright, as Dylan grabbed the rifle, and had an angry look/

"NICK! WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted Dylan

"Keep your goddamn finger off of the trigger! Do you hear me?" asked Chase

/Everyone saw Luke run out of the house/

"WOAH! Woah! What the fuck?!" asked Luke

/Rebecca groaned, and looked at Nick/

"You damn wanker! Every bloody walker for miles has probably heard that!" said Rebecca

"Don't use the British terms at me! It was an accident!" said Nick

/Clementine saw Luke, and another person run to the group/

"Everybody just calm down for a second!" said Alvin

/Luke looked at Clementine/

"Clementine, you okay...?" asked Luke

/Clementine stood up/

"I'm not... I'm not working for anyone... I don't know what you're talking about. I just need help..." said Clementine

"Don't worry. We got a doctor inside" said Ulrich

"Yeah, he'll have a look" said Luke

/Luke and Anne looked at the group/

"What the hell is wrong with you people!? Okay, she's just scared!" said Luke

"We're all scared. And threatening to kill a little girl isn't going to solve anything!" said Anne

/Clementine saw another man walk down the steps of the cabin, and towards the group/

"Let me take a look..." said Carlos

/Carlos walked through the group, and stopped in front of Clementine. He held out his arm. Clementine had a reluctant look, as she looked at Luke/

"It's okay. Go ahead, he's a doctor" said Luke

/Clementine looked at her arm, and winced as she rolled up her sleeve. She let Carlos grab her arm, and examine the bite. Odd winced, just by looking at the wound/

"Ouch... that had to have hurt..." said Odd

/Carlos looked at the wound, for a short while. He then looked at Clementine/

"Hmm... whatever it was, it got you good..." said Carlos

/Nick walked to Luke/

"This isn't how we do things, man... When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not going through this again!" said Nick

"No one's suggesting that" said Luke

"We could take her arm off..." said Pete

/Clementine had a look of shock, and horror/

"You want to cut her arm off?!" asked Anne

"I know that it worked for a cousin, down in Ainsworth. We could try that" said Pete

"Who says that it'll work? All you'll do, is make her go into shock, and kill her" said Verity

"No. It's absolutely crazy. And who would volunteer for that?!" asked Yumi

/Dylan sighed/

"I probably would do it. Only if I knew it would save her life..." said Dylan

"Just let Carlos have a look first!" said Luke

/Clementine looked at Pete/

"You don't want to do something you're gonna regret... Better to be sure, right?" asked Clementine

/Pete looked at Clementine, then looked back at the group/

"C'mon... she weighs about as much as a sack of flour. We could take her if it comes to that" said Pete

/The group then saw a girl, looking out of the front door of the cabin/

"Who's she?" asked Sarah

/Carlos looked at Sarah/

"Sarah...? What'd I say? Stay inside" said Carlos

/Sarah closed the door, as Carlos looked back at Clementine/

"Well...? Is she going to be safe... or is she going to turn?" asked Anne

"I'm still checking the bite..." said Carlos

/Clementine looked at Carlos/

"I don't mean to be any trouble... I just want to stop the bleeding, and then I'll go. You'll never see me again, I promise" said Clementine

"Where would you go? I can't see how an eleven year old could survive out here..." said Chase

"To find my friend, Christa." said Clementine

/Nick walked to Clementine/

"Forget it. You won't get five feet" said Nick

/Ulrich sighed/

"I don't have any idea what took a bite out of her, but she's still just a kid..." said Ulrich

"He's right. The worst case is that she turns, and we can deal with that" said Jennifer

/The group saw Carlos stand up, and turning to face them. Carlos walked to the group/

"So... what's the diagnosis?" asked Anne

"Was it a lurker?" asked Nick

/Carlos looked at the group/

"A bite like that... could be anything. Only one way to find out" said Carlos

"How?" asked Aelita

"We wait" said Carlos

/The group went wide eyed/

"What!?" asked Verity

"By tomorrow morning, if the fever sets in, we'll know if she's gonna turn. In the meantime we can lock her in the shed" said Carlos

/Clementine went wide eyed, as the group looked at her. She slowly started walking towards them/

"What about my arm...? It needs to get cleaned, and stitched, and bandaged..." said Clementine

/Jeremie looked at Carlos/

"She's in bad shape..." said Jeremie

"We have all that stuff inside the cabin. We could probably get by with..." said Alvin

/Alvin looked at Nick, and saw Nick had a look that basically said: 'Shut up', written all over it. Alvin then looked back at the group/

"But, yeah... we can't do nothing..." said Alvin

/Carlos looked at Clementine/

"I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean it, and stitch it up for you in the morning." said Carlos

"But..." said Clementine

/Clementine couldn't finish her question, because Carlos walked away from the group, and back inside the cabin. Anne and Chase looked at Clementine/

"I'm sorry... but this is all we can do for you, until tomorrow" said Anne

/Chase handed Nick his rifle. Nick looked at Clementine/

"Come on..." said Nick

/Clementine sighed. Then the group started walking Clementine towards the shed.../

"This is just a waste of our time. You'll all see. Once she turns, then-" said Alexandr

/Dylan turned, and punched Alexandr in the face. Alexandr fell to the ground, as Dylan looked at him/

"I warned you, to stop the bullshit..." said Dylan

/The group watched as Alexandr laid on the ground, and as Clementine walked towards the shed, with Anne and Chase/

"My arm _really_ hurts..." said Clementine

"I'm sorry Clem, but I don't know what to tell you. All I can say, is to just hold on until tomorrow" said Chase

"If I can make it until then. Maybe you could get me some supplies...?" asked Clementine

/Anne looked thoughtful. She then sighed, and grabbed a pocket knife, and a blanket, from her bag. She quickly handed the items to Clementine/

"Don't tell anyone I gave you this stuff..." said Anne

/Clementine smiled. She quickly frowned, as they got to the shed. Chase opened it, and looked at Clementine. Clementine, (reluctantly) walked into the shed, as Chase closed it behind her/

==Three Hours Later==

/The Lyoko Warriors was sitting inside of the cabin's living room. They stood up, when they saw Carlos walk out of another room/

"Is Patrick going to be okay?" asked Verity

"I don't know. He needs antibiotics..." said Carlos

/The group groaned/

"Is he awake?" asked Anne

/Carlos looked at the group/

"I don't know how to say this... but I'm certain that if he doesn't get some antibiotics soon, then he'll die" said Carlos

/Verity had a look of horror. She then sat back down on the couch, as Anne noticed something sticking out of Rebecca's suitcase/

"Rebecca... what's that?" asked Anne

/Rebecca looked at her suitcase. She grinned, and walked to it/

"I managed to grab your guitar before we left the CDC..." said Rebecca

/Anne went wide eyed, and had a look of happiness, as Rebecca handed the guitar to Anne. Anne then started hugging Rebecca. Tightly./

"THANK YOU!" said Anne

"C- Could you let me go? P... Preferably before I go unconscious?" asked Rebecca

/Anne let go of Rebecca/

"Sorry..." said Anne

/The group saw Chase and Dylan grab their bags/

"Where are you guys going?" asked Jennifer

"We're gonna go and look for some antibiotics, for Patrick. I'm pretty sure that there's a hospital, or a pharmacy, or something close by..." said Dylan

"And we'll be sure to stay safe. We know how to move without being seen or heard" said Chase

"Okay. See you guys later" said Rebecca

/The group looked at Chase and Dylan. They all waived to each other, as Chase and Dylan walked out of the cabin. After about 10 minutes, Miranda looked at Anne/

"Do you know any good songs?" asked Miranda

/Anne had a look of surprise/

"Yeah... why do you ask?" asked Anne

"Could you play one? So we can stave off the boredom for a while?" asked Miranda

/Anne had a look of thought. She finally sighed, and grabbed her guitar as the group looked at her/

"I know one..." said Anne

/Anne started strumming her guitar/

I_ remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_" said Anne

/Anne smiled, as she saw the group watching/

Just_ close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_" said Anne

/Anne saw the group had wide eyed looks/

Don't_ you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_" said Anne

/Anne suddenly stood up/

Just_ close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and_ sound-" said Anne

/Anne was interrupted by a loud scream. The group looked out of a window, and looked towards the shed./

"CLEMENTINE!" shouted everyone

/Everyone in the house ran outside. They all got to the shed, where Luke opened it. The group gasped, when they saw Clementine, holding a hammer, and above a dead walker/

"Holy shit...!" said Luke

"What the fuck...?!" asked Alexandr

/Clementine pried the hammer from the walker's skull. She then threw it on the ground, and turned around/

"How in the hell did it get in here...?" asked Luke

"That girl is tough..." said Anne, bluntly

/Yumi and Aelita looked at Clementine/

"Are you alright?" asked Aelita

/Clementine had a look of fury/

"I am still. NOT. Bitten! I never was! And you all left me out here to die..." said Clementine

/The group looked at Clementine's arm, and saw it was bandaged. Everyone went wide eyed/

"You patched yourself up...?" asked Luke

"Where did you get that stuff?!" asked Nick

/Nick started walking towards Clementine, but Luke and Ulrich stopped him./

"Wow... did she steal from us?" asked Odd, with a grin

"This doesn't change a thing. She hasn't done anything to us" said Pete

/Clementine sighed/

"I did. I took stuff, and I'm sorry... I really am" said Clementine

/Alexandr scoffed/

"And you all think that we can trust her? I don't think I can trust a thief..." said Alexandr

"Goddammit, don't even start! Any of us would have done the same if you were half as tough as this little girl. So just save it" said Pete

/The group continued to look at Clementine. Finally, Carlos looked at the group/

"Bring her in, and I'll take a look at her arm" said Carlos

/Anne and Rebecca walked to Clementine, as the rest of the group started walking back to the cabin/

"Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Anne

"I'm fine. I just want to get inside..." said Clementine

/Rebecca and Anne nodded. They then started walking with Clementine, back towards the cabin/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	18. The Hospital

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Chase and Dylan entered the main room of a hospital. They then saw several dead US National Guard soldiers, with M-16 assault rifle's next to them. Chase and Dylan sighed, as they walked to the bodies, grabbed all of the rifles, and all of the ammunition they could stuff in their dufflebags... Dylan looked at a Corporal, and sighed.../

"Thank you, boys..." said Dylan, grimly

/Chase looked at Dylan/

"We need to find the storage department... there should be some antibiotics there..." said Chase

/Dylan nodded. He and Chase then started walking towards a hallway. They stopped, when they saw that it split into two directions. Dylan and Chase looked at each other/

"Let's split up. You head towards the OR, and I'll check patient rooms." said Dylan

/Chase handed Dylan a walkee-talkee/

"Radio in when you find some antibiotics, or if you're in trouble" said Chase

/Dylan nodded. He and Chase then split up, and walked into different hallways/

==At the Cabin==

/Rebecca, Aelita, Anne, and Jennifer sat in an upstairs bedroom, talking. Anne, Aelita, and Jennifer had a wide eyed look, as Rebecca grinned/

"No. Goddamn. Way." said Anne, with disbelief

"I'm not kidding. Dylan's favorite TV show, is 'SpongeBob Squarepants'" said Rebecca

/Aelita sputtered a little/

"I- Isn't he some sort of Special Forces person?" asked Aelita

"Yep. And his favorite show, is supposed to be for toddlers..." said Rebecca

"TODDLERS?! Are you serious?! I love that show!" shouted Anne, with annoyance

/Aelita, and Jennifer continued to have wide eyed looks/

"Uh, why is his favorite show SpongeBob?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah... I figured it'd be something involving weapons" said Aelita

"I don't have a damn clue... but... I kinda enjoy it too..." said Rebecca

/Jennifer, Aelita, and Anne laughed, as Rebecca blushed with annoyance.../

"Just... don't tell him that I told you this..." said Rebecca

"Our lips are sealed!" said Aelita

/They all shared a laugh/

==With Verity==

/Verity, Miranda, and Clementine were looking at Patrick. Verity was making sure that he was still breathing/

"Calm down, Verity... He's not going to die" said Miranda

"I know. But I just can't help but worry" said Verity

/Clementine looked at Verity/

"How did he end up like this?" asked Clementine

"We all fell off of a ledge, after a massive explosion, and he ended up landing on the end of a metal pipe..." said Verity

/Clementine had a look of curiosity/

"An explosion?" asked Clementine

"We were in the regional headquarters of the Center for Disease Control. We thought that there was people there, making a cure... we were wrong" said Miranda

"And?" asked Clementine

"There was only one guy there, and he nearly got us all killed. Not only that, but we got separated from three good friends of ours..." said Miranda

/The group noticed Anne walk into the room/

"How's he doing?" asked Anne

"Not good... I just hope that Dylan and Chase hurry up..." said Verity

/The group then saw Jeremie and Aelita walk into the room. They stood up, and looked at them/

"What did you find at the CDC?" asked Miranda

"Can we stop XANA?" asked Anne

/Jeremie and Aelita sighed/

"No... We couldn't find any way of using the computers at the CDC, to stop him..." said Aelita

/The group went wide eyed. Verity then walked to a television, and pushed it off of the table it was on/

"DAMMIT!" shouted Verity, with anger

"Calm down! We'll find a way to stop him!" said Jeremie

/Verity looked at Jeremie, with frustration/

"Oh yeah...? How...?" asked Verity

"I don't know yet... but we will..." said Jeremie

/The group continued to have a look of doubt/

==With Chase==

/Chase had his M1911 in his hands, as he slowly walked through the OR. He then heard a loud noise/

"What the fuck?" asked Chase, to himself

/Chase started running down a hallway. He then heard another noise. He took cover at the corner of a wall, and pulled out his walkee-talkee/

"Dylan...? Dylan, are you there, bro?" asked Chase

/No Answer/

"Dylan...?" asked Chase

/No Answer. Chase groaned, and put the walkee-talkee away/

"Great..." said Chase, flatly

/Chase turned the corner, and aimed his gun at the face of another person. He groaned, when he realized it was Dylan/

"Dylan...? For fuck sakes... I nearly shot you!" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan put their pistol's away/

"That's what happens when you get crappy walkee's..." said Dylan

/Dylan and Chase looked at each other/

"Did you find any antibiotics?" asked Chase

"None whatsoever... Did you?" asked Dylan

"Nope..." said Chase, flatly

/Dylan sighed, with annoyance/

"Maybe we could check a vet's office...? Antibiotics for dogs, are about the same as antibiotics for humans..." said Dylan

/Chase had a surprised look/

"Huh... good thinking. Let's go find one..." said Chase

/Dylan and Chase walked down the hall. They stopped, when they saw a chained door. It had words on it, that said:/

"_DON'T OPEN. DEAD INSIDE_"

/Dylan looked at Chase/

"I'm gonna take that advice..." said Dylan

/Dylan and Chase saw walker hands going through the door. They groaned, and started walking left/

"I hope Patrick's still alive..." said Chase

"Same here. But Carlos'll make sure he's fine" said Dylan

/Dylan and Chase then suddenly stopped, when they looked at a door, and saw the patient's name/

"_Rick Grimes_"

/Chase and Dylan went wide eyed/

"Huh... he did say he was in a coma..." said Chase

"Maybe we should-" said Dylan

*_Growls_*

/Dylan and Chase went wide eyed, and slowly turned, to see several walkers heading towards them.../

"Oh..." said Dylan

"Fuck..." said Chase

/Chase and Dylan looked at each other/

"RUN!" shouted Dylan/Chase

/Chase and Dylan immediately started running down a hallway, as a pack of walkers started chasing them/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	19. Desperation

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Chase and Dylan were running as fast as they could. They only stopped, when most of the M-16's they had, fell out of the bag, and landed on the ground. Dylan groaned, as he and Chase continued running/

"GODDAMMIT! I love those rifles!" said Dylan, with anger

"Just shut up and run!" shouted Chase

/Chase and Dylan then turned around a corner, to see _dozens_ of walkers ahead/

"NOT THAT WAY!" shouted Dylan

"NO SHIT!" shouted Chase

/Chase and Dylan tried to turn back, but saw a lot more walkers in that direction... Chase looked behind them, and saw an open door/

"IN THERE!" shouted Chase

/Chase and Dylan ran into the room, and barricaded the door behind them. They breathed a sigh of relief, as they heard the walkers banging on the door. Dylan turned on a flashlight, and pointed it at him and Chase/

"Where in the fuck are we?" asked Dylan

"I don't know... but be careful..." said Chase

/Dylan nodded. He pointed the flashlight at a hallway, as he and Chase started walking down the darkened hallway/

==At the Cabin==

/Clementine, Anne, Rebecca, and Aelita sat at the dining room table, with Luke, Jeremie, Nick, and Pete standing in the room. Anne rose her head, and saw Carlos stitching up Clementine's wound.../

"This might hurt a little..." warned Carlos

/Clementine, and Anne, winced as they saw Carlos sticking the needle into Clementine's arm/

"Ow!" hissed Clementine

/Anne looked at Carlos/

"How does it look? Is she going to be okay?" asked Anne

"Her suturing skills need some work... but otherwise, I'd say she should be fine" said Carlos

/Carlos looked at Rebecca/

"Next time, though... take her straight to me, instead of talking with her in your room" said Carlos

/Rebecca nodded. Luke looked at Carlos/

"So, it _wasn't _a lurker bite?" asked Luke

"If it was, the fever would've already set in, and her temperature would be through the roof" said Carlos

/Luke saw Nick having an angry look. Luke followed Nick, as he walked out of the room. Anne and Aelita walked to Clementine/

"How're you feeling?" asked Aelita

"A lot better now that my arm is stitched" said Clementine

/Aelita and Anne smiled/

"We're glad" said Aelita

/Clementine looked at Anne/

"And thanks again for that blanket, and pocket knife. But... I kinda broke it when I was trying to get inside the house..." said Clementine

"It's no problem. I have a spare anyway" said Anne

/Clementine and Anne smiled at each other/

==With Chase & Dylan==

/Chase and Dylan slowly walked through the darkened halls. Dylan didn't want to admit it, but he was _slightly_ scared. Chase suddenly stopped Dylan/

"Wait..." said Chase

/Chase grabbed a flare from his bag. He lit the flare, and threw it down the hall. He and Dylan went wide eyed, when they saw the illuminated walker faces.../

"Give me a goddamn break..." said Dylan, to himself

/Chase and Dylan started running, as the walkers started following them. Since it was dark, Chase and Dylan couldn't see where they were going. Chase felt _something_, make a mark on his arm, as he and Dylan ran into a door, opened it, and jumped onto a construction balcony. Chase and Dylan panted, as they realized they were outside/

"Are you okay?" asked Chase

"Y... Yeah... are you?" asked Dylan

"I think so... but I should..." said Chase

/Chase stopped in mid-sentence. Dylan looked at Chase, and he noticed a bloody bite mark on Chase's right hand. They both went wide eyed/

"_No..._" whispered Chase, with shock

/Chase and Dylan looked up, and saw the walkers trying to get at them. Suddenly, one of them fell, and landed next to Chase. Chase kicked it's skull in, as Dylan took out his gun./

"RUN!" shouted Chase

/Chase and Dylan then stood up, and jumped off of the construction balcony. They landed inside a dumpster, and they got out, and ran off.../

==At the Cabin==

/Anne and Rebecca looked at the bandage on Clementine's arm. They then saw Carlos, washing his hands in the sink/

"I wish you wouldn't've done what you did..." said Carlos

/Anne, Rebecca, and Clementine looked at each other, and looked back at Carlos/

"I was hurt... and you weren't helping" said Clementine

"Because we considered you a threat. Which you were. Maybe you still are..." said Carlos

"She isn't. She was just hurt, and scared. And I didn't see anyone helping..." said Rebecca

"She's not a threat" said Anne

/Carlos sighed/

"We put her in that shed, out of concern for the safety of our loved ones. And then she escaped, and convinced my daughter to steal from us" said Carlos

/Carlos wiped his hands, and looked at the girls/

"I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, but there are a few things she needs to know about my daughter" said Carlos

/Carlos looked at Clementine/

"Okay..." said Clementine

"She isn't like you. You may not get that initially, but once you're around her for a while, you'll understand. If she knew how bad the world is... what it's really like out there... she would... cease to function..." said Carlos

/Carlos sighed/

"She's my little girl. She's all I got left, and I ask that you stay away from her" said Carlos

/Anne and Rebecca had a curious look, as Clementine had a look of thought/

"She needs to grow up, sometime" said Clementine

/Carlos looked at Clementine, with anger/

"You do not know what she needs" said Carlos

/Clementine, Rebecca, and Anne looked at Carlos. Anne walked up to him/

"Carlos. Clementine is sorry, she really is. But you should blame me. I'm the one who gave her the knife she needed to get inside the cabin" said Anne

/Carlos had a look of surprise/

"Clementine still convinced my daughter to steal from us... but..." said Carlos

/Carlos sighed/

"She's lucky that I'm a forgiving person..." said Carlos

/Carlos then walked out of the room. Clementine had a look of shock, as Anne turned to look at her/

"Anne... wow... thank you" said Clementine

"It's no problem. We can't afford to be at each other's throats, anyway..." said Anne

/Rebecca, Clementine, and Anne smiled/

==With Chase & Dylan==

/Chase and Dylan ran into a gun store. Chase immediately started smashing the wall, as Dylan put his hands on his head/

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA DO?!" shouted Dylan

/Chase leaned on a counter, and sighed/

"I... I don't know... Just give me a second to think..." said Chase

/Dylan looked at a knife display, and suddenly had an idea/

"Chase... remember what Pete said?" asked Dylan

"What...?" asked Chase

"That his cousin was bit, but he survived... by cutting off his hand..." said Dylan

/Chase had a shocked look. He shook his head, and groaned/

"It's the only way, isn't it?" asked Chase

"I'm afraid so..." said Dylan

/Chase chuckled/

"Jennifer and Aelita are gonna kill me" said Chase

==5 Minutes Later==

/Chase was deeply breathing, as Dylan grabbed a large Bowie knife, and as Chase put his right hand on a table. Dylan took a deep breath, and looked at Chase/

"Are you ready?" asked Dylan

"Nope... but lets just get it out of the way..." said Chase

/Chase sighed, with a mixture of fear and annoyance/

"This is gonna suck..." said Chase

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	20. You Left Me

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Four Hours Later==

/Everyone was sitting in the living room of the cabin. Rebecca, Jennifer, Aelita, Jeremie, and Anne all had looks of worry/

"They should've been back by now..." said Aelita

"Just relax. They'll be back soon... and they'll be able to help Patrick" said Verity

/Aelita took a deep breath, and then calmed her look/

"You're right... I guess I'm just worrying about nothing" said Aelita

/Suddenly, the group heard the front door open. They all had a look of horror, as Chase and Dylan stumbled in. Aelita even screamed, as she realized that Chase's hand was missing/

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" shouted Rebecca

/Dylan chuckled, softly/

"W- We got the antibiotics..." said Dylan

/Jennifer and Rebecca screamed, as she saw Dylan and Chase fall to the ground. Carlos immediately ran to them.../

==Three Hours Later==

/Chase and Dylan opened their eyes. They looked around, and saw they were lying on a pair of beds. They also went wide eyed, when they saw Anne, Clementine, and the Lyoko Warriors, looking at them/

"How're you feeling?" asked Yumi

"Like I fought a bunch of walkers... and then cut off my hand" said Chase

/Chase looked at his stump, and saw it was cauterized, and bandaged. He went wide eyed, as he looked at the group/

"W- Who fixed it?" asked Chase

"Carlos. He said that you're lucky, because you lost a LOT of blood..." said Ulrich

/Chase and Dylan smiled. They then saw Anne looking at them/

"He said that when you wake up, that he'll put a fake hand on your... uh... your stump" said Anne, bluntly

"Will there be a blade on it?" asked Chase

"He said he could do that" said Anne

/Chase and Dylan went wide eyed. Chase had a look of joy/

"No. Fucking. Way." said Dylan

"Yes. Fucking. Way." said Miranda, with a smile

/Verity sat next to Dylan/

"We've given the antibiotics to Patrick. Carlos said he'll wake up anytime now" said Verity

/Dylan had a look of surprise, as Verity hugged him. Tightly./

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" said Verity

"Y- You're welcome... but can you PLEASE LET GO OF ME?!" shouted Dylan

/Verity went wide eyed, and let go of Dylan. She blushed, when she saw him taking deep breaths of air/

"Sorry..." said Verity

"It's not your fault" said Dylan

"I know... but you saved my boyfriend's life. I just _really_ wanted to hug you!" said Verity

/Chase had a look of annoyance/

"What about me? I got a fucking _hand_ taken off, so I can get the medicine!" said Chase

/Verity looked at Chase, with surprise/

"Huh? Oh, yeah... thanks..." said Verity

/The group chuckled. Chase and Dylan then got out of their beds, and nearly fell to the ground. Luckily, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie grabbed them, before they fell/

"Thanks" said Dylan

"Anytime" said Jeremie

/Rebecca grinned, and looked at Chase/

"Let's go. I think you're going to love your new blade hand... thing..." said Rebecca

/The group laughed/

==Two Hours Later==

/Anne, Rebecca, Jennifer, Aelita, and Clementine all had looks of worry, as they saw a knife, attached to a metal rounded plate, being fitted to Chase's arm/

"What happened in the hospital?" asked Jennifer

"The usual. We got chased by corpses, I lost a hand, and Dylan overreacted to losing a bunch of guns..." said Chase

/Everyone had a look of curiosity, as Carlos finished putting the blade on Chase's arm. Chase had a look of joy, as he admired it/

"NICE! I should've cut my hand off, years ago!" said Chase

/The group chuckled. Rebecca looked at Anne, and noticed that she had a bandana over her eye... Rebecca liked the color blue, so she figured that Anne might want to talk about it.../

"I like your bandana" said Rebecca

/Anne lost the color in her face, as she looked at Rebecca/

"Uh... thanks..." said Anne

"Do you want to take it off? I'm certain that-" said Rebecca

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE IT OFF!" shouted Anne, in panic

/Everyone looked at Anne, as she had a shocked look on her face/

"I- I'm sorry..." said Anne

/Anne stumbled back, then turned, then ran out of the room. Dylan and Chase had looks of worry/

"We're gonna go and talk with her" said Dylan

"Me, Rebecca, Jennifer, and Clementine are coming with" said Aelita

/Everyone nodded. They then walked out of the room/

==Ten Minutes Later==

/Anne was sobbing into her hands. She then turned, and saw the group looking at her/

"Anne... are you okay?" asked Aelita

"I... I'm fine..." said Anne

/Dylan sat next to Anne/

"No, you're not. I know when people are lying, or if-" said Dylan

"I said I'm fine!" snapped Anne

/Dylan put a hand on Anne's shoulder/

"Anne... just tell us what's wrong" said Dylan

/Suddenly, Anne ripped the bandana off of her face, moved her hair bangs out of the way of her eye. Everyone went wide eyed, when they saw her blood red eye. She then stood up/

"You want to know what's wrong!? YOU AND CHASE LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!" shouted Anne

/Anne looked at Chase/

"After you both left, they started bullying me again! They kicked me! They pushed me! They called me 'Cyclops'! AND I DEALT WITH IT FOR YEARS! Do you want to know how my parents helped me!? THEY DIDN'T! They let it happen! They were useless and weak!" shouted Anne

/Anne looked at Rebecca/

"They did _unspeakable_ things to me! I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT IT!" shouted Anne

/Anne looked back at Dylan, who had a look of shock and regret/

"I NEEDED YOU! AND YOU BOTH LET ME GO THROUGH HELL! YOU BOTH LET THEM CRUSH ME! ITS ALL! YOUR! FAULTS!" shouted Anne

/Dylan went wide eyed, and sputtered a little/

"A... Anne... We're sorry. I-" said Dylan

/Anne slapped Dylan on the cheek. He had a look of sadness, as Anne put her hands to her face, realizing what she had done/

"Oh my god..." said Chase

/Anne then started sobbing uncontrollably. She collapsed onto her knees. Chase and Dylan immediately ran to her, and engulfed her in a hug. Very soon, Rebecca, Jennifer, Aelita, and Clementine joined in/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	21. It's Our Fault

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Chase and Dylan walked out of the room, and closed the door behind them. They looked at the group/

"Rebecca and Aelita are going to try and calm her down..." said Chase

/Jennifer, Clementine, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Miranda, Verity, and Jeremie looked at Chase and Dylan, with worry/

"Is she okay?" asked Yumi

"Not at all. She's... Let's just say that we might need to keep an eye on her" said Chase

/Dylan sighed, and leaned against the wall/

"We never should have left..." said Dylan

"It wasn't our choice" said Chase

/Dylan frowned, and looked at Chase/

"Tell that to Anne... she hates us right now" said Dylan

"She doesn't hate you guys. She's just frustrated, or-" said Urich

"She hates us." interrupted Dylan

/Chase sighed, with annoyance/

"Dylan... it wasn't our choice. Okay? We did _everything_ we could, to make those pricks leaver her alone. Hell, I nearly _killed_ one of them!" said Chase

"And look at what our _'helping hands_' did! She's having a goddamn panic attack in there!" said Dylan

/Dylan and Chase continued to stare at each other, with anger/

"Maybe she's right! Maybe it is our fault!" said Dylan

"WE DID EVERYTHING WE COULD!" shouted Chase

/Dylan went wide eyed, with fury/

"You probably never even cared about her... did you?" asked Dylan

"I cared a LOT more than you did! And like I said: We did everything we could!" said Chase

/Dylan groaned/

"It wasn't enough!" said Dylan

"Well, what did you want me to say to our superiors? 'Sorry, we can't go to Europe, because we're saving a bullied girl'?" asked Chase

"YES! You should have said something!" said Dylan

/Chase scoffed/

"Maybe _you_ should stop blaming yourself, and me, for something that we had no control over!" said Chase

/Dylan raised his hand, and showed Chase his middle finger/

"Fuck off" said Dylan, bluntly

/Dylan and Chase walked away from each other. Dylan walked to his room, and slammed the door behind him. Chase grumbled to himself, as he grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows/

"Where are you going?" asked Jennifer

"I'm going to find a deer to kill! I'll bring back some venison... and someone here'll cook it..." said Chase

/Before anyone could say anything, Chase already walked down the stairs, and out of the front door.../

==With Rebecca==

/Rebecca hugged Anne, as tightly as she could. Aelita was doing the same. After what seemed like an eternity, Anne stopped crying. Rebecca looked at her/

"Are you okay, now?" asked Rebecca

/Anne cleared her throat/

"C... Can I have some water?" asked Anne, with a raspy voice

/Aelita nodded. She walked to the other side of the room, grabbed her canteen, and walked back to Anne. She handed the canteen to Anne, who took it, and started taking big drinks of water. Anne looked at Aelita/

"Thanks..." said Anne

/Anne had a look of sadness. She then put her hands on her face/

"I can't believe I said those things to Chase and Dylan..." said Anne

"They know that you didn't mean them" said Rebecca

/Anne looked at Rebecca/

"I _slapped _Dylan. I hit him, and I didn't even think... God... what the hell do they think of me, now?" asked Anne, to herself

/Aelita crouched in front of Anne, causing her to look at Aelita/

"He thinks that you just had to let out some steam. Hell, you should have seen _me_ when I found out that Chase accidently destroyed our piano..." said Aelita

/Anne chuckled, softly/

"How'd that happen?" asked Anne

"He decided that he needed to check a gun, in our _living room_. The gun went off, and destroyed our piano" said Aelita

"Like Aelita said: They know that you're not angry at them..." said Rebecca

/Anne smiled, a little/

"I guess..." said Anne

"Look, Anne. They know that you're not really angry with them... w- would you like to talk about what happened?" asked Aelita

/Anne sighed/

"I'd like to talk with Chase and Dylan, first" said Anne

/Aelita and Rebecca nodded. They watched, as Anne got up, and walked out of the room. Anne noticed Jennifer, Clementine, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Miranda, Verity, and Jeremie. She went wide eyed/

"Where's Chase and Dylan?" asked Anne

/Yumi sighed/

"They had a fight... Dylan's in his room, and Chase went out into the forest..." said Yumi

/Anne had a look of shock/

"W... What did they fight about?" asked Anne

"They had a fight, because Dylan thought that they should have stayed with you, and Chase thought that there wasn't anything they could do..." said Verity

/Anne had a mortified look on her face/

"I- I got to go and talk to Dylan" said Anne

/Anne started running towards Dylan's room/

==With Chase==

/Chase had a look of anger, as he surveyed the deer that he killed/

"Heh... you weren't so tough..." said Chase

/Suddenly, Chase heard a loud noise. He turned, and was shocked to see a familiar face/

"What are _you_ doing here?!" asked Chase

/Sophia panted. She then looked at Chase/

"R... Rick told me... he told me to-" said Sophia

*_Growls_*

/Chase and Sophia turned, to see two walkers, heading towards them. Chase went wide eyed, and looked at Sophia/

"I'll take care of them..." said Chase

/Sophia had a look of shock, as she noticed Chase's blade hand/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan had a stick in his hand. He was using his combat knife to sharpen the stick. He then heard a knock/

"Go away..." said Dylan

"It's me. Can I come in?" asked Anne

/Dylan sighed/

"Come on in... I guess..." said Dylan

/Anne opened the door, and walked into the room. She hid the feeling of guilt that she had, when she saw Dylan's saddened look. She sighed, and sat next to him/

"Are you okay?" asked Anne

/Dylan sighed/

"I don't know... Me and Chase never argue like that..." said Dylan

/Anne grabbed the stick, and the knife, and set them down on a nearby table. Dylan looked at her/

"Dylan... I'm sorry that I snapped at you and Chase like that. I really am. I... I guess I was just overwhelmed with everything, and-" said Anne

"Anne. It's fine... I could _never_ be mad at you, for anything whatsoever. Even if it's getting hit in the face" said Dylan

/Anne breathed a sigh of relief. She then started hugging Dylan, and he hugged back/

"I'm so relieved..." said Anne

"Me too..." said Dylan

/Anne and Dylan stopped hugging. They then looked at each other/

"Can I get you and Chase to make up? I don't want to see you two fighting..." said Anne

/Dylan sighed/

"I... I guess so..." said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

==With Verity==

/Verity was sitting next to Patrick. She was reading a romance novel, and had an annoyed look on her face/

"Jesus... doesn't any of these women know what 'self-love' is?" asked Verity, to herself

/Verity shook her head. Suddenly, she heard a groan/

"What the hell?" asked Verity

/Verity put the book down, and looked at Patrick. She gasped, when she saw him looking at her/

"I... Hate... Heights..." said Patrick

"PATRICK!" shouted Verity, with joy

/Verity ran to Patrick, and gave him a bone crushing hug. She had tears going down the sides of his face, as he had an uncomfortable look/

"C... Can you please let go of me?" asked Patrick

/Verity went wide eyed, when she saw Patrick was having difficulty breathing. She let go of him, and saw he was taking deep breaths/

"Oh... my bad" said Verity

==With Chase==

/Sophia had a look of shock, as she saw Chase kill the last walker. He turned, to look at her/

"Where's the rest of the group?" asked Chase

"I... I don't know... I got separated from them..." said Sophia

/Chase smiled/

"Don't worry... I know a place to go to" said Chase

/Sophia smiled/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	22. Back Together

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The Lyoko Warriors, and everyone else, heard the front door open and shut. They all walked to the living room, to see Chase and Sophia. The Lyoko Warriors, and Anne, all went wide eyed/

"SOPHIA?!" they shouted

/Sophia looked at the group, and went wide eyed/

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?" asked Luke

"Sophia was in our last group... they're all good people. If she's here... then they can't be too far away" said Patrick

/Jeremie looked at Sophia/

"What happened?" asked Jeremie

"We stopped on the highway... a herd of walkers came, and me and Carl hid under a car... One of them saw me... and I had to run for it" said Sophia

"Did Rick do anything to help?" asked Aelita

"Yes. He told me to stay put. But... another walker showed up, and noticed me..." said Sophia

/Odd chuckled. Sophia, and everyone else glared at him/

"Is something funny?" asked Anne

"No... I'm just thinking on your reaction to the herd of walkers..." said Odd

/Yumi slapped Odd, on the back of his head/

"OW!" shouted Odd

"Anyway... I kept running, and then I saw another walker coming after me. I kept running, until I ran into Chase" said Sophia

"How far away is this highway?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know..." said Sophia

/Everyone kept looking at Sophia. Then, Dylan looked at Anne/

"Anne... do you want to talk, now?" asked Dylan

/Anne looked at Dylan, Chase, and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. She then looked at the cabin group. She saw that they all had looks of worry. She then sighed.../

"After you and Chase left... I went to the park to try and find you guys. When I got there... I looked around for hours, but... I couldn't find either of you, anywhere... One of the people bullying me was there. He noticed that you two were gone... and... he told all of the other people who were bullying me. They started doing it again, not even a day after you left..." said Anne, with sadness

/Dylan and Chase had looks of sadness, shame, and regret. Everyone noticed a tear go down the side of Anne's face/

"They kept at it for four years... I decided to wear this bandana, to try and stop it, but that only made it worse. Half of the school saw me with this on, and they called me things, like 'Freak', or 'Cyclops'... or something like that... It kept going on like that. For years. Then... a new kid got to my school... He became the worst out of all of them" said Anne

"Who was he?" asked Aelita

/Anne closed her eye/

"_Josh__ Harrington_" said Anne, wincing

/Memories of Josh, started to go through Anne's mind. She closed her eye. Tightly. She only opened it, when she saw Rebecca, grabbing her hand/

"Maybe you should sit down..." said Rebecca

/Anne nodded. She then walked to the couch, and sat in between Dylan and Rebecca. They looked at Anne/

"W... What did Josh do?" asked Dylan

/Anne went wide eyed, then started sobbing. She let Rebecca hug her, tightly/

"It's okay, Anne... you don't need to say anything you don't want to" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Chase, both had looks of sadness/

"I'm so sorry..." said Chase

/Anne looked at Chase. He noticed she stopped crying, but her eyes were red and puffy/

"There's _nothing_ to be sorry about..." said Anne

/Anne and Chase started hugging. Suddenly, everyone heard a knock on the door. Chase let go of Anne, then he, Dylan, Patrick, Verity, and Ulrich grabbed their weapons, and looked at the door./

"Somebody answer it..." said Dylan

/Patrick grabbed a pocket knife. He slowly walked to the door, and opened it, quickly. Everyone saw three people, one of them had a sheriff's hat, and another one had a crossbow. The third person looked at the Lyoko Warriors, and gasped/

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" shouted Robert

/Rick and Daryl, noticed Sophia. They walked to her, and Rick crouched to hug her/

"Are you okay?" asked Rick

/The cabin group, had looks of questioning/

"Can somebody tell me who these people are?!" asked Luke

"This is Rick, Daryl, and Robert. They're with our old group" explained Jeremie

/Carlos looked at Rick/

"Are you guys, _safe_?" asked Carlos

/Rick looked at Carlos/

"Why do you ask?" asked Rick

/Carlos looked at Sarah. Rick followed his gaze, and he noticed her/

"Is that your daughter?" asked Rick

"Yeah" said Carlos

/Carlos motioned Sarah to come to him. Sarah walked to Carlos/

"This is Sarah" said Carlos

/Sarah smiled, at Rick. Rick smiled back, and then looked at Carlos/

"Rick Grimes" said Rick

"I'm Carlos. It's good to meet you" said Carlos

/Rick looked at the cabin group/

"You're welcome to come with us. But... it'll be cramped" said Rick

"As long as I'm safe from walkers, then I don't care where I'm at" said Nick

/Everyone smiled. Clementine walked to the Lyoko Warriors, and chuckled, when she saw Robert being hugged, tightly, by Rebecca, Jennifer, and Aelita/

"Is this one of your friends?" asked Clementine

"Yes... His name is Robert" said Yumi

/Robert was (finally) let go of the hug. He looked at Clementine, and smiled/

"Why's there an eight year old-"

"I'M ELEVEN!"

==One Hour Later==

/Charles and Kyra were standing outside of the RV. They saw Carol, nearly having a panic attack. Kyra sighed, and looked at Charles/

"Do you think that they made it?" asked Kyra

"I hope so..." said Charles

/Charles sighed/

"I hope Sophia's okay" said Charles

"She is. I just know it" said Kyra

/Kyra and Charles heard a noise. They turned, and gasped, when they saw Rick, Daryl, Sophia, The Lyoko Warriors, Anne, and a bunch of others that they didn't recognize. Charles looked at Chase, and noticed his blade-arm/

"Uh... nice hand" said Charles

/Everyone chuckled/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	23. The Accident

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==With Anne==

/Anne, Jennifer, Rebecca, and Aelita were sitting inside of the RV. Anne had a look of being deep in thought. Aelita looked at her/

"Is something wrong?" asked Aelita

"Yeah... Dylan and Chase still aren't speaking with each other" said Anne

/Rebecca and Jennifer groaned/

"Don't remind us. We've been trying to get them to talk... but nothing's worked" said Jennifer

/Anne looked at Rebecca/

"Dylan said that he was going to try and make up with him..." said Anne

"It didn't work. At. All." said Rebecca

"What happened?" asked Anne

/Aelita sighed, with annoyance/

"Dylan and Chase got into another argument. Dylan even said: 'I don't ever want to see your goddamn face again'. I just don't see what the problem is, anymore" said Aelita

"Well... we should still try and think of something..." said Jennifer

/Rebecca looked at Jennifer/

"What if... we got them, Rick, and Shane, to go on a hunting trip? We tell them that they need to get some food for everyone, and we get them to talk to each other" said Rebecca

/Jennifer, Anne, and Aelita looked at Rebecca, with grins/

"That's a _great_ idea!" said Aelita

==With Dylan==

/Dylan was cleaning his pistol. He groaned, with annoyance, as he put the gun down. He looked to his left, and saw Aelita and Rebecca walking towards him. He looked at them, as they stopped in front of him/

"What's up?" asked Dylan

"We heard that Shane, Daryl, and Rick were going out hunting. Are you going with?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan looked thoughtful. He then looked back at Rebecca/

"I guess it sounds fun... Sure, I'll go" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Aelita smiled/

==With Chase==

/Chase was "resting his eyes", by sleeping on a chair, with a magazine over his face. He was woken up, by Anne and Jennifer. He took the magazine off of his face, groaned, and looked at them/

"Hey..." said Chase

"Hi" said Jennifer

/Chase yawned, and looked at Jennifer and Anne/

"What's up?" asked Chase

"Daryl, Rick, and Shane were going to go out hunting, and we wanted to know if you planned on going" said Jennifer

/Chase smiled/

"Yeah... I'll go" said Chase

/Jennifer and Anne smiled/

==With Patrick & Verity==

/Patrick and Verity were lying in their sleeping bag, panting, after having spent the last 30 or 40 minutes, making out. Verity looked at Patrick/

"I'm _so_ glad that you're okay" said Verity

/Patrick smiled, and brushed Verity's cheek with his hand/

"Same here... and aside from a new scar, it'll be as if it never happened" said Patrick

/Verity smiled, and leaned forward to quickly kiss Patrick. She then broke it, and sighed/

"Maybe they're all right..." said Verity

/Patrick looked at Verity, with curiosity/

"Who's right?" asked Patrick

"All of our friends... maybe we do make out too much..." said Verity

/Patrick chuckled/

"I don't really have a problem with that" said Patrick

"Me neither" said Verity

/Patrick and Verity looked at each other, smiled, shrugged, and started making out... _again_.../

==One Hour Later==

/Shane and Rick handed Aelita, Rebecca, Anne, and Jeremie some rifles. Jeremie looked at Shane/

"I... I don't really shot that well..." said Jeremie

/Shane patted Jeremie's back/

"You'll do fine" said Shane

/Jeremie smiled. He then saw Chase walking towards them/

"So... are we looking for deer...? Or squirrel...? Or..." said Chase, trailing off

/Chase stopped talking, when he saw Dylan walking towards the group. Dylan noticed Chase, but didn't say anything, as he went to stand next to Anne and Rebecca. Rick had a curious look/

"You two still having this argument...?" asked Rick

/Chase and Dylan remained silent. Shane sighed/

"Let's just get moving..." said Shane

/Anne and Jennifer looked at Rebecca/

"It's not working" said Anne

"I know... but maybe it will, eventually" said Rebecca

/Anne nodded. Aelita and Jeremie shimmied to them/

"I really hope this works..." said Aelita

"It will... It's not the first time they've fought..." said Jennifer

"True" said Aelita

/They kept walking/

==3 Hours Later==

/Anne yawned, with boredom, as the group stopped/

"Ugh... how much longer are we gonna be out here?" asked Anne

"Not much longer... if we find a deer, kill it, skin it, gut it, and then drag what's left of the carcass, back to camp..." said Dylan

/Anne went wide eyed, as Dylan laughed. Eventually, she laughed too/

"Hey...? Could you two lovebirds be quiet? You'll scare the deer..." said Daryl

/Anne, Rebecca, and Dylan went wide eyed. Dylan and Anne blushed, deeply/

"W... We're not dating..." said Anne

/Daryl looked at Anne/

"Then why you spend so much time with him, and Chase? Are they _sharing_ you?" asked Daryl

/Anne, Rebecca, Dylan, and Chase all had looks of fury/

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." said Dylan, through gritted teeth

/Daryl scoffed, then turned his attention, elsewhere. Dylan and Anne looked at Rebecca, while blushing deeply/

"Uh... I- He... uh... I- I really... uh..." stammered Dylan

"He... I- Daryl- uh... you... I- he... uh..." stammered Anne

/Rebecca giggled/

"You don't need to say anything. The looks on your faces, is entirely worth it" said Rebecca

/Anne and Dylan blushed deeper, as Rebecca giggled/

==With Ulrich==

/Ulrich, Yumi, and Clementine were looking at Odd, who was grinning/

"This is just plain stupid, Odd. Even for _you_" said Yumi

"Relax... it's all under control!" said Odd

/Odd grinned, and Ulrich, Yumi, and Clementine groaned, as Odd looked at a beehive. He grinned, as he got a honey jar, and covered his hands in honey. He dropped the jar, walked to the next, and allowed _hundreds_ of bees to go onto his hands. Odd went wide eyed, as Ulrich, Yumi, and Clementine had looks of shock, as Odd looked at them/

"Uh... how do I get them off...?" asked Odd

/Ulrich, Yumi, and Clementine went slack jawed/

==With Dylan==

/The group was still walking. Daryl noticed a deer, and aimed at it. Suddenly, Shane made him aim his crossbow towards the ground. Daryl looked, and saw Aelita and Anne, walking towards the deer... The group smiled, as they saw them. Anne and Aelita both had looks of curiosity, as they reached out towards the deer. Suddenly, everyone heard a shot, and saw the deer, Anne, and Aelita, fall towards the ground. Jeremie and Chase went wide eyed... as everyone else had looks of shock/

"No..." whispered Jeremie

/Jeremie and Chase started running towards Aelita/

"NO...! NO! NO! NO! AELITA!" shouted Jeremie

"SIS!" shouted Chase

/Jeremie and Chase ran got to Aelita, as everyone else ran towards Anne/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	24. The Farm

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Aelita was struggling to keep her eyes open, as Jeremie was also struggling to keep his hold on her. He was carrying her, and running through a field. Anne was also being carried by Dylan. Chase and Jennifer were grabbing the hunter's arms, and keeping him upright/

"MOVE IT, SHITHEAD!" shouted Jennifer

/Jeremie had a look that was a mixture of fear, worry, anger, and hatred, as he turned to look at the hunter, named Otis/

"How far...!? HOW FAR?!" shouted Jeremie

/Chase grabbed Otis' shirt collar/

"WHERE DO WE GO?!" shouted Chase

/Otis pointed north/

"A... Another half mile, that way! Hershel...! Talk to Hershel! He'll help these girls!" said Otis

/Dylan and Jeremie started running, while carrying Anne and Aelita. Chase and Rebecca grabbed Otis' arms, and started forcing him to run/

"DYLAN! Don't drop her!" shouted Chase

/Anne chuckled, softly/

"_They're talking to each other...? Heh, at least there's a silver lining..._" thought Anne, to herself

/Dylan looked at Anne/

"Stay awake... okay? Do it for me!" said Dylan

"_Do it for you...?_" thought Anne, with surprise

/Jeremie had a look of extreme worry, as he ran with Aelita in his arms. Jeremie noticed that Chase ran up to them/

"How bad is the wound?" asked Chase

"I... I don't know!" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked at Jeremie/

"H... How far away... is wherever we're... going...?" asked Aelita

"Not far! J- Just try and stay awake!" said Jeremie

/Aelita nodded, a little. Jeremie kept running/

==20 Minutes Later==

/A woman was standing on the front porch of her house. She grabbed a pair of binoculars, and noticed the group from a distance. He put the binoculars down, and looked towards the house/

"Dad!" shouted Maggie

/The group ran towards the house. They got close, when they noticed a man walk out onto the porch, and look at them/

"Were they bit...?" asked Hershel

"Shot... By your man..." said Dylan

"Otis...?" asked Patricia

/Jeremie walked closer to Hershel/

"He told us to find Hershel, is that you...? Help her! Help her, please!" said Jeremie, nearly panicking

"Get them inside!" said Hershel

/Everybody started walking into the house. Dylan and Jeremie had looks of extreme worry/

"Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie...?" asked Hershel

"Yeah?" asked Maggie

"Painkillers, coagulates, grab everything" said Hershel

/Maggie nodded, and started running towards another room/

"Clean towels, sheets, alcohol..." said Hershel

/The group got to a bedroom, where they saw a big bed/

"Put them here" said Hershel

/Jeremie and Dylan, put Anne and Aelita on the bed. Chase, Rebecca, and Jennifer went wide eyed, when they saw that Jeremie and Dylan's shirts were covered in blood. Dylan and Jeremie continued to stare at Anne and Aelita/

"Pillowcase..." said Hershel

"A... Are they alive...?" asked Jeremie

"Pillowcase, quick!" said Hershel

/Chase and Jennifer each grabbed a pillowcase, Hershel looked at them/

"Fold it. Make a pad..." said Hershel

/Jennifer and Chase folded the pillowcases, and made them into pads. Hershel made them stand next to Anne and Aelita/

"Put pressure on the wounds..." said Hershel

/Jennifer and Chase put pressure on Anne and Aelita's wounds. Hershel grabbed a stethoscope, and put it on Anne's chest/

"I've got a heartbeat... but it's feint" said Hershel

"Oh my god..." whispered Chase/Dylan

/Hershel walked around the bed, and to Aelita. He then put the stethoscope on Aelita's chest/

"She's got a heartbeat, too... but we need to work on her, quick" said Hershel

/Patricia and Beth walked to Jennifer and Chase/

"We've got it, step back" said Patricia

/Jennifer and Chase let Patricia and Beth, take the towels. Chase noticed Maggie, holding two IV's over her head./

"Maggie, IV..." said Hershel

/Maggie looked at Jeremie/

"We need some space" said Maggie

"What's your names?" asked Hershel

/Dylan and Jeremie, stuttered a little, as they looked at Anne and Aelita/

"I... I- I'm Jeremie Belpois..." said Jeremie

"D- Dylan Enheart..." said Dylan

/Hershel looked at Dylan and Jeremie/

"Dylan, Jeremie, we're gonna do everything we can, okay? You need to give us some room..." said Hershel

/Dylan and Jeremie, nodded. They then walked out of the room with Chase and Jennifer. They turned, and looked out of the front door, to see Rick and Shane, running towards the house, with Otis. Jeremie and Dylan stumbled outside of the house, where Otis, Rick, and Shane stopped to meet them/

"They're alive? Are the girls still alive...?" asked Otis

/Dylan wiped some sweat from his face, resulting in a trail of blood, going across his face. Chase looked at him, and got a rag from his backpack/

"Hey... it's okay..." said Chase

/Chase then started to wipe the blood, off of Dylan's face/

"You've got blood, all over your face..." said Chase

/Chase got the blood off, and sighed/

"Okay..." said Chase, to himself

/Jennifer looked at Jeremie, and saw he was pale, and even trembling a little. She walked to him, and started hugging him... He then started crying/

"Aelita..." sobbed Jeremie

"Shh... it's going to be fine... she'll make it..." said Jennifer

/Shane looked at Chase/

"W... Where are they...? Are they okay...?" asked Shane

/Everyone followed Jeremie and Dylan, into the house. Jeremie and Dylan led them to the bedroom, where Anne and Aelita were. Hershel looked at the group/

"Do you know their blood types?" asked Hershel

/Jeremie looked at Hershel/

"I'm O-Positive. I can give some to Aelita..." said Jeremie

"I don't know what Anne's is..." said Chase

"It's type A. I think that Verity and Patrick have that type..." said Rebecca

"I do too" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"Are you sure?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah... I can give some blood to Anne" said Dylan

"That's fortunate. Don't wander far, I'm gonna need both of you" said Hershel

/Hershel looked at Otis/

"What happened?" asked Hershel

"I was tracking a buck... Bullet went through it... Went clean through..." said Otis

/Hershel looked back at Anne and Aelita/

"The deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved their lives... But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the fragments out... and I'm counting seven... three in Anne, and four in Aelita." said Hershel

/Rebecca looked at Otis, and saw he was talking to Patricia. She hid the look of anger on her face, as she turned to look at Dylan and Jeremie/

"E... Everyone doesn't know..." said Dylan

"I know" said Rebecca

/Rebecca went to hug Dylan, and Jeremie, as they both started sobbing/

"They don't know..." sobbed Jeremie

/Rebecca looked at Jeremie and Dylan/

"You have to stay with them... okay? That's the best thing you can do for them, right now..." said Rebecca

/Dylan and Jeremie continued to sob/

==At the Camp==

/Patrick looked at the tree-line. Verity put a hand on his shoulder/

"It was only one shot..." said Patrick

"Maybe they took down a walker?" asked Odd

/Patrick shook his head/

"No... something feels off, about this..." said Patrick

/Verity looked at Patrick/

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that they took down a deer, and they're bringing it back as we speak" said Verity

/Patrick looked thoughtful. He then shrugged, and looked at Verity/

"Maybe..." said Patrick

/Patrick walked to the RV, with Verity/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	25. The Plan

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Chase, Dylan, Jeremie, Jennifer, and Rebecca sat outside of the bedroom, in silence. Both Jeremie, and Dylan's shirts still had dried blood on them. Rebecca grabbed Dylan's hand, and locked it/

"She'll be okay" said Rebecca

/Dylan didn't answer. The group then saw the door open. They turned, to see Maggie/

"Dylan, Jeremie." said Maggie

/Dylan and Jeremie stood up, and walked into the bedroom. They had a horrified look, as they saw Anne and Aelita, screaming in pain. Hershel looked at them/

"Hold them down!" said Hershel

/Jeremie went to Aelita, and helped hold her down, as Dylan did the same for Anne. Hershel then started to pull one of the bullet fragments out of Aelita.../

==Outside of the Room==

/Chase started crying into his hands, as he heard Aelita screaming. Rebecca and Jennifer simply sat with a look of disdain, as they heard what was happening. Suddenly, they heard Anne scream, very loudly/

"_STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HER!_" shouted Dylan

"_Dylan, do you want her to live?_" asked Hershel

/They heard more screams, causing Rebecca to hold back tears/

"_They need blood!_" said Patricia

/Chase then stood up, and ran into the room. He looked at Jeremie and Dylan/

"DO IT NOW!" shouted Chase, with worry

/Dylan and Jeremie nodded, and winced, as they let Patricia put needles into their arms. Suddenly, they heard Anne and Aelita grunt, and then stop crying. Everyone looked at them, and realized their eyes were closed/

"Wait... Aelita...?" said Chase

"They just passed out" said Hershel

/Jennifer and Rebecca ran to the doorway, and looked into the room. They had a horrified look, as Hershel pulled a fragment out of Aelita. He dropped it onto a plate, walked to Anne, and did the same thing. Hershel looked at the two girls, and sighed/

"Two down... five to go..." said Hershel

==At the Camp==

/The Lyoko Warriors were sitting outside of the RV. Clementine walked to them, and laughed, as she saw Odd's arms, covered in bee stings/

"What happened to him?!" asked Clementine

/Odd groaned/

"I decided to cover my hands in honey, and annoy the bees..." said Odd

/Yumi looked at Clementine/

"Believe it or not... it's _not_ the stupidest thing he's ever done!" said Yumi

/Clementine had a puzzled look/

"Why isn't it...?" asked Clementine

"Clem, I personally think that I'm an innovator!" said Odd

"Oh god..." muttered Ulrich, under his breath

/Odd stood up, and looked at Clementine/

"I've done _countless_ things that I'd rather forget. But that's okay! Because, why live a boring life, when you could do so much stupid stuff...?!" asked Odd

/Clementine looked at Yumi/

"Is he serious... or is he just stupid?" asked Clementine

"Probably both" said Verity

/The group laughed, as Odd pouted/

==With Chase==

/Chase sat next to Aelita, in silence. He only stopped looking at her, when he noticed Jennifer walk into the room/

"How's she doing...?" asked Jennifer

/Chase shrugged/

"She's still sleeping..." said Chase

/Jennifer grabbed a chair, moved it to where Chase was sitting, and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand, and looked at Aelita/

"She's going to make it... I know she is" said Jennifer

/Jennifer looked at Chase, and saw he had tears going down the sides of his face/

"I... I don't want my sister to die..." said Chase

/Jennifer leaned to Chase, and started hugging him, tightly, as he started to cry/

"I don't want my sister to die..." said Chase

==One Hour Later==

/Hershel was sitting next to Anne, and was taking her, and Aelita's, blood pressure. He then suddenly stopped/

"Both of their blood pressures are stable" said Hershel

/Hershel looked at Dylan and Jeremie, who were both having their blood drawn/

"Yumi needs to be here..." said Jeremie

"All of our friends needs to be here... They don't even know what's going on..." corrected Chase

/Dylan sighed/

"I'll find them, and I'll bring them back" said Dylan

"You can't do that." stated Hershel

"They're our friends! Aelita and Anne, are lying here, shot!" said Dylan

"And they're going to need more blood" said Hershel

/Hershel looked at Chase, Rebecca, Shane, Rick, and Jennifer/

"Neither of them can go more than 50 feet from this bed" said Hershel

/Jeremie and Dylan, stood up. They immediately wobbled, before Rebecca and Patricia helped them to stand. Dylan and Jeremie then walked into the living room, where they saw Maggie, and Otis. Rebecca, Jennifer, and Chase walked into the living room, and sat down next to Jeremie and Dylan/

"They're stable, for now" said Chase

/Otis had a look of sadness, and regret. Jeremie looked at Jennifer/

"All of us need to be here... Jen, they have to know what's going on" said Jeremie

/Jennifer sighed/

"Jeremie, I get it. Me, Chase, and Rebecca are going to handle it. But you and Dylan need to handle your end." said Jennifer

/Jeremie had a look of surprise/

"M... My end...?" asked Jeremie

"Your end, is being here for Aelita. Dylan's, is to be here for Anne. Even if they don't need your guys' blood to survive, there is no possible way that I'll let you and Dylan walk out of the front door. Hell, I'd break your legs if you tried" said Jennifer

/Jeremie nodded, and smiled/

"Thanks... I needed that" said Jeremie

/Jennifer smiled back at Jeremie. Rebecca walked to them/

"If something happened to either of them, and you guys weren't here..." said Rebecca

/Rebecca took a deep breath, as Jeremie and Dylan looked at her/

"If... If they slipped away, while you guys were gone... you guys would _never_ forgive yourselves for that" said Rebecca

/Jeremie went wide eyed, as Dylan trembled. Eventually, they calmed down, took a deep breath, and looked at Rebecca/

"You're right..." said Dylan

"When have I ever been wrong?" asked Rebecca

/The group chuckled. They stopped, when they heard the bedroom door open. Everyone looked at Hershel/

"They're out of danger... for the moment. But I need to remove those remaining fragments" said Hershel

"How...? We all saw what happened last time" said Chase

"I know, and that was the shallowest two" said Hershel

/Jeremie and Dylan went wide eyed/

"Oh my god..." whispered Jeremie

"There's more" said Hershel

/Everyone looked back at Hershel/

"Tell us" said Jennifer

"Aelita's belly is distended, and Anne's pressure is dropping, which means that both of them have internal bleeding" said Hershel

/Dylan gasped, and put a hand to his mouth. Jeremie simply went pale, and trembled/

"A couple of the fragments must have nicked one or two of their blood vessels. I have to open both of them up, find the bleeders, and stitch them. And they can't move while I'm in there... I mean, at all... If they react the same as before, I'll sever one of their artery's, and they'll both be dead in minutes..." said Hershel

/Chase started crying. He walked to Dylan, and they both hugged each other, tightly/

"To even try this, I have to put them under. But if I do, then they won't be able to breath on their own. Same bad results..." said Hershel

"W... What would it take?" asked Jennifer

/Otis looked at the group/

"You'll need a pair of respirators..." said Otis

"What else?" asked Shane

"The tubes that go with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures..." said Hershel

/Chase looked at Hershel/

"If you have all of these things, then you could save both of their lives...?" asked Chase

"If I had all of that, I could try." said Hershel

"The nearest hospital went up in flames, a month ago..." said Otis

/Otis went wide eyed/

"The high school..." said Otis

"That's what I was thinking..." said Hershel

/Hershel looked at the group/

"They set up a FEMA shelter, there. They would have everything we need" said Hershel

"Place was overrun, last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it,... maybe it's better now" said Otis

/Chase nodded. Shane then put a hand on his shoulder/

"I'll handle it... you should stay with your sister" said Shane

/Chase smiled/

"Thanks..." said Chase

/Shane looked at Hershel/

"Doc, why don't you do me a list, and draw me a map?" asked Shane

/Otis looked at Shane/

"You won't need a map. I'll take you there... Ain't but five miles..." said Otis

"Otis, no..." said Patricia

/Otis looked at Patricia/

"Honey, we don't have time for guesswork, and I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here, while this fella takes this on alone" said Otis

"Are you sure about this?" asked Shane

/Jennifer looked at Shane/

"Do you know what all of that stuff, even looks like?" asked Jennifer

"Come to think of it, no" said Shane

"I've been a volunteer EMT. I do. We can talk about this until next Sunday, or we can just go do it real quick" said Otis

"I'll take right quick" said Shane

/Jeremie and Dylan looked at Otis/

"I should thank you..." said Dylan

"Wait until those girls are up and around. Then we'll talk" said Otis

/Jeremie and Dylan, nodded. Maggie walked up to Rebecca, Jennifer, and Chase/

"Where are they? Your friends?" asked Maggie

"Over on the highway... but they've probably sent out a search party, by now" said Rebecca

"Don't worry, I'll go find them, and bring them here" said Maggie

/Chase, Jennifer, and Rebecca nodded/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	26. You Better Be Right

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Luke, Clementine, Verity, Andrea, Kyra, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Patrick, and Nick were all walking in the woods, looking for everyone that went hunting. Yumi looked at Ulrich/

"Do you think that they're okay?" asked Yumi

"Of course they are. I don't doubt it" said Ulrich

/Yumi smiled/

"You're probably right" said Yumi

/Clementine, Kyra, and Odd were walking. Odd looked at Clementine/

"Seriously, how old are you?" asked Odd

/Clementine groaned, and rolled her eyes/

"Are you, like... seven...? Or eight...? Or what...?" asked Odd

/Clementine sighed, with annoyance, as she turned to look at Odd/

"I'm. Eleven. Okay? I'm eleven...so please... Shut. The. Hell. Up. Okay? Can you get that through your skull?" asked Clementine

/Odd went wide eyed, as Clementine started walking away from him/

"Huh... sorry I asked..." said Odd

"It's your own fault..." said Kyra

/Verity looked at Patrick/

"How much further?" asked Verity

"I don't know... maybe as the crow flies?" guessed Patrick

/Verity chuckled, and rolled her eyes as she walked away from Patrick/

"As the crow flies, my ass..." muttered Verity

*_Growls_*

/Verity went wide eyed. She turned, to see a walker. She screamed, as it tackled her. Verity was using all of her strength, to keep it from biting or scratching her/

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME!" shouted Verity, with panic

/The group heard her screaming/

"VERITY?!" shouted Patrick

/Everyone started running back to Verity, who was still struggling to keep the walker away from her/

"HELP ME!" shouted Verity

/Suddenly, Verity looked to her left. She saw a woman, riding a horse, and holding a baseball bat in her hand. The woman rode past Verity, while hitting the walker in the head. The woman doubled back, and stopped next to Verity, as the group approached/

"Yumi...? Yumi Ishiyama?" asked Maggie

"What...?" asked Ulrich

"Rebecca sent me. Yumi's got to come with me now" said Maggie

/Yumi looked at Maggie/

"What...? Why?" asked Yumi

"There's been an accident. Aelita and Anne have been shot" said Maggie

/The Lyoko Warriors had a look of horror/

"AELITA'S BEEN SHOT!?" shouted Yumi

"Rebecca asked for you, personally. They're both still alive, but you've got to come now" said Maggie

/Yumi stood where she was, staring at Maggie, with wide eyes/

"Your friends need you, all. Just come!" said Maggie

/Yumi nodded, handed her backpack to Ulrich, and started walking towards Maggie/

"Woah, woah, woah... we don't even know who she is!" said Luke

"You can't get on that horse!" said Nick

"Rick and Chase said that you had others on a highway, that big traffic snarl?" asked Maggie

"Yeah..." said Clementine

/Yumi got onto Maggie's horse/

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene. HYAH!" shouted Maggie

/Maggie shouted 'Hyah', and made the horse start running away from the group. The Lyoko Warriors looked at each other/

"She said that Aelita and Anne were shot..." said Kyra

/They went wide eyed, as the walker started getting up. Daryl groaned, and aimed his crossbow at it. He fired a bolt, that hit the walker in the head, killing it./

"Shut up" said Daryl

==At the Farm==

/The group continued to sit next to Anne and Aelita. Dylan held Anne's hand, as he looked at her. Rebecca grabbed Dylan's other hand/

"Dylan... you need to stop worrying about her. You don't owe her anything..." said Rebecca

/Dylan sighed/

"Me and Chase left her... she had to go through hell, because of it... I'm not going to stop worrying, I'm sorry..." said Dylan

/Rebecca nodded. Chase was looking at Aelita, as Jennifer sat next to him/

"She'll wake up. I promise you that" said Jennifer

"I hope so... aside from Dylan, she's probably the only family I got left." said Chase, with sadness

/Suddenly, the group heard a groan, and then a cough. They looked at Anne, and went wide eyed, when they saw her opening her eyes/

"Oh... My... God... What the hell happened?" groaned Anne

/Rebecca, Dylan, Jennifer, and Chase all ran to Anne, and basically engulfed her in a massive hug. Anne was struggling to breath/

"I... I know that you're happy... BUT CAN YOU PLEASE LET GO OF ME?!" asked Anne

/The group went wide eyed, and let go of Anne/

"Sorry..." said Jennifer

/Dylan had tears of joy, as he grabbed Anne's hand/

"You're awake!" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"What happened?" asked Anne

"A hunter, named Otis, accidently shot you and Aelita" said Jeremie

/Anne went wide eyed, as she turned and looked at Aelita/

"She isn't awake?" asked Anne

/Jeremie had a look of sadness/

"No..." said Jeremie

/Anne looked at Rebecca/

"The bad news, is that there's still two bullet fragments in you, and three in Aelita. Otis and Shane went to a FEMA shelter, to try and find things for the surgery" said Rebecca

/Anne had a look of fear/

"SURGERY?!" asked Anne

"Anne... it's alright... we have a doctor here. His name is Hershel. He'll take good care of you" said Chase

/Anne calmed the expression on her face, took a deep breath, and looked back at Chase/

"You better be right..." said Anne

/The group heard the front door, open and close. They then turned, to see Yumi looking at them. She had a look of shock/

"Aelita...?" asked Yumi

/Yumi slowly walked towards Aelita. Chase got out of his chair, allowing Yumi to sit in it. She continued to have a wide eyed look, as she stared at her best friend/

"W... What happened?" asked Yumi

"It was a hunting accident... A guy named 'Otis' shot a deer, and the bullet went through it. Anne and Aelita were standing on the other side of it..." said Dylan

/The group heard the door, open and close again. They turned, to see Patrick and Verity. Verity went wide eyed, hugged Patrick, and started sobbing/

"I... Is Aelita alright?" asked Patrick

"I just woke up... but... I don't know about her..." said Anne

/The group looked at Aelita. Chase, Jeremie, Verity, and Yumi all started to cry, with worry/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	27. You have to make a choice

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Two Hours Later==

/The group camped the RV, a short distance away from Hershel's house. Kyra, Chase, and Ulrich met with each other/

"This place is perfect! It looks like it's been untouched!" said Kyra

/Chase looked at Ulrich, and saw he was deep in thought/

"Is something wrong?" asked Chase

"No... it's just... I heard Luke and Carlos, talking about someone named, 'Carver'" said Ulrich

"Carver? Was he part of their group?" asked Kyra

"I don't know..." said Ulrich

/Chase shrugged/

"It's probably nothing to worry about" said Chase

==Inside the house==

/Yumi, Jeremie, and Jennifer were inside the bedroom. Jeremie was sitting next to Aelita, and Anne. He was holding Aelita's hand, as Anne looked at him/

"Are you okay, Jeremie? You haven't left her side, for hours..." said Anne

"I just want to be here when she wakes up" said Jeremie

/Jennifer looked at Anne/

"Dylan saved your life" said Jennifer

/Anne had a surprised look/

"Really...? How...?" asked Anne

"You and him, both have type A blood. He gave you a _lot_ of his..." said Jennifer

/Anne went wide eyed, and blushed/

"Oh..." said Anne

/Suddenly, the group heard a cough. They looked at Aelita, and saw she was slowly opening her eyes/

"W... What happened...? Where am I...?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie had a shocked look, as he leaned forward, and hugged Aelita. Tightly/

"You're awake!" said Jeremie

/Aelita started hugging Jeremie, back/

"What happened...? Where's Chase?" asked Aelita

"You and Anne were shot. Chase is outside" said Jennifer

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"Shot...?" asked Aelita

"It was an accident. Remember the deer that we saw...? Well... there was a hunter on the other side of it..." said Anne

/Aelita groaned, with annoyance/

"Typical..." said Aelita

/Aelita looked at Jeremie, and smiled, when she saw his look of happiness/

"I was so worried about you..." said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, as she and Jeremie kissed. She broke the kiss, and looked at Jennifer/

"Can someone go and get my brother...?" asked Aelita

==With Chase==

/Chase and Dylan were sitting on top of the RV. They looked out at the fields around the farm, and sighed/

"I can't remember the last time it's been this peaceful..." said Dylan

"Same here..." said Chase

/Chase looked at Dylan/

"How's it going with Rebecca?" asked Chase

/Dylan shrugged/

"She still loves me, I still love her. So I consider it to be going well... how's you and Jennifer?" asked Dylan

/Chase shrugged/

"We're doing pretty good..." said Chase

/Dylan smiled. Suddenly, the two of them turned, to see Jennifer, climbing up the ladder/

"Speak of the devil" muttered Dylan, under his breath

/Jennifer looked at Chase, and smiled/

"Your sister wants to see you" said Jennifer

/Chase and Dylan went wide eyed/

"S... She's awake?" said Chase

"Oh my god..." said Dylan

/Dylan and Chase ran to the ledge of the RV, hopped off, and started running towards the house/

==With Aelita==

/Hershel gave Aelita and Anne, glasses of water. They smiled at him/

"Thank you... for everything" said Anne

/Hershel smiled/

"It's no problem" said Hershel

/Aelita smiled. She then heard the front door, open and close. She turned, to see Chase and Dylan, looking at her, with wide eyes/

"S... Sis?" asked Chase

/Chase and Dylan started walking towards Aelita. They got to her, and they all engulfed each other, in a tear filled hug. Everyone else smiled/

==Three Hours Later==

/The Lyoko Warriors, and Hershel, were all sitting inside of the bedroom. All of them were looking at Aelita and Anne/

"You have no idea how relieved I am, to see you guys awake" said Kyra

/Anne and Aelita smiled/

"I'm glad that we found this place" said Anne

/Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand/

"Shane and Otis will get back soon... then Hershel can do the surgery. After that, we can celebrate" said Jeremie, with a smile

"Heh, I can't wait for that. I hope there'll be cake" said Odd

/The group groaned, but Aelita laughed/

"Me too... And I can't wait to..." said Aelita

/Aelita stopped mid-sentence. Everyone saw that her face went blank. Jeremie and Chase leaned forward, to look at her/

"A... Aelita?" asked Chase

"Ai, are you okay...?" asked Jeremie

"What's happening...?" asked Ulrich

/Suddenly, Aelita's eyes rolled back into her head. Everyone had a look of horror, as her body started to violently shake/

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Rebecca

/Chase and Jeremie tried to grab Aelita, but Hershel stopped them/

"Don't. It's a seizure. If you hold her down, you could hurt her." said Hershel

/Chase and Jeremie, stepped back, with looks of fear/

"You can't stop it!?" asked Jeremie

"She just has to go through it..." said Hershel

/Yumi started sobbing, as Hershel took the pillow away from Aelita's head. After what seemed like an eternity, Aelita stopped shaking, and was unconscious. Chase was sobbing into his hands, as well as Jeremie. Hershel put a finger on Aelita's neck/

"Her brain isn't getting enough blood... Her pressure is bottoming. She needs another transfusion..." said Hershel

/Jeremie looked at Hershel/

"Okay... take some of mine, and give it to her..." said Jeremie

"If I take anymore out of you, your body could shut down. You could go into a coma. Or cardiac arrest..." said Hershel

"You're wasting time!" said Jeremie, with anger

/Hershel sighed, and grabbed the transfusion kit. Jeremie looked at Aelita, as Hershel started to take more blood... Hershel noticed that Anne was also unconscious/

"They both must be losing blood... we need to hurry..." said Hershel

==20 Minutes Later==

/Hershel was taking Anne's blood pressure, as she was unconscious. He sighed, and looked at the group/

"They're both still losing blood faster than we can replace it... And with the swelling in their abdomens, we can't wait any longer, or they're both just gonna slip away..." said Hershel

/Chase put a hand, over his eyes, and quietly sobbed. Everyone else looked at Hershel/

"Now I need to know, right now... if you want me to do this, because I think these girls are out of time..." said Hershel

/Everyone continued to stare at Hershel, blankly/

"You have to make a choice..." said Hershel

"A choice...?" asked Jennifer

/Rebecca looked at Jennifer/

"We need to make one. Now. Otherwise... Aelita and Anne are going to die..." said Rebecca

/Yumi stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes/

"Do it..." said Yumi

==10 Minutes Later==

/Patricia, and Hershel brought a pair of metal rolling tables, into the bedroom/

"Okay... get the corner of that bed. Let's get the sheets down, everybody" said Hershel

/Chase, Jeremie, Yumi, and Rebecca helped get the sheets off of Anne and Aelita. Hershel pointed at the IV bags/

"Get the IV bags off of the sheet" said Hershel

/Patrick, Verity, and Odd got the IV bags. Chase, Jeremie, Hershel, and Kyra all grabbed Aelita, and Anne/

"Okay, on three. One, two, three..." said Hershel

/Chase and Jeremie lifted Aelita, and set her down on one of the tables, as Kyra, and Hershel, did the same for Anne. Patricia brought in the medical tools, and set both of the metal boxes, on both of the tables. Dylan went wide eyed, as he looked at the tools/

"Goddamn..." muttered Dylan

/The Lyoko Warriors, walked to the door, and stood by it. They saw Patricia, bringing two lamps, and setting each of them down, on both of the tables. Hershel sighed/

"I'll have to do this, one at a time..." said Hershel

/Hershel looked at the group, as he was getting ready/

"Jeremie, Dylan... you all may want to step out..." said Hershel

/The group went wide eyed, as Hershel grabbed a scalpel, and stood next to Aelita's table/

"Y... Yeah..." said Jeremie

/The group then heard a truck approach. Hershel stopped, as Chase walked to a window, and looked out of it. He breathed a sigh of massive relief/

"It's Shane and Otis" said Chase

/Hershel looked at Patricia, as the group started to run out/

"You stay here with them" said Hershel

/Patricia nodded, as Hershel followed the group. They all ran outside, to see the truck stop. Everyone walked out to Shane, to see him limping, and carrying two bags. Otis was nowhere in sight./

"Anne...? Aelita...?" asked Shane

"There's still a chance" said Yumi

/Hershel and Patrick, grabbed the bags. Hershel looked at Shane/

"Otis...?" asked Hershel

/Shane sighed/

"No..." said Shane

/Hershel went wide eyed, and had a look of sadness. Hershel then looked at the group/

"We say _nothing_ to Patricia. Not till after... I need her!" said Hershel

/Everyone nodded, as Hershel and Patrick ran into the house with the bags. Everyone else, looked at Shane, as Rick and Lori ran to them. Rick engulfed Shane in a friendly hug, Shane returned it. After several seconds, they broke it, and everyone looked at Shane/

"They kept blocking us at every turn... We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds... Then he said... he said he'd cover me, and that I should keep going." said Shane

/Chase and Dylan, both had skeptical looks/

"So that's what I did. I just... I kept going. But I... I looked back and he..." said Shane

/Everyone saw Shane had a look of sadness/

"I tried..." said Shane

/Rick walked to Shane, and put a hand on his shoulder/

"He wanted to make it right..." said Rick

/Shane nodded. He looked at Maggie, and Verity, and saw they were crying. Chase looked at Dylan, and leaned in close/

"I told you... I could smell bullshit from a mile away..." whispered Chase

/Dylan nodded, in agreement/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	28. Lies

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Chase and Dylan sat inside of the bedroom, deep in thought. Dylan looked at Chase/

"Shane wasn't telling the truth. Something happened at that high school..." said Dylan

"I know... But we don't have any proof" said Chase

/Dylan had a curious look/

"So... how do we get it?" asked Dylan

"Well, we obviously can't go back to that school. Maybe we just corner him, and make him tell us" said Chase

/Dylan nodded. They then saw Carlos walk into the bedroom/

"The RV is here... I'd get outside" said Carlos

/Chase and Dylan nodded, as Carlos walked out of the room. They looked at Anne and Aelita, sighed, and then walked out of the room/

==Outside==

/Chase and Dylan walked out of the house, to see the group, and the RV. Chase and Dylan walked to the Lyoko Warriors/

"Is everyone here?" asked Dylan

"Yep. Hershel's gonna let us camp over by those trees" said Verity

/Verity pointed at an area, a short distance from the house, that had about 9 or 10 trees there. Dylan smiled/

"Yeah... that'll work" said Dylan

/The group saw Carol, Clementine, Alvin, Sarah, and Dale walking to them. They stopped in front of the group/

"How are they...?" asked Dale

/Chase smiled/

"They'll pull through. Thanks to Hershel, and his people" said Chase

"And Shane. We'd have lost both of them, If not for him" said Jennifer

/Chase and Dylan, frowned/

"Yeah... and Shane..." said Dylan

/Carol walked to Kyra, and hugged her. Kyra returned the hug/

"Thank god..." said Carol

"We were so worried..." said Clementine

/Alvin looked at Yumi/

"How'd it happen?" asked Alvin

"Hunting accident. That's all... Just a stupid accident" said Yumi

"When will they wake up?" asked Sarah

/Yumi sighed/

"I don't know... but it'll probably be soon" said Yumi

/Sarah smiled/

==30 Minutes Later==

/Everyone stood near some trees. Jennifer put a rock on a pile of rocks, then Rebecca, and then Miranda. Patricia was crying, nearly uncontrollably. Hershel cleared his throat/

"Blessed be God, Father of our Lord Jesus Christ..." said Hershel

/Chase groaned/

"Always with religion on this show..." muttered Chase, under his breath

/Jennifer elbowed Chase, in his arm. She had a scornful look, as Chase rubbed his shoulder/

"Praise be to him, for the gift of our brother, Otis..." said Hershel

/Dylan put a rock on the pile, then Jeremie, then Ulrich/

"For his span of years, for his abundance of character..." said Hershel

/Yumi put a rock on the pile, then Alexandr, then Sarah/

"Otis, who gave his life, to save two children's. Now more than ever, our most precious asset..." said Hershel

/Dylan sighed, with annoyance. Rebecca elbowed him, and looked at him/

"Quiet... show some respect" warned Rebecca

/Dylan nodded, albeit, with fear/

"We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died, as he lived, in grace." said Hershel

/Shane had a look of deep thought. Suddenly, he saw Hershel looking at him/

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" asked Hershel

/Chase and Dylan looked at Shane, with frowns/

"Go on, Shane... speak for him" said Dylan

/Shane frowned at Dylan and Chase/

"I'm not good at it..." said Shane

/Patricia looked at Shane, as she sobbed/

"You were the last one with him... You shared his final moments. Please... I need to hear. I _need_ to know that his death had meaning" said Patricia

/Chase walked to Shane, and leaned in close/

"What's wrong? You're not going to share?" asked Chase, sarcastically

/Shane growled with anger. Chase walked back to Dylan, as Shane calmed the look on his face. He sighed, and looked at Patricia/

"We were about done. Almost out of ammo... We were down to pistols, by then... I was limping. It was bad..." said Shane

"Christ..." whispered Ulrich

"'We've got to save the boy'. See, that's what _he_ said!" said Shane

/Dylan and Chase frowned. Dylan leaned close to Chase/

"He's good..." said Dylan

/Shane sighed/

"He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run', he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you'" said Shane

/Patrick and Verity looked at each other/

"This is the most bullshit story, I have ever heard..." whispered Patrick

"I know... It looks like Chase and Dylan don't think it's true, either..." whispered Verity

/Shane looked back at Patricia/

"And when I looked back..." said Shane, trailing off

/Patricia started sobbing again. Shane walked to the pile, and put the last rock on it/

"If not for Otis, I'd never made it out alive... And that goes for Anne, and Aelita, too. It was Otis. He saved all three of us..." said Shane

/Chase, Dylan, Verity, and Patrick all hid the looks of fury on their faces, as Shane looked at Patricia/

"If any death had meaning... it was his." said Shane

/Patricia nodded, as she sobbed/

==1 Hour Later==

/Chase and Dylan were walking towards the house, when they heard a voice shout:/

"Guys!"

/Chase and Dylan turned, to see Patrick and Verity, running towards them/

"What do you guys want?" asked Dylan

/Patrick and Verity stopped in front of Chase and Dylan/

"We know that Shane's story was bullshit. We know he's lying about something" said Verity

"Your point?" asked Chase

"We want to help you find out the truth. Something happened at the FEMA shelter, and Otis died because of it" said Patrick

/Chase and Dylan nodded/

"How do we do it?" asked Chase

"Simple. We corner Shane, somewhere. And then we pressure him, until he talks" said Verity

"I don't think it'll work" said Dylan

"And I'm not doing anything, until Aelita and Anne wake up" said Chase

/Patrick and Verity nodded/

"We understand. She's your sister, and you need to be there when she wakes up" said Verity

/Chase smiled/

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie was sitting inside the bedroom, reading a book. He stopped reading, when he saw Chase and Dylan walk into the room/

"Hey guys" said Jeremie

"Hi" said Chase

/Dylan noticed, that Jeremie was sitting next to Aelita. He smirked/

"You don't need to stay with her for _every second_. How long have you sat there, anyway?" asked Dylan

"Aside from bathroom breaks, the surgery, going outside, sleep, and a couple of other things... I think I've been here for at least 34 hours..." said Jeremie

/Chase and Dylan went wide eyed/

"Good god..." muttered Chase

/The group looked at Anne, and saw she opened her eyes. Anne looked at Chase and Dylan, and they all smiled at each other/

"Good morning" said Chase

/Anne giggled/

"How'd the surgery go?" asked Anne

"Hershel said that it went flawlessly. You and Aelita will pull through" said Dylan

/Anne had a look of happiness/

"That's great!" said Anne

/Anne looked at Dylan, as he sat on the bed/

"And... uh... thanks for giving me your blood..." said Anne

/Chase and Jeremie, snickered, as Anne and Dylan blushed/

"N... No problem..." said Dylan

/Suddenly, the group heard a groan. They looked at Aelita, who was opening her eyes/

"Ugh... my head hurts..." said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled, and grabbed Aelita's hand. She looked at him, and smiled/

"Good morning, princess" said Jeremie

"Good morning to you, too" said Aelita

/Aelita yawned. Then looked at the group/

"Did the surgery go okay?" asked Aelita

"Hershel said that you both will be fine" said Chase

/Aelita looked at Jeremie, and they met in a kiss. Anne groaned/

"Get a room, you two!" said Anne

/Aelita and Jeremie blushed, as the group laughed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	29. Complications

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Three Days Later==

/Jeremie and Chase were helping Aelita, walk outside. Dylan and Rebecca were helping Anne. Aelita stumbled a little, but Jeremie caught her. She looked at him, and smiled/

"Thanks, Jeremie..." said Aelita

"No problem, princess" said Jeremie

/Aelita let Jeremie grab one of her arms, and allowed Chase to grab the other. Anne was starting to get annoyed, as Rebecca and Dylan were holding onto her arms. She finally sighed, with annoyance/

"I appreciate the help... but I can handle this" said Anne

/Rebecca and Dylan, nodded, and let go of Anne's arms. She stumbled a little, but managed to walk down the front steps. She grinned, as she turned to look back at the group/

"Told you" said Anne

/The group chuckled/

==One Hour Later==

/The Lyoko Warriors, Anne, Rick's Group, and the Cabin Group, all were sitting outside of the RV, and next to a fire. Chase smiled, as he looked at Aelita/

"You seriously have no idea how glad I am that you're awake" said Chase

/Aelita smiled back/

"Same here. I'm just glad that we're all back together" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita smiled at each other. Luke groaned/

"I know you're brother and sister... but enough with the family love, stuff. It's starting to border on incest..." said Luke

/The Lyoko Warriors went wide eyed, and looked at Luke. Chase and Aelita, both had looks of fury. Luke went wide eyed/

"What was that...?" asked Aelita

"Uh... nothing. I just thought it was legal, in France..." said Luke

/Chase and Aelita went slack jawed, Dylan tapped Luke, on his shoulder/

"Uh... Luke?" asked Dylan

"Yeah?" asked Luke

/Dylan then punched Luke, in his jaw. Luke fell to the ground, and chuckled/

"I guess I hit a nerve..." said Luke

"Yeah, you kinda did..." said Chase

/The group chuckled. Luke sat back down, in his chair. Dylan sighed, with boredom/

"So... uh... does anyone want to hear a story?" asked Dylan

/The group looked at Dylan, with surprise/

"A story?" asked Lori

/Dylan shrugged/

"I'm just thinking of ways to pass the time" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"I'd like to hear a story" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled, and cleared his throat/

"About seven years ago. Me and Chase were in Hong Kong, trying to find some drug lord, and-" said Dylan

"Drug lord? Wouldn't you be a little young, to try and find a drug lord?" interrupted Andrea

/Dylan sighed, with annoyance. He then glared at Andrea/

"This is why none of The Walking Dead fans, like you. You _always_ either be rude, or act like you're the new messiah. Now please be quiet!" said Dylan

/Andrea remained silent, as Dylan looked back at the group/

"As I was saying... We were trying to assassinate a drug lord, who recently shipped 200 pounds of good old 'Colombian Sugar', into Hong Kong. And..." said Dylan

/Dylan saw that Nick had his hand raised. Dylan sighed, with annoyance/

"What...?" asked Dylan

"By 'Colombian Sugar', you mean cocaine, right?" asked Nick

"Yeah..." said Dylan

/Dylan then took a deep breath/

"As I was saying... We walked into this warehouse, where a bunch of men with UZI's were waiting for us. And-" said Dylan

"You forgot that they also had AK-47's..." interrupted Chase

/Dylan glared at Chase, who was grinning, evilly. He then took another deep breath/

"And we started shooting at each other. After a while, we finally got to the drug lord, who was trying to-" said Dylan

"How'd you find him?" asked Ulrich

/Dylan groaned/

"Ugh... never mind. It's a boring story anyway" said Dylan

/The group laughed, as Dylan frowned. Verity looked at Chase, and Patrick/

"So, when do we talk to Shane?" asked Verity

"Tomorrow..." whispered Patrick

/Verity nodded. The group looked at Anne and Aelita, and saw they were smiling, laughing, and were both fine./

==The Next Day==

/Inside of Jeremie and Aelita's tent. Jeremie opened his eyes, to see Aelita, holding her arms to her stomach, and groaning. He sat up, and had a look of worry/

"Aelita...? Are you okay?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked at Jeremie, and forced a smile on her face/

"I... I'm fine... Hershel said that... there would be some pain, after... after the surgery" said Aelita

"Do you want me to get anything?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita shook her head/

"N... No... I'll be okay... in a few minutes..." said Aelita

/Jeremie scooted towards Aelita, and started rubbing her back, up and down/

==With Anne==

/Anne was groaning inside of her tent. Jennifer and Rebecca were inside of it, with her. Rebecca was rubbing Anne's back, as Jennifer grabbed a bottle of water. Anne saw the water, and shook her head/

"I... I'm not thirsty... I'll be fine in a few... few minutes..." said Anne

/Jennifer nodded, and put the bottle back in her bag. She then scooted to Anne, and grabbed her hand/

"Hershel said... said that there would be some... some complications, after the surgery..." said Anne

"You look like you're in pain... Are you sure that you don't need anything?" asked Rebecca

/Anne winced, and then forced a smile/

"N... No... I'll be okay... after a minute or two..." said Anne

/Jennifer and Rebecca, continued to have worried looks/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick, Verity, Dylan, and Chase were standing near the barn.../

"-Okay... then what?" asked Verity

"I think that we should probably try and... uh... just ask" said Dylan

"That's not really a good plan" said Patrick

/Suddenly, the group heard a growl. They went wide eyed, and looked around/

"What the hell was that?" asked Verity

"I... I don't know" said Patrick

/Chase saw a ladder, that led to the top part of the interior of the barn. Chase started walking towards it/

"I'll check the inside" said Chase

/Dylan noticed Maggie was standing on the porch, staring at them. Chase climbed up the ladder, and walked into the barn/

"Uh... hello?" asked Chase

/No Answer/

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked Chase

/There was no answer. Chase then started climbing down another ladder, and ended up in the middle level. He gasped, when he saw several walkers on the bottom level. He turned, to see Maggie looking at him/

"You shouldn't have come in here..." said Maggie

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	30. I wouldn't drink that

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==One Day Later==

/Patrick, Verity, Dylan, and Chase walked to the group. They saw that everyone was eating breakfast. Verity sighed, and looked at Chase, Dylan, and Patrick/

"We don't say anything... until we know why they're doing it. Alright?" asked Verity

"I agree" whispered Chase

/Chase and Verity noticed Maggie, they walked to her./

"What... The... Fuck... IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" asked Verity

/Maggie motioned her hands, to try and calm Verity, down/

"I... It's something that we're handling! Don't say anything..." said Maggie

/Chase and Verity, both had a look of anger, as Maggie looked at them. Chase looked at Maggie, and sighed/

"What's the water situation, here?" asked Chase

"Got five wells on our land. House draws directly from number one" said Maggie

/Maggie pointed at another well, that was a short distance away/

"Number two, is right over there. We use it for the cattle, but it's just as pure. Take what you need." said Maggie

/Maggie pointed at the generator shed/

"There's a cart and containers, in the generator shed, behind the house" said Maggie

"Thank you" said Patrick

==With Anne, One Hour Later==

/Clementine, Anne, Aelita, Jeremie, Dale, and T-Dog were getting water, from the well. Aelita looked at Jeremie, and smiled/

"Thanks for being there, when I was unconscious... It means a lot" said Aelita

/Jeremie looked at Aelita, with surprise/

"Y... You're welcome, princess" said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled, as Jeremie blushed. T-Dog was starting to pump water into a bucket. Anne then looked in the well, and gasped. She then turned, and saw T-Dog, about to take a drink. She ran to him, and pushed a ladle from his hands. T-Dog, and everyone else, looked at Anne, with wide eyes/

"I wouldn't drink that, if I were you..." warned Anne

==10 Minutes Later==

/The Lyoko Warriors, along with Chase, Clementine, Lori, Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, and Dylan were walking towards the well. They stopped at it, and looked inside. They gasped, when they saw a walker, which was heavily wrinkled./

"Looks like we got ourselves a swimmer..." said Dale

"How did it get in there?" asked Alexandr

"It probably just fell in there..." said Dylan

"Good lord..." said Yumi

/Glenn looked in the well, and went wide eyed/

"How long do you think it's been down there?" asked Glenn

"Long enough to grow gills..." said Andrea

/Lori sighed/

"We can't leave it in there. God knows what it's doing to the water..." said Lori

"We have to get it out" said Clementine

/Chase looked at Clementine/

"Easy, we'll just put a bullet in it's head. I'll get a rope..." said Chase

"Woah, woah... guys. No." said Maggie

/Everyone looked at Maggie/

"Why not? It's a really good plan" said Anne

"It's a stupid plan" said Andrea

/Anne glared at Andrea, then looked back at Maggie/

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Andrea. If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, then blowing it's brains out will finish the job." said Jennifer

/The group nodded, in agreement/

"She's right. We can't risk it" said Yumi

"So, it's coming out alive?" asked Ulrich

"Well... so to speak" said Miranda

/Glenn looked at the group/

"How do we do that?" asked Glenn

/The group had thoughtful looks/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick and Verity were sitting on top of the RV, with their hands held. Verity then saw Shane, looking at them/

"You kids having fun, up there?" asked Shane

"Yeah" said Verity/Patrick

/Shane chuckled, and walked away from the RV. Verity sighed, and put her head on Patrick's shoulder, causing them both to smile. Verity looked at Patrick/

"So... I'd say we should make out, but I think that we do it too much" said Verity

/Patrick nodded, in agreement/

"I think so too. We're gonna have to limit it at hugs, for a while..." said Patrick

/Verity giggled/

"I can hear the disappointment in your voice" said Verity

"How can I not be disappointed? I can't kiss a beautiful girl for a while..." said Patrick

/Verity blushed, as she looked at Patrick/

"I said we couldn't make out... I never said anything about a quick kiss..." said Verity

/Patrick grinned/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan was holding a rope, that had a canned ham tied to it. He was swinging the ham in front of the walker, but the walker wasn't trying to eat it. Dylan sighed, with annoyance/

"He isn't going for it..." said Dylan

"Maybe it's because a canned ham, doesn't kick or scream, when you try to eat it..." said Anne, bluntly

/Lori sighed/

"She's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life, and start raiding our cupboards" said Lori

"Then, we need _live_ bait..." said Clementine

/The group looked at Glenn, who groaned/

==10 Minutes Later==

/Glenn was sitting on the ledge of the well. Chase was tying him up to a support rope, that was attached to the water pump. Glenn looked at Chase, and was hiding the look of fear on his face/

"Have I mentioned that I really like that scar on your eye? It looks great..." said Glenn

/Chase handed Glenn, a long length of rope, that had a noose tied at the end/

"Don't worry about it, Glenn. We'll get you out of there, in one piece" said Chase

"_Living_ piece. The living part is important" said Glenn

/Glenn saw everyone preparing to lower him into the well/

"Nice and slow, please..." said Shane

"We got you. Just do it quickly" said Anne

/Maggie groaned/

"Oh, you people are crazy..." said Maggie

"Do you want the damn thing out of your well, or not?" asked Dylan, bluntly

"Just give us an eye there, Maggie" said Dale

/Maggie nodded, as Aelita looked at Glenn/

"You'll do fine" said Aelita

/Glenn nodded, then frowned, as he was beginning to be lowered into the well. Glenn looked up, and saw Maggie, looking at him/

"Doing okay?" asked Maggie

"Yup, doing great..." said Glenn

/Glenn looked back down/

"Living the dream..." muttered Glenn

/Suddenly, the water pipe broke from it's hinges. Everyone except for Dylan, all fell to the ground. He was wincing, as he was struggling to keep Glenn from falling to the walker/

"GRAB IT! I CAN'T HOLD ON FOREVER!" shouted Dylan

/Anne, Chase, Jeremie, Aelita, and Shane got up, ran to the rope, and started to pull, as much as they could. Everyone else soon joined in, as they heard Glenn, screaming/

"Get me out of here! GET ME OUT!" shouted Glenn

"Hang on, Glenn!" shouted Clementine

/The group pulled, and pulled, and pulled... Eventually, they got Glenn out of the well. He fell to the ground, after Ulrich and Yumi, pulled him out/

"Are you okay?!" asked Chase

/Glenn panted, as Dale sighed/

"Back to the drawing board..." said Dale

/Glenn chuckled, and stood up/

"Says you..." said Glenn

/Glenn handed the rope to Alexandr. Everyone went wide eyed, as they realized, that Glenn got the noose around the walker's neck/

==5 Minutes Later==

/Anne and Clementine were standing next to the well, spotting for everyone else, as they were trying to pull the walker out of the well. Anne and Clementine saw the walker was rising./

"Come on, guys! Keep pulling!" said Anne

/The group was struggling to pull, as they saw the walker's body, about to get halfway above the ground/

"Just a little more! C'mon!" said Clementine

/The walker then got stuck. Clementine and Anne saw that it's belt was stuck against the outer railing of the well. They groaned, as the walker was snarling at them/

"You've got to pull it, just a little more!" said Anne

/Suddenly, the walker broke in half. The group fell to the ground, as the torso went with them, and the bottom half, went back into the well. Anne groaned, as she saw that the well was now useless.../

"Well... that was something..." muttered Anne, under her breath

/Chase sighed, with annoyance/

"We need to seal off this well..." said Chase

"That might be a good idea..." said Dylan

/Everyone looked at the top half of the walker, and noticed it was reaching out towards Odd. He groaned, as the walker snarled/

"So what do we do about-" said Andrea

/Andrea was cut off, by T-Dog and Alexandr, hitting the walker's head, repeatedly, with crowbars. Maggie had a disgusted and horrified look, and walked away from the group. T-Dog and Alexandr realized that the walker was dead. They then looked at the group./

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid, like shoot it..." said T-Dog

/T-Dog and Alexandr dropped their crowbars, and started to walk away/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	31. The Devil in Disguise

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Chase, Dylan, Verity, and Patrick were meeting by the barn. Verity had something plastic in her hand, and was showing it to the three boys in front of her.../

"Okay... so there's walkers in the barn, Shane's lying about something, and now you're thinking someone is pregnant?" asked Patrick

"I'm not certain. All I can say, is that I found a pregnancy test, near one of the fields. It said it was positive" said Verity

/Chase and Dylan, both sighed with annoyance/

"That's just fucking great..." said Chase

"What's so bad about someone being pregnant?" asked Verity

/Chase scoffed/

"We're in the middle, of the fucking _apocalypse_. It's generally not a good place to raise a child" said Chase

"I know that. But wouldn't it be like a miracle, if we're all able to raise a child?" asked Verity

/Chase shrugged/

"I'm a soldier... I don't believe in miracles" said Chase

/Verity scoffed, and rolled her eyes, as Chase walked away. Verity looked at Dylan/

"I hate it when he just blows me off like that..." said Verity

"Eh, you'll get used to it..." said Dylan

/Patrick looked at Dylan/

"Are you going on that supply run?" asked Patrick

"Yep. I don't want to sit on my ass, all day" said Dylan

/Patrick, Verity, and Dylan laughed/

==With Anne==

/Anne, Aelita, and Rebecca were sitting at a picnic table. They then saw Luke, walking towards them/

"Uh, Rebecca, Dylan, Yumi, and Ulrich are going on a supply run with T-Dog. They wanted to know if any of you wanted to come with" said Luke

/Anne shrugged/

"I'll go" said Anne

/Rebecca looked at Anne, with surprise/

"Are you sure? Aren't you still in pain, from the surgery?" asked Rebecca

/Anne looked at Rebecca, and smiled/

"I'm well enough to go on a run. Besides, it's better than sitting around, and being lazy, all day..." said Anne

/The group chuckled/

==34 Minutes Later==

/Dylan was outside of his tent. He cocked his M9, and put it in his holster. He then grabbed his empty duffle bag, and started walking towards a truck. Dylan was suddenly stopped by Chase./

"Something wrong?" asked Dylan

/Chase grabbed his M1911, and handed it out to Dylan. Chase smiled/

"This'll work better than that pea shooter you got" said Chase

/Dylan smiled, as he handed his M9 to Chase, and took the M1911. Dylan then looked at Chase/

"It's not a pea shooter..." said Dylan

/Dylan and Chase chuckled/

"Just... don't die, okay? I'd rather not have that happen..." said Chase

/Dylan nodded, with a smile/

==5 Minutes Later==

/Anne, Rebecca, Ulrich, Yumi, Dylan, and T-Dog all got into a truck. T-Dog got in the driver's seat. Everyone waived, as they started to drive away. Verity, Chase, and Patrick started walking towards Shane/

"You think this will work?" asked Patrick

"Nope..." said Chase

"Do you think this won't end well?" asked Patrick

"Yep..." said Verity

/They got to Shane. Verity tapped Shane's shoulder, causing him to look at her/

"What is it?" asked Shane

"We need to talk" said Patrick

/Shane chuckled/

"Do we, now?" asked Shane

"Yep. We know something happened at the FEMA shelter. And we know either something happened to Otis... Or _you're_ hiding something" said Chase

/Shane looked at Chase/

"And how do you believe that?" asked Shane

"Because... I know that you had wounds on your leg, wounds that look like you were kicked. I'd place good money on it being self-defense, from Otis" said Chase

/Shane frowned, then smiled, then chuckled, then walked away. Chase, Verity, and Patrick frowned/

"That son of a bitch..." said Chase

"We'll get the truth, one way, or another..." said Verity

/Patrick and Chase nodded, in agreement/

==With Anne, Three Hours Later==

/The group was standing outside of a department store. Ulrich and Dylan stabbed a few walkers, as the group walked to the front door/

"Do you think we'll find anything useful, here?" asked Rebecca

"C'mon, it's a department store. I'm betting that they have a hunting section, that has a bunch of rifles" said Dylan

/Rebecca nodded, as the group walked into the store. They walked past the cash registers, and stopped./

"We'll split up into two teams of three. We'll be able to get through this a lot quicker" said Ulrich

/Everyone nodded. Anne, Rebecca, and Dylan started walking towards the food idles, as Ulrich, Yumi, and T-Dog started walking towards the hunting sections/

==With Miranda==

/Miranda, Aelita, Jeremie, Clementine Alexandr, and Odd were all walking along a field, with knifes in their hands/

"Why do _we_ have to do the patrol...?" asked Odd

/Aelita sighed, with annoyance/

"For the _fifth_ time, Odd. We got picked. Everyone has to do it, and this time, it's our turn" said Aelita

"I guess..." said Odd

/Aelita shook her head, as she kept walking. Clementine sighed/

"I miss Lee..." said Clementine, to herself

"Lee? Who was he? A boyfriend, or something?" asked Alexandr

/Clementine went wide eyed/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan, Anne, and Rebecca were grabbing cans of food, and stuffing all of it into their duffle bags. Suddenly, they heard a weapon cock. They turned, to see a teenage boy, aiming a Glock 17 at them/

"None of you move..." said the boy

/Dylan, Anne, and Rebecca raised their hands. The boy then looked at Anne, and went wide eyed/

"No... Fucking... Way..." said the boy

/Anne went wide eyed, with fear/

"Y- You're... how... I-" said Anne

"CYCLOPS?! It's so _good_ to see you!" said the boy

/The boy laughed, as Dylan looked at Anne/

"Wait, you know each other?!" asked Dylan

/Anne looked at Dylan, with a horrified look/

"T- That's the person who bullied me!" said Anne

"Wait, JOSH!?" asked Rebecca

/Josh laughed, as he aimed his gun at the teens, in front of him/

"I never thought I'd see you again, _Cyclops_!" said Josh

/Dylan had an infuriated look/

"You twisted, no good, son of a bitch!" growled Dylan

/Josh looked at Dylan, and laughed/

"Where's your brother?" asked Josh

"None of your fucking business..." said Dylan

/Josh aimed his pistol at Dylan's leg, and pulled the trigger. Dylan screamed with pain, as he fell to the ground. Rebecca and Anne had horrified looks/

"DYLAN!" shouted Rebecca

/Josh aimed his gun at Rebecca/

"Don't you even fucking think, about moving..." warned Josh

/Josh looked back at Dylan/

"You and your brother... you actually thought it was a good idea to _protect_ that freak!?" asked Josh

"She's our friend...!" said Dylan

/Josh aimed his pistol, at Dylan's head/

"And she's the last thing you'll ever see..." said Josh

/Suddenly, a shot rang out. Josh screamed in pain as a bullet went through his hand. T-Dog, Ulrich, and Yumi ran to Dylan, Rebecca, and Anne/

"Are you guys okay?!" asked Ulrich

/Anne nodded, then started sobbing. Josh looked at her, and laughed/

"Aw... I haven't seen you cry like this, since that _special_ night!" said Josh

/Everyone looked at Josh, as Anne had a horrified look. Rebecca looked at Anne/

"What is he talking about...?" asked Rebecca

/Josh laughed/

"We did something _special_ behind the bleachers of the gym! You should have seen it! Me, and a few of my friends grabbed the freak, and brought her behind the bleachers!" said Josh

/Josh looked at Anne, and saw she stopped crying. He grinned, evilly/

"And I _know_ that she loved it" said Josh

/Suddenly, Anne screamed with fury. She ran to Josh, grabbed his head, and started bashing it against the ground. The group saw she was still wide eyed/

"YOU- SON- OF- A- BITCH!" shouted Anne

/Anne shouted each word, as she bashed Josh's head on the ground. T-Dog and Yumi then grabbed Anne, and pulled her off of Josh. She then curled up, and sobbed uncontrollably. Yumi crouched in front of Anne, and looked at her/

"Anne... what happened...?" asked Yumi

/Anne had a look of fury, as she looked at Yumi/

"HE RAPED ME! OKAY!? HE GOT A FEW OF HIS FRIENDS, AND THEY FUCKING RAPED ME!" shouted Anne

/Anne started sobbing uncontrollably again, as everyone had a look of shock. Dylan felt tears in his eyes, as he saw Anne, sobbing. Yumi looked at Josh, and sighed/

"We can't leave him here... We need to know if he's alone or not..." said Yumi

"Yeah... If people come looking for him..." said Ulrich, trailing off

"We'll bring him with us..." said T-Dog

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, and saw the bullet wound in his knee. She went wide eyed/

"Dylan... are you okay?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan looked at Anne, and sighed. He then looked back at Rebecca/

"No. I'm not" said Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	32. A Promise

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

==Three Hours Later==

/Chase, Aelita, Jeremie, and Jennifer were sitting inside of the house. Jeremie, Jennifer, and Aelita looked at Chase, with curiosity/

"Verity found a pregnancy test?" asked Aelita

"That's not all" said Chase

/Chase sighed/

"There's walkers in the barn... and me, Dylan, Patrick, and Verity think that Shane might have killed Otis" said Chase

/Jennifer, Jeremie, and Aelita went wide eyed/

"There's walkers in the barn?!" asked Aelita

"Yeah... but don't tell anyone that I told you. We're not sure about telling anyone else" said Chase

"And you think Shane killed Otis?" asked Jennifer

/Chase shrugged/

"I smelled bullshit in his story... I really don't know what happened, but he was lying about something" said Chase

/The group then heard a distant horn honk. They walked out of the house, to see a truck, in the distance/

"They're back" said Jeremie

"I hope they got everything we need..." said Jennifer

"I'm sure that it went fine" said Aelita

/The group started walking towards the truck. They then saw Anne, getting out of the passenger door, and walking towards them. Chase looked at her, and smiled/

"Hey, Anne. How'd it-" said Chase

/Chase was cut off, by Anne walking past him, saying nothing. Chase's smile, turned into a frown, as he saw Anne walk into the house/

"What the hell...?" asked Chase

"I wonder what that was about...?" asked Aelita

/Chase turned, and saw Rebecca and Dylan, walking towards them. He went wide eyed, when he noticed that Rebecca was helping Dylan walk, and had a bullet wound in his leg. Jeremie, Aelita, and Jennifer also noticed, and went wide eyed/

"DYLAN!? What the hell happened?!" asked Aelita

/Dylan sighed, and looked at Aelita/

"We ran into Anne's old bully... Josh..." said Dylan

/Chase went wide eyed, with fury/

"Tell me that you killed him" said Chase

/Dylan shook his head/

"He's tied up, in the bed of the pickup truck. We were thinking of tying him to a tree, somewhere" said Dylan

/Chase shook his head, with disgust./

"Why'd you tie him up, when you have several perfectly good bullets?" asked Chase

"H... He raped Anne, after we left..." said Dylan

/Aelita and Jennifer gasped, Jeremie went wide eyed, and Chase had a look that was beyond fury. He then turned, and started walking away/

"Where are you going...?" asked Aelita

"Away from that bastard! I know that if I see his face, then I'll kill him!" said Chase

/The group saw Chase walk into the house. Jeremie, Jennifer, Rebecca, and Dylan saw the rest of the Lyoko Warriors, walking towards them. Jeremie looked at Aelita/

"Do we tell them?" asked Jeremie

"I... I guess... We're her friends, and we need to support her. All of us..." said Aelita

/Jeremie nodded/

==With Chase==

/Chase walked up the stairs, and to a bedroom, where he saw Anne, crying uncontrollably in a bed. He sighed, and knocked on the open door. Anne immediately looked up, and noticed Chase, standing in the doorway/

"What do you want...?" asked Anne

/Anne noticed that Chase had a few tears, going down the sides of his face. Chase walked to the bed, sat on it, and looked at Anne/

"Anne... I'm so, so sorry..." said Chase

/Anne resumed sobbing, as Chase started to hug her. Tightly. Anne looked at Chase, and noticed he was sobbing too.../

"I'm so sorry... W... We never should have left..." sobbed Chase

/Anne and Chase continued sobbing, as they hugged each other/

==With Dylan==

/Miranda and Verity, both had looks of fury, as they saw Josh, getting tied up to a tree/

"That piece of shit raped Anne, and we're tying him to a tree!?" asked Miranda

"I vote for execution. Does anyone agree?" asked Verity

/Yumi, Ulrich, Alexandr, Patrick, Luke, Nick, Pete, and Kyra all raised their hands. Dylan groaned/

"This isn't a democracy! We're not killing him! Not yet, at least. We need to find out if there'll be anyone looking for him" said Dylan

/Ulrich groaned/

"I vote that we just kill this son of a bitch..." said Ulrich

"Well, we ain't. Not until I'm sure that there won't be _anyone_ looking for him, okay?" asked Dylan

/Ulrich reluctantly nodded/

==With Chase==

/Chase was still hugging Anne. After a while, he realized that she stopped crying. He looked at her/

"A... Are you okay?" asked Chase

/Anne nodded, and cleared her throat/

"S... Sorry that I freaked out like that..." said Anne

/Chase went wide eyed/

"Anne... you have _nothing_ to apologize for. Hell, _I__'m_ the one who needs to say sorry. I left you, and they..." said Chase, trailing off

/Anne went wide eyed, and gasped/

"Chase... d- do you blame yourself for leaving?" asked Anne

/Chase looked down, and had a saddened look. Anne grabbed Chase's hand, causing him to look at her/

"You don't need to blame yourself. It's not your fault" said Anne

/Chase nodded. He and Anne then leaned forward, and hugged each other. Anne and Chase smiled, as they stopped hugging/

"I really am sorry..." said Chase

"It's okay. Like you said, there's _nothing_ to be sorry about" said Anne

/Chase and Anne smiled at each other. They then took a deep breath/

"Everyone probably knows what's happened, by now..." said Chase

"I know. I think that I need to go for a walk, or something..." said Anne

/Chase watched, as Anne got out of the bed./

"Do you want me and Dylan, to come with...?" asked Chase

/Anne grabbed her guitar/

"No... I just want a little time to myself, right now" said Anne

/Chase nodded. He and Anne waived at each other, as Anne walked out of the room. He sighed, walked to the window, and looked at the tree that Josh was tied to.../

"I don't know why you're here... I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you... And I don't know why you enjoy hurting her..." said Chase

/Chase saw that the group was standing next to Josh. He sighed, then looked back at him/

"But if you _ever_ hurt her again... Then I promise, that I'll kill you..." said Chase

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	33. Never sneak up on people

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(I **DO NOT** own "Pain" by Three Days Grace. They own it.)

* * *

==Two Hours Later==

/Dylan, Chase, and everyone else was outside, by the camp. Dylan, Rebecca, and Chase all had looks of worry/

"It's already nighttime... She should have been back by now..." said Chase

"Calm down. She said that she wanted a little space, and I think she's just taking the opportunity" said Yumi

/Chase, Dylan, Rebecca, Aelita, and Jennifer all stood up/

"We're gonna go and look for her, in any case" said Aelita

/The group nodded, as Rebecca grabbed a flashlight. Jennifer pointed at Josh, who was still unconscious/

"You keep an eye on _him_" said Jennifer

/The group nodded, as Jennifer, Chase, Aelita, Dylan, and Rebecca started walking towards a field, that had the forest on the other side.../

==Two Hours Later==

/The group walked through the forest, with only Rebecca's flashlight, illuminating the way. Jennifer looked at Chase, who was frowning/

"You _really_ want to find her, don't you?" asked Jennifer

/Chase sighed/

"She's like a little sister to me... Well... besides Aelita, of course" said Chase

/Aelita smiled/

"And me and Dylan failed her. I want to make it right... we're _never_ leaving her again" said Chase

/Chase looked at Dylan, and grinned/

"And I guess it doesn't hurt, that Dylan used to have a crush on her..." said Chase, with a grin

/The group immediately stopped. Dylan blushed, deeply, as Rebecca looked at him. She then chuckled/

"Aw... Did Dylan like another girl, before me?" asked Rebecca, playfully

/Dylan blushed deeper, causing the group to laugh. They suddenly stopped, when they heard distant music/

"What the bloody hell is that...?" whispered Rebecca

"Don't know... Lets go find out..." said Aelita

/The group nodded, and started walking towards the source of the noise.../

==With Yumi==

/The group was still sitting by the RV. Yumi looked at Josh, with a hateful scorn. She then looked at Ulrich/

"I hate that guy..." said Yumi

"Me too. But we can't do anything to him. Not until we find out if he's got people looking for him" said Ulrich

/Luke groaned/

"I'd just _love_ to end it. Now... I don't tolerate rapists" said Luke

"Me neither, but for all we know, he might have people looking for him. And maybe they'll want revenge for us taking him... We need to be careful, at how we handle this..." said Jeremie

/The group nodded, in agreement/

==With Dylan==

/The group was slowly walking through the forest. They stopped, when they saw Anne, in the distance. She was sitting on a rock, and strumming her guitar/

_"Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_ sang Anne

/The group had a wide eyed look. Dylan then started to slowly walk towards Anne/

_"You're sick of feeling numb_  
_You're not the only one_  
_I'll take you by the hand_  
_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_  
_This life is filled with hurt_  
_When happiness doesn't work_  
_Trust me and take my hand_  
_When the lights go out you will understand" _sang Anne

/Chase and Rebecca both frowned, as they saw Dylan getting closer to Anne/

"That idiot is going to get himself hurt..." whispered Rebecca

_"Pain, without love_  
_Pain, can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_ sang Anne

/Dylan started getting _really_ close to Anne/

_"Anger and agony_  
_Are better than misery_  
_Trust me I've got a plan_  
_When the lights go off you'll understand-"_ sang Anne

/Dylan stepped on a twig. Anne suddenly stood up, lifted up her guitar, and quickly turned, to hit Dylan in the head with it. He fell to the ground, unconscious, as the group started running towards them. Anne had a look of shock/

"DYLAN!?" asked Anne

/Chase crouched next to Dylan, and put a finger on his neck. Anne had a wide eyed look/

"He's alive... he's just knocked out" said Dylan

"I... I- I'm sorry! I- I thought-" said Anne

"We should have said something. It's not your fault..." said Rebecca

/Anne nodded. Chase looked at the group/

"Can someone help me carry 'Sleeping Beauty'?" asked Chase

/The group chuckled, as Rebecca grabbed Dylan's legs, and as Chase grabbed Dylan's arms. They lifted him up, and they all started walking back towards camp/

==The Next Day==

/Dylan slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his head, as he realized he was in his tent. He looked to his left, and saw Rebecca, cuddling with him. He looked to his right, and saw an extra sleeping bag, with Anne in it. He went wide eyed, as Anne and Rebecca were waking up.../

"How're you feeling?" asked Anne

/Dylan groaned, as he touched his head/

"I feel like I got knocked out with a guitar... And believe it or not, it's _not_ the first time that's happened to me..." said Dylan

/Anne and Rebecca chuckled/

"Listen... I'm _really_ sorry that I knocked you out with a guitar... I thought there was a walker behind me..." said Anne

/Dylan smiled/

"It's alright... I could have, and should have, warned you" said Dylan

/Anne smiled. Rebecca then giggled, causing Dylan to look at her/

"What's so funny...?" asked Dylan

"Well... Everyone thought that you would be too warm, if you had your clothes on in your sleeping bag..." said Rebecca

/Dylan looked thoughtful. He then slowly went wide eyed, and then looked inside of his sleeping bag. He went slack jawed, as he looked back at Rebecca and Anne, who were both laughing uncontrollably/

"W- WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?!" asked Dylan

/Before he could get an answer, Rebecca and Anne ran out of the tent. Dylan sat in his sleeping bag, with a wide eyed look/

"Guys...? This isn't funny!" said Dylan

/Dylan didn't get an answer, causing him to groan, with annoyance/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	34. I Won't Hesitate

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Thirty Minutes Later==

/Dylan walked out of his tent, wearing some fresh clothes. His smile, turned to a frown, as he saw Chase, next to him, and laughing uncontrollably/

"It's still not funny!" said Dylan

/Chase was still laughing, causing Dylan to frown. They both started walking towards the center of the camp. Dylan blushed, when everyone looked at him, and laughed/

"Yeah, yeah... get it out of your system..." said Dylan

/Rebecca walked up to Dylan, and then started kissing him. After a few moments, Chase coughed into his hand, making Rebecca and Dylan go wide eyed, and also making them let go of each other/

"You two _really_ don't know what 'PDA' means, don't you?" asked Yumi

/Rebecca and Dylan blushed deeper, causing the group to laugh, again/

==With Anne==

/Anne was sitting inside of the RV. She was staring at Josh, out of the window. She only stopped, when she noticed that Dylan and Aelita walked inside/

"Hi guys" said Anne

"Hi" said Dylan/Aelita

/Dylan and Aelita walked to where Anne was sitting, and then sat across from her/

"Are you still looking at-" said Dylan

"Yes" interrupted Anne

/Aelita looked at Anne/

"I have an idea... Maybe you, me, Rebecca, Clementine, Miranda, Yumi, Verity, and Jennifer could all go for a walk, or something" said Aelita

/Anne had a surprised look/

"What...? Like a girls night out, or something?" asked Anne

"Yep. Maybe we all could go walk around the farm, and... uh... 'take in the sights'" joked Aelita

/Aelita and Anne laughed, but Dylan had a questionable look/

"Do girls think that _everything_ is funny?" asked Dylan

/Anne and Aelita rolled their eyes, and looked at each other/

"Men" said Anne/Aelita

/Anne and Aelita shared another laugh, as Dylan still had a questionable look/

"Well... I'm going to go and learn how to clean a gun. Chase offered to show me" said Aelita

"Okay, see you later" said Anne

/Aelita smiled, as she walked out of the RV/

==With Chase, 30 Minutes Later==

/Chase was sitting outside, in a picnic table. He was sitting across from Aelita, and was showing her how to clean a pistol/

"-And then... you take out that little lever, on the side." said Chase

/Aelita fumbled around with her pistol. She then saw a small lever on the side of it, she pushed it out/

"And now the top part will just slide off..." said Chase

/Aelita slid the chamber off of the gun. She smiled, as she looked at Chase/

"You're already half way there" said Chase

/Chase smiled, when he saw Aelita, continuing to disassemble her pistol. Aelita looked at Chase, and had a curious look, as she realized he was smiling/

"What are you so happy about?" asked Aelita

"Nothing... it's just great to see that my sister is learning how to use a gun..." said Chase

/Aelita laughed, when she saw Chase, fake-crying/

"I'm glad" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita shared a laugh/

==With Anne==

/Anne had a look of deep thought. Dylan looked at her, and had a curious look/

"What're you thinking about?" asked Dylan

"If I should tell everyone what Josh did to me..." said Anne

/Dylan went wide eyed/

"Are you sure...? You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to..." said Dylan

/Anne looked at Dylan, and had a look of determination/

"When Josh wakes up, he'll tell everyone, anyway. I'd rather it be me who says the truth" said Anne

/Dylan sighed, then nodded/

"Okay. Me and Chase will-" said Dylan

"No... This is something that I need to do, myself..." interrupted Anne

/Dylan smiled, and nodded/

==20 Minutes Later==

/Most of the groups were inside of the camp. They noticed Anne and Dylan, walking out of the RV. Dylan walked across the camp, to stand with Chase and Rebecca, as Anne stood where she was. Anne sighed, and looked at all of the people, looking at her/

"As you all know... Josh used to bully me... a lot... But there's something that I haven't told you all, yet. Something that I've been hiding for a long time..." said Anne

"What...?" asked Clementine

/Anne sighed/

"He raped me... four years ago..." said Anne

/Everyone went wide eyed, or had a shocked look. Carlos looked at Sarah/

"Sarah... I want you to go for a walk, with Clementine, okay?" asked Carlos

"I'll take them" said Verity

/Sarah nodded. She, and Clementine both got up, and walked away from the camp, with Verity. Lori, Rebecca, and Yumi all got up, and engulfed Anne, in a bone crushing hug/

"Why didn't you tell us!?" asked Lori

/Suddenly, the group heard a cough. Everyone saw Josh, yawning, and opening his eyes. Josh looked at Anne, and grinned/

"Good morning! _Cyclops!_" said Josh

/Anne had a look of fear, as everyone looked at Josh, with anger. Chase walked up to Josh, and crouched in front of him/

"I swear to God... if you say _one more word_... Then I'll put a bullet in your brain. I won't _hesitate_... Do you understand...?" warned Chase

/Josh looked at Chase, and had a smug look/

"You wouldn't... you said you were a soldier... soldier's don't kill civilians" said Josh

/Chase took out his pistol, aimed it at Josh's head, and pulled the hammer back. Josh had a look of fear/

"Are you sure about that...?" asked Chase

/Josh didn't answer/

"That's what I thought..." said Chase

/Chase put his pistol away, and flicked Josh's nose. Chase stood up, and walked back to where he was standing. He looked at Anne/

"You can continue" said Chase

/Anne nodded, and looked back at the group/

"After Chase and Dylan left... Josh and his friends resumed bullying me... It went from bad, to worse. One day, I was just trying to get to my next class... when Josh and his buddies cut me off... They grabbed me, threw me into the gym... and... and they..." said Anne

/Anne started sobbing. Yumi, and Rebecca tightened their hug on her, as Lori walked back to Rick, with wide eyes/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	35. Silence is Golden

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

==With Anne==

/Anne was still sobbing, and was still being hugged by Rebecca and Yumi. She finally stopped crying, and noticed everyone looking at her/

"Anne... I'm so sorry..." said Ulrich

"No one should have to go through that. Especially not you" said Miranda

/Anne smiled, slightly/

"Thanks... I guess..." said Anne

/Josh laughed, again. Chase put his pistol against his head, making him stop/

"You were saying?" asked Chase

/Josh didn't say anything, as Chase chuckled/

"Always remember... silence is golden" said Chase

/Chase put his pistol away. He turned, and walked to Aelita/

"Can you, and all of the other girls, take Anne out, tonight? I think that it'll do her good to be with some friends" said Chase

/Aelita nodded/

"Of course" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita, smiled at each other/

==Three Hours Later==

/Aelita, Yumi, Jennifer, Rebecca, Anne, Miranda, Verity, and Clementine were all walking away from the camp, and towards one of the fields, around the farm. Rebecca looked at Anne, and saw she had a depressed look on her face/

"Anne... are you okay? You haven't said a word since..." said Rebecca, trailing off

/Anne looked at Rebecca/

"I'm okay, now... I guess I just got a little, overwhelmed" said Anne

"It's okay, Anne. You don't have to feel like that, anymore. Everyone is ready to support you" said Yumi

/Anne smiled/

"Thank you" said Anne

/Verity sighed/

"I can't remember the last time I've been anywhere this peaceful" said Verity

"Me neither" said Clementine

"I do, back at my old ranch, in Texas..." said Jennifer

/Anne had a look of surprise/

"You're from Texas...?" asked Anne

"Yep. I'm from Dallas" said Jennifer

/Clementine looked at Jennifer/

"Hey... what's your last name...? Odd told me to ask you..." said Clementine

/Jennifer groaned/

"_I'm gonna kill that idiot, the next time I see him..._" thought Jennifer, to herself

/Jennifer looked at Clementine/

"Hudson... My last name, is Hudson..." said Jennifer

/The group giggled, as Jennifer frowned. Clementine had a wide eyed look/

"Uh... wow... well, then why is your first name-" said Clementine

"My parents are huge fans of the actress... And they decided that they also loved the name, 'Jennifer', so... yeah... they named me Jennifer, and my last name is Hudson..." said Jennifer

/The girls exploded with laughter, as Jennifer frowned, with annoyance.../

==With Chase==

/Chase, Dylan, Patrick, and Ulrich were standing in front of Josh, as the group was looking at them/

"And you're really gonna do this...?" asked Rick

"We _have_ to. We need to know if there'll be people looking for him..." said Dylan

/Chase sighed/

"We're not the good guys, anymore... But we can at least be sure, that everyone we care about will be safe" said Chase

/The group nodded. Josh had a look of fear, as Chase and Ulrich untied him. Josh went wide eyed, as Dylan and Patrick grabbed his arms/

"Where are you taking me?!" asked Josh

/Dylan pointed at a shed/

"We're going to _ask _you some questions... and you're going to tell us. If you don't answer us, or if you lie, then we'll hurt you. Do you understand?" asked Dylan

/Josh had a look of horror/

"Y... YOU'RE GOING TO TORTURE ME?!" asked Josh

"What?! NO...! We're going to _interrogate _you! Huge difference..." said Chase, sarcastically

/Dylan grabbed Josh's shirt collar, and looked him in the eyes/

"I'm going to enjoy this..." said Dylan, with anger

/Josh screamed, as they basically threw him into the shed, walked inside, and locked the door behind him.../

==With Anne==

/The girls were laughing, as they were walking along the treeline/

"-And I said: 'I don't give the slightest amount of fucks'" said Rebecca

/The girls shared a laugh, as Anne looked at a distant walker, the girls stopped, and also looked at the walker/

"Should we finish it off...? It's stuck in a mud pit, or something..." said Clementine

/The girls shrugged/

"Nah... it'll die on its own, or something..." said Jennifer

/Yumi gasped/

"What's wrong?" asked Verity

"I... Is that...?" asked Yumi, to herself

"Is who, what?" asked Anne

/Yumi pointed at the walker/

"I think that's Tamiya!" said Yumi

/Aelita, Verity, Jennifer, Rebecca, and Miranda went wide eyed. Clementine and Anne, both had confused looks/

"Who's Tamiya?" asked Clementine

"She was a girl, at our old school. She and her friend ran the school newspaper..." said Aelita

/Yumi had a saddened look on her face/

"I... I can't leave her like this. She doesn't deserve that" said Yumi

/The Lyoko girls nodded in agreement. Anne and Clementine simply stood where they were, as Aelita handed Yumi, a pistol, with a silencer on it/

"Make it quick... for her" said Aelita

/Yumi nodded, and started walking towards Tamiya. Yumi got to Tamiya, and sighed, as she looked at her/

"I'm so sorry..." said Yumi

/Tamiya growled, as Yumi aimed her pistol, at Tamiya's head. Yumi let a tear fall from the side of her face, as she pulled the trigger.../

==With Ulrich==

/Ulrich and Patrick were sitting outside of the shed. They had uncomfortable looks, as they heard screaming, coming from inside of the shed. A few moments later, Chase and Dylan walked out, and locked the door behind them/

"Well... did you find out where Josh is from?" asked Ulrich

"No... He's good at resisting... But me and Chase'll find out, we just need another _session_ or two..." said Dylan

/Ulrich and Patrick, nodded. They all then walked back to camp, to see Odd, twirling a pair of scissors, in his hand/

"Odd... what're you doing...?" asked Ulrich, cautiously

"Staving off boredom..." said Odd

/Chase looked at Dylan/

"Three cans of food, says that he'll be hurt by the next chapter..." said Chase

/Dylan smirked/

"You're on" said Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	36. I hate Cherry Pies

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Rick sighed, as he crawled into his tent. He saw Lori, looking at him with wide eyes/

"I can't believe that... That poor girl got raped..." said Lori

"I know... She didn't deserve all of that..." said Rick

/Lori sighed, as she and Rick lied down in their sleeping bag/

"You need to do something about that kid, that Chase and Dylan tied up in the shed..." said Lori

"They tied him in the shed...? What're they doing to him?" asked Rick

"Dylan said... that they were _questioning_ him..." said Lori

/Rick went wide eyed/

"Questioning him...? Goddamn..." said Rick

/Lori sighed/

"We can't keep that kid here. Not with Sophia around, and not with Carl around. God knows what he'll do" said Lori

"Lori, I know that. But we need to know if anyone is going to look for him. And we need to know if those people are dangerous" said Rick

/Lori nodded/

==With Anne, The Next Day==

/Anne sighed, as she, Rebecca, and Dylan, sat next to the fire pit. Rebecca looked at Anne, and saw she still had a depressed look/

"He won't hurt you ever again. I promise" said Rebecca

/Anne looked at Rebecca, and smiled. Her smile, turned to a frown, as she saw Josh, looking at her/

"What do you want?" asked Anne, smugly

/Josh chuckled/

"I just wanted to know if you were still putting out..." said Josh

/Anne, Dylan, and Rebecca had looks of fury, as they stared at Josh/

"What in the bloody hell did you just say...?" asked Rebecca

"I asked Anne, if she was still available to _service_ me" said Josh

/Anne's fists, clenched into balls/

"And... I'll _never_ forget how good she was, that night. Man... she was as sweet as a cherry pie!" said Josh

/Anne suddenly stood up, walked to Josh, and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Anne turned, to see Rebecca and Dylan, staring at her with wide eyes/

"I... _h__ate_... cherry pies..." said Anne

==With Chase==

/Chase, Aelita, and Jennifer were walking along one of the farm's fields. Jennifer looked at Chase/

"How long do you and Dylan plan on keeping Josh, inside of that shed?" asked Jennifer

"We let him out this morning, for some fresh air" said Chase

/Jennifer and Aelita, both had questionable looks. They then shrugged, as they continued walking/

"Anne's been doing a lot better... She seems happier, most of the time" said Aelita

/Chase smiled/

"That's great! The less sad she is, the better" said Chase

/Aelita smiled, too/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick, Clementine, and Verity were helping Shane, load big, empty, water jugs, into the back of a pickup truck. Shane looked at Clementine/

"I think you're doing a great job. Even if you're an eight year old" said Shane

/Clementine groaned, as she looked at Shane/

"I'M ELEVEN! I've said that, _multiple_ times!" said Clementine

/Shane chuckled, as they all finished loading the jugs. Shane then walked to the driver's door, and got inside/

"I'll be back with some water" said Shane

/The group nodded. They waived, as Shane drove away from them. Patrick then started laughing, as he looked at Clementine/

"How many people think that you're an eight year old...?" asked Patrick

"I don't know... but it's really annoying" said Clementine

/Verity looked at Clementine/

"No offense, but you really do look like you're eight..." said Verity

/Clementine frowned, as Patrick and Verity laughed/

"You don't see me, joking about how you two make out, all the time" said Clementine

/Verity and Patrick, both stopped laughing. They then blushed, as Clementine chuckled/

==With Yumi==

/Yumi watched, as Dylan pushed Josh into the shed, and locked the door behind him. Yumi walked to Dylan, who was leaning his head on the door/

"Have you found out if he's got a group...?" asked Yumi

"Nope... Not at all..." said Dylan

/Dylan looked at Yumi/

"And I know that you're going to say that we should free him. But we're not doing that, until me and Chase are sure" said Dylan

/Yumi shook her head/

"No... I'm all for this. That guy raped Anne, and deserves everything he has coming to him" said Yumi

/Dylan chuckled/

"Like an eye for an eye, huh?" asked Dylan

"Something like that..." said Yumi

/Yumi and Dylan then started walking away from the shed/

==With Anne==

/Anne and Rebecca, saw Dylan walking back towards them, with Yumi. He and Yumi sat down, next to Anne and Rebecca/

"Is he in the shed?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah... He was bellyaching about how Anne gave him a black eye, during the entire walk..." said Dylan

"What'd you tell him?" asked Anne

/Dylan chuckled/

"I told him that if he wouldn't shut up, then I'd have to give him _another_ black eye" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"I appreciate that you and Chase are helping me... it means a lot" said Anne

/Dylan smiled/

"We don't ever want to leave you, when you need us, ever again. I promise that won't ever happen again" said Dylan

/Yumi groaned/

"Sheesh... get a room, you two!" said Yumi

/Anne and Dylan went wide eyed, and blushed, as Yumi and Rebecca, laughed uncontrollably/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	37. Trying to Survive

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

==With Odd==

/Odd was wincing, as he had wounds on his fingers. Dylan was snickering, as Chase was pouting/

"It didn't count..." said Chase

/Dylan looked at Chase, and grinned/

"Quit your bitching... I won the bet" said Dylan

"I said-" said Chase

"You said that you bet he'll be hurt _by the next chapter_... well... it's a little late!" said Dylan

/Chase grumbled to himself, as Dylan laughed/

==With Rebecca==

/Aelita sighed, as she sat with Jeremie/

"I'm _really_ bored, right now..." said Aelita

"Me too... god... Why does the apocalypse have to have nothing to do...?" asked Jeremie

"I don't know..." said Aelita

/The couple sighed, with boredom... They then saw Anne, walk into the RV/

"Hey, Anne..." said Jeremie

/Anne had a surprised look/

"You all look like you're-" said Anne

"Bored...? Yep..." said Aelita

/They saw Patrick, Verity, Chase, and Dylan walk into the RV. Verity sighed/

"I think it's time we told everyone that there's walkers in the barn" said Verity

/The group nodded, in agreement/

"You're right... but... I don't have a good feeling about this..." said Chase

/The group got up, and walked out of the RV. Verity, Chase, Jeremie, Aelita, Patrick, Anne, and Dylan walked to the center of the camp. They saw everyone looking at them. Verity sighed/

"So... uh... the barn is full of walkers..." said Verity

/The camp went wide eyed/

==10 Minutes Later==

/All of the cabin group, the Lyoko Warriors, and Rick's group, were standing outside of the barn. Odd looked through a crack in the doorway, and went wide eyed, as he saw several walkers, inside of the barn/

"Verity's right... It looks like 'Zombie Pride Day' inside of this thing..." said Odd

/Luke and Nick, both had a curious look/

"Uh... 'Zombie'? What's a 'Zombie'?" asked Luke

"Did he mean the walkers?" asked Nick

"It doesn't matter... What matters is that we can't have a barn, filled with walkers, near where we sleep" said Carlos

/Chase looked at Rick/

"You can not tell me, that you're alright with this" said Chase

"No, I'm not. But we're guests here. This isn't our land" said Rick

/Dylan groaned/

"Rick, give me a fucking break! This is our lives!" said Dylan

"We can't just sweep this under the rug" said Andrea

"This isn't right. Not even remotely" said Aelita

/Shane sighed/

"We've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we just got to go. Now, we have been talking about Fort Benning, for a long time." said Shane

"We can't go" said Rick

"Rick, why?" asked Shane

/Anne sighed/

"Because we're safe here" said Anne

/Shane scoffed/

"Okay... Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider what'll happen, if that door opens" said Shane

"Shane, we're not leaving... We're safe here..." said Patrick

/Daryl, Rick, Shane, Chase, Patrick, and Dylan all started getting in an argument. They finally stopped, when the rest of the camp got them away from each other. Rick sighed/

"Just let me talk to Hershel! Let me figure this out..." said Rick

/Shane started walking towards Rick, but Lori and Verity stopped him/

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA FIGURE OUT?!" shouted Shane

"Enough!" said Verity

/Rick put his arm out/

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is _his _land!" said Rick

"Hershel sees those things in there, as people. _Sick_, people. His wife, his stepson..." said Dale

"Wait, you knew!?" asked Kyra

/Dale nodded/

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel." said Dale

"And you waited until now, to tell us!?" asked Pete

"I thought we could survive one more night!" said Dale

"Yeah, we did..." said Robert

/Dale sighed/

"I was waiting til this morning, to say something. But I guess Verity wanted to be the one" said Dale

/Alvin looked at Rick/

"Hershel has to be crazy, or something, Rick. If he thinks those things are people-" said Alvin

"What do you expect us all to do?! THIS IS HIS LAND! We can't just start shooting things, on it!" shouted Dylan

/Everyone got into another argument again. They stopped, when they saw the walkers, banging on the barn door. Rick sighed/

"I'm going to talk to Hershel" said Rick

"Me, Patrick, Verity, and Dylan are coming with. I want to know what the fuck is going on, in this barn" said Chase

/Rick nodded/

==One Hour Later==

/Yumi had an angry look, as she, Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd, stared at the barn/

"I can't believe this... That bastard has walkers, near us..." said Yumi

"He thinks that they're still people... I don't blame him. Death does a lot to a person..." said Aelita

/Yumi nodded. She then sighed, with annoyance/

"I'm still not comfortable with this..." said Yumi

"Me neither. But we're just going to have to deal with it, for now..." said Jeremie

/Ulrich nodded/

"I wonder who else got infected...? I mean, we _just_ saw Tamiya, and she was a walker..." said Ulrich

"I know... But we can't worry about any of our old friends. We just have to worry about _survival_, and nothing else" said Aelita

/Odd chuckled, causing everyone else to look at him, with disgust/

"What's so funny...?" asked Jeremie

"Luke and Nick didn't know what the word 'Zombie' is. It's like nobody on this show, has ever heard of it!" said Odd

/Yumi and Aelita groaned, and slapped Odd, on the back of his head/

"OW!" shouted Odd

==With Rick==

/Rick, Patrick, Verity, Chase, and Dylan walked into the house, to see Hershel, sitting at the dining table, reading a bible. They walked to him. Dylan frowned/

"Is that a little _light reading_?" asked Dylan

"Been working so hard, lately... I get my studying where I can." said Hershel

"You know we can help you out with your work." said Rick

/Hershel looked at Rick/

"It's my field to tend." said Hershel

/Hershel looked back at his bible, as he was eating his lunch. Chase sighed/

"We found what was inside the barn..." said Chase

/Hershel didn't look at Chase, as he also kept reading/

"Leave it be..." said Hershel

"Well... we'd like to talk about it, but either way it's your barn, your farm, your say" said Rick

/Hershel sighed, and looked at the group/

"I don't want to talk about the barn. I don't want to debate." said Hershel

"This isn't a debate. This is a discussion. If you leave those walkers in that barn, then God knows what'll happen..." said Verity

/Hershel grabbed a napkin, and wiped his mouth. He then looked at Rick/

"I need you, and your group, gone by the end of the week." said Hershel

/Rick sighed/

"I talked to Dale... You and I have our differences, with the way we look at the walkers. Those _people_..." said Rick

"He's right. They may be dead, hell, they might even be alive. But our people, us, and my sister. _W__e are_ alive right now, right here, right in front of you. If you send us all out there, then it'll change. You'll be handing us a death sentence..." said Chase

"I've given you all safe harbor... My conscious is clear..." said Hershel

/Dylan sat down, in front of Hershel/

"This farm, is special... Remember that blonde girl? Her name is Rebecca... She, Anne, Chase, and Aelita, are the people that I care most for, in this world. They are all I got left. This farm can help keep them alive. You've been shielded from what's been going on out there..." said Dylan

/Dylan took a deep breath/

"Dale said that you saw everything on the news. Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's been a _long_ time since the cameras stopped rolling..." said Dylan

/Hershel sighed. He stood up, grabbed his plate of food, and was beginning to walk away. The group began to follow him, into another room/

"The first time I saw a walker, it was just half a body, snapping at me from the ground. My inclination, was to kill it. But what the world is out there, isn't what you saw on TV. It is much, _much_, worse, and it changes you. Either into one of them, or something a lot less than the person you were." said Rick

/Hershel got to the kitchen sink, and put his plate in it. He looked at the group/

"Please, don't... don't send us out there again..." said Verity

/The group didn't hear Hershel say anything. Rick sighed, and looked at him/

"My wife's pregnant" said Rick

/Chase, Patrick, Dylan, and Verity had extremely shocked looks, as Hershel turned around, to look at Rick/

"L... _Lori_ is the one who's pregnant?!" asked Verity

/Rick nodded. He then looked at Hershel/

"That's either a gift here, or a _death sentence,_ out there. If we were to stay, we could help you, with the work, with securing this place. We can _survive_ together!" said Rick

"Rick, I'm telling you all that we can't." said Hershel

/Chase looked at Hershel, with wide eyes/

"Just... Just think about this for a second-" said Chase

"I've thought about it." said Hershel

/Chase had a look of fury/

"JUST THINK ABOUT IT!" shouted Chase

"I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" shouted Hershel, with anger

/Dylan grabbed Chase's arm, and pulled him away from Hershel. Dylan then sighed, and looked at Hershel/

"Think about it again, we _can not_ go back out there!" said Dylan

/Hershel watched, as the group walked out of the room. He heard the front door, open and close, as he noticed Maggie, looking at him. She sighed, and walked out of his view/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	38. Shane's Solution

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(**DISCLAIMER: **I got a few ideas from **C****hris** **peterson1**. I owe him a shout out!)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/The Lyoko Warriors were standing outside of the barn. Chase and Dylan, both had looks of anger/

"This is bullshit... We can't leave this place..." said Chase

"I know... I don't want to go back out there..." said Anne

/Ulrich sighed/

"We _have_ to convince Hershel..." said Ulrich

/The group nodded, in agreement/

==One Hour Later==

/Jeremie and Aelita were kissing, in the bathroom of the RV. They went wide eyed, when the door opened, and Rebecca looked at them. They blushed, as Rebecca laughed uncontrollably/

"Wow... I never thought I'd catch _you_ guys, making out!" said Rebecca

/Aelita and Jeremie, blushed deeper, as Rebecca continued laughing. They stopped, when they saw Shane, walk into the RV/

"You see where they went?" asked Shane

/Rebecca, Jeremie, and Aelita all had questioning looks/

"Uh... who?" asked Rebecca

"Don't even try to shit me, okay?" asked Shane

"What...?" asked Jeremie

"Chase, and Dylan, Jeremie. Did you see where they went?" asked Shane

/Aelita, Jeremie, and Rebecca had reluctant looks/

"Why do you want my brother, and step-brother?" asked Aelita

/Shane groaned/

"Just tell me where they are!" snapped Shane

"Uh... they said that they'd cover me on watch" said Rebecca

"And they were gone when you got back, huh?" asked Shane

/Rebecca went wide eyed/

"Yes... Wait, are they okay...?" asked Rebecca

"Oh, they're fine" said Shane

/Aelita and Jeremie, frowned/

"Then... why did they leave?" asked Jeremie

"So you wouldn't tell me which way they went..." said Shane

/Rebecca, Aelita, and Jeremie all had a look of worry, as Shane walked out of the RV. Jeremie looked at Rebecca/

"What did Dylan and Chase do, to piss him off so much?" asked Jeremie

"I... I don't know..." said Rebecca

/They continued to have a worried look/

==With Chase & Dylan, 20 Minutes Later==

/Chase and Dylan were in the forest, holding some garbage bags, and trying to hide some guns. They stopped, when they saw Shane, looking at them/

"Man, this is a _good _hiding place. We ain't been in the swamps much, huh?" asked Shane

/Chase and Dylan, had looks of anger, as Shane started walking towards them/

"Imagine if you actually tried to fix the 'barn problem', instead of making it like the O.K. Corral. That'd be-" said Dylan

/Suddenly, Shane pulled out his pistol, walked to Chase, and aimed the weapon at Chase's skull. Chase had a blank look, as he looked at the pistol/

"How about you just give me that bag, huh?" asked Shane

/Chase frowned, grabbed the barrel of the gun, and shoved it in his mouth. Shane and Dylan had wide eyed looks. Chase then smirked, as he took the gun out of his mouth/

"You should always be prepared to back your words up. Bitch." said Chase

/Dylan and Chase smirked, as Shane put his pistol away/

"We're not giving you these guns..." said Dylan

"Yeah, you are, Dylan. Unless, well..." said Shane

/Shane pointed at a sniper rifle, that was slung on Dylan's shoulder/

"You do have that rifle over your shoulder..." said Shane

"What...? You're gonna shoot us, like how you shot Otis? Tell another lie...?" asked Dylan

/Shane chuckled/

"No, man... Hell, when you really look at it in the cold light of day, you're both pretty much dead already..." said Shane

/Chase and Dylan, both frowned, as Shane sighed/

"Just give me the guns. Do it now." said Shane

"Do you really think that'll keep us safe?" asked Chase, bluntly

"Mm-hmm. I know it is." said Shane

"Rick is trying to get Hershel-" said Dylan

"Dylan, just shut up. Just shut up... and give me the guns..." said Shane

/Dylan sighed. He then put the bag of guns, against a tree. He then took his sniper rifle, cocked it, and then aimed it at Shane. Chase grabbed his M1911, and also aimed it at Shane/

"Do I have to shoot you...? Is that what it'll take...?" asked Dylan

/Shane chuckled/

"Eh..." said Shane

/Shane chuckled again. He then walked to Dylan, and got close enough, to where the barrel of the sniper rifle, was touching Shane's chest/

"Yeah... That's what it's gonna take..." said Shane

/Dylan and Chase, frowned. Dylan sighed, and lowered his rifle/

"Chase, put the gun away..." said Dylan

/Chase had a look of anger, as he put his pistol in it's holster, and as Dylan grabbed the bag of guns/

"You know what, Shane? This is where we belong..." said Dylan

"How's that, Dylan?" asked Shane

/Dylan shoved the bag of guns, into Shane's chest/

"This world... is made what it is now, only for the worst of the worst... Yeah... I think me and you fit _perfectly_, here..." said Dylan

"At least we can say, that when the world went to shit, that we didn't let it take us down, with it..." said Chase

/Shane shrugged/

"Fair enough" said Shane

/Shane walked away, with the bag of guns in his hands. Dylan and Chase, both had looks of anger/

==With Anne==

/Anne, the Lyoko Warriors, Clementine, Luke, Glenn, Maggie, Carl, and a few others, were all sitting on the front porch of the house. Anne had a worried look, as she saw T-Dog and Andrea, walking towards her/

"Do you know what's going on...?" asked T-Dog

"What're you talking about...? And do you know where Chase and Dylan, are?" asked Anne

"No..." said T-Dog

"Have you seen Rick? We were supposed to leave, a couple hours ago..." said Andrea

"He went with Hershel... somewhere..." said Anne

/The group saw Daryl, and Carol, walking towards them/

"Yeah, you were... What the hell...?" asked Daryl

"Rick told us he was going out" said Carol

/Suddenly, the group saw Shane, walking towards them, from a distance/

"Oh, here we go..." said Odd

/Ulrich, Patrick, Verity, and Daryl walked towards Shane. They got to him, where Shane offered Patrick, a shotgun/

"What the hell is this...?" asked Patrick

"You with me, man?" asked Shane

/Daryl grabbed Patrick's shotgun, and looked at Shane/

"Yeah" said Daryl

/Shane looked at Patrick/

"Time to grow up" said Shane

"What the fuck are you doing...?" asked Verity

"You'll see..." said Shane

/They started walking towards the house. The Lyoko group, all had a look of worry, as Shane looked at Andrea/

"You already got yours?" asked Shane

"Yeah. Where's Dylan and Chase?" asked Andrea

"They're on their way..." said Shane

/Yumi went wide eyed, when Shane handed her a revolver/

"I thought we couldn't carry weapons?" asked Yumi

"We can, and we have to" said Shane

/Shane looked at everyone, who was sitting on the porch/

"Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies, when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't." said Shane

/Shane walked towards Ulrich, and offered a shotgun/

"How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" asked Shane

/Ulrich looked at Yumi, and looked back at the shotgun. He grabbed it/

"That's it. Can you shoot...?" asked Shane

"Can you stop...? If you do this, then we'll be gone by tonight!" said Clementine

"We have to stay, Shane" said Carl

/Lori, Aelita, and Jeremie walked towards Shane/

"What is this...?" asked Lori

"We ain't going anywhere, okay?" asked Shane

/Shane looked back at the group/

"Now, look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He... well... he's gonna _have_ to" said Shane

/Shane crouched down in front of Carl, Anne, and Aelita. He pulled out a revolver, and offered it to Aelita, who had a wide eyed expression/

"Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Aelita, and you keep your friends safe... You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it!" said Shane

/Jeremie pulled Anne, Carl, and Aelita, away from Shane, as he looked at Shane/

"Rick said that we're not going to have any weapons. This isn't your call to make" said Jeremie

"OH SHIT!" shouted T-Dog

/Everyone turned their attention to T-Dog, who was looking at something. Everyone followed his gauze, to see Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy in the distance. Everyone went wide eyed, when they saw them, using clamps, to move walkers. Everyone then started running towards Rick/

"Holy..." said Ulrich

"Shit..." said Patrick

/Everyone got closer to Rick. Shane opened a gate, and kept running towards them/

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Shane

"Shane, just back off!" said Rick

"Why do your people have guns?!" asked Hershel

/Verity looked at the walkers, and went wide eyed/

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" shouted Verity

/Shane pointed at the walkers/

"YOU SEE?! You see what they're holding onto?!" shouted Shane

"I see _who_ I'm holding onto!" shouted Hershel

"No, man, you don't!" said Shane

"Shane! Just let us talk about this!" implored Anne

/Shane looked at Anne, with anger/

"What you want to talk about, Anne? These things ain't sick! They're not people! THEY'RE DEAD! Ain't got to feel nothing for them, cause all they do, they kill!" shouted Shane

/Shane pointed at the walkers/

"THESE THINGS! RIGHT HERE! They're the things that killed both of the Amy's! They killed Otis! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ALL OF US!" shouted Shane

"SHANE! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Miranda

/Shane pulled out a pistol/

"Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living, breathing person... could they walk away from this?" asked Shane, camly

/Shane aimed at a walker, and fired off three rounds, that hit it in the chest/

"SHANE! STOP!" shouted Anne

"That's three rounds in the chest! Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?!" asked Shane

/Shane aimed at the walker, again/

"Why is it still coming!?" asked Shane, sarcastically

/Shane fired off two more rounds, that hit the walker in it's heart and lungs/

"STOP THE FUCKING SHOOTING!" shouted Aelita

"That's its heart, its lungs! WHY IS IT STILL COMING?!" asked Shane

/Shane fired off three more rounds, hitting the walker in the stomach/

"Shane, enough!" shouted Rick

"Yeah, you're right man..." said Shane

/Shane started walking towards the walker/

"That is enough..." said Shane

/Suddenly, Shane lifted up his pistol, aimed it at the walker's head, and pulled the trigger. Shane turned around, and started walking towards the barn, as Hershel had a horrified look. Shane stopped, and looked at the group/

"Enough, living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! ENOUGH!" shouted Shane

/Shane looked at Rick/

"Rick, it ain't like it was before!" said Shane

/Shane looked back at the rest of the group/

"Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" shouted Shane

/Shane turned, and ran towards the barn/

"SHANE!" shouted Ulrich

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!" shouted Odd

/Jeremie and Patrick, ran to Shane, and grabbed his arms. Shane turned, and punched Jeremie. He then pushed Patrick, to the ground. Verity and Aelita, had horrified looks

"JEREMIE!" shouted Aelita

/Patrick got up, and helped Jeremie off of the ground. They walked back to the Lyoko Warriors, as Shane began prying open the barn doors, with a pickaxe. Verity engulfed Patrick in a hug, as Aelita did with Jeremie... Everyone then looked at the barn doors, as Shane kept prying them open/

"STOP IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP IT!" shouted Rebecca

/Suddenly, Shane threw down the pickaxe, threw a board of wood off of the door, and opened it. He banged on the door, with his hand, and then started walking back. He drew his gun/

"This isn't the way! Please!" shouted Rick

/Everyone who had a weapon, aimed them at the barn. Everyone then saw the walkers, running out. The Lyoko Warriors went wide eyed, when they saw Principle Delmas, Jim, Millie, Sissi, Herve, Nicolas, Mrs. Hertz, Yolande, and several other familiar faces, from Kadic./

"What the hell are they all doing here...?!" asked Jeremie

/The Lyoko Warriors, had a saddened look, as everyone all started shooting. Eventually, all of the walkers were killed. Aelita and Verity both had an infuriated look, as they stared at Shane/

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" shouted Aelita

"I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!" shouted Verity

/Anne turned, and noticed Chase and Dylan, running towards them, from the distance. They kept running, until they stopped next to Anne. They looked at all of the dead walkers, and had shocked looks/

"What the fuck happened?!" asked Dylan

"Shane..." said Anne, with anger

/Everyone continued to have a shocked look, as they looked at the barn. The Lyoko Warriors, all had saddened looks, as they looked at all of the dead people from Kadic.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	39. Hershel's Solution

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Everyone continued to stare at the barn. Aelita had a horrified look, as she looked at Chase/

"W... Why is a lot of people from Kadic, here...?" asked Aelita

"I... They all went here with us... We all got separated when the Air Force started to drop napalm, in Atlanta... and I didn't know what happened to them..." said Chase

"Well... now you do..." said Aelita

/Robert had a deeply saddened look. Kyra looked at him/

"Jim's your uncle... isn't he?" asked Kyra

/Robert nodded, as a tear escaped his eye/

"I'm so sorry" said Kyra

/The Lyoko Warriors, watched as Beth was sobbing. Beth ran to the corpse of her mother, and pulled a walker off of it. She sobbed, as she flipped her mother over, to look at her face. Suddenly, her mother opened her eyes, and lunged at Beth, causing her to scream/

"HELP HER!" shouted Yumi

/Miranda grabbed a pickaxe, ran to Beth's mother, and drove it through her skull. Beth sobbed uncontrollably, as she witnessed the scene. Miranda had a guilty look, as she dropped the pickaxe/

"Goddamn..." muttered Patrick

/The Lyoko Warriors, and everyone else, walked away from the barn. Aelita looked at Jeremie, and went wide eyed, when she saw his eyes was turning black. She then walked to him, and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug/

"If he _ever_ punches you again... then I'll kill him..." said Aelita

/Jeremie went wide eyed/

"That isn't necessary, Aelita... I'm okay" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita, smiled at each other. The group then started walking towards the house, where they saw everyone else, following Hershel. They got there, to see that Hershel had a wide eyed look/

"Leave us alone!" shouted Maggie

"You _knew_ that these walkers were a danger." said Shane

"I... I didn't know" said Hershel

"That's bullshit" said Shane

/Chase looked at Shane, with fury/

"Get the fuck away from Hershel... you've already done enough damage..." said Chase

/Rick got in between Shane and Hershel/

"Everybody just calm down..." said Rick

"Get him off my land!" said Hershel

/Shane tried to walk towards Hershel. Maggie slapped him, causing him to stop/

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" shouted Maggie

"Haven't you done enough, Shane...?" asked Rebecca

/Hershel looked at Rick/

"I mean it... _off_ my land..." warned Hershel

/Hershel, Patricia, Beth, and Maggie walked inside of the house. The Lyoko Warriors, and everyone else, started walking away, when they heard Shane and Rick, arguing again/

==Thirty Minutes Later==

/Anne, Dylan, Rebecca, Chase, and Aelita were all sitting on top of the RV. Anne noticed that everyone else was helping gather the bodies, over by the barn./

"We can't leave this farm..." said Anne

"I know..." said Rebecca

"We all want to stay... but... I think Shane just fucked it up, for all of us..." said Chase

/Aelita sighed/

"We have to stay. We can't survive out there..." said Aelita

/Dylan sighed/

"We should help gather the bodies..." said Dylan

"Yeah, we should" said Rebecca

/They got up, climbed down the ladder, and started walking towards the barn. Dylan and Chase, looked at Shane, for a long time. Shane scoffed, and started walking towards them. Chase and Dylan looked at Rebecca, Anne, and Aelita/

"You girls go ahead. We'll catch up" said Dylan

/The girls nodded, and walked away, as Shane approached/

"Do you got something to say, Dylan?" asked Shane

/Dylan and Chase, frowned, and remained silent/

"Well, go ahead, man. Mister 'Moral Authority', huh?" asked Shane

/Shane chuckled/

"You the... uh... the voice of reason? Let me ask you something, man. What do _you _do? What do you guys do to keep this camp safe, huh? What do you do? What, you try to keep your sister, and one of your friends safe, and look what happened! They _both_ get shot, because you two don't think!" said Shane

/Dylan and Chase, both growled with anger/

"And you're a fucking idiot. You're too caught up with yourself, Lori, and Carl to think about your actions" said Chase

"And you two babysit some guns!? Man, you pointed one at my chest, right? But you just... you just _couldn't_ pull that trigger, could you?" taunted Shane

/Shane sighed, and looked at Dylan/

"If I was such a danger, if I was such a threat, what did you do to stop me, huh? I smashed that barn open, and I saved Anne, and Aelita. That's all me. That ain't you. That ain't Rick. That's _me_." said Shane

/Dylan and Chase, had matching looks of fury, as Shane walked to his truck/

"Tell you what, guys... The next time I need a lecture... I'll give you two a call" said Shane

/Shane got in his truck, turned it on, and started to drive away. Shane chuckled, as he saw Chase, in his mirror. He saw Chase, flipping him off/

==Twenty Minutes Later==

/Clementine, Patrick, Aelita, Jennifer, Rebecca, and Anne were standing inside of the house. Maggie and Glenn were with them, and they were all standing in the dining room, as Beth was washing dishes/

"So, if your group leaves, you wouldn't stay?" asked Maggie

/Glenn had a surprised look/

"I... I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, I... I didn't know that... Do, do you really think this is the time to discuss this, I mean?" asked Glenn

"Well, I'm not really feeling like there's a lot of time for anything." said Maggie

/Patrick looked at Beth, and had a worried look/

"Is she okay...?" asked Patrick

/Maggie ignored what Patrick said, and looked at Glenn/

"There... there is... I- I'd want-" said Glenn

/Suddenly, everyone heard a loud thump, and several dishes breaking. They turned, to see Beth, lying on the ground/

"Oh my god!" said Maggie

/Everyone ran into the kitchen/

==One Hour Later==

/Chase, Dylan, Yumi, Ulrich, and Verity were walking by one of the fields/

"I hate Shane, so much..." said Verity

"I don't blame you..." said Yumi

/Ulrich sighed, with annoyance/

"What the fuck was he thinking...? This entire thing'll cost us, with Hershel..." said Ulrich

"I know... We need to think of a game plan. Otherwise... we'll be back out _there_" said Yumi

/The group heard a shout. They turned, to see Patrick, Anne, and Aelita, running towards them. They got to the group, and stopped in front of them/

"What's wrong?" asked Dylan

"Do you know where Hershel, is? Beth's in shock, or something..." said Patrick

/The group went wide eyed/

"I don't know..." said Verity

"We can't find him, anywhere. But..." said Aelita

"But...?" asked Chase

"Maybe Rick can help us find him" said Aelita

/The group looked at Aelita. Chase shrugged/

"It's worth a try" said Chase

/The group started walking towards the house/

==12 Minutes Later==

/The group, Maggie, Jeremie, Glenn, Rick, and Shane were inside of Hershel's room. Dylan smirked, when he found an old flask, inside of a dresser. He grabbed it, and showed it to the group/

"Heh, it looks like he's found an old friend..." said Dylan

/Dylan tossed the flask, to Rick. Rick caught it/

"That belonged to my grandfather. Gave it to dad, when he died." said Maggie

/Maggie took the flask, and looked at it/

"I didn't think Hershel would be a drinker" said Aelita

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born. He didn't even allow liquor in the house." said Maggie

/Rick looked at Maggie/

"What's the bar, in town...?" asked Rick

"Hatlin's. He practically lived there, in his drinking days." said Maggie

"Betting that's where I'd find him" said Rick

/Glenn looked at Rick/

"Yeah, I've seen the place. I'll take you" said Glenn

"Me, Aelita, Patrick, Verity, Dylan, Anne, Rebecca, and Jeremie are coming with. Just think of us as 'extra security'" said Chase

/Rick nodded/

"Alright. I'll get the truck" said Rick

/Maggie looked at Glenn/

"No" said Maggie

"It's an easy run" said Glenn

"Like the pharmacy?" asked Maggie

/Patrick looked at Maggie/

"Hey, Maggie?" asked Patrick

/Maggie looked Patrick. Patrick chuckled/

"We'll bring him back" said Patrick

==Ten Minutes Later==

/Aelita, Chase, Rebecca, Dylan, Anne, Verity, Patrick, and Jeremie all crammed into the back of a pickup truck, as Rick got into the driver's seat. Chase looked at the Lyoko Warriors, and smiled/

"We'll be back before you guys know it" said Chase

"Hurry back!" said Jennifer, with a smile

/The groups then looked at Glenn and Maggie, who were kissing each other goodbye. Everyone either smirked, or chucked. Glenn then walked to the truck, and didn't say anything about everyone's expressions/

"You ready?" asked Rick

"Yeah" said Glenn

/Glenn got into the pickup truck's passenger seat. The groups waived, as Rick started driving away from the house/

==Twenty Minutes Later==

/The group sat, in an awkward silence, as they started to drive through the town. Patrick cleared his throat, and looked at Aelita/

"So... uh... how's it going with you and Jeremie...?" asked Patrick

/Aelita and Jeremie blushed, a little/

"We're doing great... How's it going with you and Verity?" asked Aelita

/Patrick and Verity blushed, a little/

"We're doing great..." said Patrick

/The truck stopped in front of Hatlin's bar. Everyone got out, and the Lyoko Warriors, stretched/

"I hate being cramped up like that..." said Anne

"I felt like I was in a sardine can..." said Aelita

/Chase chuckled/

"Let's all just go and find Hershel, okay?" asked Chase

/The group nodded. They then slowly walked to the door of the bar. Dylan opened it, and everyone saw Hershel, sitting at the bar. Everyone walked in, and closed the door behind them/

"Hershel...?" asked Jeremie

"Who's with you...?" asked Hershel

"Glenn, Rick, Anne, Aelita, Chase, Dylan, Rebecca, Verity, and Patrick..." said Jeremie

/Hershel chuckled, softly/

"Maggie send you?" asked Hershel

"We all volunteered" said Jeremie

/Chase and Dylan, walked to Hershel. They saw that he had a glass of scotch, in his hand/

"How many have you had...?" asked Dylan

"Not enough." said Hershel

/Rick walked to Hershel, and looked at him/

"Let's finish this up, back at home. Beth collapsed, she's in some sort of state. Must be in shock. I think you are, too." said Rick

"Maggie's with her?" asked Hershel

"Yeah, but Beth needs you." said Rick

/Hershel sighed/

"What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn... like how she should've done, weeks ago... I robbed her of that. I see that now..." said Hershel

/Anne sat down, next to Hershel/

"You thought there was a cure. You can't blame yourself for holding out on hope." said Anne

/Hershel put down his drink, and looked at Anne/

"Hope...?" asked Hershel

/Hershel sighed, and looked at Jeremie, and Dylan/

"When I first saw you two, running across my field, with your girls, in your arms... I had little hope that they would survive" said Hershel

/Aelita and Anne, both had looks of sadness, as Dylan and Jeremie, sat next to Hershel/

"But, they did..." said Jeremie

"They did... Even though we lost Otis. Your man, Shane, made it back. And we saved your girlfriends" said Hershel

/Dylan, Rebecca, and Anne, went wide eyed, as Jeremie and Aelita, blushed./

"That was the miracle, that proved to me that miracles do exist. Only... it was a sham, a bait and switch..." said Hershel

/Hershel sighed, and looked at Rick/

"I was a fool, Rick... And you people, saw that..." said Hershel

/Everyone looked at Hershel, as he had a saddened look/

"My daughters, deserve better than that..." said Hershel

/Hershel took one last drink of scotch. He then grabbed a bottle, and began opening it.../

==One Hour Later==

/Everyone sat in different areas of the bar, as Hershel kept drinking. Finally, Dylan sighed, then got up, then looked at Hershel/

"Are you going to be done soon, or not?" asked Dylan

"Just go..." said Hershel

/Hershel turned, and sighed, as he saw everyone still waiting/

"Just go!" said Hershel

"We promised Maggie that we'd bring you home, safe." said Dylan

/Hershel chuckled/

"So, what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls, alone?" asked Rick

/Hershel stood up, and looked at Rick, with anger/

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm! You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!" shouted Hershel

"The world was already in bad shape, when we met!" said Rick

"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!" said Hershel

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?!" shouted Rick

/Hershel took a deep breath, and looked at Rick/

"Yes... Yes. Yes, you are..." said Hershel

/Hershel sat back down at the bar, and took another drink of scotch. Chase walked up to him./

"Come on... Your girls need you. Now. More than ever" said Chase

/Chase grabbed Hershel's arm, but Hershel moved it, free. Hershel then turned, and looked at Chase/

"I didn't want to believe any of you... You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick. I _chose_ not to believe that! But when Shane, shot Lou, in the chest, and she just kept coming... _that's_ when I knew what an ass I'd been, that Annette had been dead long ago, and I was feeding her rotten corpse! _That's _when I knew, there was no hope!" said Hershel

/Hershel sighed, and looked at the Lyoko group/

"And when your friends, came out of the barn... the looks on your faces... I knew you all knew it, too... Right...? There is no hope..." said Hershel

/Hershel looked at Rick/

"And you all know it now... like I do... Don't you...?" asked Hershel

/Hershel sighed, and turned back around/

"There is no hope for any of us..." said Hershel

/Rick sat down, next to Hershel/

"Look, I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore, cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is? _Nothing_ has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker... What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you? Now there are people back at home, trying to hang on. They _need _us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it, ourselves." said Rick

/Rick sighed/

"You know what...? This isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them..." said Rick

/Hershel had a look of being deep in thought. He sighed, and took one last drink of scotch. Suddenly, everyone heard the doors open. Everyone turned, to see two men, walking in./

"Son of a bitch... they're alive..." said Dave

/Dave and Tony, chuckled, as everyone stared at them/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	40. Nebraska

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Dylan poured two glasses of scotch. He then walked to Dave, and offered one. Dave had a curious look/

"Aren't you a little young, to be drinking?" asked Dave

"Well, I don't care. Right now, I'm fucking thirsty" said Dylan

/Dave smiled. He took a glass, he and Dylan clinked them together, and they both took a long drink. Dave looked at the group/

"I'm Dave" said Dave

/Dave pointed at Tony/

"That scrawny-looking douche bag there, is Tony" said Dave

"Eat me, Dave" said Tony

"Hey, maybe someday I will" said Dave

/Everyone chuckled. Dave sighed/

"We met on I-95, coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was..." said Dave

"It's nice to meet someone who isn't trying to eat me. I'm Anne Marshall" said Anne

"Rick Grimes" said Rick

"I'm Chase Enheart. And the kid who gave you the scotch, is my brother, Dylan" said Chase

"I'm Rebecca Townley... And before you say anything, yes, I'm British" said Rebecca

"Patrick Hartnell" said Patrick

"Verity Clinton" said Verity

"And I'm Aelita Schaeffer, and the guy with the glasses, is my boyfriend, Jeremie Belpois" said Aelita

/Dave smiled. He then looked at Hershel, and saw he wasn't drinking/

"How about you, pal? Have one?" asked Dave

"I just quit" said Hershel

/Dave chuckled/

"You got a unique sense of timing, my friend" said Dave

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them" said Rick

/Dave sighed/

"I'm truly sorry to hear that." said Dave

/Dave poured some more scotch, into his glass. He then raised it/

"To better days, and new friends" said Dave

/Dave looked at Hershel/

"And to our dead...May they be in a better place" said Hershel

"Heh, amen to that" said Verity

/Dave, Tony, and Dylan all took a long drink of scotch. Finally, Aelita and Chase, both sighed/

"Screw it, we might as well" said Aelita

/Jeremie had a wide eyed look, as Aelita poured herself a glass of whiskey, and also poured Chase a glass. They clunked their glasses together, and drunk it. Aelita sighed, and looked at Jeremie. She then grinned/

"What?" asked Aelita

"Nothing... it's just that I never took you to be a drinker" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, and scoffed/

"Whatever you say, Einstein" said Aelita

/Dave looked at Rebecca, and noticed she was looking at his pistol. He smiled, and took it out/

"Not bad, huh? I got it off a cop" said Dave

"I'm a cop" said Rick

"This one was already dead." said Dave

/Patrick looked at Dave/

"You two are a _long_ way from Philadelphia..." said Patrick

"It feels like we're a long way from anywhere" said Tony

"What made you come to the deep south?" asked Verity

/Tony and Dave, smiled, as they looked at Verity/

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't for the weather. I must've dropped 30 pounds in sweat, alone, down here..." said Dave

"Heh, I wish" said Tony

/Dave looked at Rick

"No, first it was DC. I heard there might be some refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass..." said Dave

"Heh, I like this guy" said Dylan

/The group chuckled, all except for Chase, who had a thoughtful look/

"Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing." said Dave

"One guy told us, there was a Coast Guard center, in the Gulf, sending ferries to the islands." said Tony

"The latest, was a rail yard, in Montgomery, running trains to the middle of the country. Kansas, Nebraska..." said Dave

"Nebraska?" asked Glenn, with surprise

"Think about it. Low population, and lots of guns." said Chase

"Kinda makes sense..." said Aelita

/Dave looked at Glenn/

"You ever been to Nebraska, kid? The reason they call 'em 'flyover states'" said Dave

/Tony laughed, softly. Dylan, Aelita, and Chase each took another drink, of whatever they were drinking. Dave sighed/

"How about you guys?" asked Dave

"Fort Benning, eventually..." said Rick

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but... we ran across a grunt, who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains" said Dave

/Dylan, Patrick, Verity, Rebecca, Jeremie, and Anne went wide eyed, with shock. Dylan, Chase, and Aelita all actually went wide eyed, and spit the contents of their mouths, onto the ground, with shock. Glenn looked at Dave/

"Wait, Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" asked Glenn

"Sadly, I am. Ugly truth, is there is no way out of this mess... Just keep going from one pipe dream, to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab ahold of you, when you sleep." said Dave

"_If _you sleep..." said Tony

/Dave nodded, and looked at the group, with realization/

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats, here. You holed up, somewhere else?" asked Dave

/Rick sighed/

"Not really." lied Rick

/Dave pointed at the front doors/

"Those your cars, out front?" asked Dave

"Yeah, why?" asked Jeremie

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda _empty, clean_. Where's all your gear?" asked Dave

"We're with a larger group... Out scouting, thought we could use a drink" said Hershel

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit!" said Dave

/The group remained silent. Dave then smiled/

"Well, we were thinking of setting up, around here. Is it safe?" asked Dave

"It could be. Although, we have killed a lot of walkers, around here..." said Anne

/Dave and Tony, had surprised looks/

"Walkers? That what you call them?" asked Dave

"Yeah" said Rebecca

"That's good... I like that. I like that better than 'lamebrains'." said Dave

"More succinct" said Tony

/Dave sighed, and pointed at Tony/

"Okay, Tony went to college" said Dave

"_Two years_" said Tony

/Dave and Tony, continued smiling, as the group had curious looks. Finally, Dave looked at Aelita/

"So what... so what, you guys set up on the outskirts, or something? That new development? Trailer park, or something?" asked Dave

/Chase frowned, and stepped in front of Aelita/

"Don't talk to my sister... You're giving off a creepy rape vibe..." said Chase

/Aelita smiled, and looked at Chase/

"Thanks" whispered Aelita

/Dave chuckled, and looked at Rick. Rick sighed/

"A farm?" asked Dave

/Rick remained silent. Dave continued smiling/

"_Old McDonald had a farm..._" sang Dave

/Tony walked to a corner of a room, unzipped his pants, and began urinating on the floor. Verity, Anne, Jeremie, Rebecca, and Aelita all had disgusted looks/

"You on a farm?" asked Dave

/Tony chuckled, as he kept urinating/

"_E-I-E-I-O_" sang Tony

/Dave looked at Rick/

"Is it safe? It's gotta be. You got food, water?" asked Dave

"You got cooze? Ain't had a piece of ass, in weeks..." said Tony

/Aelita, and Anne groaned, at Tony's statement. Dave sighed/

"Listen, pardon my friend. City kids... they got no tact..." said Dave

"Me and Chase are city kids... And we got tact..." said Dylan

/Dave chuckled/

"No disrespect..." said Dave

/Dave looked at Glenn/

"So, listen, Glenn-" said Dave

"We've said enough." interrupted Rick

"Well, hand on a second. This farm, it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?" asked Dave

"Yeah, real sweet..." said Tony

/Tony finished urinating. He zipped up his fly, and walked to a table. Dave looked at the group/

"How about a little southern hospitality?" asked Dave

"Most of us aren't even from the south" stated Anne, with a frown

/Dave looked at Rick/

"We got some buddies back at camp, been having a _real_ hard time... I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We could pool our resources, our manpower." said Dave

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option..." said Rick

/Dave and Tony, both frowned, but kept smiling/

"Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem..." said Dave

"Look, I'm sorry, but we can't. We can't take in anymore... You'll have to find someplace else" said Anne

/Dave chuckled/

"You guys are something else... I thought- I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for, too." said Dave

"We don't know anything about you..." said Rick

/Dave sighed, and looked at Rick/

"No, that's true... You don't know _anything_ about us... You don't know what we've had to go through, out there... the things we've had to do... I bet you all had t do some of the same things, yourselves... Am I right?" asked Dave

/The group continued to look at Dave, as he looked at Rick/

"'Cause, ain't _nobody's_ hands clean in what's left of this world... We're all the same... So come on, lets- let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm, and we'll get to know each other." said Dave

/Chase sighed/

"That isn't gonna happen. We're just trying to protect the people that we care about... We can't take the risk" said Chase, bluntly

"Rick..." said Dave

"This is bullshit!" said Tony, with anger

/Chase and Dylan looked at Tony, and had their hands on their pistols.../

"Calm down-" said Dave

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't _ever_ tell me to calm down! I'll shoot all of you assholes in the head, and take your damn farm!" said Tony

/Chase had a look of fury/

"Is that a threat to kill my brother and sister?!" asked Chase

/Dave walked in between Chase, and Tony. He held his arms out, with a 'peaceful' stance/

"Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... Relax..." said Dave, quickly and calmly

/Dave smiled/

"Take it east... Nobody's killing anybody" said Dave

/Dave climbed onto the bar, and slid across, to be behind the counter/

"Nobody's shooting anybody. Right Chase?" asked Dave

/Chase, Rick, and Dylan had frowns, as they heard Tony, reaching behind him, and touching something metallic. Dylan and Chase, immediately put their hands on their guns. Dave then took out his pistol, and put it on the counter/

"See...? We're all just friends, having a drink... That's all..." said Dave

/Dave sighed, and was _still_ smiling/

"Now, where's the good stuff, huh?" asked Dave

/Rick put his hand on his revolver, as he, Chase, and Dylan, saw Dave, reaching for something behind the counter. Dave chuckled, as he pulled out a bottle of bourbon./

"Hey, look at that. That'll work" said Dave

/Dave took out several glasses, and began pouring bourbon in them. Dave sighed, as he was pouring/

"You gotta understand... we can't stay out there... You all know what it's like" said Dave

"Yeah... we do" said Rick

"We're sorry... but the farm is too crowded as it is... We can't let you come in..." said Dylan

"You'll have to keep looking..." said Chase

/Dave frowned/

"Keep looking...? Where do you suggest we do that?" asked Dave

"I don't know... I hear Nebraska's nice" said Rick

/Dave and Tony, both began laughing. Chase looked at Anne, and Aelita, and signaled them to hide. Aelita nodded. Anne, Aelita, Rebecca, Verity, Patrick, and Jeremie all walked to a corner of the room. Dave smiled, and looked at Rick/

"Nebraska... This guy..." said Dave, with a smile

/Suddenly, the group saw Dave, take out a pistol. Dylan shot Dave, in the head, killing him. Everyone then saw Tony, grabbing his shotgun. Chase shot Tony, twice in the stomach. Rick then walked to Tony, aimed his revolver at Tony's head, and pulled the trigger. Everyone else, had shocked looks/

"Oh my god..." whispered Aelita

/Everyone else had horrified looks, as they saw Tony's body, slump from where it was lying.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	41. Taken

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The group continued to stare, at Tony and Dave. Dylan frowned, as he walked up to Dave, and put one final bullet, in Dave's head. Dylan then sighed, walked back to where he was previously sitting, and resumed drinking his scotch. Rick, Dylan, and Chase also put their weapons away, as everyone else, stared on in shock/

"Holy..." said Anne

"Shit..." said Rebecca

/Hershel looked at Rick, Dylan, and Chase/

"You alright?" asked Hershel

"Yeah..." said Rick

/Chase looked at Hershel/

"You ready to leave...?" asked Chase

/Hershel nodded/

"Let's head back" said Hershel

/Chase and Hershel walked to Dave and Tony's bodies, and grabbed all of their weapons. Everyone was walking towards the door, when they noticed, that Aelita and Anne, were standing where they were, and continuing to stare at the bodies. Jeremie walked to Aelita, as Dylan walked to Anne/

"Princess?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked at Jeremie, with surprise/

"I... I never seen my brother kill a person, like that..." said Aelita

/Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand, causing her to smile/

"It'll be alright" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie walked back to the group. Hands held. Anne was still staring at Dave, as she noticed that Dylan, was standing next to her/

"I'm sorry that you had to see that..." said Dylan

/Anne sighed/

"It's okay... You, Chase, and Rick were just trying to protect all of us" said Anne

/Anne sighed, and looked at Dylan/

"So... that was what you usually did, for a living...?" asked Anne

"I'm afraid so..." said Dylan

/Anne nodded. She and Dylan walked back to the group. Suddenly, everyone heard a distant engine, and saw lights, flashing inside of the bar. Rick went wide eyed/

"Car...! Car!" whispered Rick

"Everyone get down!" whispered Chase

/Everyone heard doors, opening and shutting. They then heard three pairs of footsteps/

"Dave...? Tony...?" Man #1

"He said over there...?" Man#2

/The group went wide eyed/

"Yeah... I'm telling you, man, I heard shots..." Man #1

"I saw roamers, two streets over..." Man#3

"Might be more around here..." Man #2

"It's hot... We gotta get out of here..." Man #1

/The group heard a groan/

"Dave! Tony!" Man #3

"Shut up, you idiot! You wanna attract 'em?!" Man #1

"Just stick close. We're gonna find 'em..." Man #2

/The group heard the men walking away. Suddenly, they heard the footsteps coming back. Everyone looked at each other/

"Why won't they leave...?" asked Verity

"Why _would_ they leave? Would you?" asked Hershel

"We can't stay here, any longer..." said Patrick

/Rick looked at the group/

"Let's head out the back, and make a run to the car..." said Rick

/The group was getting up, when they heard gunshots. They immediately went back to taking cover/

"What happened...?" Man #2

"Roamers, I nailed 'em" Man #1

/The group heard more footsteps/

"They disappeared, but their car's still there" Man #3

"I cleared those buildings" Man #2

"You get this one...?" Man #1

/Chase and Dylan cocked their pistols, when they heard that sentence/

"No" Man #2

"Me neither..." Man #3

/The group heard footsteps, running towards the bar/

"We're looking for Dave and Tony, and no one checks the damn bar?!" Man #1

/Suddenly, the door began to open. Patrick, Verity, and Anne immediately crawled to it, and forced it shut./

"What?" Man #2

"Someone pushed that shut!" Man #1

"There's someone in there!" Man #3

/Chase handed Patrick, Tony's shotgun. Patrick cocked it, and nodded/

"Yo, is someone in there...? Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want any trouble... We're just looking for our friends..." Man #1

"What do we do?" Man #2

"Bum rush the door?" Man #3

"No, we don't know how many are there. Just relax" Man #2

/The group heard a man clear his throat/

"We don't want any trouble! We're just looking for our friends..." Man #1

/Anne looked at the corpses of Dave and Tony, and sighed/

"If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling with corpses! If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it" Man #1

/The group heard more footsteps. They realized someone walked to stand next to Man#1/

"Dude, you're bugging. I'm telling you, nobody's in there" Man #2

"Someone grab the door. If they're in there, they might know where Dave and Tony, are" Man #3

/Chase groaned/

"They pulled out their guns!" shouted Chase

/Dylan went wide eyed, and groaned, as the group heard the footsteps, coming back.../

"Dave and Tony, in there...? They alive...?" Man #1

/Rick sighed/

"No..." said Rick

"They killed Dave and Tony!" Man #2

"Come on man, let's go..." Man #1

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar!" Man #2

"YOUR FRIENDS DREW ON US!" shouted Rick

"They gave us no choice! Look... I- I'm sure that we've all lose enough people... I'm sure that we've all done things, that we wish we didn't have to do..." said Aelita

/The group looked at Aelita, with wide eyes/

"But... it's like that now! You know that! So, let's just say what this was... Wong place. Wrong-" said Aelita

/Aelita was interrupted, by bullets going through the windows. Chase, Dylan, Rick, and everyone who had a gun, started shooting back. Chase looked Aelita/

"GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" shouted Chase

/Aelita nodded. Aelita, Jeremie, Anne, Verity, and Patrick, all grabbed their weapons, and started running towards the backdoor/

==At the Farm==

/Everyone was sitting at the campfire. Yumi and Ulrich, blushed, as Odd was singing a song/

"_Yumi and Ulrich, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage_." sang Odd

/Yumi groaned, and looked at Odd/

"_Then comes blame, then come despair. Two hearts damaged, beyond repair. Ulrich leaves Yumi, takes the tree. D-I-V-O-R-C-E_" sang Yumi

/Everyone had a wide eyed look, of shock, as they looked at Yumi./

"Uh... thank you for ruining that song, for me..." said Clementine

"No problem" said Yumi

/The group shared a laugh/

==At the Bar==

/Everyone was taking cover, as Patrick struggled to get the back door, open... After a while, the men stopped the shooting. Rick reloaded his revolver, and looked at the windows/

"Look! We all know this is not gonna end well...! There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just... just back off, no one else gets hurt!" shouted Rick

/The group only heard silence. Then, they heard some garbage cans, rattling. Dylan sighed, with annoyance/

"They're going through the alley..." said Dylan

/Chase nodded/

"Let's go handle it, then..." said Chase

"Me and Verity'll come with you... We'll look for a way out, for everyone else" said Aelita

/Chase and Dylan nodded/

"Stay close!" said Chase

/Chase, Dylan, Aelita, and Verity walked to the back door. Dylan moved Patrick out of the way... Patrick had a look of shock, as he saw Verity kick the door down. He continued having a look of shock, as they ran through the door.../

"Holy shit!" said Patrick

==Five Minutes Later==

/Chase, Verity, Dylan, Aelita, and Verity ran down the alley. They stopped, when they were about to reach the street. Dylan looked at Aelita/

"Once the shooting starts... I'll need you to take cover, and-" said Dylan

/Suddenly, Dylan turned, and was hit in the face with a baseball bat. Chase raised his gun, but was also hit with a bat... Both were knocked out, as two men grabbed Aelita and Verity.../

==30 Seconds Later==

/Chase opened his eyes... everything was spinning, and blurry. He rubbed his head/

"Ugh... goddamn..." said Chase, to himself

/Suddenly, Chase heard a scream. Chase looked at the street, to see Aelita, being stuffed in the trunk of a car. Chase got up, and started stumbling towards the street/

"A... Aelita!" shouted Chase

/Chase had a horrified look, as the trunk was closed, and the car started driving away... Chase got his gun, and was about to fire at the car, when Dylan stopped him/

"Don't! You'll hit Aelita, or Verity!" said Dylan

/Chase had a look of fury, as the rest of the group ran to them/

"What happened?!" asked Anne

/Chase kicked a garbage can, and looked at Anne/

"SOMEONE'S TAKEN AELITA, AND VERITY!" shouted Chase

/Jeremie had a look that was a mixture of horror and worry. Patrick had a matching look. The group then heard a truck, stopping. Everyone looked at the street, and saw a truck, along with a man on the roof of a pharmacy/

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Roamers all over the place! Hurry up!" shouted Man #1

"What about Sean?!" asked Man #2

"They shot him! We gotta go! Roamers all over the place!" shouted Man #1

"JUMP!" shouted Man #3

/The man on the roof, jumped off, and landed onto another roof. He then started rolling off of it, and screamed, as he landed on something. The group went wide eyed, when they realized he landed on a fence, and a part of it, went through his leg.../

"Dude didn't make it..." said Glenn

"I'll bet that motherfucker knows where they took Aelita, and Verity..." said Chase, with anger

/The group continued to hear the man, screaming/

"HELP ME!" shouted the man

"I've gotta go! I'm sorry!" shouted Man #1

/The truck started driving away, as the man pleaded for them to stop. He continued screaming, as the group started running towards him. The group got to him, and Chase pointed a gun in his face/

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" shouted Chase

/The man started sobbing, as Rebecca looked at his leg/

"He's not going get this off in one piece..." warned Rebecca

/Anne looked behind the group, and saw several walkers, approaching. Anne looked at Rebecca and Dylan/

"Guys! Walkers!" shouted Anne

/Dylan and Rebecca, both nodded. Anne, Rebecca, and Dylan then started shooting at walkers, as they got closer. Patrick looked at Chase/

"How're we getting him out of here?!" asked Patrick

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING HIM! His guys took Verity, and my sister..." said Chase

/Patrick nodded. Hershel sighed/

"The fence went clean through. There's no way we can get the leg off in one piece..." said Hershel

/Chase then started shaking the fence, causing the man to scream in pain. Rick stopped Chase/

"Stop! You're hurting him!" said Rick

"GOOD!" shouted Chase

/Rick looked at the man, who was still sobbing/

"Shut up, or I will shoot you!" warned Rick

/Hershel looked at Rick/

"That may be the answer... We're not gonna get that leg off, without tearing the muscle to shreds. He certainly can't run. He may bleed out..." said Hershel

/Chase had an infuriated look/

"We're not killing him... He knows where my sister is!" shouted Chase

"Can't we just take the leg off?" asked Anne

/Chase, Glenn, Hershel, and Rick all went wide eyed, with surprise. Rick looked at Jeremie/

"Is the hatchet still in the car?" asked Rick

"No, no, don't... don't... don't cut my leg off! Please!" pleaded the man

/Chase grabbed a pocket knife, and showed it to Hershel/

"Will this cut through his bone?" asked Chase

"I'll have to sever the ligaments below the kneecap, cut above the tibia. He's going to lose his lower leg" said Hershel

"I don't give a shit! Just make sure he lives!" warned Chase

/The man had a horrified look, as Hershel resumed talking/

"When we get clear of here, we're gonna have to find some tinder, cauterize the wound so he doesn't bleed out" said Hershel

/Dylan nodded/

"All right, there's no choice. But hurry up" said Dylan

==At the Farm==

/The group had a worried look, as Yumi was walking back and forth/

"They should've been back by now..." said Yumi

"They're probably on their way back, now. Don't worry" said Jennifer

/Yumi sighed/

"I still don't understand why Aelita wanted to go with..." said Yumi

/Miranda smiled/

"She told me that she just wanted some bonding time with her brother, or something like that. Why do you think she's been basically following him, for the past few weeks?" asked Miranda

/Yumi went wide eyed/

"She never told me that..." said Yumi

"She said that ever since this entire thing started, that she's been missing her mom and dad. She also said that right now, her brother is the only family she has, that's probably still alive. So, she just wanted to bond with him... or some bullshit like that..." said Jennifer

/The group laughed/

==At the Bar==

/The man had a look of fear, as Rick and Patrick, held him down. Hershel sighed/

"Hand me that stick" said Hershel

/Anne walked to the street, picked up a stick, and ran back to Hershel. She handed the stick to him. Suddenly, she heard more growling noises. Anne turned, and saw more walkers, heading towards them/

"MORE WALKERS!" shouted Anne

"Oh my god..." said Jeremie

/Patrick covered the man's mouth, as he began to scream/

"Shut up!" warned Patrick

/Chase looked at the street, and gasped/

"Oh god... They're everywhere!" said Chase

/Dylan and Rebecca, ran to Anne, and started helping her shoot walkers. Rick looked at Hershel/

"HERSHEL! DO IT NOW!" shouted Rick

"There is no time!" shouted Hershel

"THEN LEAVE HIM!" shouted Anne

/Hershel sighed, and walked away from the man. The man had a horrified look/

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" shouted the man

/Chase groaned, and walked to the man/

"Shut the fuck up!" said Chase

/Suddenly, Chase grabbed the man's leg, and lifted it through the fence. The man screamed, as Dylan and Chase, started bringing him to the truck/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	42. Rememberance

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Five Years Ago, With Aelita==

/Aelita, Franz, Anthea, and Chase were sitting in their car, as they drove down a Parisian street. Chase and Aelita were both sitting in the back seat of the vehicle. Chase looked at Aelita, and saw she was smiling./

"Something wrong, princess?" asked Chase

/Aelita had a surprised look, as she turned to look at her brother/

"No... it's just that I was thinking about something..." said Aelita

"Oh...? What were you thinking about?" asked Chase

"When we first met. Remember? On Lyoko?" asked Aelita

/Chase smiled, too/

"Yeah... I remember that I was close to having a panic attack..." said Chase

"And I was worried that you were going to devirtualize all of us..." said Aelita

"And how I was really close to shooting Odd, in the face... repeatedly..." said Chase, trailing off

/Chase and Aelita, shared a laugh. Anthea turned, to look at them/

"What's so funny?" asked Anthea

"We're just talking about something... don't worry, mommy" said Aelita

/Anthea and Franz, both smiled. Anthea turned, to look back to wherever she was looking at. Chase then looked back at Aelita/

"Why were you thinking about when we re-met?" asked Chase

/Aelita's face, suddenly went blank. She then looked out of her window, as Chase had a confused look/

==Present Day, With Chase==

/Chase had a frown, as he was sitting in the bed of the pickup truck. Chase looked at the man, and sighed/

"Randall better know where Aelita, and Verity, are..." said Chase

"He will. He was with their group." said Rebecca

/Jeremie, Patrick, and Dylan all frowned, as they also stared at Randall. Rebecca grabbed Dylan's hand, and locked it to hers. Tightly.../

"We'll find them... don't worry" said Rebecca

/Dylan nodded/

"Aelita's my step-sister... and Verity's my friend... We _cannot _fuck this up..." said Dylan

"We all understand. And I promise that we'll find them" said Anne

/Dylan looked at Rebecca, and Anne, and smiled/

==20 Minutes Later==

/The group was sitting at the campfire. They went wide eyed, when they saw headlights, heading down the road/

"They're back!" said Jennifer

"I hope they're okay" said Odd

/The Lyoko Warriors, Clementine, Shane, Carl, Lori, and Miranda all started walking towards the house. They then saw Chase, getting off out of the truck. They went wide eyed, when he screamed, and kicked the truck, in anger. Jennifer ran up to him/

"What's wrong?" asked Jennifer

/Chase looked at Jennifer. Jennifer saw he had a look of fury/

"SOMEONE KIDNAPPED AELITA, AND VERITY!" shouted Chase

/The group had horrified looks, as the other group got Randall, off of the bed of the truck. Chase and Dylan, both grabbed his arms. Jeremie frowned, and looked at Hershel/

"Hershel... you better keep him alive..." warned Jeremie

/Hershel nodded. He, Dylan, Anne, and Chase then started bringing Randall, into the house.../

==The Next Day==

/The Lyoko Warriors, sat inside the living room. A heavy silence filled the room, all except for Chase, frowning, and harpening his KA-BAR knife, slowly. The group then noticed Hershel, walk out of the bedroom/

"Will he make it...?" asked Anne

"Yes... He'll make it" said Hershel

/The group breathed a sigh of relief, but Chase didn't look up, as he kept sharpening/

"Is he awake...?" asked Yumi

"Barely" said Hershel

/Chase stopped sharpening. He then looked at Hershel, and was still frowning/

"When can he move?" asked Chase

"He can now... why?" asked Hershel

"We'll put him in the shed..." said Dylan

/The group went wide eyed. Ulrich looked at Chase/

"You're not going to 'interrogate' him, are you?" asked Ulrich

/Chase looked at Ulrich, and had an expression that was beyond fury/

"He's with the group that took my sister... I'm going to _enjoy_ interrogating him..." said Chase

==Thirty Minutes Later==

/Chase and Dylan, both had their hands on Randall's arms. They led him to the shed, as Anne, Rebecca, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, Patrick, and Clementine followed them. Chase took a bag off of Randall's head, and grabbed his neck/

"You'll tell us _everything_ about your group. You'll tell us _where_ they are... And you won't resist. Do you understand?" asked Chase

/Randall had a look of fear, as Dylan opened the door. Randall had a wide eyed look, as he saw Josh, sitting inside of the shed/

"Josh...?!" asked Randall

"Randall...?!" asked Josh

"WHAT!?" asked Anne

/The group had wide eyed looks, as Randall and Josh, stared at each other, with smiles/

"You know each other?" asked Rebecca

"He's with my group..." said Josh

/Dylan and Chase, both had infuriated looks. They pushed Randall into the shed, as the group watched. Josh had a look of fear. Chase pulled out his gun, and aimed it at Josh/

"Where's your group, now?" asked Chase

/Randall went wide eyed, as he witnessed the scene. Yumi gasped/

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Yumi

/Chase groaned, and looked at Dylan/

"Close the door, and lock it!" said Chase

/Dylan nodded. He got up, walked to the door, nodded at the group, and closed the door. The group could hear the lock being put in place. The group continued to have a wide eyed look, as they began walking back to camp/

"Goddamn..." muttered Yumi

"I... I've never seen Dylan like that, before..." said Rebecca

"Same for Chase..." said Jennifer

/Anne sighed/

"They're looking for their sister... and one of their best friends... I'm not sure... but I might do the same thing, if one of them was kidnapped" said Anne

/Odd grinned/

"_Especially _Dylan. Right?" asked Odd

/Anne went wide eyed, and blushed, as the rest of the group laughed. Rebecca looked at Anne, and smiled/

"Don't worry, they'll eventually stop." said Rebecca

/Anne shrugged/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	43. Starting the Search

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Chase, Jeremie, and Dylan all frowned, as they sat on the front porch of the house. Jeremie sighed/

"I hope she's okay..." said Jeremie, to himself

/Jeremie looked at Dylan/

"What did Randall, and Josh, say?" asked Jeremie

"Randall said that his group, is based in some warehouse. He also said that it's about 30 miles from here..." said Dylan

/Jeremie groaned/

"30 miles... Did he say that's where Aelita, and Verity, are?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah..." said Dylan

/They then saw Patrick, walk out of the house, and sit next to them/

"Do you know where Verity is?" asked Patrick

"Yeah, she's in some warehouse, about 30 miles from here. Why do you ask?" asked Dylan

/Chase chuckled/

"Because I think, that me and him want to go and find them" said Chase

/Jeremie and Dylan, both looked at Patrick and Chase/

"I'm coming with. Aelita's my girlfriend..." said Jeremie

"I'd be mad if you _didn't_" said Chase

/Jeremie smiled/

"Okay... someone go and tell everyone, that we're going to go and find them" said Chase

/Dylan nodded, got up, and walked into the house. After several minutes, the Lyoko Warriors, Anne, Clementine, and Rick all walked out, and stood in front of them/

"It'll be dangerous... Are you sure that you want to-" said Anne

"Anne, I'm sorry to disagree with you, but Aelita's my sister, and Verity is my friend. We're looking for them" said Chase

"And me, Jeremie, and Patrick are helping, too" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"I'm coming with" said Anne

"Me too" said Jennifer

/Dylan and Chase, both went wide eyed/

"Hell. No. It'll be too dangerous" said Dylan

"Aelita and Verity, are our friends. We _want_ to help find them" said Anne

"Look, Anne-" said Chase

"Chase. We're helping. And _nothing_ you say, will stop me" said Anne

/Chase stared at Anne, for several moments. Finally, Chase started chuckling/

"You are one of the most stubborn women, I have ever met... Alright... You both can come" said Chase

/Anne and Jennifer smiled, as Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"Just... _please_ don't die, okay? I don't want to go hunting for my boyfriend's corpse" said Rebecca

"Don't worry Rebecca, that's not gonna happen" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Dylan's cheek. The group chuckled, as Dylan blushed. Deeply. Rebecca giggled, as she saw his reaction/

"What's the matter? _Embarrassed _to be kissed by your girlfriend?" asked Rebecca, playfully

/Dylan's face now went tomato-red, as the group laughed/

==30 Minutes Later==

/Dylan, Jeremie, Jennifer, Patrick, Chase, and Anne walked to a car. They got inside, and saw the group, smiling at them. Patrick, Dylan, Chase, Jennifer, Jeremie, and Anne waived at the group/

"We'll be back!" said Anne

/Rebecca walked up to Anne, and smiled/

"Good luck, and _please_ try not to die" said Rebecca

/The group chuckled, as Rebecca walked to the back seat, leaned her head into the car, and started kissing Dylan, passionately. Dylan had a shocked look, as Rebecca pulled out of the car, and walked back to the group, with a smirk. Yumi looked at Rebecca/

"What was that for?" asked Yumi

"I'm just making sure he doesn't _get ideas_, with Anne" said Rebecca

/Yumi had a surprised look/

"I thought you were friends with Anne?" asked Yumi

"I am. She's a great person. But if Dylan makes a move on her, then I'll cut off his... well... you know what I'll cut off" said Rebecca

/Yumi and Rebecca, laughed, as Chase started driving away from the house/

==Twenty Minutes Later==

/Chase sighed, as he stared at the road. He had a slightly saddened look, as he was thinking about Aelita. Jennifer looked at him, and sighed/

"Are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"I'm fine" said Chase

/Jennifer shrugged/

"Okay" said Jennifer

/Suddenly, Chase saw a herd of walkers, down the road. The group all went wide eyed, when they noticed it/

"Oh..." said Jeremie

"Fuck..." said Patrick

/Chase groaned/

"Buckle in your seatbelts..." said Chase

/The group nodded. Everyone buckled in, except for Anne.../

"There's no more seat belts" said Anne

"Just sit in Dylan's lap. He can hang on to you" said Patrick

/Anne and Dylan went wide eyed. They both blushed, deeply, as Anne sat in Dylan's lap, and as he grabbed her. Anne looked at Dylan/

"Uh... thanks for this..." said Anne

"N- No problem..." said Dylan

/Anne then had a shocked look, as she felt _something_, poking her leg. Anne looked down, went slack-jawed, and looked back at Dylan, who had an extremely embarrassed look/

"Is that your...?" asked Anne, trailing off

"Sorry... t- that happens whenever Rebecca sits- I- I... uh... yeah... I'll shut up now..." said Dylan

/Chase looked at the herd, and started accelerating the car. The group flinched, as Chase started driving through the walkers. Chase then laughed, as he rolled down his window/

"HEY ASSHOLES! HOW'S MY DRIVING?!" shouted Chase

/Chase laughed, as he rolled his window back up. The group continued to have wide eyed looks/

"Are you crazy!?" asked Patrick

"SOMETIMES!" shouted Chase, with a grin

/Chase nearly hit a _very_ fat walker, but he managed to go around him, in time. Jennifer looked at Chase, with a frown/

"That was a little close there!" said Jennifer

"Hey, we're still in one piece!" said Chase

/Chase eventually got through the herd. The group sighed, with relief, as Chase turned on the windshield wipers, and started getting the blood off of the window./

"Man... that was fucking awesome..." said Chase

"Running over walkers, _with a car_. I can't think of anything better than that" said Anne

/Jeremie looked at Anne, and smirked/

"Why are you still sitting on Dylan's lap?" asked Jeremie

/Anne and Dylan's faces, immediately went blank. Anne got off of Dylan's lap, and sat back where she was. Both of them blushed, as everyone laughed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	44. The Warehouse

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Ten Minutes Later==

/The group had annoyed looks, as they stood outside of the car. Chase had an embarrassed look, as everyone looked at the car, which was crashed into a rock. Dylan sighed/

"Out of literally _everything_ in the state of Georgia, you crash into _this_ rock?" asked Dylan

/Chase frowned/

"It's not my fault that we were all laughing about you getting a hard-on, while Anne was sitting on your lap" stated Chase

"Did you _enjoy_ having Anne sit on your lap, Dylan?" asked Jennifer, playfully

/Anne and Dylan, blushed deeply, as the rest of the group, smirked. Dylan then cleared his throat/

"How far have we gone?" asked Dylan, trying to change the subject

"About 15 miles. We're halfway there" said Jennifer

/The group nodded, grabbed all of their weapons, and gear, and then started walking down the road/

==At the Farm==

/Rebecca, Clementine, and Yumi were standing outside of the shed. Rebecca sighed/

"We should just kill those two blokes, and be done with it" said Rebecca

"I agree. But we heard what Rick, Chase, and Dylan said. We can't kill them, at least until we know where Verity, and Aelita, are" said Yumi

/Rebecca and Clementine, sighed, and nodded in agreement/

"I still think this is a very bad idea... what if one of them gets out?" asked Rebecca

"They won't. We've got them locked in handcuffs, and the door's locked from the outside. This shed is like Alcatraz, right now" stated Yumi

"Good. Very good..." said Rebecca

/The girls smiled, at each other. Yumi then cleared her throat, and started walking away/

"Where are you going?" asked Clementine

"Uh... I'm going to see if Ulrich's doing anything" said Yumi

/Rebecca smirked/

"Am I going to catch you two making out, again?" asked Rebecca

/Yumi blushed, deeply. She then walked away, as Rebecca and Clementine, laughed/

==With Dylan==

/The group walked in a line, through a forest, with rifles in hand. Anne and Chase were in the lead. Anne sighed, as she looked at Chase/

"Is Dylan angry about..." said Anne, trailing off

/Chase had a surprised look/

"About the whole thing with 'getting a boner with you on his lap', thing? No... I don't believe so" said Chase

/Anne giggled, as she saw Chase, smirking/

"I'm glad. The last thing I want, is a threat to our friendship" said Anne

/Chase smiled/

"That's not going to happen... Have I ever told you, that Dylan used to have a crush on you?" asked Chase

/Anne went wide eyed, and blushed, as she looked at Chase/

"W... What?" asked Anne

"He always used to talk about you, after we left. The day we did... well... let's just say that he didn't stop being mopey, and depressed, for a long time. Hell, the only reason he's back to the way he is, is because he met Rebecca. But don't get me wrong, he's _never _forgotten you..." said Chase

/Anne blushed deeper, as Chase smirked/

"Just... don't tell him that I told you any of this. If he finds out, he'll probably _decapitate _me, and drink my blood, and maybe do some _funny things _with my corpse" joked Chase

/Anne and Chase, shared a laugh. Jennifer and Dylan, were walking at the back of the line./

"I wonder what they're laughing about?" asked Dylan

"Who knows..." said Jennifer

/Dylan shrugged/

"Do you think it'd be weird, if Chase and Anne, were dating?" asked Jennifer

/Dylan went wide eyed/

"You have put images in my mind, that I'll have to spend _years_ trying to forget..." said Dylan

"Oh, come on! I'm dating Chase, and even_ I_ think that they'd be a cute couple" said Jennifer

/Dylan continued to have a questionable look/

"I don't see them being together... To Chase, it'd be like dating a younger sister, or something..." said Dylan

/Jennifer went wide eyed, and even shuddered. Dylan looked at her, with an eyebrow raised/

"What's wrong?" asked Dylan

"You just put _images_ of Chase and Aelita, in my mind... Thank you so much for that" said Jennifer, sarcastically

/Dylan and Jennifer, shared a laugh/

==Four Hours Later==

/The group was standing on the edge of a cliff. They were frowning, when they were staring at the warehouse. Patrick sighed/

"I'm coming for you, Verity..." said Patrick

"_And_ Aelita..." said Jeremie

/Patrick nodded, in agreement. Chase and Dylan were looking at the warehouse, through their pares of binoculars. Anne looked at them/

"See anything?" asked Anne

"Yeah... a hell of a lot of people, with guns..." said Chase

"This place is a fortress. And I don't see any ways in..." said Dylan

/Jennifer groaned/

"Then how in the hell are we getting Verity, and Aelita?" asked Jennifer

"Simple... we've just got to find a patrol..." said Chase

"And...?" asked Jeremie

/Chase and Dylan, grinned/

"And we improvise..." said Dylan

/The group went wide eyed, and continued to stare at Chase and Dylan/

==At the Farm==

/Ulrich, Clementine, Kyra, Rebecca, Yumi, and Odd were loading firewood, onto the back of a truck. Odd sighed, with boredom/

"I'm bored..." said Odd

"Good for you..." said Ulrich

/Odd sputtered his lips, as he put another block of firewood, onto the bed of the truck. He sighed again, with boredom.../

"Is there anything to make this a little more interesting...?" asked Odd

"Nope..." said Kyra, flatly

/Odd sighed again, as he loaded another block of firewood onto the bed of the truck/

"So... uh... does anyone know any good songs?" asked Odd

"Oh no..." said Rebecca/Clementine

/Odd grinned/

"Have you ever heard of 'Gangnam Style'?" asked Odd

/Rebecca walked to Odd, and grabbed his throat. Odd had a look of fear, as everyone else went wide eyed/

"That is one of the most _overused_ songs, of all time. And I swear to everything that's holy, if you sing even _one, damn, line..._ then I'll disembowel you. Do you hear me, you bloody bloke?" asked Rebecca

/Odd had a wide eyed stare, as he nodded. Rebecca let go of his throat, and resumed loading firewood onto the back of the truck. Odd continued to have a wide eyed look, as he did the same/

"It's a good song..." muttered Odd, to himself

==At the Warehouse==

/Chase, Patrick, Anne, Jennifer, Jeremie, and Dylan finished putting on the clothes, of the patrol that they knocked out. Anne looked at Jennifer, and posed/

"How does this look?" asked Anne

"Eh..." said Jennifer

/Jennifer and Anne, both chuckled. They stopped, and looked at Chase/

"What's the plan?" asked Jeremie

"Simple. We walk in, wearing these disguises, find Aelita, and Verity, and fight our way out" said Chase

"Uh... that's more of a plan for getting us all shot to death..." stated Patrick

/Chase and Dylan, smirked/

"Relax... it's not the first time we've done something like this" said Chase

/The group nodded, and grabbed all of the assault rifles, from the unconscious patrol/

==9 Minutes Later==

/The group was holding their assault rifles, tightly, as they walked into the warehouse. Chase looked at Dylan/

"If I was a hostage... where would I be...?" asked Chase

/Dylan looked thoughtful/

"Maybe the foreman's office... that's where I'd put 'em" said Dylan

"I hope so..." said Jeremie

/The group walked past several people, up a flight of stairs, and stopped at the foreman's office. Chase took out his pistol, and cocked it/

"Here we go..." said Chase

/Chase unlocked the door, and Dylan kicked it in. The group ran inside, to see Aelita and Verity, tied to a pair of chairs, back to back. Chase and Jeremie ran to Aelita, to see she had her eyes closed/

"Is she okay...?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, she's just unconscious..." said Chase

/Verity was sobbing, as she was being held by Patrick. Patrick looked at Verity/

"It's alright... you're safe now..." said Patrick

/Anne looked at Verity, and had a feeling of worry, as Verity looked at Patrick/

"T... They did things to me... They wouldn't stop!" sobbed Verity

"Oh my god..." said Anne

/Patrick started sobbing, and hugged Verity, as tightly as he could. Jennifer looked at Verity/

"They... they raped you, and Aelita...?" asked Jennifer

/Verity sobbed, again/

"Just me..." said Verity

/Suddenly, the group heard the door close. They turned, to see a man, with a pair of guards. Anne went wide eyed/

"Not you... Anyone but you..." said Anne

/The man grinned, evilly/

"Did you miss me...?" asked Carver

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	45. Torturing

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(**BE WARNED**, there is a lot of instances of **torture** in this chapter. Some of it, I got from the video game "The Last of Us". Viewer discretion is advised.)

* * *

==Three Hours Later==

/Anne had an expression of fear, as she saw Dylan, being punched by Troy. After several moments, Troy stopped, and looked at Dylan/

"Where's your friends...?" asked Troy

"You know I'm not telling you a damn thing..." said Dylan

/Troy pulled out his pistol/

"Well... lets see if I can't change your mind..." said Troy

/Troy aimed at Jeremie's stomach, and pulled the trigger. Aelita screamed, as she witnessed Jeremie, getting shot. Chase had a look of fury/

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" shouted Chase

"Sure you will" said Troy, sarcastically

/Anne looked at Jeremie/

"Jeremie... please say something!" said Anne, with worry

/Jeremie saw that everything was tinted red, as he raised his head, weakly. He coughed, as he looked at Aelita, who had a horrified expression. Troy looked at Jeremie, and grinned/

"Now... Lets see if Dylan's willing to talk..." said Troy

==At the Farm==

/The Lyoko Warriors, all had looks of worry. Miranda sighed/

"They should've been back by now..." said Miranda

"I'm starting to get worried..." said Rebecca

/Odd sighed, with annoyance/

"I'm sure that they're fine... Chase and Dylan were Special Forces, right? I can't imagine a bunch of rednecks, with hunting rifles, taking either of them out" said Odd

/The group went wide eyed, and looked at Odd/

"That... is actually a good point..." said Alexandr

"Odd Della Robia, actually said something that was a good point? Wow... it's official. We _are_ in the zombie apocalypse!" said Ulrich

/The group shared a laugh, even Odd joined in/

==At the Warehouse. Dylan's POV==

/I can't even keep my eyes open... I _won't_. Not with Chase, screaming next to me... But... why do I keep remembering the _last time_ we were in a mess like this?/

* * *

"_What was your mission, in Shanghai_?" asked the interrogator

/I spit in the interrogator's face, causing him to grab a cattle prod/

"_Last chance. What was your objective, in Shanghai, and Beijing_?" asked the interrogator

"_Fuck. You._" I said

/I went wide eyed, when he activated the cattle-prod/

"_Sergeant Dylan Enheart. Rifleman. Serial number: 2247390. Sergeant Dylan Enheart. Rifleman. Serial number: 2247390..." I said_

_/I kept repeating that sentence, even as the interrogator started electrocuting me.../_

* * *

/I was brought out of my thoughts, when I realized Chase stopped screaming. I opened my eyes, and looked at Aelita, who was hyperventilating, and had a look that was absolute panic. I looked at Chase, and saw his face was all bloody. Chase grinned/

"Now... this'll be the last fucking time, that I ask. Where is your goddamn hideout?" asked Troy

/Suddenly, I saw the door open. Three men came in, and grabbed Aelita, Verity, and Jennifer. They took them out of the room, and I could practically feel the fury, coming from Chase. I looked at Troy, and growled with anger/

"You son of a bitch..." said Dylan

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" shouted Patrick

/Troy smirked/

"We've got a _special place_, for them. And I can tell, the pink one is going to be popular with the guys" said Troy

/That did it. Anne got her ropes undone, ran to Troy, and tackled him. I got mine undone, ran to a guard, and started hitting him. After several minutes, me and Anne tied them up, and put them in the corner of the room. Me and Anne then untied everyone in our group./

"Thanks" said Chase

/I walked to Jeremie, and looked at his gunshot wound/

"It looks worse than it is... you'll be fine" I said

==Ten Minutes Later==

/Me and everyone else, stood by the door. I saw Chase finish punching Troy, until he was simply a bruised wreck. Chase smirked/

"You wait here..." said Chase

/Chase grabbed a pocket knife, and a map. He then put the guard on a chair, took another chair, and sat in front of the guard/

"Now... the girls... where are they?" asked Chase

"What girls... I don't know no girls!" said the guard

/Chase nodded. Chase then retaliated, by embedding the pocket knife, in the guard's left kneecap. the guard screamed in pain, as Anne had a horrified look. Chase lightly slapped the guard's face, to get his attention/

"Just focus on me... Just look at me, or I'll pop your goddamn knee, off..." warned Chase

/The guard looked at Chase, as he panted with pain/

"The girls... where are they?" asked Chase

"T... They should be with Carver... t... they'll be his newest _pets_..." said the guard

/The group all had expressions of horror. Chase then frowned/

"WHERE?!" shouted Chase

/Chase twisted the knife, causing the guard to scream. Anne covered her ears, as Chase looked back at the guard/

"They're in his office... they should be there..." said the guard

/Chase took the knife out of the guards leg, and forced it into the guards mouth. Chase then showed the guard, the map of the warehouse/

"Now, you're gonna mark the office, on this map. And it better be the _exact_ same spot that Troy points too..." warned Chase

/The guard used the knife, to point at the office. The guard dropped the knife, from his mouth, and looked at Chase/

"It's right there... You can verify it! Go ask Troy! I ain't lying... I ain't lying!" said the guard

/Chase got up, and walked behind the guard's chair. Anne gasped, when she saw Chase break the guards neck. Troy had a look of horror, as Chase picked up a pipe, and looked at him/

"Fuck you, man! H- He told you what you wanted...! I ain't telling you, shit!" shouted Troy, with defiance

/Chase shrugged, and he lifted up the pipe/

"That's fine... I believed him, anyway..." said Chase

/Troy had a look of horror/

"NO! WAI-" said Troy

/Troy was interrupted, by Chase hitting him in the head, with the pipe. Chase kept hitting him, until he was sure that Troy was dead. Anne continued to have a horrified look, as Chase looked at her. Anne had a fearful look, as Chase looked at me/

"We need to get to that office" said Chase

"Yeah..." I said

/Me and Chase, grabbed Troy and the guards weapons. Then, we all started walking out of the room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	46. Saviors

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The group ran through the warehouse. Anne still had a look of fear, as she looked at Chase. Anne sighed, as the group approached the office. Dylan and Chase, saw two guards, standing outside/

"How're we getting past them...?" asked Jeremie

"I've got an idea... but you won't like it..." said Anne

/Dylan and Chase, both went wide eyed, as Anne walked towards the guards. Anne stopped in front of the guards, then smiled, and posed... seductively... The guards grinned, and one of them winked at Anne/

"_Heh, this'll be easier than I thought_..." thought Anne

/One of the guards reached out, to try and touch Anne's behind. Suddenly, Anne grabbed his arm, broke it, then pushed him towards the other guard. Anne used the momentum, to hit the other guard's head into the wall, knocking him out. The first guard, reached for his weapon, as Anne kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Dylan and Chase, both had looks of awe/

"Holy..." said Chase

"Shit..." said Dylan

/Anne smirked, as the group walked to her. Chase and Dylan, both continued to have extremely shocked looks. Anne frowned/

"Let's just save Aelita, Verity, and Jennifer, okay?" asked Anne

/The group nodded. Chase and Dylan, then walked to the door.../

==Aelita's POV==

/I cringe, as I hear Verity sobbing, in the other room, and I don't know what to do... my boyfriend's been shot, and my brother is being tortured! I felt tears going out of my eyes, too, as I looked at Jennifer/

"What're we going to do...?" I asked

"I don't know... we just have to try and survive this... okay?" Jennifer asked

/I nodded. Suddenly, I hear a loud bang. I turned, to see the door was kicked down, and Chase, Dylan, Patrick, Anne, and Jeremie running inside. I went wide eyed/

"JEREMIE! CHASE!" I screamed

==Normal POV==

/Jeremie ran to Aelita, and hugged her tightly, as Chase worked on untying her. After he did, he ran to Jennifer, and untied her. Chase looked at Jennifer/

"Where's Verity...?" asked Chase

/Suddenly, everyone saw Carver, walking out from a back room. Everyone went wide eyed, when they noticed that Verity was in front of him, and he was holding a knife to her throat. Chase and Dylan, immediately took out their pistols, and aimed them at Carver/

"Let her go..." warned Dylan

/Carver chuckled/

"If you don't put those guns down, then I'll slice her open... got it?" asked Carver

/Chase and Dylan looked at each other, sighed, and put their guns on the ground. Carver smirked/

"You raped my girlfriend... and now you're using her as a goddamn HUMAN SHEILD?!" shouted Patrick, with fury

/Verity cringed, as she looked at Patrick. Carver chuckled/

"Now... you're trespassing in our community, all for these girls...? That's mighty bold of you... But it's not gonna save 'em. Once I count to three, she's a goner..." said Carver

/Verity had a look of horror, as the group had looks of fury/

"One..." said Carver

/Dylan noticed a combat knife, sitting by his feet/

"Two..." said Carver

==Dylan's POV==

/Suddenly, everything seemed to be in slow-motion, as I kicked the knife into the air, and grabbed it/

"THREE!" I shouted

/I threw the knife at Carver. Verity screamed, as the knife hit Carver's shoulder. Carver dropped to the ground, as Verity ran to Patrick. Both of them sobbed, as they hugged each other/

"I'm so sorry..." said Patrick

/Patrick was about to stop hugging Verity, but she held onto him. Tightly./

"D... Don't let go of me... please..." said Verity

/Patrick nodded/

"Alright... I won't" said Patrick

/I walked to Carver, and stepped on his hand, as he was about to grab a pistol. I grabbed mine, and gave it to Patrick. I frowned, as Patrick aimed it at Carver's head/

"Any last words...?" asked Patrick

/Carver smirked/

"Go to hell..." said Carver

/Patrick fired the pistol, killing Carver. I stepped off of his hand, as Patrick looked at his face/

"That was for Verity, you son of a bitch!" Patrick said, smugly

/I grabbed Carver's gun, and I put it in my jeans. I sighed, and looked at Anne, who had a wide eyed expression/

"Dylan..." said Anne

"Anne... I'm sorry you had to see that. But it had to be done" I said

/Anne sighed, and then nodded in agreement/

==Normal POV==

/Chase looked at Dylan and Anne, and saw they were talking. Chase then looked at Aelita. Suddenly, she ran to him, and nearly tackled him with a bone-crushing hug/

"You took your time getting here!" said Aelita

/Chase chuckled/

"It's good to see you too, sis..." said Chase

/Suddenly, the group heard distant voices. Dylan had a look of worry/

"We need to get out of here..." said Dylan

/The group nodded, in agreement. They then ran out of the office/

==One Hour Later==

/The group took one last look at the warehouse, and noticed a large pack of walkers, heading towards it. Anne gasped, as she realized that it had to be thousands of them/

"Oh my god..." said Anne

"They're not gonna last very long, with all of those biters..." said Jennifer

"Goddamn..." muttered Dylan

/Patrick sighed/

"We need to get moving. Now. Otherwise, we'll lose the light" said Patrick

/The group, reluctantly, nodded in agreement. They then started walking away from the warehouse. Patrick grabbed Verity's hand, and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Patrick looked at Verity, and saw she was quietly sobbing/

"Ver... what's wrong?" asked Patrick

/Verity wiped off her tears, and looked at Patrick/

"I was just worried that I'd never see you again..." said Verity

/Patrick smiled, and lifted up Verity's chin. Verity smiled, as she looked at Patrick's eyes/

"You'll never have to worry about that, ever again" said Patrick

/Aelita and Jeremie were walking at the back of the group. Hands held. Aelita looked at Jeremie, and saw he was bleeding, slightly/

"Jeremie..." said Aelita

/Jeremie looked at Aelita, and saw she had a look of worry/

"I'm fine... Dylan said that it looks worse than it is" said Jeremie

"It's not that... I was just worried..." said Aelita, trailing off

/Aelita took a deep breath, and looked at Jeremie/

"I just don't want to lose you... Today was too close of a call... I love you, and I-" said Aelita

/Jeremie silenced Aelita, with a kiss. Jeremie broke it, and grinned, when he saw Aelita's smirk/

"That's never going to happen, again. I promise that we'll always stay together, for now on" said Jeremie

/Aelita smirk, got bigger/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	47. Verity's Problem

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The group sat, in front of a campfire. Dylan sighed, and looked at Anne/

"How did you know Carver?" asked Dylan

/Anne stiffened up, as everyone looked at her/

"I used to be in his group..." said Anne

/The group went wide eyed/

"You used to be with Carver's group?" asked Patrick

"Yeah... and I'm not proud of it" said Anne

"Why'd you leave...?" asked Jennifer

/Anne closed her eyes, and started explaining/

==Anne's POV==

/_My arms hurt, as I keep lifting these stupid rice sacks. I then felt something hit my back, which causes me to fall to the ground. I have a searing pain on my back, as I turn, to look at Carver/_

_"Keep bringing those sacks to the storage areas. If it ain't done by sundown, then you'll be punished..." warned Carver_

_/I sighed/_

_"Alright, Carver..." I said_

_/I then saw Carver, frown./_

_"You didn't say, 'sir'. Are you trying to be disrespectful?" asked Carver_

_/I tried to suppress the fear, that was beginning to build/_

_"No, sir... I'm sorry, sir..." I said_

_/Carver shook his head/_

_"That ain't gonna cut it" said Carver_

_/Suddenly, Carver lifted his hand, and punched me in my face. I dropped to the ground, and started sobbing, as Carver walked away/_

==Normal POV==

/Anne sighed, as Chase and Dylan had looks of rage, on their faces/

"That motherfucker..." said Dylan

"Anne... what happened, after that...?" asked Jennifer

"H... He didn't _do things_ to you, did he?" asked Chase

/Anne had a look of sadness/

"No... but I lost some friends of mine, to him..." said Anne

"How'd you escape?" asked Jeremie

/Anne sighed, as a tear escaped her eye/

"I had to do some bad things... let's leave it at that" said Anne

/Aelita scooted to sit next to Anne, and then started hugging her, as Anne started sobbing. Patrick then looked at Verity, and saw she had a deeply depressed look. Patrick looked at Jennifer/

"Do you think you can talk to Verity, for me?" asked Patrick

"Of course" said Jennifer

/Patrick smiled, as Jennifer got up, walked to Verity, and sat next to her/

"Hi" said Jennifer

"Hey..." said Verity

/Jennifer looked at Verity, with sympathy/

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that... No girl should ever have to" said Jennifer

"I know... thanks for the sympathy" said Verity

/Jennifer and Verity, both sat in silence. Suddenly, Verity groaned. Jennifer looked at her, and saw she looked sick/

"Hey... are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah... Troy gave me some _terrible_ tasting meat... it's not sitting very well..." said Verity

/Jennifer smiled, slightly/

"I know the feeling... Let's just say that Chase isn't a very good cooker..." said Jennifer

/Verity and Jennifer, shared a laugh. Patrick looked at Verity, with a look of being deep in thought.../

"_Something's not right about that... When would she start hating meat? She loves meat!_" thought Patrick, to himself

/Patrick then had a worried look, as he kept thinking of Verity.../

==At the Farm==

/Rebecca was sitting in her tent, and had a deeply worried look, as everyone began to go to sleep. Suddenly, she saw her tent flap open, and Yumi crawling into the tent/

"Are you still worried about Dylan?" asked Yumi

"Yeah... They should have been back by now..." said Rebecca

/Yumi nodded/

"They'll be back by the time we wake up." said Yumi

"And if they aren't?" asked Rebecca

"Then we'll send out a search party" said Yumi

/Rebecca continued to have a worried look. Yumi smiled/

"I'm sure that they're fine. Don't worry" said Yumi

/Rebecca sighed/

"I sure as hell hope so..." said Rebecca

==With the group==

/Patrick sat next to Verity, until she fell asleep. Patrick then gently lifted her head, off of his shoulder, and onto her jacket. He then got up, and walked to Jennifer, with a worried look/

"Have you noticed something _weird_ with Verity?" asked Patrick

/Jennifer looked at Patrick, with surprise/

"No... why do you ask?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know whether it's trauma from the rape, or if it's something else... but she's stopped eating meat. She _loves_ meat. She rarely eats anything else..." said Patrick

"Patrick, relax. Maybe she's just lost her appetite, or something. I sure as hell would, too!" said Jennifer

/Anne walked to Patrick, and Jennifer/

"What's going on?" asked Anne

"I'm thinking that something's wrong with Verity, but Jennifer disagrees" said Patrick

/Anne rose an eyebrow/

"What has she been doing?" asked Anne

"She's lost interest in meat, all together. For Christ sakes, she eats more of it than _Odd_! And she hasn't kept any food down, foe at least four hours..." said Patrick

"Really...? Huh, I wonder if it's a stomach bug?" asked Anne

/Patrick shrugged/

"I hope not. But maybe Carlos, or Hershel can take a look at her, when we get back. They'll be able to tell if she's got the flu, or something" said Patrick

/Jennifer, and Anne, nodded/

"Sounds like a plan. We should get there by tomorrow, if we're lucky" said Jennifer

"Yeah, but for now, I think it's time for bed. Who's got first watch?" asked Anne

"I'll take it" said Jennifer

/Patrick and Anne, both nodded, and walked to their sleeping bags. They got in them, and started nodding off, as Jennifer grabbed a rifle, and sat next to a tree/

==The Next Day, at the Farm==

/Rebecca sighed, as she was bringing a bag of chicken feed, to one of the coups. Suddenly, she went wide eyed, when she saw the group, walking towards the farm, from a distance. Rebecca put down the bag of feed, and started running out towards the group. Dylan had a surprised look, as Rebecca jump-tackled him, with a hug. The group laughed, as Rebecca started kissing Dylan, while they were both still on the ground... Rebecca (eventually) broke it, and smiled, when she looked at Dylan/

"Never scare me like that, _ever_ again!" said Rebecca

"Are you sure? Because... I don't remember ever having you _jump-tackle_ me to the ground, before..." said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled, as she got up, and helped Dylan, off of the ground. They then saw the Lyoko Warriors, and the cabin group, running towards them/

"About time you got back!" said Miranda

"We were afraid you were all in a walker's stomach!" said Odd

/Patrick sighed, and leaned closer to Verity/

"Do you want to tell them...?" whispered Patrick

"Yes..." whispered Verity

/Verity sighed, and looked at the camp/

"I... I was raped..." said Verity

/The Lyoko Warriors, and the cabin group, all went wide eyed. Rebecca and Yumi walked to Verity, and hugged her. Tightly. Patrick looked at Pete/

"We killed William Carver" said Patrick

/The cabin group, all went wide eyed with shock/

"CARVER'S DEAD!?" asked Nick

"Yeah... he's not going to fuck with you, ever again..." said Dylan

/Yumi looked at Verity, with sympathy/

"Do you want Carlos, or Hershel, to check on you? To see if you're okay?" asked Yumi

/Verity nodded/

"I'd like that..." said Verity

==20 Minutes Later==

/The Lyoko Warriors, all sat outside of the bedroom. Patrick had a look of worry/

"She just got raped... she doesn't deserve a goddamn stomach bug..." said Patrick

/Anne looked at Patrick/

"She's going to be fine. I promise" said Anne

/Suddenly, the group heard the door open. The Lyoko Warriors, all stood up, as Carlos closed the door. Carlos looked at the group/

"Is she alright...?" asked Chase

/Carlos sighed, and looked at Patrick. Patrick looked thoughtful, and then went wide eyed. He had a look of extreme devastation/

"No... S- She doesn't deserve that...!" said Patrick

/Patrick started sobbing. Ulrich walked to him, and hugged him. Odd looked at Carlos/

"What's wrong with her?" asked Odd

/Carlos sighed/

"She may be pregnant" said Carlos

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	48. Don't Leave Me

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Verity's POV==

/I was crying uncontrollably on my bed.../

_"I can't be pregnant! Not with Carver's child... I can't be... And what would Patrick think about this? What if... if he doesn't want to be with me anymore...? What if he stops loving me?" _I thought to myself

/I kept crying, as I curled up into a ball. Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms, going around me. I looked up, and saw Patrick's face. I instantly start crying, again, as I buried my face into his chest/

"I... I'm sorry!" I said

/I saw Patrick's face, have a look of shock/

"V... Verity... why would you be sorry?! This isn't your fault" said Patrick

"You might not even be pregnant!" said Yumi

/I nodded, as I ried/

"B- But I'm only sixteen! I... I... don't want a baby, right now!" I said, with desperation

/Patrick sat next to me, and grabbed my hand/

"Verity, I don't care if you're pregnant, or not. I love you, and we'll support you. All of us." said Patrick

"But... but what if-" I said

/Patrick silenced me, with a kiss. He broke it, and looked at ,e/

"You're still the girl that I love. Now, and forever." said Patrick

/I couldn't believe it. Here I am, _probably_ stuck with a rape-baby, and the boy I love _won't_ leave me. I felt tears come to my eyes, as re-buried my head into Patrick's chest, and continued to sob. Patrick put his arms around me, and let me continue crying/

"I love you..." I sobbed

"I love you too..." said Patrick

==Normal POV==

/The group watched, as Verity continued to cry, while being hugged by Patrick. Suddenly, the group saw Carlos walk into the room, and close the door behind him. Ulrich looked at Carlos/

"Are you sure that she could be pregnant?" asked Ulrich

"Yes. But I need someone to go and get a pregnancy test, just to be sure" said Carlos

"Anything else...?" asked Anne

"I'll need anti-infection cream, I'll need some vitamins, aspirin, and a few other things. I put them all on a list" said Carlos

/Carlos handed the list to Miranda/

"What if she isn't pregnant?" asked Odd

"If she isn't, then all I'll need to worry about, is fixing the damage from the rape." said Carlos

"And if she is...?" asked Yumi

/Carlos sighed/

"Then she'll need to decide what to do with the baby" said Carlos

/Verity went wide eyed, and gasped. Patrick looked at her/

"Verity... that can wait. I'll go and get everything you need" said Patrick

"I don't think you should go. You, Dylan, Chase, Aelita, Jennifer, and Jeremie still need to be examined, because of the torturing" said Carlos

/Patrick sighed, with frustration/

"Fine... Then who's gonna go?" asked Patrick

"Me, Ulrich, and Miranda will go get all of it. Everyone else should stay here, with Verity" said Yumi

/The group nodded, in agreement. Verity sighed, and forced a smile on her face/

"Thank you..." said Verity

"It's no problem" said Miranda

==20 Minutes Later==

/Miranda, Yumi, and Ulrich were standing out on the front porch. They had backpacks on, and were also holding rifles. Ulrich had his katana, attached to his back. The Lyoko Warriors, except for Verity and Patrick, were looking at them/

"We'll be back" said Ulrich

"I'd appreciate it if you three, hurry. Verity isn't going to do so well..." said Rebecca

"Don't worry, 'Becca. We'll be back" said Miranda

/The group smiled, as Miranda, Ulrich, and Yumi started walking away. The group kept watching, until they got to the road. The group then looked at each other/

"Verity can't be pregnant..." said Kyra

"Kyra, we know that. But if-" said Dylan

"Let me rephrase. She _can't_ be pregnant. If she is, then it's not going to end well. Lori's already pregnant... We _can't_ have another baby to take care of" said Kyra

/Chase nodded/

"I know... But we can't do anything, if she is. It's not like there's still abortion clinics around..." said Chase

/Aelita went wide eyed, and looked at Chase/

"Wow... and I thought you were tolerant" said Aelita

"I am. But if it's an incest baby, or a rape baby, or something... then fire up the machines" said Chase, bluntly

/Aelita, sighed with annoyance, and rolled her eyes/

"Yeah... whatever you say..." said Aelita

/Odd started snickering. The group went wide eyed, and looked at him, with anger/

"Is something funny?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah... Chase and Aelita, the brother and sister, are talking about incest..." said Odd

/Chase and Aelita, both had matching looks of fury. They then started walking towards Odd/

"You son of a bitch..." said Aelita

/Odd had a look of fear, as Aelita and Chase kept walking towards him. Everyone else, was laughing/

==10 Minutes Later==

/Chase and Aelita, both panted with exhaustion, as they stood over Odd. Odd's face, was bruised, and slightly bloody.../

"Now... do you have any other stupid things to say?" asked Chase

/Odd, sheepishly grinned, as he got off of the ground/

"Nope. Nothing at all..." said Odd

/The group laughed, as Chase and Aelita, still had annoyed looks/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	49. Romance in the Air

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Miranda, Ulrich, and Yumi were walking down a road, towards the town. Miranda sighed/

"I hope she'll be okay..." said Miranda

"Me too. First raped, and then possible pregnancy...? Jesus Christ..." muttered Ulrich

/Yumi nodded, in agreement/

"Life isn't fair..." said Yumi

"Not. Even. Close." said Miranda

/Ulrich and Yumi, nodded in agreement/

==At the Farm==

/Chase sighed, with boredom, as he was sitting on a hammock. He took out his M1911, and stared at it, for a while. Chase jumped a little, when he noticed Anne was standing next to him/

"Jesus Christ... _Never_ sneak up on me like that!" said Chase, with a smile

"Sorry..." said Anne

/Chase sat up on the hammock, allowing Anne to sit next to him. Anne then noticed, that he was holding his pistol/

"Where did you get that...?" asked Anne

"From my adoptive father... He used to be in the Marines" said Chase

/Chase showed the M1911 to Anne, who was studying it/

"It looks really old" said Anne

"My grandfather gave it to my adoptive father, and he gave it to me." said Chase

/Anne looked at Chase/

"Is he the reason why you know how to torture a person...?" asked Anne

/Chase lost the color in his face. He then cleared his throat/

"No... I... uh... I learned that when I was in Mongolia..." said Chase

/Anne sighed/

"That wasn't the first time you've done that. Was it?" asked Anne

"No... it wasn't" said Chase

/Chase sighed, and looked at Anne/

"Please don't tell Jennifer, or Aelita. T... They won't take it well. I'm begging you... Don't tell them" said Chase

"Chase, I wasn't going to. I swear. Aelita's your sister, and Jennifer's your girlfriend. If either of them heard about what you did to find them..." said Anne, trailing off

/Chase smiled/

"Thanks Anne..." said Chase

"No problem" said Anne

/Chase and Anne, smiled at each other/

==At the Pharmacy==

/Miranda loaded her bag, with as much medicine as she could. Yumi and Ulrich, were nowhere in sight. Miranda groaned, as she realized that/

"Ulrich...?" asked Miranda

/No Answer/

"Yumi...?" asked Miranda

/There was no answer. Miranda sighed, and started walking towards the other end of the store/

"I swear to god, if either of you are walkers..." said Miranda, trailing off

/Miranda stopped at a isle. She went wide eyed, when she saw Yumi and Ulrich, making out. Miranda sighed, with annoyance/

"Guys...?" asked Miranda

/Yumi and Ulrich, jumped a little, from surprise. They panted, as they both looked at Miranda/

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" shouted Yumi, with anger

/Miranda smirked/

"Maybe if you weren't making out with your boyfriend, then maybe I wouldn't have surprised you" said Miranda

/Yumi and Ulrich, blushed deeply, as Miranda laughed/

==At the Farm==

/Dylan and Rebecca, were inside of the barn. They were on the third floor, and were making out. After a while, they broke the kiss, and smiled at each other/

"Wow... what was that for?" asked Dylan

"I was making sure that you didn't try anything with Anne" said Rebecca

/Dylan had a surprised look/

"Wait... are you, _jealous?_" asked Dylan

/Dylan smirked, as Rebecca blushed/

"N... No! Of course not! I- I just wanted to make sure, that you weren't going to try and do anything, with her!" said Rebecca

"Riiight..." said Dylan

/Dylan laughed, as Rebecca frowned/

"Do you want to keep making out, or do you want to keep flapping your mouth?" asked Rebecca, bluntly

/Dylan went wide eyed/

"Um... I'll do the first option" said Dylan

"Good answer" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca, both grinned, as they pulled each other for another kiss/

==With Aelita==

/Aelita sighed, with happiness, as she and Jeremie, were cuddling in their tent. Jeremie looked at Aelita, and smiled/

"I was so worried about you, princess..." said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled/

"I know... Thanks for helping me get out of there..." said Aelita

/Jeremie hugged Aelita, tighter, as they both continued to lay in their sleeping bags. They both smiled, as they stared at the ceiling/

"It reminded me of when I was on Lyoko... that feeling of being trapped... (Sighs), I never want to have that feeling, ever again..." said Aelita

"You won't. I promise that I'll never let that happen to you, ever again" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked at Jeremie, and held out her hand, raising her pinkie finger/

"Promise?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie smiled, held out his hand, and locked her pinkie finger, with his/

"Promise" said Jeremie

/They both smiled, as they shared a kiss/

==At the Pharmacy==

/Miranda, Ulrich, and Yumi lifted up their bags, and strained a little, from the weight/

"Do we have everything?" asked Ulrich

"I sure as hell hope so... goddamn, this bag is so fucking heavy..." said Miranda

"Yeah... maybe we should-" said Yumi

_*Growls*_

/Miranda, Ulrich, and Yumi went wide eyed, and turned, to see several walkers, ganging up at the front door/

"Oh..." said Yumi

"Shit..." said Miranda

/Ulrich, Yumi, and Miranda looked at each other/

"RUN!" shouted Miranda/Yumi/Ulrich

/They then started running towards a back door, as the walkers broke through the front. They ran out of the building, and down an alley.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	50. Answers

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Miranda, Ulrich, and Yumi kept running, from the walkers. They then ran into the forest. They kept running, until they reached a road/

"Where in the hell are we going, now?!" asked Miranda

/Ulrich looked around, and saw a pickup truck. He pointed at it/

"The truck!" said Ulrich

/Yumi, Miranda, and Ulrich ran to the pickup truck. Miranda got behind the wheel, and noticed that a key was already in the ignition. She then started to try and turn it on. Ulrich and Yumi, were still outside of the truck, killing walkers. Yumi groaned, and looked at Miranda/

"Hurry the fuck up!" shouted Yumi

"I'm trying! This stupid Japanese car won't start!" said Miranda

"STUPID JAPANESE CAR?!" shouted Yumi

"It's a Toyota, for god sakes!" shouted Miranda

/Yumi groaned, and kept shooting at walkers, as Ulrich slashed them with his katana. After several agonizing minutes, Miranda got the truck started/

"GET IN!" shouted Miranda

/Yumi and Ulrich hopped into the bed of the truck. Miranda then started driving away. They breathed a sigh of relief, as they saw the walkers, far off in the distance. Miranda looked in the rear-view mirror, and smirked/

"Yumi... maybe you should get off of Ulrich?" asked Miranda

/Yumi and Ulrich, both went wide eyed, as they realized Yumi was on top of him. Miranda laughed, as Yumi quickly got off of Ulrich/

==At the Farm==

/Patrick was holding Verity's hand, tightly, as Carlos examined the damage to Verity's... _area_... under a blanker, and with a couple of medical tools/

"This isn't good... There's tearing, and lots of other wounds..." said Carlos

/Verity had an extremely uncomfortable look, as she tightened her grip on Patrick's hand/

"Can you do this quicker...? I'm really uncomfortable, with this..." said Verity

"I'll be done, soon. I just need to make sure that there wasn't any major damage to you" said Carlos

/Patrick looked at Verity/

"Remember when we started dating?" asked Patrick

/Verity looked at Patrick, with surprise/

"Yeah... why do you ask?" asked Verity

"I'm trying to distract you from what Carlos is doing" said Patrick

/Verity smiled, slightly/

"And to answer your question. Yes. I do remember when we started dating... How can I ever forget?" asked Verity

"Yeah... I remember how you basically jump-tackled me to the ground" said Patrick

/Verity giggled/

"You had it coming" said Verity

"I didn't say that I didn't like it" said Patrick

"All done"

/Verity and Patrick, both turned, to see Carlos, coming out from under the sheet/

"How bad is it?" asked Verity

"There's lots of tearing, but noting major. But you'll have a new scar, or two" said Carlos

/Verity and Patrick, nodded/

"Thanks... I guess..." said Verity

/Patrick and Verity, both looked at each other, as Carlos walked out of the room/

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Patrick

"I think so..." said Verity

/Verity sighed/

"I just hope that I'm not going to be a mother..." said Verity

"Ver, if you do, then I'll help you. Don't worry about any of that." said Patrick

/Verity had a surprised look/

"Y... You'd do that? Even if it's not yours?" asked Verity

"Verity Clinton. I love you. I love you more than I love _anyone_ else. I'm _never_ going to abandon you" said Patrick

/Verity smiled, and felt tears in her eyes, as she and Patrick hugged each other. Tightly./

==With Miranda==

/Miranda turned left, and started driving onto the farm. Miranda looked in her mirror, and saw Ulrich and Yumi, both still sitting in the back seat./

"We're about to get there in just a few minutes. Get ready" said Miranda

/Ulrich and Yumi, nodded. After a few minutes, Miranda drove to the house, and stopped in the front. She, Yumi, and Ulrich got out of the truck, as they saw the Lyoko Warriors, Carlos, Hershel, Rick, and Clementine walking towards them/

"Did you get everything?" asked Rick

"Yes. Everything's in the bags" said Yumi

"We made a quick stop at a gun store, too. There's plenty of ammo in my bag" said Ulrich

/Rick nodded. Rick, Hershel, and Carlos then took the bags/

"We'll give the tests to Verity. Lets just pray that it's negative..." said Hershel

/Chase scoffed/

"Pray? Yeah... that'll help a lot" said Chase

/Hershel, Carlos, and Rick didn't say anything, as they turned, and walked into the house. Everyone else followed them, except for Chase, Jeremie, Anne, and Aelita. They looked at Chase, who had a curious look/

"What...?" asked Chase

"What was that about?" asked Anne

"What? That praying thing?" asked Chase

"Yeah" said Anne

/Chase sighed/

"I've seen a lot of shit, over the years. Lots of things that made me realize, that there can't be a guy sitting on a cloud, somewhere. I've seen revolutions, civil wars, powerful countries fall apart. And there wasn't any 'divine intervention' at any of it. I'm sorry, but I'm a person who deals in scientific facts. Not what a 2,000 year old book, says" said Chase

/Jeremie, Anne, and Aelita went wide eyed, as Chase walked into the house/

"Woah... that was pretty harsh" said Anne

"He does that a lot. You'll get used to it" said Aelita

/Anne shrugged, as she, Aelita, and Jeremie walked into the house/

==One Hour Later==

/The Lyoko Warriors, were all standing outside of the bathroom. Patrick was walking back and forth, and had a look of worry on his face. Alexandr looked at him/

"Patrick, you really need to calm down, a little. She'll be fine" said Alexandr

"I hope so..." said Patrick

/Suddenly, the group saw the bathroom door, open. They looked, and saw Verity, with red and puffy eyes/

"Um... Aelita? Could you come in here with Anne, and Rebecca?" asked Verity

/Aelita, Anne, and Rebecca all nodded. They walked into the bathroom, where Verity locked the door, behind them. Verity then started sobbing, causing the girls to have a worried look/

"Verity...? What's wrong?" asked Rebecca

/Verity pointed at the sink. The girls saw 8 used pregnancy tests. Anne and Rebecca walked to the sink, and each picked up a test. They went wide eyed, when they read the results/

"_Positive_"

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	51. Proposal

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Verity continued sobbing, as Aelita, Anne, and Rebecca had looks of sympathy/

"That son of a bitch, Carver..." said Aelita

/Verity sobbed, as Rebecca and Anne walked to her, and engulfed her in a hug/

"H... How am I gonna tell Patrick...?" whimpered Verity

"Just tell him the truth. He understands" said Aelita

/Verity nodded, then resumed sobbing/

"I don't want Carver's child... I- I don't know what to do!" said Verity

"I don't either... but we'll all get through this. We'll support you, with whatever decision you take." said Rebecca

/Verity looked at Anne, with near panic/

"W- What if Patrick doesn't want to be with me, because of this?" asked Verity

"He will" said a voice

/Everyone turned, to see Patrick, inside of the bathroom, and locking the door behind him/

"How'd you get in here?" asked Aelita

"It's one of those stupid locks that you can open with a penny" explained Patrick

/Patrick then walked to Verity, crouched in front of her, and grabbed her hand/

"Verity... I've been thinking about something, for a VERY long time. I realized that even though we're too young, that I don't give a shit what the rules are. _You_ are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. No matter how short it probably will be. I want to help you raise that child, and I want to be it's father. Verity Clinton. W- Will you marry me?" asked Patrick

/Verity went wide eyed, Anne went slack-jawed, Rebecca feinted, and Aelita simply had a shocked look. Verity stuttered a little/

"W- What?" asked Verity

"You heard me. And damn me if I let you raise that baby on your own" said Patrick

"A- Aren't we too young? I thought the legal age was 18. We're both 16" said Verity

/Patrick smirked/

"Have you ever seen me playing by the rules?" asked Patrick

/Verity giggled/

"No" said Verity

"So... what do you say?" asked Patrick

/Verity smirked, grabbed Patrick's cheeks, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Eventually, she broke it, and enjoyed seeing his shocked look/

"I like the sound of 'Verity Hartnell'" said Verity

/Patrick smiled, and grabbed Verity's hand/

"Me too" said Patrick

/Verity looked at Anne, and Aelita/

"You two want to be bridesmaids?" asked Verity

/Anne and Aelita, both went wide eyed, and slack jawed/

"Hell. Yes." said Anne

/Verity smirked/

"We'll do the same thing when Aelita's last name, becomes 'Belpois'" said Verity

/Aelita blushed, deeply/

"Or when Anne's becomes 'Enheart'" said Verity

/Anne went wide eyed/

"WHAT!? Rebecca's dating Dylan! A- And I don't like him like that!" said Anne

"I'm not talking about Dylan, I was talking about _Chase_" said Verity

/Anne had an extremely shocked look/

"Uh... no. It'd be like dating an older brother... It might be normal in Alabama, but not here" said Anne

"Oh, come on! I've seen you two together! You'd make a great couple, if Jennifer broke it off with him!" said Verity

/Anne scoffed/

"I'll pass" said Anne

/Verity shrugged. She then sighed, with happiness, and looked at Patrick/

"I love you" said Verity

"I love you more" said Patrick

/Verity smirked, as she and Patrick shared a kiss/

==Five Minutes Later==

/The group watched, as Anne, Aelita, a groggy Rebecca, Verity, and Patrick walked out of the bathroom. The group went wide eyed, when they saw Verity and Patrick, had their hands held/

"What happened...?" asked Dylan

"Are you pregnant? And why're you holding hands?" asked Shane

/Verity and Patrick, grinned/

"Well, I'm pregnant, and I'm getting married!" said Verity

/The group, all went wide eyed, or had shocked looks. Dylan looked at Rebecca, and saw she was rubbing her temples/

"Are you alright?" asked Dylan

"Yeah... I feinted when Patrick popped the question" said Rebecca

/Dylan smirked, as he allowed Rebecca to lean her head on his shoulder. Yumi looked at Verity, with wide eyes/

"Uh... Marriage?" asked Yumi

"You'll do the same with Ulrich, someday..." stated Verity

/Ulrich and Yumi, blushed deeply. Patrick looked at Hershel/

"Do you want to be the guy who marries us?" asked Patrick

"I guess" said Hershel

"When can we?" asked Verity

"Well... I guess we can do it, next week." said Hershel

/Verity and Patrick, smiled/

"Sounds like a plan" said Verity

/The group softened the shocked expressions on their faces, as they looked at Patrick, and Verity. Verity looked at Patrick/

"I'll see you later, _husband_" said Verity

/Verity and Patrick, both giggled/

"Okay then, _wife_" said Patrick

/Patrick and Verity, both laughed, as they pulled each other in for a kiss. After a few moments, they broke it, and Verity walked downstairs. Odd looked at Patrick/

"Dude... you've _got_ to teach me how you did that!" said Odd

/Patrick scoffed. Suddenly, he went wide eyed/

"Oh crap..." said Patrick

"What's wrong?" asked Clementine

"I need to find her a ring..." said Patrick

/The group had a surprised look/

"A ring...? Does it really matter?" asked Jennifer

"Yes. It does... I want to at least have a ring for Verity" said Patrick

/The group nodded. Anne looked at Hershel/

"Is there a jewelry store, somewhere in town?" asked Anne

"You can't go into town. It's a hornets nest, and we barely made it out" said Yumi

/Anne nodded. Suddenly, she went wide eyed, with realization/

"I've... uh... I've got an idea" said Anne

==30 Minutes Later==

/Anne, Clementine, and the Lyoko Warriors, except for Verity, were all standing near a fence. They then saw a female walker, getting stuck in the barbed wire. They all went wide eyed, when they saw a platinum ring, with diamonds, on the woman's ring finger. Patrick sighed, as he grabbed bolt cutters/

"I wish I can say this is romantic..." joked Dylan

"Me too..." muttered Patrick

"I'm just going on record, as saying this is a stupid idea..." said Alexandr

"I think so too, and I'm the one who thought of it!" said Anne

/Patrick walked to the walker, and lifted up the bolt cutters. He groaned, with disgust, as he chopped off the finger, that had the ring on it. He picked up the finger, as Anne stabbed the walker, in the head/

"Well... it's pretty" said Patrick

"PRETTY?! It's a platinum ring, with a white diamond on it! Those things are _better_ than pretty! They're BEAUTIFUL!" said Odd

/The group had questionable looks, as they looked at Odd/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	52. Decisions

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Three Hours Later==

/Verity sat inside of the RV. Patrick sat next to her, and was holding her hand. The Lyoko Warriors, Clementine, and Anne were all standing inside of the RV/

"Verity... we need to decide. Do you want to keep the baby, or not?" asked Jeremie

/Verity had a saddened look. She looked at Patrick, who had a look of support/

"Whatever decision you take, we'll support you 100 percent" said Patrick

/Verity nodded. Several minutes went by, before Verity said something/

"I want to keep it" said Verity

/Patrick nodded/

"If that's what you want." said Patrick

"It is... I can't let it die, just because it was _his_ child. This is a miracle." said Verity

/Patrick smiled/

"We should start thinking of names, then" said Patrick

/The group chuckled/

==Three Days Later==

/Verity, sighed with happiness, as she was laying in her bed, and leaning her head on Patrick's chest. She smiled, as Patrick's hand was feeling her stomach/

"I wonder what gender it'll be?" asked Patrick

/Verity looked thoughtful, for several moments. She then shrugged, and looked at Patrick/

"Girl. I think it'll be a girl" said Verity

/Patrick smirked/

"I think so, too" said Patrick

/Verity nestled her head, closer to Patrick's chest/

"Verity Hartnell... I _love_ hearing it like that" said Verity

"Speaking of which..." said Patrick, trailing off

/Verity rose an eyebrow. She then looked at Patrick, and went wide eyed, when she realized he was holding a beautiful wedding ring. Patrick smiled, at the look of shock on her face/

"W... Where did you get that!?" asked Verity

"I've got my sources..." said Patrick

/Verity had a look of awe, as Patrick placed the ring, on her ring finger. She felt tears in her eyes, as she looked at the ring/

"Patrick... it's beautiful..." said Verity

"I'm glad you like it" said Patrick

/Verity shook her head, and then looked at Patrick/

"How did you get it?" asked Verity

"More sexual favors, than I could count. I'm _still_ exhausted!" joked Patrick

/Verity started giggling, uncontrollably, as Patrick smirked. After a while, they calmed down. Verity allowed Patrick to put his arms around her, as she stared at her new wedding ring/

"This means a lot to me... Thank you, Patrick" said Verity

"Anything for you, sweetie" said Patrick

/Verity pulled Patrick, in for a kiss/

==With Chase==

/Chase, Anne, Rebecca, and Dylan were sitting inside of the RV/

"I still can't believe they're getting married" said Rebecca

/Anne smirked/

"Aw... Are you jealous that you haven't done it, with Dylan?" asked Anne

/Chase and Anne, both laughed, as Rebecca and Dylan, deeply blushed/

"You don't see us talking about you and Chase..." said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan, both smirked, as Chase and Anne, deeply blushed/

"He's not my type... And plus, it'd be like dating your cousin, or something" said Anne

"Not your type?! C'mon, he's- well... you've got a good point, there" said Dylan, with a smirk

"Screw you" said Chase

/The group shared a laugh. Anne then frowned, as she looked at Chase and Dylan/

"What're you going to do with Randall, and Josh, now that we've found Aelita and Verity?" asked Anne

/Chase sighed/

"We'll probably kill both of them..." said Chase

/Anne went wide eyed, along with Rebecca/

"You're not murderers..." said Rebecca

/Anne cringed, as she remembered what Chase did in the warehouse.../

_"Fuck you man! H- He told you what you wanted...! I ain't telling you, shit!"_ shouted Troy

_"That's fine... I believed him, anyway..."_ said Chase

/Anne shook her head, and looked at Dylan/

"You can't just murder two people, like it's nothing. No matter how terrible one of them is..." said Anne

"And we can't let them go, either... They might come back with whoever's left of Carver's group" said Dylan

/Anne sighed/

"I know... but we can't kill two people, and make it like it's nothing. That's what Carver did" said Anne

"Why don't we just ask everyone what they think? We'll all vote on it, and if we get a majority, then we'll do what we have to do" said Rebecca

/Chase and Dylan, both looked thoughtful. They then shrugged/

"It's worth a try" said Chase

==Three Hours Later==

/The camp was sitting at a campfire, outside of the RV. Rick, Chase, Dylan, and Carlos were standing, and receiving everyone's attention/

"You all know why we called you here... Now... who votes for death?" asked Dylan

/Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Nick, Luke, Aelita, Jeremie, Pete, Glenn, Daryl, Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, and Alexandr all raised their hands/

"That's 14" said Chase

"Who votes for life?" asked Dylan

/Miranda, Jennifer, Verity, Patrick, Kyra, Charles, Robert, Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Patricia, Lori, Carl, and Clementine all raised their hands/

"That's... 14" said Chase

/Suddenly, everyone looked at Anne, and Rebecca. They both went wide eyed/

"What?" asked Rebecca

"We need your votes. Do they live, or-" said Dylan

/Dylan was interrupted, by a loud scream. Everyone looked at one of the fields, and went wide eyed/

"Oh my god..." said Dylan

/Everyone got up, and started running towards the field. They continued to hear the screams. Luke beat everyone there, and noticed a walker, ripping open Dale's stomach. He tackled the walker, and got it off of Dale. He then stabbed the walker, in the head. Luke looked at the group/

"HELP! OVER HERE!" shouted Luke

/The rest of the group, caught up. They went wide eyed, when they saw a person lying on the ground/

"Who is it!?" asked Andrea

"It's Dale!" shouted Luke

/The group got to Dale, and had horrified looks, as they looked at Dale. They saw his stomach was ripped open, and he was bleeding heavily/

"Oh my god..." said Jeremie

/Rick crouched next to Dale, and grabbed his hand/

"Just listen to my voice... Listen to me, alright? Just listen to me..." said Rick

/Patrick looked at the group/

"GET HERSHEL!" shouted Patrick

/Dylan and Odd nodded, and started running towards the house. Ulrich had a look of worry/

"He needs blood!" said Rick

"We've got to operate, NOW!" shouted Miranda

/Andrea crouched next to Dale/

"Hang on, Dale. Hang on..." said Andrea

/Dale panted, with extreme pain. Chase groaned, and looked at the house/

"HERSHEL! WE NEED HERSHEL! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" shouted Chase

/Rick looked back at Dale/

"Dale, we're gonna help. We're here. Just hold on. Please, hold on!" said Rick

/The group then noticed Dylan, Hershel, and Odd run through the group, and towards Dale/

"What happened?!" asked Hershel

"A walker!" said Anne

"Can you help him...?!" asked Verity

/Hershel examined the wound, as Dale gargled, a little/

"Can we move him...?" asked Rick

"He won't make the trip..." said Hershel

"Then you'll have to do the operation, here!" said Chase

"Chase!" said Hershel

/Chase looked at Hershel, who was frowning. Chase saw Hershel, shake his head. He then felt a feeling of anger/

"NO...! GODDAMN IT! NO!" shouted Chase

/Andrea, Aelita, and Robert sobbed, as Dale continued panting, with pain. Chase then took out his M1911, and reluctantly pointed it at Dale's head. The group noticed the gun was shaking in his hands/

"Oh god..." said Andrea, with horror

/Chase let a tear go down the side of his face. He then felt a pair of hands, on the gun. He turned, to see Daryl, trying to grab the gun. He let Daryl, take the gun, and then he walked to the back of the group. Daryl aimed the M1911, at Dale's skull, and sighed./

"Sorry, brother..." said Daryl

/Daryl closed his eyes/

***BANG!***

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	53. New Faces

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/The Lyoko Warriors sighed, with sadness, as they looked at Dale's grave. Aelita had a look of sadness/

"I'm gonna miss him..." said Aelita

"Me too. He was the best..." said Chase

"He didn't deserve this." said Verity

/Patrick sighed, and grabbed Verity's hand./

"He didn't... But we'll get through this. All of us..." said Patrick

/The group nodded/

==One Hour Later==

/Rebecca and Anne were feeding some chickens. Rebecca looked at Anne, and saw she had a saddened look/

"Are you still sad about Dale?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah..." said Anne

/Rebecca smiled/

"Anne, it's okay. He's in a better place... And you've still got me, Dylan, and _Chase_" said Rebecca

/Anne went wide eyed, and blushed, deeply/

"I... I don't like Chase, like _that_. He's one of my best friends..." said Anne

"I'm just saying, you two would be a cute couple" said Rebecca

/Anne sighed, with annoyance/

"Okay. Maybe I _did_ sorta have a crush on him. But that was a _long_ time ago, back when he and Dylan saved me. I used to think of him like that, but not anymore" said Anne

"Woah... and I thought you liked Dylan!" said a voice

/Anne stiffened, and lost the color in her face. She turned, to see Chase, grinning at her/

"So, you used to have a crush on me? Huh... I never guessed" said Chase

/Rebecca giggled, as Anne continued to have a wide eyed, and embarrassed look. Chase walked up to Anne/

"How long ago was this?" asked Chase

"A... A- About four y- years ago..." said Anne, sheepishly

/Chase smiled, then sighed/

"I know that Jennifer will kill me, if she finds out what I'm about to do" said Chase

"W... What are you-" said Anne

/Suddenly, Chase leaned forward, and kissed Anne's cheek. Rebecca went wide eyed, as well as Anne. Anne bushed deeply, as Chase pulled away, smirking/

"Happy now?" asked Chase

/Anne nodded, slightly/

"Good" said Chase

/Chase turned, and walked away, smirking. Anne continued to have a wide eyed look, as Rebecca laughed/

"Well... at least you don't have a crush on him, anymore!" said Rebecca

/Anne blushed, deeply, as Rebecca laughed/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan, Patrick, Odd, and Ulrich were walking through the forest, rifles in hand. Ulrich sighed/

"Tell me again, why we're out here?" asked Ulrich

"We're just making sure that there's no walkers" said Patrick

/Odd smirked, and looked at Patrick/

"So... marriage, huh?" asked Odd

"Yep..." said Patrick

"Tell me... Last night, how did you and Verity, _celebrate_?" asked Odd

/Patrick sighed, with annoyance/

"None of your goddamn business" said Patrick

"Ah... Can you at least tell me how many times you and her-" said Odd

/Patrick suddenly walked to Odd, and put his hand on Odd's mouth, effectively shutting him up/

"One more word... and you'll need a new set of teeth" warned Patrick

/Odd nodded, as Patrick retracted his hand. Patrick then started walking away from Odd/

"And to answer your question... it was _zero_ times..." said Patrick

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie sighed, as he was sitting with Chase. Jeremie looked at him/

"So... Verity and Patrick, are getting married..." stated Jeremie

"Yep... I could see them doing that" said Chase

/Chase looked at Jeremie/

"Are you... thinking about marriage?" asked Chase, cautiously

/Jeremie had a surprised look/

"I... I- uh... with Aelita?" asked Jeremie

"If you are, then it _better_ be with Aelita" warned Chase

/Jeremie nodded/

"I wouldn't imagine it, with anyone else" said Jeremie

/Chase smiled/

"Well... whenever you do it, just know that you have my blessing" said Chase

"That means a lot. Thanks..." said Jeremie

/Chase then frowned, grabbed Jeremie's shirt collar, and pulled him in close. Chase looked him in the eyes/

"But I warn you... If you break her heart, then I break every bone in your body..." warned Chase

/Jeremie went wide eyed, and nodded/

==With Aelita==

/Aelita smiled, as she was sitting next to Verity. Verity was sitting on a bed, and feeling her stomach/

"What do you think her name should be...?" asked Verity

/Aelita had a surprised look/

"It's gonna be a girl?" asked Aelita

"That's what I think it'll be" said Verity

/Aelita smiled, and then looked thoughtful/

"Maybe... 'Madison'?" asked Aelita

/Verity looked thoughtful/

"Or... 'Abby'?" asked Verity

"How about... 'Kylie'?" asked Aelita

/Verity smiled/

"I like 'Kylie'... but, I'd rather have 'Madison', or something" said Verity

/Aelita shrugged/

"We can think of more, when you give birth" said Aelita

"Sounds like a plan" said Verity

/Verity and Aelita, both smiled/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick stabbed a walker in the head. Then he, Dylan, Odd, and Ulrich continued walking. Odd groaned/

"Are we almost done, yet?" asked Odd

/Patrick chuckled/

"Don't worry... we just need to do a little more, and we can head back" said Patrick

/Suddenly, the group heard some branches, breaking. They turned, to see movement, in the treeline/

"Walkers?!" asked Dylan

/They then went wide eyed, when they saw two people, walk out of the trees. One of them was a brown-haired boy, wearing a red DC shirt, blue jeans, a red leather jacket, and white shoes. The other was a blonde-haired, sapphire-blue eyed girl, wearing a blue turtleneck, tan shorts, and a pair of brown shoes. Everyone went wide eyed, as they looked at each other/

"D... Do you have any water?" asked Chelsea

"Or a camp...?" asked Christopher

/Dylan, Patrick, Odd, and Ulrich all had looks of curiosity/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	54. The Enigma of Pregnancy

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==One Month Later==

/The Lyoko Warriors, Christopher, Anne, and Chelsea were all sitting in the living room. They all cringed, as they heard Verity and Patrick, upstairs, in their bedroom/

"_-CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?_" shouted Verity

"_Sweetie, calm down. You REALLY need to control these mood swings..._" said Patrick

/The group went wide eyed, when they heard what sounded like glass, breaking/

"_I AM CONTROLLING THEM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS CHECKING OUT CHELSEA!_" shouted Verity

"_I wasn't checking her out! I was helping her feed the goddamn chickens!"_" shouted Patrick

"_FEEDING CHICKENS?! I saw you staring at her ass!" _shouted Verity

/The group heard a groan/

"_You know that isn't true!_" said Patrick

/The group flinched, when they heard a door shut. After a moment, they saw Patrick, walking down the stairs. Patrick looked at the group/

"If any of you get your girlfriend pregnant... make sure you have a survival kit. Okay?" asked Patrick

/The group nodded, as Patrick sat in a chair. Chelsea had a guilty look/

"Did she get angry, because of me?" asked Chelsea

/Patrick went wide eyed/

"No, it's not you. Even since she got pregnant, she's been really, _really,_ fucking moody. She'll eventually get over it" said Patrick

/Chelsea nodded. Christopher put an arm around her, causing her to look at him/

"She'll be alright" said Christopher

/Chelsea smiled. Chase looked at Christopher/

"So, you said you've been to Kadic Academy?" asked Chase

"Yeah, me and Chelsea" said Christopher

/Chase rose an eyebrow/

"Do you remember a girl, named 'Elizabeth Delmas'?" asked Chase

"Sadly" said Christopher

/Chase chuckled/

"Remember when she was caught stuffing her bra?" asked Chase

"Oh my god... don't remind me" said Chelsea

/The group shared a laugh. Christopher smirked/

"Sissi Delmas... damn, I never thought I'd ever say this, but I'll miss her" said Christopher

/The group nodded, in agreement/

"And Tamiya... Theo..." said Ulrich

"_Laura..._" said Aelita, through gritted teeth

/Jeremie looked at Aelita, with a smirk/

"Do you _still_ hate her?" asked Jeremie

"I never want to hear another goddamn word of her. And yes, I _still_ hate her..." said Aelita

/Jeremie shrugged, with a smirk/

"Principle Delmas... Miss Hertz..." said Odd

"Yolande..." said Miranda

"Milly... Jim..." said Rebecca

_"Hiroki-_" said Yumi

/Yumi choked up. The group saw a tear, go down the side of her face/

"I'm sure that he's fine. I'm sure that everyone's fine..." said Anne

/Dylan shook his head/

"I don't have high hopes for that" said Dylan

"Why not?" asked Anne

"Because the world is overrun with billions of the walking dead... It kinda ruins your entire day..." said Chase

/Christopher, Anne, and Chelsea all had questionable looks/

"Who's Hiroki?" asked Christopher

"Her brother..." said Alexandr

"He's a good kid... a little annoying at times, but a good kid, never the less" said Kyra

/Suddenly, the group heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned, to see Verity, walking down the stairs, with a seductive grin/

"Uh... you seem happy" said Jeremie

/Verity walked to Patrick, grabbed his face, and started kissing him, passionately. The group, (especially Patrick), all went wide eyed, as Verity broke the kiss./

"Uh... wow" said Patrick

/Verity giggled, and sat on Patrick's lap/

"You seem oddly happy for a person who wanted to, and I quote: '_Rip off Patrick's penis, and throw it into a river_'" said Odd

/Verity scoffed, and rolled her eyes/

"Mood swings" said Verity, bluntly

"Ah." said Odd

/Patrick went wide eyed, as Verity pulled him in for another kiss/

==One Hour Later==

/Christopher, Anne, Dylan, and Chase were standing outside of the house./

"-And then that asshole Hao, decided to _bury me up to my fucking neck_, in sand. He left us there, and took off" said Dylan

/Christopher, and Anne, both had wide eyed looks/

"Uh... you look a little young to be in the military" stated Christopher

"The less you know about the shit we've done, the better. I only told you about that mess in China, because it's too funny to _not_ to tell someone" said Chase

/Christopher shrugged/

"Alright" said Christopher

/Anne looked at Dylan/

"So Verity's got mood swings, now, huh? I wonder what else she's gotten?" asked Anne

"Well, lets find out" said Dylan

/Christopher, Chase, and Anne all nodded. They then walked into the house, and into the kitchen, to see Verity, frantically looking for something/

"What're you looking for?" asked Anne

/Verity looked at the group/

"Do we have anything _spicy_?" asked Verity

/The group had a curious look/

"Spicy foods?" asked Christopher

"Yes! Anything! I'm having a craving! Oooh, that's new... I've never had a craving before..." said Verity

/Verity then ran to Chase, and cornered him against a wall. Chase had a wide eyed look, as Verity had a serious one/

"Now... Spicy foods? Locations? ANYTHING?!" asked Verity

"I... I think Odd has some chili, or some jalapeno peppers, or something..." said Chase

/Verity smiled, with joy. She then ran out of the kitchen, leaving the group with questionable looks/

"What the fucking fuck, just happened?" asked Dylan, bluntly

==With Verity==

/Verity ran outside, and to the group's camp. She then ran into the RV, where she saw Odd, sitting in a chair, and reading a book. Odd looked at Verity/

"What is it?" asked Odd

"Where's the chili? Or your jalapeno's?" asked Verity

/Odd went wide eyed/

"Why do you need them...?" asked Odd

/Verity frowned, walked to Odd, and grabbed his shirt collar/

"Listen to me, I'm having a _very_ huge craving for something spicy. I was told that you have spicy things. And if you don't give one of those things to me, then you'll suffer a SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" shouted Verity

/Odd had a look of fear, as Verity smiled/

"Now... where are they?" asked Verity

/Odd pointed at a cabinet, with a trembling hand. Verity walked to it, opened it, and grabbed a can of chili. She then walked to the door, turned, and smiled at Odd./

"Much obliged" said Verity

/Verity walked out of the RV, leaving Odd, with a look of fear, and curiosity/

"What the fucking fuck, just happened?" asked Odd, bluntly

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	55. Hello Lovebirds!

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Verity was sitting in the kitchen, eating massive bites of the chili. She only stopped, when she noticed Patrick, standing in the doorway, and smirking. Verity frowned/

"Go. Away." said Verity

"You _really_ did a number on Odd, didn't you?" asked Patrick

/Patrick walked to the table, and sat across from Verity. Verity resumed eating the chili/

"How's the chili?" asked Patrick

/Verity swallowed a mouthful of chili, and looked at Patrick/

"It's good" said Verity

"Can I try a bite?" asked Patrick

/Suddenly, Verity frowned, moved the chili closer to her, and hissed. Patrick went wide eyed/

"MINE!" shouted Verity

/Patrick nodded, albeit with slight fear/

==With Christopher==

/Chris, Chase, Chelsea, and Dylan were standing on the front porch. Chase looked at Chris/

"So, how'd you end up in the forest?" asked Chase

/Christopher shrugged/

"Me and Chelsea both flew to Georgia, just before the world went to hell. When we first saw the biters, we just panicked, and ran. We ran, and ran, and we didn't even fucking stop. Eventually we did, but in the end, we kept running to wherever we had to go. Eventually, we ran into Ulrich, Odd, Dylan, and Patrick in the forest." said Christopher

"So... yeah. We're _very_ exhausted" said Chelsea, bluntly

/Dylan nodded/

"Me too... Me, Chase, Patrick, Alexandr, Miranda, Rebecca, Jennifer, Kyra, Charles, Verity, Robert, and Robert's sister, Amy, all came here with the Kadic class. It was supposed to be a goddamn vacation... We got separated from the class, when the Air Force started dropping napalm on Savannah." said Dylan

/Chelsea scoffed/

"That's rough..." said Chelsea

"You have no fucking idea..." said Dylan

"We nearly became human barbecue" said Chase

/Chase looked at Christopher/

"So, are you and Chelsea, dating?" asked Chase

/Christopher and Chelsea, blushed, and locked hands/

"Uh... y- yeah... we are" said Christopher

"Who're you guys dating?" asked Chelsea

"I'm dating Rebecca Townley, and Chase is dating Jennifer Hudson" said Dylan

"HUDSON!?" asked Christopher/Chelsea

/Chase sighed, with annoyance/

"She really hates being compared to the actress. The only reason her last name is 'Hudson', is because the writer didn't know there was an actress with that name" said Chase

"In any case, they both seem like nice girls. Especially Rebecca. Isn't she British?" asked Christopher

"Yep. She can speak with an American accent, too, but she chooses not to" said Dylan

/Christopher had a surprised look/

"You people are something else..." said Christopher

"If you think we're something else, then you do _not_ want to hear about how Chase killed Osama Bin Laden" said Dylan

/Christopher and Chelsea, both went wide eyed/

"HE DID WHAT?!" asked Chelsea/Christopher

"That wasn't me! I was in the room, but I'm not the guy who killed him" said Chase

/Chase pointed at Dylan/

"He is" said Chase

/Christopher and Chelsea, both went slack-jawed/

==With Rebecca==

/Rebecca and Anne, were both walking along the side of one of the fields. They smiled, as they took in the sights/

"I like this place. It's so peaceful..." said Rebecca

"Yeah, it kinda makes you forget we're in the middle of the apocalypse" said Anne

/Rebecca nodded, in agreement. They both smiled, as they looked at some horses, in the distance/

"You're a great friend" said Rebecca

"You, Chase, Dylan, and Aelita are my best friends" said Anne

"That's good to hear" said Rebecca

/Anne and Rebecca, sighed with happiness. They then had a curious look, as one of the horses, got on top of another/

"Uh... what're they doing?" asked Rebecca

/They both went wide eyed, when they saw the horses, beginning to... _have relations_. Anne gasped/

"OH MY GOD!" said Anne

"RUN!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Anne, giggled, as they ran away from the fence/

==Two Hours Later==

/Jeremie, Aelita, Chase, Dylan, Rebecca, Odd, Jennifer, and Anne were all standing outside of the barn. They all had impatient looks/

"Are they in there...?" asked Anne

"Hell, that's where I'd be" said Dylan

/The group nodded in agreement. Chase and Dylan then walked to the doors, and grabbed the handles. They stopped, when they heard a girl, giggling, inside of the barn/

"Yeah, they're in there" said Jeremie

/Chase and Dylan, opened the doors as fast as they could. The group smirked, when they saw Christopher and Chelsea, making out in a corner of the barn. They then withheld laughter, when they realized Chelsea's turtleneck was off/

"She's wearing a bra... right?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, she is" said Jennifer

/Odd walked up to Christopher and Chelsea, and smirked/

"HELLO LOVEBIRDS!" shouted Odd

/Christopher yelped, and tripped over Chelsea. Both of them fell to the ground. The group laughed, as Chelsea landed on Christopher. They both frowned, as they got up/

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Christopher

"You were gone for two hours! You really thought no one would look for you?" asked Anne

/Chelsea grumbled to herself, as she grabbed her turtleneck, and put it on. She noticed that Odd was staring at her chest. She frowned, and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Odd went wide eyed, and looked at her/

"What was that for!?" asked Odd

"Don't stare at my boobs, and I won't punch you!" said Chelsea

/The group chuckled, or smirked, as Odd got off the ground. Anne had a curious look/

"I just realized that Chelsea and Jeremie, both look a lot alike" said Anne

/Aelita frowned, and looked at Chelsea/

"Uh... I don't see a resemblance" said Aelita

"Look at her! The blonde hair, the blue turtleneck, the tan shorts... glasses..." said Anne

/Aelita sighed, with annoyance/

"I guess there's a _small_ resemblance" said Aelita

/Chase smirked/

"Aw, is my little sister getting jealous over a girl, again?" asked Chase

/Suddenly, Aelita walked to Chase, grabbed his shirt collar, and looked him in the eyes/

"Never mention that again!" warned Aelita

/Chase nodded, albeit with fear, as Aelita let go of his shirt collar, and walked out of the barn. Chase continued to have a wide eyed look, as everyone looked at him/

"Yep... that's my little sister..." said Chase

/The group shared a laugh, as Chase continued to have a wide eyed look/

==With Verity==

/Verity finished yet _another_ bowl of chili. Patrick had a curious look, as he watched her eat another bowl. He cleared his throat/

"Um... haven't you had enough? Maybe you could-" said Patrick

"NO! I HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH!" shouted Verity

/Patrick had a wide eyed look, as he sunk lower in his seat/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	56. No More Chili

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Three Days Later==

/Anne, Verity, and Rebecca were sitting on the front porch. Anne and Rebecca, both had wide eyed looks, as Verity was stuffing chili into her mouth. Verity swallowed a mouthful, and looked at the wide-eyed girls, with a frown/

"What!?" asked Verity

/Anne rose an eyebrow/

"Uh... nothing. We're just sitting here" said Anne

/Verity softened the expression on her face/

"I'm sorry... I'm just really moody, lately" said Verity

"It's not a problem. Just worry about the baby" said Anne

/Verity had a look of fury/

"I AM WORRYING ABOUT THE BABY! OKAY?!" shouted Verity

/Anne, and Rebecca, both had fearful looks/

"Y- Yes Verity... we know that you're worrying about the child" said Rebecca

"CHILD?! It's gonna be a girl! Are you saying it'll be ugly?!" asked Verity

/Rebecca had a very confused look on her face/

"No! I'm not saying that, at all!" said Rebecca

/Verity growled, with anger/

==2 Minutes Later==

/At the barn. Christopher, Patrick, Dylan, Chase, Nick, and Clementine got their gear, and put their backpacks on their backs. Suddenly, they saw Anne and Rebecca, running past them/

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" shouted Anne

/The group had a confused look, as Anne and Rebecca ran past them. They then saw Verity, running after them/

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted Verity

/Chase rose an eyebrow, as Verity ran out of their view/

"Huh... that's something you don't see everyday" said Chase

/Patrick and Dylan, both looked at each other/

"I wonder what our girls did to piss each other off?" asked Patrick

/Dylan shrugged/

"I don't know. I don't wanna know. Let's just go and find something to kill, and eat, okay?" asked Dylan

/Patrick nodded. The group then started walking through the trees/

==With Ulrich==

/Ulrich and Yumi, were making out in a bedroom. Suddenly, they heard the door open and shut. They both had wide eyed looks, as they saw Anne and Rebecca, locking the door, and panting/

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Yumi

"V... Verity's mood swings..." said Anne

"Bloody hell... t... those things are horrifying..." said Rebecca

/Yumi and Ulrich, both smirked, as Rebecca and Anne, sat against the door/

"What'd you say?" asked Ulrich

"Nothing! She thought that we called the baby ugly" said Rebecca

"These mood swings are getting out of control..." said Anne

/Yumi nodded/

"Let's go find Verity, and just calmly explain what happened" said Yumi

"Good. It'll give you some time to stop making out with your boyfriend" said Rebecca

/Anne and Rebecca, both giggled, as Ulrich and Yumi, blushed deeply/

==5 Minutes Later==

/Yumi, Ulrich, Rebecca, and Anne cautiously walked into the kitchen. They went wide eyed, when they saw Verity, sobbing uncontrollably, and curling up into a ball. Yumi, Anne, and Rebecca ran to Verity, and crouched next to her/

"Verity?!" asked Anne

"What's wrong...?" asked Yumi

"Are you okay?" asked Rebecca

/Verity continued sobbing, as she looked at the girls/

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY MORE CHILI!" shouted Verity

/Yumi, Rebecca, Anne, and Ulrich had questionable looks, as Verity resumed sobbing/

"C... Chili?" asked Anne

"THERE ISN'T ANY LEFT! I- I looked everywhere!" said Verity

/Anne, Rebecca, and Yumi all struggled not to laugh, as Verity resumed sobbing/

"It's okay Verity... we'll find something spicy for you, okay?" asked Rebecca

/Verity nodded, and sniffled/

"D- Does Odd still have those jalapenos?" asked Verity

"Yep. And I think Patrick was hiding some potatoes, if you want some" offered Yumi

/Verity went wide eyed, with fury/

"HE WAS HIDING POTATOES, THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" shouted Verity

/Yumi, reluctantly nodded. Verity then stood up/

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I _LOVE_ POTATOES!" shouted Verity

/Verity had a look of rage, on her face/

"He hides those from his wife?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" asked Verity, to herself

"Uh... Ver? Take a deep breath, and calm down. Kicking his ass isn't going to solve anything" said Anne

/Verity looked at Anne, and sighed/

"Yeah... These fucking mood swings are getting the better of me..." said Verity

/Anne put a hand on Verity's shoulder/

"I tell you what. If you promise to stay calm, I'll give you some sour candies that I was hiding" said Anne

/Verity went wide eyed, with joy/

"I LOVE SOUR!" said Verity

/Anne smiled/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick, Chase, Dylan, Clementine, Nick, and Christopher slowly moved towards an elk. Chris raised his rifle, aimed at the elk's heart, and pulled the trigger. The group smiled, as the elk went down/

"Well... there's dinner" said Dylan

/Christopher chuckled. The group walked to the elk, and saw it was still breathing./

"Poor bastard" said Chase

/Christopher took out his Bowie Knife, crouched, and then slit the elk's throat. He took a deep breath, as he looked at the group/

"Alright... now who's gonna-" said Christopher

*_Growls_*

/The group went wide eyed, and turned, to see several walkers, moving towards them/

"Oh..." said Chase

"Shit..." said Christopher

/Chase and Christopher, looked at each other/

"EVERYBODY RUN!" shouted Chase/Christopher

/Everyone started running away from the elk, as the walkers ran after them. Chase, Nick, and Chris shot at the walkers, and even killed a couple of them. The group then noticed a shed, in the distance. Clementine pointed at it/

"Over there!" shouted Clementine

/Everybody ran towards the shed. They got inside of it, and closed the door behind them. Patrick and Christopher, locked the door, and sat against it. Everyone panted, as they sat on the ground/

"Well... now we're stuck in here..." stated Dylan

"No shit..." said Nick

/Clementine looked at a strange contraption, at the other side of the shed. Nick looked at the contraption, and grinned/

"Moonshine!" said Nick

/Everyone else, rose an eyebrow/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	57. Drunkness

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Three Hours Later==

/Christopher, Chase, Patrick, and Clementine sat in silence, as Dylan and Nick, each drank a sip of Moonshine. Dylan coughed, as Nick chuckled/

"You can't take hardcore alcohol?" asked Nick

/Dylan frowned/

"Watch this, old man" said Dylan

/Dylan then picked up his cup, and chugged all of the Moonshine. He dropped the cub from his hands, and smirked, as he looked at Nick's wide eyed expression/

"I'm getting drunk because of that... but it's worth it" stated Dylan

"Damn right, you're getting drunk! You drank an entire goddamn _glass_ of Moonshine! You might want to sit down, because it's gonna hit you like a goddamn Blitzkrieg" said Christopher

/Dylan nodded. He then sat down on a chair. Chase chuckled, and sat next to him/

"My hat's off to you, little brother. But this is gonna hit you hard, and fast. You'll want to sit down... If you go unconscious, then Chris will carry you back" said Chase

/Christopher had a curious look/

"Why me?" asked Christopher

"Because you're the new guy" said Chase, bluntly

/Christopher groaned, and nodded. Dylan then put a hand on his head/

"I... I... _woah_... I'm not f- feeling so..." said Dylan

/Dylan then slumped off of the chair, unconscious/

==At the Farm, A Few Hours Later==

(Dylan's POV)

/I opened my eyes... I did, right...? Anyway... _Wow..._ everything's spinning, and also a little fuzzy... And SUPER colorful! Is this what it's usually like...?! I looked to my right, and I saw the _hottest_ girl that I could possibly think of/

"_Heeelllllooo_ _Rebecca Townley..._" I said

/The blonde-haired girl looked at me, and smiled... Her hair is _soooo_ fucking shiny. It'd be the _queen_ of shininess! Is there even a queen for shininess?/

"I'm glad that you're awake. Are you drunk?" asked Rebecca

/I think I- uh... I forgot what I was gonna say.../

"_Rebecca... Becca... Becca... Becca... Cecca... Decca... Fecca... Yecca... Jolecca... Bobby... Townley..."_ I said

"Well, that answers that..." said Rebecca

"A _drunk_ Dylan... is a _happy_ Dylan..." I said

/I reached out to touch her face... but my stupid hand went past her, came back, and hit my face, causing her to giggle. It's okay though... I don't feel it.../

"I can't feel my face!" I said

/I laughed, as Rebecca made me lie down... she's _superman _pretty. Superman pretty? I'm sorry... I meant to say _super_ pretty. YAY! I GOT IT RIGHT!/

"You should get some rest. You'll have a mind-boggling hangover, tomorrow" said Rebecca

/My mind is already boggling, with how hot you are! Wait... that's a bad pick up line. DON'T SAY IT, DYLAN!/

"You're _purty_..." I said

/Rebecca blushed. Now _that_ was a good one. NICE JOB, DYLAN!/

"Thank you" said Rebecca

/I giggled. WAIT, I GIGGLED?! OH MY GOD! I NEVER GIGGLE! SOMEONE HELP ME!/

"I mean it... you're _soooooo_ pretty..." I said

"I believe you. You're pretty too" said Rebecca

/She leaned forward, and kissed my cheek. JACKPOT!/

"You're more _purty_" I said

"Thank you" said Rebecca

/Rebecca giggled. Isn't it kinda _bad_ if a girl giggles at something you do? No? Okay then.../

"I _love_ your accent... And I _love_ you! Your accent is really hot!" I said

"I know that you like it. I like yours, too" said Rebecca

/SHE LIKES MY ACCENT?! YES!/

"Yay...!" I said

/She smiled. DOUBLE YAY!/

"You and my buddy, Anne, are both _sooooo_ hot! You two should make out with each other!" I said

/Rebecca went wide eyed, and giggled... Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?/

"This is too perfect" said Rebecca

/Rebecca giggled, as I started closing my eyes. She then crawled onto the bed, kissed my cheek, put her arms around me, put her head on my chest, and started snuggling with me. DOUBLE JACKPOT!/

==The Next Day==

(Normal POV)

/The group chuckled, as they saw Dylan, walking down the stairs, with a pair of sunglasses on. He groaned as he sat on the floor, and then lied down on it/

"Little hungover?" asked Jeremie

"Never, _ever_, let me drink again... Okay?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca giggled, as Dylan grabbed her jacket, and placed it over his head. The group chuckled, as Dylan groaned/

"You learn your lesson?" asked Shane

"Yep..." said Dylan

"You're not getting drunk again, are you...?" asked Chelsea

"Never..." said Dylan

/Anne smirked/

"I take it that you didn't enjoy your first time getting drunk?" asked Anne

"I enjoyed it, actually... But the hangover's a little annoying, though" said Dylan

/Anne chuckled/

"Well... at least you learned your lesson" said Anne

"I'll probably still have a brandy, every now and then." said Dylan

/Anne sighed, with annoyance. Rebecca walked to Dylan, and grabbed his hand/

"C'mon. I'll take you to our tent" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled, as he got up, grabbed Rebecca's jacket, and walked out of the house, with her/

==30 Minutes Later==

/Rebecca smiled, as she cuddled with Dylan, in their tent. He groaned, causing her to look at him/

"You still have a headache?" asked Rebecca

"Oh yeah..." said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"Do you want some asprin? We've got some" said Rebecca

"I would... but I'd rather not have pills..." said Dylan

/Rebecca looked thoughtful. She then grinned, seductively, and leaned to Dylan's ear/

"I heard that blowjobs help get rid of headaches" whispered Rebecca

/Dylan went wide eyed, and slack-jawed, as he felt Rebecca's lips on his cheek. He then looked at Rebecca, who was laughing uncontrollably. She kept laughing, as she looked at Dylan's shocked expression/

"I- I was kidding!" said Rebecca

/Dylan continued to have a wide eyed look. After a few moments, he started laughing, too/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	58. Overprotective

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Jeremie and Aelita, were both walking along one of the fields. Hands held, and unaware, that Chase was following them, from a distance. He was looking at the couple, through a pair of binoculars/

"You better not touch her..." said Chase

/Suddenly, Chase saw someone go in front of the binoculars. He went wide eyed, as he took them away from his face, and saw Chelsea, looking at him/

"Overprotective much?" asked Chelsea

/Chase blushed/

"She's my sister. Can you blame me?" asked Chase

"I understand. But Jeremie seems like a good kid, and I'm certain he wouldn't hurt Aelita, in any way" said Chelsea

"I hope not. Because if he hurts her, then I'll hurt him. _A lot_." said Chase

/Chelsea scoffed/

"Wow... and I thought Christopher was overprotective" said Chelsea

/Chase chuckled/

"If you get a brother, then you'll understand" said Chase

/Chase then resumed following Jeremie and Aelita, leaving Chelsea, with a curious look/

==With Anne==

/Anne sighed, as she was strumming a few strings on her guitar. She jumped, a little, when she saw Dylan, and Rebecca, smiling at her/

"Hey guys" said Anne

"Hi" said Dylan/Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca walked to Anne, and sat next to her/

"What do you need?" asked Anne

"We just wanted to come and see how you're doing" said Rebecca

/Dylan looked at Anne's guitar/

"How's the guitar?" asked Dylan

"It's good. Aside from the dent it has from when I knocked you out, with it" said Anne

/Rebecca chuckled/

"I'll admit, you really did a number on my boyfriend" said Rebecca

/Dylan frowned, as Anne and Rebecca, laughed/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher, Odd, and Ulrich were standing in the middle of one of the fields. Christopher and Ulrich, both groaned, as they saw Odd, standing in front of a cow./

"This is stupid, even by your standards..." stated Christopher

"C'mon, it'll work!" said Odd

"You don't see me trying to stop you" said Ulrich

/Odd grinned, and looked at the cow. He then started running towards it/

"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" shouted Odd

/Odd jumped on top of the cow. The cow then started violently trying to get Odd, off of him. Eventually, the cow succeeded, by throwing Odd, off of him, and making him land on his back. Ulrich and Christopher, both exploded with laughter/

==With Verity==

/Verity sighed, as she sat next to Patrick. She looked at him, with a smirk/

"I still can't believe we're married..." said Verity

"Same here. I don't care if there wasn't a ceremony. We don't exactly need a marriage license right now" stated Patrick

/Verity giggled, and grabbed Patrick's hand. She then smiled, seductively/

"You know... if I have sex, then the baby won't be harmed for another 3 months. That means I can still do it, until August" said Verity

"Uh... yeah. Why do you say that?" asked Patrick

"We never got to _celebrate_, on our wedding night..." said Verity

/Patrick had a questionable look. Verity's smirk, turned into a frown/

"You have no idea what the fuck I'm trying to say, do you?" asked Verity

"None whatsoever" said Patrick

/Verity groaned/

"Give me a goddamn break" said Verity

/Verity leaned forward, and started whispering in Patrick's ear. His smile, turned into a wide eyed look. Then it got wider... and eventually caused his jaw to drop. Verity smirked, and pulled away from Patrick. Patrick looked at her, with shock/

"Y... You want to- I... I- uh... are you sure?" asked Patrick

/Verity giggled, and took Patrick's hands/

"We're married. I want to show you how much I love you" said Verity

"B... But the last time you had sex was..." said Patrick, with a trailing voice

/Verity nodded/

"I know... and I still consider myself a virgin, in that regard, since it was stolen from me. And I realized that _you're_ one, too..." said Verity

/Verity grinned/

"What do you say? You wanna have some _fun _with your wife?" asked Verity

/Patrick stuttered a little, and then nodded/

"I... I- I'd love that... b- but I don't want t- to hurt you, or anything" said Patrick

/Verity smirked/

"Patrick, it's okay. Besides... maybe I might _like_ to be hurt" said Verity

/Verity winked at Patrick. He blushed, as she grabbed his hand, and started walking with him, upstairs.../

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie and Aelita, both sighed with happiness, as they sat on a bench, and was looking at a sunset. Aelita leaned her head, on Jeremie's shoulder, causing them both to smile/

"How long has it been since I told you I love you?" asked Aelita

"About 20 minutes" said Jeremie

"That long? Well, I love you" said Aelita

/Jeremie smirked/

"I love you too, princess" said Jeremie

/Aelita, sighed with happiness. Suddenly, the couple heard a scream, and a loud thud. They went wide eyed, and stood up/

"What the hell was that?!" asked Jeremie

/Aelita pointed at a nearby tree, that had a person hanging from it, by their foot. She and Jeremie ran to the tree, and went wide eyed, when they saw Chase, unconscious, and hanging by his foot/

"Why the hell is my brother hanging from a tree?" asked Aelita, bluntly

/Jeremie pointed at the rope/

"It must've been some old trap, for rodents. He's not gonna get down without a few scratches" said Jeremie

/Aelita scoffed, and pointed at Chase's binoculars/

"He must have been spying on us... At least I can say he's overprotective" said Aelita

/Jeremie nodded, and took out a pocket knife. Aelita then grabbed it, causing Jeremie to have a confused look/

"What're you doing?" asked Jeremie

"Cutting him down" said Aelita

/Aelita then started cutting through the rope. She cringed, as Chase fell to the ground, with a thud/

"Ouch..." said Jeremie

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	59. Busted

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Verity quickly got off of Patrick's... _area_... after they both finished. She gasped for breath, as she lied down, next to Patrick. She then quickly started cuddling with him, as he panted/

"Uh... wow..." said Patrick

/Patrick looked at Verity, as they continued panting/

"You are incredible!" said Patrick

/Verity smirked/

"You weren't so bad, yourself" said Verity

"Me? You were like a goddess! As creepy as that sounded..." said Patrick

/Verity giggled/

"I can't believe your _stuff_ is in me... It feels so weird. And so _naughty._" said Verity

/Verity giggled, again. Patrick smirked/

"You're pregnant already, so I figured it was okay. It was, right?" asked Patrick

"One hundred percent" said Verity

/Patrick and Verity, sighed with happiness, as Verity rested her head on Patrick's chest. They both smiled/

"I love you, so much" said Patrick

"I love you more" said Verity

/Patrick and Verity, shared a kiss, before going back to their positions. Verity sighed, with happiness/

"Well... we swapped virginities" said Verity

"Yep. I'm glad it was with you" said Patrick

/Verity blushed/

"I love being married to you..." said Verity

"Same for you... I can't wait to see what our daughter looks like" said Patrick

/Verity had a curious look/

"I thought you figured it'd be a boy?" asked Verity

"Well, I'm thinking that you might be right" said Patrick

"Did the mood swings help you make that decision?" asked Verity

"Maybe..." said Patrick

/Verity smiled/

"She might have my eyes. It runs in my family" said Verity

/Patrick and Verity, laughed, as they leaned in for a kiss. Patrick smirked, into the kiss, as he felt Verity's hand, go under the sheets, and grip 'Little Patrick'_. _Verity smirked, as he moaned, softly/

"Keep it up, and we'll have to do it again..." said Patrick, seductively

/Verity grinned/

"You promise?" asked Verity, playfully

/Verity laughed, then moaned, as Patrick flipped himself, and her, over. He ended up on top of her, and looking her in the eyes/

"I love you" said Patrick

"I love you too" said Verity

/Verity and Patrick, shared a kiss. After a moment, Verity cleared her throat, and pointed at 'Little Patrick'/

"So, are you gonna stick that tic-tac in me? Or are you just gonna sit there like an idiot?" asked Verity

"TIC TAC?!" asked Patrick

/Verity shrugged/

"Sorry, I meant to say Triple-A battery. Now, are you going to or not?" asked Verity

/Patrick grinned/

==With Anne==

/Anne put her guitar, in her guitar case, as she heard a knock. She turned, to see Christopher, smiling/

"Can I come in?" asked Christopher

/Anne nodded. Christopher walked into the room, and put his hands in his pockets/

"Do you need something?" asked Anne

"No. I just thought that we should get to know each other. After all, your boyfriend is Dylan, and we've already met" said Christopher

/Anne went wide eyed, and blushed, deeply/

"We're not dating... He's my best friend" said Anne

/Christopher smirked/

"Riiiight..." said Christopher

"Seriously. Dylan's dating the British girl" said Anne

"Then, are you dating Chase?" asked Christopher

/Anne gagged, and looked at Christopher/

"No... Not at all." said Anne

"Are you sure? You both have been spending a lot of time, together..." said Christopher

"I don't mention how much time you spend with Odd, and Ulrich. So hush up!" said Anne

/Christopher went wide eyed, as Anne laughed/

==With Chase==

/Chase groaned, as he opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, looked around, and saw Aelita, sitting in a chair. She smiled, when she saw his eyes were open/

"How're you feeling?" asked Aelita

"I feel like I got caught in a trap, and fell head-first, 10 feet to the ground" said Chase, bluntly

/Aelita giggled, as she looked at Chase/

"Sorry, but you did kinda deserve it" said Aelita

"I know. Jeremie's a good kid, and I shouldn't follow you like a crazy pedophile" said Chase

/Aelita shrugged/

"I'm glad you finally realize that you were a little over-protective" said Aelita

/Chase smiled/

"Yeah. I kinda am..." said Chase

/Chase then frowned/

"But if he touches you, then I break his fingers..." said Chase

/Aelita went wide eyed. She then scoffed/

"I take back what I said. And you don't see me getting over-protective, when you're out on your walks with Jennifer" said Aelita

/Chase nodded/

"Good point... So, how do we settle this?" asked Chase

"Maybe I get Jeremie to make a sworn statement, and in return, you _never_ follow us on our dates?" asked Aelita

"How about on Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, and Christmas?" asked Chase

"No. But I can settle for Easter, the Fourth of July, and Halloween" said Aelita

/Chase nodded/

"Okay, you've got a deal" said Chase

/Aelita nodded. She and Chase then shook hands/

==With Odd==

/Odd, Christopher, Chelsea, Yumi, and Ulrich were walking up the stairs. They stopped, when they heard noises, coming from a bedroom/

"What the hell is that...?" asked Chelsea

"Let's find out" said Ulrich

/Odd got a pocket knife, jammed it into the lock, and unlocked it. Yumi opened the door, and the group gasped, when they saw Patrick and Verity, having sex on their bed. They noticed the group. Verity screamed, as Patrick covered themselves, with their blanket/

"OH MY GOD!" said Odd

"GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Verity

/The group ran out of the room, and closed the door behind them, as Verity and Patrick, continued to have a wide eyed look/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	60. How is this Possible?

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Verity sighed, as she walked out of the bedroom, with Patrick. She took a deep breath, and grabbed his hand/

"They're going to give us so much shit, because of how they caught us..." said Verity

/Patrick smirked/

"How's that a bad thing? Speaking of which. You're still not sore, are you?" asked Patrick

/Verity scoffed, and rolled her eyes/

"Men" said Verity

/Patrick chuckled, as he pulled Verity, in for a deep, passionate, kiss. Verity smiled, as Patrick broke it/

"I love you" said Patrick

/Verity grabbed Patrick's hand, and looked him in the eyes/

"I love you too" said Verity

/Patrick and Verity, both took a deep breath./

"Well... here we go" said Verity

/Patrick and Verity, started walking down the stairs/

==With Anne==

/Anne, Dylan, Aelita, Chase, and Rebecca were all sitting in the living room. They all smirked, when they saw Patrick and Verity, blushing, and walking down the stairs/

"It's about time the banging stopped. We could hear the headboard of your bed, from here" said Rebecca

"S... S- Sorry..." said Verity

/The group, withheld laughter, as Patrick and Verity, sat down next to them/

"How about we forget that ever happened. Okay?" asked Patrick

/Suddenly, the group saw Ulrich, run into the room/

"RANDALL'S GONE!" shouted Ulrich

/The group went wide eyed. They all stood up, and ran out of the front door, with Ulrich/

"Where'd he go?!" asked Anne

"He took off! We can't find him anywhere! Josh is still there, but he's unconscious!" said Ulrich

"He can't have gotten far!" said Patrick

/The group ran to the shed, where they saw the camp, looking around. Chase and Dylan, ran to Christopher, and Chelsea/

"What the fuck happened? Randall's gone?" asked Chase

"There's not a trace of him! He high-tailed it out of here, and left Josh" said Christopher

"How long has he been gone?" asked Dylan

"It's hard to say... I have no goddamn idea" said Chelsea

/Dylan walked into the shed, and saw Randall's hancuffs were still hooked to the wall. He frowned/

"His handcuffs are still here. He must've slipped through them" said Dylan

"Is that even possible?" asked Carol

"It is if you have nothing left to lose" said Chelsea

/The group walked out of the shed, as everyone else was looking at the door/

"The door was locked from the outside..." said Luke

"Could somebody've let him out?" asked Alvin

"I don't know... But maybe we should-" said Charles

**"RICK!"**

/The camp went wide eyed, and turned, to see Shane, walking towards them. Everyone went wide eyed, as they realized his nose was broken, and was spewing blood/

"What the hell happened?!" asked Kyra

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" shouted Shane

"Are you okay?" asked Carl

/Shane nodded/

"I'm fine. Little bastard snuck up on me! He clocked me in the face!" said Shane

/Rick looked at the group/

"Alright, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, Chase, Dylan, Christopher, and Patrick come with us" said Rick

/Patrick, Dylan, Christopher, Chase, Glenn, and Daryl all nodded/

"Just let him go" said Carol

"Yeah, wasn't that the plan?" asked Aelita

"The plan was to let him go, _far away_ from here. Not on our door-step, with a _weapon_" said Chase

/Verity walked to Patrick, and engulfed him in a hug/

"Stay safe, baby" said Verity

"Don't worry, Ver. I'll be back. I promise" said Patrick

/Patrick and Verity, shared a kiss. Patrick then turned, and started walking with Rick's group, towards the tree-line. Shane pointed north/

"I saw him head up through the trees, that way, before I blacked out. I'm not sure how long" said Shane

"He couldn't have gotten far. He's hobbled, exhausted." said Rick

"And he's got a fucking gun" said Christopher, bluntly

"So do we" said Rick

/Rick looked at Daryl/

"Can you track him?" asked Rick

"No, I don't see nothing..." said Daryl

/Shane sighed, with annoyance/

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way. We just need to pair up. We spread out, we just chase him down. That's it." said Shane

"That kid weighs about 125 pounds, _soaking wet._ You're trying to tell me that he broke your nose?" asked Patrick

/Shane frowned/

"I'd say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you?" asked Shane

/Chase walked to Dylan, and leaned in close/

"He's not telling the whole truth... you know it as well as I do..." said Chase

/Dylan nodded, in agreement/

==Three Hours Later==

/Christopher, Patrick, Glenn, Dylan, Daryl, and Chase walked through the forest. It was nighttime, and they could barely see anything through the darkness. Chase sighed, with annoyance/

"I can't see two feet in front of me... Anybody got a flashlight?" asked Chase

/Christopher turned his on, and tossed it to Chase. Chase caught it, and started looking around. Daryl noticed two sets of footprints, on the ground/

"There's two sets of tracks, here. Shane must've followed him, a lot longer than he said" said Daryl

/Chase aimed the flashlight, at a tree. The group went wide eyed, when they saw _fresh_ blood on it. Dylan walked to the tree/

"That's fresh..." said Dylan

/Daryl grabbed the flashlight, and aimed it at the ground. The group saw another set of footprints/

"There's more tracks. Looks like they're walking in tandem..." said Daryl

/The group followed the tracks, until they got to a small area. They saw that leaves were crunched, twigs were broken, and a lot of other footprints. Daryl frowned/

"Yeah, there was a little dust up, right here..." said Daryl

"What do you mean?" asked Patrick

"I mean, something went down..." said Daryl

/Christopher sighed, and shook his head/

"This is getting weird... really weird..." said Christopher

/Suddenly, the group heard a twig, snapping. The group took cover behind some trees, and raised their weapons/

"What the hell was that...?" whispered Patrick

/Chase looked around the tree, to see a lone walker, walking towards them. He sighed, and looked at the group/

"Walker... just one... I'll handle it..." whispered Chase

/Chase took out his KA-BAR knife. He waited for the walker, to get close. When the walker noticed him, he grabbed it, threw it against a tree, and then stabbed it in the back of the head. Chase smirked, as the walker fell to the ground/

"Not bad." said Patrick

"Thanks" said Chase

/Dylan turned the walker, to make it lie on it's back. The group went wide eyed, when they realized it was Randall. Daryl crouched, and examined Randall's neck/

"Got his neck broke..." said Daryl

/Daryl then started checking for bites, or scratches. After a few moments, he stopped, and had a questionable look/

"He's got no bites..." said Daryl

"Yeah, none you can see" said Glenn

/Daryl shook his head, and pointed at the neck wounds/

"No, I'm telling you, he died from _this_" said Daryl

"H... How's that even possible?" asked Dylan

/Daryl stood up/

"We all need to get back to the farm, and explained what happened to Randall" said Christopher

/The group nodded, in agreement. They then started sprinting towards the direction of the farm/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	61. Homeless

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The group was still walking through the darkness. Patrick scoffed/

"No-fucking-way" said Patrick

"Think about it. Who else wanted Randall dead, besides me and Dylan?" asked Chase

/Patrick looked thoughtful/

"But... why wouldn't he kill Josh?" asked Patrick

"Because he knows that me and Chase'll do it for him" said Dylan

/Suddenly, the group heard a feint, distant, gunshot. They stopped, and went wide eyed/

"How far was that...?" asked Glenn

"I think it was at the farm!" said Christopher

/The group then started running, towards the farm/

==At the Farm==

/Anne looked out of the window, with worry. Rebecca walked to her/

"Is something wrong...? It was only one shot" said Rebecca

"Yeah, one shot. Why waste one shot, on _one_ _walker_? Why wouldn't they just use a knife?" asked Anne

"Anne, I'm sure they're all fine. Now, why don't you come back into the kitchen, and have dinner with us? I made the roast lamb..." asked Rebecca

/Anne had a surprised look, as she turned to look at Rebecca/

"Roast lamb?" asked Anne

"A British meal. It's really, _really_, fucking good. Dylan loves when I make it" said Rebecca

/Anne smiled/

"I guess I could try it. And no offense, but it sounds a little gross" said Anne

"Eh, I get that a lot. But those opinions usually change when they take a bite of it. Especially when I make it" said Rebecca

/Anne and Rebecca, both giggled/

"I'll try it" said Anne

/Anne and Rebecca, smiled, and walked into the kitchen/

==With Dylan==

/The group ran out of the tree-line. They looked at a field, and gasped, when they saw Carl, aiming a pistol at Rick. They ran to the field, and went wide eyed/

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Chase

/Rick had a saddened look, as he reached out towards his son/

"Son, please... it's not what it seems..." said Rick

/Suddenly, Carl fired the gun. Everybody turned, to see a Zombified-Shane, fall to the ground. The group had a wide eyed look/

"Uh... what happened to him?" asked Dylan

"He tried to kill me... He lost it..." said Rick

/The group walked to Shane's corpse. Chase violently kicked it's stomach, causing the group to frown. Chase had a surprised look, as he noticed their expressions/

"What? The guy was self-centered, the guy was a little egotistic, the guy was an asshole! Forgive me if I wanted a little payback..." said Chase

/Dylan sighed, with annoyance. He then crouched next to Shane, and looked at his face. He sighed/

"Why the hell did he try and kill you?" asked Dylan

/Rick crouched next to Dylan, and leaned in close/

"He screwed my wife, and tried to take my children away from me... He wasn't gonna get them" said Rick

/Dylan went wide eyed, as Rick stood up, and walked back to Carl. Dylan sighed, stood up, and walked back to Chase/

"We need to get back to the house. Aelita, Rebecca, Anne, and everyone else have to be worried about us" said Dylan

/The group nodded, and started walking back towards the house. Suddenly, Christopher stopped. Everyone else stopped, and looked at him/

"Something wrong?" asked Daryl

"You hear that...?" asked Christopher

/The group went quite. They then went wide eyed, when they heard distant growling. They looked behind Chris, to see _hundreds_ of walkers, heading towards the farm/

"Oh..." said Glenn

"Fuck..." said Chase

"Me..." said Patrick

/The group looked at each other/

"Rick, you take Carl, and head to the barn! Daryl, you and Glenn get to the house, and warn everyone! Go!" whispered Chase

/Rick nodded, and started running towards the farm, with Carl. Glenn and Daryl, then started running towards the house. Dylan, Chase, Patrick, and Christopher looked at each other/

"We need to create a diversion. Buy everyone some time to escape" said Patrick

"How? There's hundreds of those fuckers!" said Dylan

"I don't know! We might have to use the RV..." said Patrick

/The group nodded, in agreement/

==In the House==

/The group chuckled, as Anne had a look of joy, on her face. She took another bite of the roast lamb, and savored its taste. She then looked at Rebecca, who was smirking/

"I knew you'd like it" said Rebecca

/The group chuckled, again. Suddenly, the group saw Daryl, and Glenn, run into the room/

"WALKERS! Hundreds of 'em!" said Daryl

/The group went wide eyed. They then suddenly stood up, and ran outside. Aelita gasped, when she saw the sheer number of the walkers./

"WHERE'S CHASE?!" asked Aelita

/Suddenly, the group heard gunshots, close by/

==With Chase==

/Chase, Christopher, and Dylan were shooting at walkers, as Patrick was struggling to get the RV to start. Chase groaned, and turned, to look at him/

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" shouted Chase

"I'M TRYING!" shouted Patrick

/Dylan groaned, and ran to the RV's engine bay. He looked inside, and growled with anger/

"Do you even have the goddamn key?!" asked Dylan

"No! I'm using my knife!" said Patrick

/Dylan growled with anger/

"JUST FUCKING FANTASTIC!" shouted Dylan

/Chase dropped his backpack, opened it up, and grabbed a mini-Uzi. He tossed the Uzi, to Dylan, and grinned/

"C'mon! Have a little fun for once, little brother!" said Chase

"YOU CALL THIS FUN!?" shouted Dylan

"YEP!" said Chase

/Chase started laughing, as he resumed shooting at the walkers. Dylan then ran to the shed, opened it, and saw Josh, cowering in the corner/

"Please! Help me!" shouted Josh

/Dylan frowned, and crouched in front of Josh/

"You hurt Anne, more than anyone else. She was a sweet, charming, and great girl. Now she's just a shadow of what she was. Hiding behind that bandana... And it's all because of you..." said Dylan

/Josh had a look of fear/

"B... B- But you'll help me, right...? You won't leave a person to die, like this, right?!" asked Josh

/Dylan had a look of anger/

"You're lucky that I like seeing you get hurt..." said Dylan

/Josh breathed a sigh of relief, as Dylan grabbed his handcuffs, and started leading him out of the shed./

==With Chase==

/Chase had a look of anger, as he saw Dylan running towards him, with Josh/

"We're bringing that bastard with us!?" asked Chase

"I'm not leaving a man to die! No matter how bad he is! Isn't that what you said for Merle?!" asked Dylan

/Chase shrugged. Suddenly, they heard the engine turn on/

"GET THE FUCK IN THIS GODDAMN TIN CAN! NOW!" shouted Patrick

/Chase grabbed his backpack. He, Josh, Dylan, and Christopher ran to the RV, and got inside. Dylan looked at Patrick/

"Drive to the house! We need to get the fuck out of here!" shouted Dylan

/Patrick nodded, and started driving. He got to the front of the house, where he saw Hershel, shooting at walkers, with a shotgun. He rolled down the window, and looked at the Lyoko Warriors, Clementine, Chelsea, and Anne/

"YOU GUYS NEED A RIDE?!" shouted Patrick

/The Lyoko Warriors, Chelsea, Anne, and Clementine nodded. They ran to the RV, and got inside. Suddenly, before he could get in, Alexandr was bitten in the arm/

"AGH!" shouted Alexandr

/The group had a look of horror, as Alexandr fell, and was being devoured by four walkers. Yumi looked at Patrick/

"D- Drive!" said Yumi

"What!?" asked Patrick

"DRIVE!" shouted Yumi

/Patrick nodded. He then started driving away from the house, and onto the road. The group went wide eyed, when they saw the barn, engulfed in flames/

"What the hell happened!?" asked Odd

"Rick and Carl ran to the barn, I hope they got out in time..." said Chase

/The group had looks of sadness, as Patrick continued driving. Anne sighed/

"I guess we're homeless, now" said Anne

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	62. One Month Later

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==One Month Later==

/All was quiet inside of a grocery store, in South Carolina. Quiet, except for the low growls of a few walkers. Suddenly, the front doors burst open, and the sound of metal, hitting flesh, was heard. After a few moments, the walkers were dead, and a group of people, walked into the store/

"I hope this place has beef jerky..." said Odd

"I'm fairly certain that beef jerky might have an expiration date..." said Kyra

"I don't care. I'm _really_ hungry" said Odd

/Patrick scoffed. Chelsea walked to the front door, and gave a low whistle. After a few moments, Jeremie, Aelita, Verity, Anne, and Rebecca walked into the store. Patrick hid a feeling of worry, as he looked at the beginning of Verity's baby belly. Chase stood next to Patrick, and looked at him/

"She'll be fine" said Chase

"I hope so..." said Patrick

/Christopher sighed/

"Isn't Lori pregnant...?" asked Christopher

"Yeah. Goddamn I hope they all got out" said Dylan

/Aelita sighed/

"Now's not the time to think about them. We need to look around, and find some stuff we can use" said Aelita

/The group nodded. They then started walking in different directions/

==30 Minutes Later==

/Chase, Patrick, Ulrich, and Dylan walked into the hunting section. They smiled, when they saw a large selection of hunting rifles, and several dozen boxes of ammunition. Suddenly, Ulrich had a puzzled look/

"Why is all of this here? Wouldn't all of this have been looted by now?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah. But it looks like this town was overrun very quickly. I don't think anyone had a chance to loot this place" said Dylan

"Then... there's still months worth of food and water here, too!" said Patrick

"Let's hope so. Now, everyone just grab all of the weapons, and all of the ammo, that you can stuff into your bags. We'll bring them to the RV, and we'll come back for the rest" said Chase

/The group nodded, and started grabbing as much rifles, and revolvers, that they can put in their bags/

==With Anne==

/Anne, Clementine, and Rebecca were browsing in the clothes section. Rebecca smiled, when she saw a Doctor Who, T-shirt, with a picture of the TARDIS on it's chest. Anne looked at Rebecca, and had a puzzled look/

"What's Doctor Who?" asked Anne

/Rebecca went wide eyed/

"You've never heard of Doctor Who?" asked Rebecca

"Doctor Who?" asked Clementine

/Rebecca sighed, with annoyance/

"Doctor Who is a British television show, that's been on since November 23rd, 1963" said Rebecca

"After President Kennedy was shot?" asked Clementine

"Yes. It's more popular than Star Trek. And it's main protagonist is a man named: 'The Doctor'" said Rebecca

"Then... what's the thing on the T-shirt?" asked Anne

/Rebecca smiled/

"It's called a 'TARDIS'. It's a machine, disguised as a phone booth, that can take you anywhere, through time and space" said Rebecca

"Eh, it sounds like a British Bill and Ted, ripoff" said Anne

/Rebecca, suddenly had a look of rage. Anne went wide eyed/

==With Verity==

/Verity was looking at baby clothes. She picked up a pink outfit, and showed it to Aelita/

"Do you think this'll be pretty on her?" asked Verity

"I think so. But I'm a little biased for pink" said Aelita

/Aelita and Verity, both giggled. Suddenly, they stopped, as they saw Anne, run past them. They had puzzled looks, as Rebecca stopped in front of them/

"Where did she go?!" asked Rebecca

"Why're you chasing her?" asked Verity

"She said that Doctor Who, was a British Bill and Ted, ripoff!" said Rebecca

/Aelita and Verity, both went wide eyed. Verity pointed in the direction, that Anne ran/

"She went that way" said Verity

/Rebecca smiled/

"Much obliged" said Rebecca

/Verity and Aelita, continued to have a wide eyed look, as Rebecca ran off. Aelita looked at Verity/

"Do you think she's gonna hurt her?" asked Aelita

"No. I think she'll just tie her up, and give her a lecture about the differences between Doctor Who, and Bill and Ted" said Verity

/Aelita chuckled/

"Like how she did the same thing to Kyra, last week?" asked Aelita

"Yep" said Verity

/The two girls shared a laugh/

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea, Jeremie, Odd, and Robert were in one of the canned food isles. They grabbed as many cans of food as they could carry. Odd turned around the corner, and gasped/

"Hey... Jeremie? Were we short on water?" asked Odd

/Jeremie, Chelsea, and Robert walked around the corner, and went wide eyed, when they saw _dozens_ of boxes, filled with bottled water. Jeremie gasped, when he saw a sign, that said that each box was filled with 20 bottles./

"There has to be _hundreds_ of water bottles here!" said Jeremie

/Odd ran to a large jug of water, opened it, and started dumping the water on himself. The group chuckled, as Odd grinned/

"It's like a baptism!" said Odd

/Robert looked at Jeremie/

"We're not going to be able to carry all of this... Maybe we should all camp here for a month, or two..." said Robert

/Jeremie shrugged/

"Let's talk to everyone else, and see what they think" said Jeremie

/Robert nodded/

==With Anne==

/Anne frowned, as she was tied to an office chair. Rebecca smirked, as she walked around her/

"-And the Doctor's home planet, is a place called Gallifrey. A giant red planet, home to the Time Lords" said Rebecca

/Anne groaned/

"Can't we do this later? My arms are getting tired..." said Anne

/Rebecca frowned/

"Not until I'm sure, that you _never_ compare Doctor Who, to Bill and Ted, ever again. An old friend of mine, William Dunbar, did the same thing. It's remarkable I didn't chase him with a bloody, pitchfork!" said Rebecca

/Anne groaned, with severe annoyance/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	63. Should We Stay?

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==20 Minutes Later==

/Anne still had a frown, as she and Rebecca walked back to the clothes area. Anne smiled, when she saw a Naruto hoodie. She smirked, when she showed it to Rebecca/

"Should I tell you about Naruto? The _Japanese_ show?" asked Anne

/Rebecca, suddenly went wide eyed, and smiled/

"Sod off!" said Rebecca, playfully

"I'll get Dylan to tie you to a chair" said Anne

/Rebecca scoffed/

"You wouldn't dare..." said Rebecca

"Oh yeah?" asked Anne

/Anne cleared her throat, and put her hands on her hips/

"Oh _Dylan! You're sooooooooo strong. Could you do me a favor, and tie your girlfriend to a chair, for me? I'm planning a surprise for her, and I'd really appreciate it. What's that? You don't want to? Well, what if I said that she doesn't like Naruto? Oh, you will now? Thank you!_" said Anne, with a girly voice

/Rebecca went slack-jawed/

==With Chase==

/Chase and Dylan, both looked at a jewelry case. Chase went wide eyed, when he saw a ring, that was priced at $134,000. Dylan looked at him/

"You thinking of getting that for Jennifer?" asked Dylan

"Yeah... And there's a pink diamond ring, that's priced at $100,000. These diamonds are fucking_ HUGE_!" said Chase

"You're getting the pink one, for your sister?" asked Dylan

"Probably. If this case isn't rigged up to an alarm" said Chase

/Dylan nodded. He then looked back at the case, and smiled, when he saw a golden heart-shaped locket. He looked at Chase/

"That heart locket'll be perfect for Rebecca" said Dylan

"Yeah. Do you see anything for Anne?" asked Chase

/Dylan had a surprised look/

"Anne?" asked Dylan

"Well, if we're getting jewelry for Jennifer, Rebecca, and Aelita, then we should get one for Anne, too" said Chase

/Dylan nodded. He went wide eyed, when he saw a golden-stringed necklace, that had a dragon pendant, holding a blue marble. Dylan smiled/

"_Anne'll like that_" thought Dylan, to himself

/Suddenly, Dylan saw Anne, walking towards him, and holding Rebecca's hand. Dylan went wide eyed, as Anne stopped in front of him/

"She doesn't like Naruto" said Dylan

/Dylan had a look of shock, as he looked at Rebecca. Rebecca blushed, with embarrassment/

"At least I like Doctor Who" stated Rebecca

/Chase groaned. He looked at the group/

"Good news, this case isn't rigged to an alarm. Bad news, we don't have anything to break it open" said Chase

"Maybe we should-" said Dylan

/Suddenly, Anne walked to Chase, and took off his jacket. Chase had a puzzled look/

"What're you doing?" asked Chase

/Anne didn't answer, as she wrapped the jacket, around her hand. She then looked at the case, and smashed it open with her covered hand. Chase, Dylan, and Rebecca all had wide eyed looks, as Anne handed the jacket to Chase/

"Uh... thanks" said Chase

"No problem. But you might want to look for a new one, or something. It's probably got glass particles all over it" said Anne

"I'll do that. I needed a new one, anyway" said Chase

/Chase dropped the jacket, and reached into the case. Dylan reached into it, too. Rebecca and Anne, had curious looks/

"What're you grabbing?" asked Rebecca

/Rebecca gasped, when Dylan handed her a golden heart-shaped locket. Dylan smiled, at her expression./

"I think there's a tiny button on the side. You should be able to put pictures in it" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, then engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. Anne meanwhile, was looking at Chase, as he was struggling to reach something/

"What are you grabbing?" asked Anne

/Anne went wide eyed, as Chase handed her a dragon-pendant necklace, with a blue marble. Chase smirked, as Anne had a shocked look/

"I thought it'd look nice on you" said Chase

/Anne suddenly dashed forward, tackled Chase, and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. Chase struggled to breath, as Rebecca and Dylan, both laughed/

"I... I- I know that you l- like it. But can you please LET GO OF ME?!" asked Chase

/Anne went wide eyed, let go of Chase, and stood up. Chase then started taking deep breaths of air/

"Sorry... I just really like the necklace" said Anne

/Chase nodded. Anne then looked at Rebecca/

"Okay... what kind of chair do you want to be tied to?" asked Anne

/Rebecca went wide eyed, as Dylan smirked/

"He wouldn't" said Rebecca

/Anne smirked, walked to Dylan, and lightly grabbed his arm, causing him to blush/

"Oh _Dylan! You're sooooooooo strong. Could you do me a favor, and tie your girlfriend to a chair, for me? I'm planning a surprise for her, and I'd really appreciate_ it." said Anne

"I... I- I don't t- think that I c- can..." said Dylan

_"What's that? You don't want to? Well, what if I said that she doesn't like Naruto?" _asked Anne

/Dylan went wide eyed/

"SHE DOESN'T LIKE NARUTO!? Alright! I'll tie her to a chair!" said Dylan

"Oh,_ you will now? Thank you!"_ said Anne

/Rebecca continued to have a wide eyed look, as Anne smirked at her/

==With Ulrich==

/Ulrich, Yumi, Miranda, and Charles all smiled, as they were looking at a knife display. Miranda grinned, as she picked up a Bowie Knife./

"I think I'll take this. I needed a new one, anyway" said Miranda

"Help yourself" said Yumi

/Miranda smiled, as she put the knife in her knife holster. Charles smiled/

"What if we stay here?" asked Charles

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich

/Charles sighed/

"There's obviously an arse-load of supplies, here. And we obviously can't take them all in the RV. We could probably fortify this place, and maybe make a new life here" said Charles

/Yumi, Ulrich, and Miranda nodded in agreement/

"It'll be hard. But I guess you're right." said Yumi

"Who knows, maybe we might actually make this work" said Ulrich

"I hope so... After the farm, I don't want to live on the road, again" said Miranda

/Charles smiled/

"Lets go see what everyone else thinks" said Charles

/The group nodded, and started walking to find everyone else/

==With Rebecca==

/Rebecca frowned, as she was tied up to the chair. Dylan and Anne, both smirked, as they walked around her/

"Is this really necessary?" asked Rebecca

"YES! You don't know what Naruto is. So, if you do the same thing to me, for Doctor Who, then I'll do the same to you, for Naruto!" said Anne

/Rebecca groaned/

"Now. Naruto is a Japanese manga, that became an American TV show. It's about a kid named Naruto Uzumaki, who dreams of becoming a ninja" said Dylan

"A ninja? Really...?" asked Rebecca

"Yes. A ninja" said Anne

/Rebecca sighed/

"That's a little cliché" said Rebecca

/Anne and Dylan, both went wide eyed/

"Cliché? It's not cliché! It's genius!" said Anne

"Right now. It sounds a lot like The Karate Kid" said Rebecca

/Dylan gasped. Anne sighed/

"We're gonna be here for a while, then..." said Anne

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	64. An Interesting 'Thank You'

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The group met in the furniture section. Odd was lying on a bed, spread-eagle, as everyone else took a couch. Jeremie was standing, and looking at the group/

"Okay. As everyone now knows, this place is a goldmine of supplies. And there's also a fence outside, that runs along the entire perimeter of the store. Now, does everyone think this is a good place to live?" asked Jeremie

/The group nodded, in agreement. Chelsea then stood up/

"The furniture section has a lot of beds, the hunting section has a lot of guns, and I think there's showers in the employee area, in the back. And there's hundreds of canned-food items, in the food isles. And lots of powdered food, in the hunting section. We have literally found a goldmine" said Chelsea

/The group smiled/

"Now... what do we do now that we live here?" asked Aelita

"Me, Dylan, Jennifer, Chris, Patrick, and anyone else who wants to come, is going to help fortify all of the entrances and exits" said Chase

"I'll come with" said Rebecca

"Me too" said Anne

/Chase nodded/

"Alright, we'll be back" said Chase

/Chase, Dylan, Patrick, Anne, Rebecca, and Christopher all started walking away. The group watched them, until they went into the employee area. Yumi, Clementine, Charles, Kyra, Ulrich, and Miranda stood up/

"We'll move some vending machines, and cars, to block the front entrance. But we'll leave a small wedge to get through" said Yumi

"Uh... where do we put Josh?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie sighed/

"There's a fenced in area, where they put dog toys. We'll put him in there" said Jeremie

/Aelita nodded/

==With Dylan==

"-I don't care if he has orange hair, I don't want to see it!" said Rebecca

"I said it's an orange _suit_. Not orange hair! And I'll make you a deal. If you watch two full episodes of Naruto, then I'll watch two full episodes of Doctor Who. Okay?" asked Anne

/Rebecca nodded/

"Okay. There's DVD players here, and generators, too, right?" asked Rebecca

"Yep" said Anne

/Anne squealed, with joy/

"I can't wait to show you! There's a beast character called, 'Kurama'. He's orange, and he has _nine-freaking-tails_!" said Anne

/Rebecca had a look of curiosity/

"Nine tails? I... I don't understand..." said Rebecca

"You will, if you watch it. And you'll like Naruto. He's awesome!" said Anne

/Rebecca shrugged/

"I'll take your word for it" said Rebecca

/Anne smiled. Rebecca then turned around, and walked to Dylan. She then grabbed his hand, causing them both to smile. Rebecca looked at Dylan, and smiled/

"How are you feeling?" asked Rebecca

"Pretty good. After all, I've got the most beautiful girl in the world, right next to me" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"Is this your attempt to flirt with me?" asked Rebecca

"Well, is it working?" asked Dylan

"Not really" joked Rebecca

/Dylan smiled, and scoffed/

"How would you flirt with me?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca grinned, and looked at the rest of the group/

"You guys keep going! Me and Dylan are gonna look around" said Rebecca

"Okay, lovebirds" said Chase

/Rebecca giggled, and grabbed Dylan's hand. She then led him into the shower room. She then pushed him against the wall, and started deeply kissing him. She smirked, as she ended the kiss, and enjoyed seeing Dylan's wide eyed expression/

"Yeah. I like how you flirt" said Dylan

"Then you'll enjoy this, even more" said Rebecca

/Dylan had a shocked look, as Rebecca took off her jacket. He then went slack-jawed, and blushed, as Rebecca took off her shirt. Rebecca blushed, deeply/

"Y... You're not wearing a bra..." said Dylan

"I know" said Rebecca, sheepishly

/Rebecca then started stroking Dylan's cheek, with the back of her hand/

"So... remember what I said about your hangover?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan blushed deeper/

"Y... Yeah... How you were joking about giving me a blowjob" said Dylan

/Suddenly, Dylan felt Rebecca's hand, going to his chest, and then lower, and lower, until it went under his pants, and onto 'Little Dylan'. Dylan moaned, and had a wide eyed look, as he looked at his girlfriend/

"Well... I lied about joking about it" said Rebecca, seductively

/Dylan went wide eyed, as Rebecca started French-kissing him, deeply. She then broke the kiss, and dropped to her knees. She then started undoing his belt-buckle/

"W- What're you doing!?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca pulled Dylan's pants down. She then looked up at him, licked her lips, and finally winked/

"Just stand there, and relax. Okay? I learned how to do this from a few friends of mine..." asked Rebecca, playfully

/Dylan nodded, and then felt Rebecca, pulling his underwear down. Dylan blushed, and Rebecca smirked, as she looked at a stiff 'Little Dylan'/

"I... I never did this before" said Dylan

"Don't worry... leave it all to me. And Dylan?" asked Rebecca

"Y... Y- Yeah?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca grinned/

"I want you to finish in my mouth" said Rebecca, seductively

/Dylan had a shocked look, as Rebecca winked. She then looked down, and leaned forward.../

==With Chase==

/The group was still walking through the employee area. Chase chuckled/

"I wonder what Dylan and Rebecca, are doing?" asked Chase

"They're probably making out, or something. Hell, they might even be taking a shower together" said Patrick

/Anne then started laughing, uncontrollably/

"C'mon, they're boyfriend and girlfriend. They might be having sex right now!" said Anne

"I doubt it. Dylan's too shy to do that" said Chase

"So, she might be blowing him?" asked Anne

/Chase went wide eyed/

"Okay, there's that option" said Chase

/The group chuckled/

==With Yumi==

/Yumi had a look of exhaustion, as she moved a vending machine, outside. She looked at Ulrich, and saw beads of sweat, going down his face/

"How much more of these are there?" asked Yumi

"This was the last one. But now we have to move a couple of cars" said Clementine

/Yumi groaned/

"Great..." said Yumi

"Don't worry, it's just one or two of them. And all we have to do is push, while someone steers" said Miranda

/Yumi shrugged/

"Alright. Let's just do this quickly" said Yumi

/The group nodded. They then walked to the parking lot, and towards a small sedan. Miranda got inside, as everyone else went to the back/

"Alright... Push!" said Miranda

/The group started pushing the car, as hard as they could. Kyra saw that the car was moving, slowly/

"We're moving!" said Kyra

"Great! Just keep pushing!" said Charles

/The group continued pushing. After a while, they got close to the front entrance. Miranda had a wide eyed look, as she realized the group wouldn't stop pushing/

"Guys... stop!" said Miranda

/Suddenly, the car crashed into the vending machines. The group had a look of anger, as the vending machines, toppled. Yumi looked at Miranda, with anger/

"You couldn't tell us to stop!?" asked Yumi

"I DID!" shouted Miranda

/Charles sighed, with annoyance/

"Alright... Let's pick them up, I guess..." said Charles

==With Dylan==

/Dylan panted, as he and Rebecca were laying on the floor. He looked at Rebecca, who was smirking/

"How was it, sweetie?" asked Rebecca

"Rebecca, I can't think of any words to describe that. I literally can't! Thank you!" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"You're welcome" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan, sighed, and continued laying on the floor. Rebecca smiled, as she felt Dylan's arm go around her, and pull her close to him/

"I love you" said Rebecca

"I love you" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca, both sighed with happiness/

"I lied about lying about the blowjob. I just wanted to thank you for the necklace" said Rebecca

"Well, you're great at thanking me. If I knew you'd do that, then I'd have gotten you that necklace, years ago" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"I'm glad to hear you liked it" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca, shared a kiss. Dylan and Rebecca, both smirked/

"Are you sure you wanna kiss me, right now? I _just_ swallowed all of that..." said Rebecca

"Baby, I'd kiss you even _if_ you just swallowed all of that" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled, as she and Dylan, kissed again. Dylan then broke it, and smiled/

"They'll come look for us, if we stay in here" said Dylan

"I don't care" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca, shared another kiss/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	65. Watching TV

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Rebecca and Dylan, both giggled, as they walked out of the bathroom, hands held./

"My father would _kill_ you, if he found out what I just did" said Rebecca

"Rebecca. It'd be totally worth it" said Dylan

"I'm glad. I hope we can do that again, sometime" said Rebecca

/Rebecca giggled/

"And judging by your reactions, I never realized how good I was at _sucking_" said Rebecca

/Rebecca saw Dylan's face turn red, and also watched him stiffen up. Rebecca giggled, as Dylan calmed down, and smirked/

"Well, maybe I could return the favor, to you. I'm good at _licking_" said Dylan, playfully

/Rebecca went wide eyed, and blushed, as Dylan laughed/

"I... I've got to go and be forced to watch a few Naruto episodes" said Rebecca

"I'll come with you. I know a few good ones to show you" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie and Aelita,finished setting up the beds. They locked hands, and walked to theirs. Aelita sighed, with happiness, as she and Jeremie lied down on one of the beds, and started cuddling/

"I like this place" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled/

"I like it too" said Jeremie

/Aelita purred, as Jeremie started rubbing her side/

"I like it when you do that" said Aelita

"Me too... but if Chase saw this, he'd kill me" said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled/

"Yeah, I can imagine it. Him, running in terror. Me, running after him with a baseball bat..." said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita, both giggled. They then saw Anne, walking towards them. They sat up in the bed, and looked at her/

"Okay... I've got a few TV's set up in the electronics area. And a solar-powered generator on the roof. It's a little complicated, but I got TV's working. We're about to watch Naruto, if you guys want to come and watch" said Anne

/Jeremie and Aelita, both nodded, as Anne walked away. Aelita and Jeremie, looked at each other/

"Well... I haven't seen a single television on, in about six months" said Aelita

"And the store might have something we like. Provided that we sit and watch Naruto, for a few hours" said Jeremie

/Aelita nodded/

"Let's go watch some TV, then" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita, both smiled at each other. They then got off of the bed, locked hands, and started walking towards the electronic department.../

==40 Minutes Later==

/Odd, Charles, Chase, and Ulrich finished moving the third couch, to a spot in front of the TV's. They then sat on one of the couches, and sighed, with exhaustion/

"So... it's a show about a Japanese ninja, or something?" asked Odd

"Hell, I don't know. But it's something that Anne wanted to show us... And Rebecca'll show her a few episodes of Doctor Who, after this" said Chase

"Isn't that just a British Bill and Ted, ripoff?" asked Charles

/Odd, Chase, and Ulrich looked at Charles, with fury. Anne got the DVD player working, and put in a DVD of Naruto. She then went to sit next to Rebecca, and Dylan/

==20 Minutes Later==

/Rebecca looked at a character called: 'Kakashi'. She then looked at Anne, and smirked/

"You know, you and Kakashi have some similarities" said Rebecca

"What do you mean?" asked Anne

"You both wear a bandana over your eye, you both are awesome ass-kickers, and you both probably have a crush on Naruto" said Rebecca

/Anne went wide eyed, and blushed/

"I... I- I don't have a crush on a Japanese cartoon character! And neither does Kakashi!" said Anne

"Hey, it's not a problem. I used to have a crush on David Tennant. The 10th Doctor..." said Rebecca

"Who's the 10th Doctor?" asked Anne

/Rebecca smirked/

"He's the _one_! He's the best one out of all 13 Doctors!" said Rebecca

"I'm... confused." said Anne, bluntly

"Well. _Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Whimey_" said Rebecca

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" asked Anne

/Dylan smirked, as well/

"It means that you should _never_ blink, when you look at a Weeping Angel" said Dylan

/Anne groaned, with annoyance/

==20 Minutes Later==

/Rebecca laughed, uncontrollably, as a character called: 'Sai', called another character, called: 'Sakura', ugly. Rebecca laughed harder, as she saw Naruto restraining Sakura. Dylan and Anne, both had curious looks/

"You really think this is funny..." stated Dylan

"It is! Something like this happened between my sister, and her boyfriend!" said Rebecca

/Anne and Dylan, both had curious looks, as Rebecca continued laughing, uncontrollably.../

"Is she okay? I know this is funny, but she seems like she's laughing a little too much" said Clementine

"Don't worry Clem, she likes when shit like that, happens..." said Yumi

/Clementine shrugged/

==30 Minutes Later==

/Rebecca yawned, as the last episode ended. Rebecca looked at Anne, and smiled/

"Well, I guess it's a good show. Not as good as Doctor Who, but still really nice" said Rebecca

/Anne smiled, as Dylan walked to a display cabinet, opened it, and pulled out several Doctor Who DVD's. Dylan looked at Anne, and smiled/

"Prepare for the most mind-confusing show of all time" said Dylan

"Yeah. The openings are like an LSD trip" said Odd

/Chase rose an eyebrow, and looked at Odd/

"H- How do you know what an LSD trip is like?" asked Chase

"There wasn't much to do back in Italy..." said Odd

/Chase had a questionable look, as Dylan put a DVD, into the DVD player.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	66. Odd's Mistake

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Three Hours Later==

/The group yawned, as they finally finished another episode of Doctor Who. Everyone had an exhausted look/

"Alright... I think that's enough of the Doctor, for one day... or two..." said Dylan

"Or ten..." said Rebecca

/The group nodded, in agreement. The group then looked at Odd as he continued snoring loudly, clutching his pillow as he slept. Anne had a look of annoyance./

"OK, is someone gonna go wake him up or am I gonna have to do it?" she asked

/The group looked her with blanks looks. She groaned before walking over to Odd. She crouched down and leaned closely to his ear./

"HEY, YOU LAZY IDIOT! WAKE THE HELL UP!" she screamed.

/Odd's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he screamed, as he quickly sat up, still clutching the pillow. The group chuckled as Odd slowly turned to Anne and looked at her through half-open eyes./

"Hey there, ugly..." he slurred.

/The laughter ceased almost immediately. Dylan and Rebecca had looks of utter fury, as Anne's face turned red with anger./

"He's dead..." Chelsea muttered.

/Anne reeled her fist back and punched Odd, causing him to fall off the bed. As soon as Odd hit the floor, he snapped awake and rubbed his cheek as he looked up at Anne with confusion./

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he asked.

/Anne glared at him./

"YOU CALLED ME UGLY! YOU'RE DEAD!" she growled as she cracked her knuckles.

/Odd gulped as he scrambled to his feet./

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know it was you!" he stuttered before making a break for it.

"ODD DELLA ROBBIA! GET BACK HERE!" Anne yelled

/Anne started chasing after him with Dylan and Rebecca. The rest of the group, laughed. Christopher yawned/

"I think it's time for bed..." said Christopher

"Yeah. It's already 2:30" said Yumi

/The group nodded, and said their goodnights. Everyone went to bed with their respective couples, and went to sleep.../

==Four Hours Later==

/Anne opened her eye, when she heard distant moaning. She sat up in her bed, and had a curious look/

"What the hell...?" asked Anne, to herself

/Anne got out of her bed, and put on her slippers. She looked at Christopher and Chelsea's bed./

"_Empty_?" asked Anne

/Anne shook her head, and started walking towards the source of the moaning. She got to the clothes changing department, and saw one of the doors was locked. Anne went wide eyed, when she saw a pair of shirts, hanging over the door/

"You've gotta be kidding me..." said Anne

/Anne walked to the cash register, opened it, and found a door key. She grabbed it, and walked to the locked door. She opened it, and gasped, to see Christopher and Chelsea, passionately making out. Anne went slack-jawed, as she realized that Chelsea's bra was nowhere to be seen, and Christopher's hands were on her breasts. Anne groaned/

"GUYS!" shouted Anne

/Chelsea screamed, and Christopher jumped a little, as they looked at Anne. Chelsea covered her breasts, with her arms, as she and Christopher, both stared at Anne, with wide eyes/

"DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU TO KNOCK?!" asked Chelsea

"Didn't anyone teach you to not moan loud enough for everyone to hear, all the way by the beds!?" asked Anne

/Chelsea and Christopher, blushed with embarrassment/

"Yeah... y- you got a good point there..." said Chelsea

"If you're gonna make out, then I recommend the manager's office. It's soundproof, inside and out" said Anne

/Christopher nodded/

"Uh... thanks" said Christopher

/Anne smirked, as Chelsea and Christopher grabbed their shirts. They put them on, locked hands, and walked out of the clothes changing department. Anne started chuckling/

==The Next Day==

/Dylan opened his eyes, to see a flurry of blonde, on his shoulder. He looked to his left, to see Rebecca, holding onto his arm, and smiling in her sleep. Dylan smirked, leaned down, and kissed Rebecca's forehead. He sighed, with happiness, as he pulled Rebecca closer to him. He then heard a yawn, and saw Rebecca, opening her eyes/

"Good morning" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, and kissed Dylan's lips. She broke the kiss, and went back to her original position/

"Good morning to you too" said Rebecca

/Dylan smirked/

"How'd you sleep?" asked Dylan

"Better than I have, since we left the farm" said Rebecca

"I'm glad" said Dylan

/The young couple, sighed with happiness/

"Alright love-birds. You might want to get up now"

/Rebecca and Dylan, both had a startled look, as they turned to look at Odd. They saw him smirking, even with a black-eye/

"You always love ruining the moment, don't you?" asked Dylan

"Maybe" said Odd

"How about you get your sodding ass away from us, before we get Anne to beat you up again?" asked Rebecca

/Odd went wide eyed, and nodded/

"Understood, ma'am" said Odd

/Odd got up, and started running towards the toy area. Rebecca sighed, with annoyance, as she laid her head on Dylan's chest. He put his hand on her hair, and started petting her/

"I like it when you do that" said Rebecca

"Good" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, as she looked up, and kissed Dylan. Dylan smiled, as she broke the kiss/

"I've been thinking about something" said Rebecca

/Dylan rose an eyebrow/

"Oh yeah...? What is it?" asked Dylan

"Well... I've seen how happy Patrick and Verity, are. And I was wondering..." said Rebecca

/Rebecca stopped in mid-sentence. Dylan put his hand on her cheek/

"Rebecca... What're you saying?" asked Dylan

"Do you want to get married?" asked Rebecca, sheepishly

/Dylan went wide eyed, and had a shocked look, as Rebecca smiled, and blushed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	67. Aelita's Anger

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Dylan continued to have a wide eyed look, as he looked at Rebecca. She continued blushing, deeply, as she looked at Dylan/

"Dylan... I love you. I don't ever want to be with anyone else. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you" said Rebecca

/Dylan stuttered a little/

"R- R... Rebecca... a- are you _really_ s- sure that you want t- that?" asked Dylan

"Yes. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Dylan Enheart. More than _anyone_ else. If I ever lost you, then I wouldn't be able to keep going. I want to marry you, and love you, for as long as we live..." said Rebecca

/Dylan slowly started smiling. He had a large grin, as he took Rebecca's hand, and locked it with his/

"I'd love to. You're the love of my life." said Dylan

/Rebecca felt tears of joy in her eyes, as she was pulled in for a kiss. They kissed each other, with as much strength, and passion, as they possibly could. After they broke it, they were gasping for air. Dylan smirked/

"_Rebecca Enheart... _It has a hell of a ring to it" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"Yeah, almost as much as _Rebecca Townley_" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca, shared a kiss. They then stopped, and smirked at each other/

"My incredibly sexy, British vixen" flirted Dylan

"My scalding hot, American boy-toy" flirted Rebecca

/Dylan smiled, and scoffed, as Rebecca laughed/

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie and Aelita, were both making out, by the video game cases. They only stopped, because they needed air, and they saw Christopher and Chelsea, smirking at them/

"Wow... I think we all make out too much..." said Christopher

"Yeah, well who said that it's a bad thing?" asked Aelita

"True" said Christopher

/Chelsea grinned, and looked at Jeremie and Aelita/

"Do you want to come make out with us?" asked Chelsea

/Jeremie and Aelita, both had looks of shock, as Chelsea and Christopher, smiled/

"I... I- I don't know... W- We never m- made out in front of any- anyone before..." said Jeremie

/Christopher looked at Jeremie, and smirked/

"It's okay. Me and Chelsea were the same way, until a couple friends of ours showed it to us" said Christopher

"You both'll like it. Trust me" said Chelsea

/Jeremie and Aelita, both looked at each other, with wide eyes. Finally, they shrugged, and looked at the couple in front of them/

"W... Where could we...?" asked Aelita

"The manager's office is soundproofed, inside and out. Come with us..." said Chelsea

/Aelita nodded. She grabbed Jeremie's hand, and all four of them started walking towards the manager's office.../

==With Chase==

/Chase smirked, as he and Ulrich looked at Odd's black eye/

"Well... that's what you get for calling her ugly!" said Ulrich

"She isn't! She's hot as hell! I don't know why I called her ugly... I probably thought she was Andrea, or something!" said Odd

/Ulrich and Chase, scoffed/

"Whatever you say" said Ulrich

/Chase looked at Ulrich and Odd/

"I'll be back soon. I have to go to the manager's office, and grab a key for the storeroom" said Chase

/Ulrich and Odd, both nodded. Chase then started to walk towards the manager's office/

==With Aelita==

/Aelita was holding Jeremie's face, with both hands. They deeply kissed each other, as Chelsea and Christopher, were moaning in the other side of the room. Jeremie put his hands on Aelita's waist, causing her to moan, and to break the kiss. Aelita and Jeremie, both smiled at each other/

"This is so wrong... making out in front of other people..." said Aelita

"I know... it's so fun though!" said Jeremie

/Aelita smirked, and leaned close to Jeremie. She put her mouth, against his ear/

"It's also kind of a turn-on..." whispered Aelita

/Jeremie blushed, deeply, as Aelita giggled. They then resumed kissing. Chelsea giggled, as she felt Christopher's lips on her neck/

"Chris!" said Chelsea

"C'mon, don't tell me that you don't love it" said Christopher, playfully

/Chelsea and Christopher, continued moaning, as they kissed each other. Aelita was moaning, as she was kissing Jeremie. Suddenly, the group heard the door open. They all raised their heads, and turned, to see Chase, staring at them with shock. Aelita let go of Jeremie, and slowly started walking towards her brother.../

"Uh... Chase? I... I- It's not what it looks like..." said Aelita

/Chase frowned, and looked at his sister/

"Why're you making out with him, with two other people in the same room?" asked Chase

"I... I- uh..." said Aelita

/Christopher walked to Chase/

"It's my fault. Me and Chelsea convinced them to join us. We're sorry" said Christopher

/Chase scoffed/

"_Could've invited me and Jenny..._" muttered Chase

"What?" asked Christopher

/Chase shook his head, and looked at Christopher/

"I asked what the hell were you thinking?! She's my sister!" said Chase

"_And_ I'm not a helpless little girl. I can take care of myself!" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita, stared at each other, with anger/

"I don't want my sister to be in a goddamn orgy!" said Chase

"We're not having sex! We're just... making out with whoever we're dating!" said Aelita

/Chase scoffed/

"Look, I have no fucking idea what's happening here. But if you-" said Chase

/Suddenly, Chase heard a noise. He stopped in mid-sentence, and looked at Jeremie. Chase went wide eyed, with fury, when he saw a condom, lying on the ground. Aelita went wide eyed, and grabbed Chase's arm/

"Uh... Chase? C- Can you let me handle this?" asked Aelita

/Aelita then noticed, a baseball bat, lying against the desk. As soon as Chase started dashing towards Jeremie, she ran towards the bat.../

==With Rebecca==

/Rebecca and Dylan, both giggled, as they grabbed a camera. Dylan then grabbed Rebecca's waist, and pulled her close to him./

"Dylan!" squealed Rebecca, playfully

/Dylan smirked, and Rebecca stuck her tongue out, as Dylan turned the camera, and took a picture of themselves. Rebecca then put her tongue back in her mouth, and smiled sweetly, as Dylan took another picture. Dylan put the camera on a table, as he looked at Rebecca/

"I need to find you a ring, now" said Dylan

"Me too... What kind of metal do you like?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan shrugged/

"I don't really care. As long as _you_ pick it, then it could have a swastika on it, for all I care" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"I'll get that Barbie ring that I saw, then" said Rebecca

"You fucking tease" said Dylan

/Rebecca laughed, then moaned, as Dylan pulled her in for a kiss. Suddenly, they heard a scream. They broke the kiss, and went wide eyed, when they saw Chase, running past them. They then went slack-jawed, when they saw Aelita chasing him, with a baseball bat in her hand. They watched them, until they turned a corner, and went out of their sight. Rebecca rose an eyebrow, and looked at Dylan/

"Should we see what happened...?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan shrugged/

"Nah... I think I should only worry about what ring I should get you" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled, and blushed, deeply/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	68. Makeshift Rings

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Rebecca smiled as she looked at Dylan's ring. She simply sawed off the tip of a shotgun barrel, hot-glued a couple of expensive diamond in a row, and used an engraving machine, to crudely make a message that said: "_You're the light in my life__. And __I love you more than you can possibly imagine. Your loving wife, Rebecca"._ Rebecca smirked, as she put the 'ring' in a ring box/

"I hope he likes it..." said Rebecca, to herself

/Rebecca grabbed the box, and walked off to look for Dylan/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan smirked, as he looked at Rebecca's ring. He took a silver wedding band, and used a pair of tweezers to rip off the rubies on it. and hot-glued a bunch of pink diamonds, in their places. He used an engraving machine, to crudely make a message that said:_ "You're the most beautiful girl that I have ever met, and you're the love of my life. Your loving husband, Dylan_". Dylan smirked, as he put the ring into a ring box/

"God, I hope she likes it..." said Dylan, to himself

/Dylan put the box in his pocket. He then walked off to look for Rebecca/

==With Chase==

/Chase was rubbing his head, as Aelita sat next to him. Aelita had a scornful look, as she looked at Chase/

"I have to admit... you're _really _good at chasing a person..." said Chase

/Aelita shrugged/

"So... you'll leave me and Jeremie, alone, right?" asked Aelita

/Chase nodded/

"Yes. And you were right... I shouldn't interfere with your love-life. Even _if_ I see that your boyfriend dropped a condom" said Chase

/Aelita smiled, and started hugging Chase/

"Thank you... I know you were just trying to protect me" said Aelita

/Chase started hugging back/

"I'm glad that you realize that. I don't ever want to see you get hurt... Getting shot by Otis, was the last time" said Chase

"Good to hear. And I'm sorry for hitting you with a bat... _repeatedly_..." said Aelita

/Chase suddenly let go of Aelita. Aelita rose an eyebrow, as she looked at Chase's shocked expression/

"Sis... never, _ever_, be sorry about that! I'm proud of you!" said Chase

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"But... I hit you with a baseball bat, while you were on the ground" said Aelita

"Ai, you _chased me down_, and then you _tackled me_! Hell, how would I _not_ be proud of you!?" asked Chase

/Aelita giggled, and blushed/

==With Verity==

/Verity, Christopher, Patrick, Anne, and Chelsea were in the baby section of the store. Christopher and Patrick, both brought down a crib from one of the shelves. Verity smiled, as she looked at Chris, and Patrick/

"Thanks guys. I know she'll love it" said Verity

/Patrick smiled, and grabbed Verity's hand/

"We still have to think about names..." said Patrick

"I've thought of a few. But I'd like to wait until the actual birth, before we decide" said Verity

/Patrick smirked/

"You love waiting until the last moment, don't you?" asked Patrick

"Yep" said Verity

/Verity, Anne, and Chelsea giggled, as they looked at the crib. Patrick and Christopher, both rose an eyebrow/

"Do women think that _everything_ is funny?" asked Christopher

/Chelsea, Anne, and Verity all made a 'tsk' noise/

"Men..." said Chelsea/Verity/Anne

/The girls shared a laugh, as Christopher looked at Patrick/

"Do you have any idea what the fuck is going on...?" asked Christopher

"Not a clue..." said Patrick

/Christopher shrugged/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan had a curious look, as he walked through the frozen foods section. He suddenly heard a running noise. He turned, and went wide eyed, as Rebecca jumped onto him. He grabbed her, and held her by her legs. She giggled, and kissed Dylan on the lips/

"Uh... wow" said Dylan, sheepishly

/Rebecca giggled, and got off of Dylan. She then put her arms around him/

"I got your ring. I made it, myself" said Rebecca

"I got yours, too. I modified it..." said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, as she held out a ring box. Dylan looked at it, and smirked. He then took his ring box, out of his pocket, and held it out. Rebecca smirked/

"Let's do it together" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled/

"On one...?" asked Dylan

"Yep" said Rebecca

/Rebecca put her hand on Dylan's ring box. Dylan put his hand on Rebecca's ring box. Both of them looked at each other, and grinned/

"One!" said Rebecca/Dylan

/They swapped the ring boxes. Rebecca opened her box, and gasped. Dylan opened his, and went wide eyed. They then looked at each other/

"It's beautiful..." said Rebecca/Dylan

/Both of them went wide eyed, and then giggled/

"I like the ring..." said Dylan

"Thank you. I like mine" said Rebecca

/The couple took their rings out of the boxes, and dropped the boxes to the ground. Dylan put his ring on, and smirked/

"It's from the barrel of a shotgun, isn't it?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca chuckled/

"Yeah. There was an old one, just hanging on a plaque" said Rebecca

"How old?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca blushed/

"F... From 1872..." said Rebecca

/Dylan started laughing/

"Don't worry. I love the ring. Even _if_ you had to destroy a shotgun that was over 120 years old..." said Dylan, sheepishly

/Rebecca smiled, and scoffed. She then looked at her ring, and put it on. She admired it, and then looked at Dylan/

"Silver? With pink diamonds?" asked Rebecca

"It used to be rubies, but I felt you'd like pink diamonds, more" said Dylan

"You were right. Hell, I love them about as much as Aelita" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca, both chuckled. Rebecca then calmed down, and looked at Dylan, with a grin/

"So... now we're married..." said Rebecca

"I guess we are..." said Dylan

/Rebecca pointed at the ground, towards Dylan's ring box/

"There was something else in the box..." said Rebecca

/Dylan rose an eyebrow, as he walked to the box. He picked it up, opened it, and went wide eyed, when he saw a condom in it. Rebecca giggled, as Dylan looked at her/

"W... Why is that in there...?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca walked to Dylan, and grabbed his hand. She then smirked/

"C'mon... We're married. We should have a little _fun_ before the end of today" said Rebecca

/Dylan nodded/

"S... Shouldn't we at least tell everyone? Before we do that?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca looked thoughtful. She then nodded, and looked at Dylan/

"You're right... It's annoying, but you're right. Plus, it'll be worth seeing what Aelita, Anne, and Yumi's reactions will be" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca, both shared a laugh. They then locked hands, and started walking towards the furniture section/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	69. We're Married!

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Rebecca and Dylan continued to walk towards the furniture section, hands held. Rebecca leaned her head on Dylan's shoulder, causing them both to smile/

"I'll bet that Anne might get jealous" said Rebecca

/Dylan blushed, as Rebecca giggled/

"S... S- She's just a f- friend..." said Dylan

"Sure she is. I consider Chase a _friend_, too" said Rebecca

/Dylan went wide eyed, and Rebecca laughed/

==With Anne==

/Anne smiled, as she looked at a guitar rack. She went wide eyed, when she saw a rainbow guitar. She then looked thoughtful, and shook her head/

"Nah..." said Anne, to herself

/Anne then noticed Chelsea, walking towards her. Chelsea stopped, and also admired the guitars/

"These guitars look pretty good. Well... except for that rainbow one" said Chelsea

/Anne chuckled/

"Yeah... I'm just window shopping. I like _my_ guitar" said Anne

"In any event, these guitars are _mostly_ good looking" said Chelsea

/Chelsea and Anne, both started giggling. They stopped, when they saw Dylan and Rebecca, walking towards them, hands held. Anne rose an eyebrow/

"_They look... happy..._" thought Anne, to herself

/Dylan and Rebecca, stopped in front of Chelsea and Anne. The girls both went wide eyed, when they saw a ring on Dylan's finger, and one on Rebecca's finger./

"Uh... what's with the rings?" asked Chelsea

"We're married!" said Rebecca, with joy

/Chelsea and Anne, both went slack-jawed/

_"MARRIED!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'd be a good wife too! Wait... WHY AM I EVEN THINKING THAT?!_" thought Anne, to herself

/Anne shook her head, and cleared her throat. She smiled, and looked at the young couple in front of her/

"Congratulations!" said Anne, with joy

/Rebecca giggled, as Dylan smirked/

"Yeah... We both thought that _Rebecca Enheart, _has a good ring to it" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"_I like the sound of 'Anne Enheart', too... ANNE SHUT UP!_" thought Anne, to herself

/Anne shook her head, and then looked at Rebecca/

"So do you want a wedding dress, or do you just want to say that you're married?" asked Anne

/Rebecca shrugged/

"I don't really care. As long as I got Dylan, then I can just tell everyone else that they don't know bugger all, about me and him" said Rebecca

/Dylan chuckled/

"I _love_ the British terms..." said Dylan

"I know you do" said Rebecca

/Rebecca, Chelsea, and Anne all giggled, causing Dylan to raise an eyebrow/

"Okay... now what?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, and winked/

"You and me'll move a bed, to somewhere more _private_" said Rebecca, seductively

/Dylan went wide eyed/

"Uh... okay. Let's go find Aelita, or Chase, or someone to help us move one of the beds" said Dylan

"The manager's office is soundproofed. But it's already been used..." said Anne

/Anne stared at Chelsea, causing her to blush, deeply/

"Yeah... sorry 'bout that..." said Chelsea

/Dylan and Rebecca, both shrugged/

"I already know a place" said Dylan

/Before Rebecca could say anything, Dylan grabbed her hand, and started leading her towards the garden section. Chelsea looked at Anne, and smirked/

"Jealous?" asked Chelsea

/Anne went wide eyed, and blushed, as she turned to look at Chelsea, who had a smirk/

"W... W- What?" asked Anne

"I can tell that you like him" said Chelsea

/Anne frowned, as her blush deepened/

"H- He's j- just a friend!" said Anne

"Riiight... I consider Chase a _friend, _too" said Chelsea

/Anne went wide eyed, as Chelsea laughed/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher frowned, as he looked at Chase/

"Bullshit" said Christopher

"Seriously, I was there when Kim Jong-Il died" said Chase

/Christopher scoffed/

"Okay then... How'd he die?" asked Christopher

/Chase grinned/

"There's a _lot_ of poisons that can pass off as a heart attack..." said Chase, cryptically

"Wait, what..?!" asked Christopher

/Suddenly, they saw Anne, running towards them. Anne stopped in front of them, and looked at Chase/

"DYLANANDREBECCAAREGETTINGMARRIED!" shouted Anne

/Chase rose an eyebrow/

"Uh... what?" asked Chas

/Anne groaned/

"Rebecca and Dylan, got married!" said Anne

/Chase and Christopher, both went wide eyed/

"I'M A BROTHER IN LAW?!" asked Chase

/Anne smiled, and nodded/

"Yep. They said they got married, about 20 minutes ago" said Anne

/Chase continued to have a wide eyed look, causing Anne to laugh/

==With Dylan==

/Rebecca giggled, as she and Dylan walked into the enclosed garden area. Dylan locked the door behind him, and turned. He had a wide eyed look, as Rebecca came up to him, and started deeply kissing him. He started returning the kiss, causing her to smile/

"You still have that condom... right?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah... in my pocket..." said Dylan

/Suddenly, Dylan stopped kissing Rebecca. She pulled away, and had a curious look/

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Rebecca

/Rebecca then gasped, as Dylan reached down, and grabbed her legs. She then went wide eyed, when Dylan started carrying her, bridal style. She giggled, as Dylan started walking towards a bed/

"I didn't know you could carry me like this!" said Rebecca

"I can... with a lot of difficulty" said Dylan

/Rebecca laughed, as Dylan dropped her on the bed, and crawled on top of her. She smiled, as she started rubbing Dylan's back/

"I love you" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled, then leaned forward, and gave Rebecca a deep kiss. He broke it, and looked at Rebecca/

"I love you" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, then closed her eyes, as she and Dylan started kissing again. She moaned, as they started shredding their clothes.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	70. What Happened Last Night?

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Rebecca had a wide eyed look as she screamed, and shook. Dylan was grunting, loudly. After a few minutes, they calmed down, and slumped onto the bed. Rebecca gasped for air, as she laid on Dylan's chest/

"That... was... amazing..." said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, and giggled, tiredly, as she slid off of Dylan/

"I don't know what in the bloody hell you just did to me. But I don't think I can have a single straight thought for at least another few minutes..." said Rebecca

/Dylan sighed with exhaustion, and happiness, as he put his arm on Rebecca's waist, and pulled her closer to him. She smiled, as she put her arms around him, and her head on his chest/

"So... how was it losing your virginity?" asked Rebecca

"Mind-blowing. How was it losing yours?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"Well, aside from a 'size problem', I didn't have reason to complain" joked Rebecca

/Dylan smiled, and scoffed, and pulled Rebecca in for a kiss. He broke it, and smirked/

"It's not so much of a 'problem', as much as it is an 'asset'" said Dylan

/Rebecca went wide eyed, and started laughing/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher was in the liquor isles. Chris smirked, as he found a large bottle of whiskey. He jumped a little, when he saw Aelita, and Chelsea, staring at him./

"I didn't take you for an alcoholic" joked Aelita

"Says the girl who probably can't handle whiskey" countered Christopher

/Aelita frowned. She then walked to Christopher, grabbed the bottle of whiskey, opened it, and started taking big gulps of it. Christopher and Chelsea, both went wide eyed, as Aelita stopped drinking, and wiped her mouth/

"Can't handle it, huh?" asked Aelita

/Christopher grinned, and looked at Chelsea/

"You wanna get drunk with us?" asked Christopher

/Chelsea shrugged/

"Sounds like a plan" said Chelsea

/Chelsea walked to a shelf, and grabbed a large bottle of scotch.../

==The Next Day==

/Aelita groaned, as she opened her eyes. Everything was hazy, as she sat up from a sleeping bag. She rubbed her eyes, with her hands, and noticed a couple of empty whiskey bottles near her. She sighed, then she looked to her right. She gasped, when she saw Christopher, sleeping next to her. Aelita had a look of horror, as she stumbled out of her sleeping bag. She then noticed that her shirt and bra were both missing. She covered her breasts with her arms, as she continued to have a shocked look/

"What the hell happened yesterday...!?" asked Aelita, to herself

/Suddenly, Aelita saw Christopher's eyes open. Christopher then went wide eyed, and stumbled out of his sleeping bag. He noticed that his shirt was missing./

"What the hell are you doing here!?" asked Christopher

"What am _I _doing here?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" asked Aelita

/Christopher shook his head, and shrugged/

"We got drunk... I... I- I don't remember what happened after that" said Christopher

/Aelita groaned, and put her hands on her head/

"My head is banging..." said Aelita

/Aelita looked at Christopher, and saw he was smirking, and looking at her chest. Aelita screamed, and covered her breasts, again/

"You fucking pervert!" said Aelita, with fury

"Sorry! But... you're the one who showed it off!" said Christopher

/Aelita scoffed, and had an angered look/

"Where's my shirt...?" asked Aelita

/Christopher looked around the room. He then looked up, and went wide eyed. Aelita looked up, and groaned, as she saw her shirt was on the ceiling fan. Aelita then looked at Christopher, while pointing at the shirt/

"Get that" said Aelita

==10 Minutes Later==

/Aelita and Christopher, both groaned, as they walked out of the employee lounge. Aelita had her shirt on, but it was all wrinkled/

"Thanks for getting me my shirt..." said Aelita

"Not a problem..." said Christopher

/They groaned, when they then noticed Chelsea, snoring on top of a cardboard cutout of SpongeBob Squarepants. Aelita and Christopher, both laughed, when they saw lipstick marks, on SpongeBob's face. Chelsea groaned, and opened her eyes/

"What the fuck...?" asked Chelsea, to herself

/Chelsea looked at Aelita and Christopher, and groaned/

"What happened...? You two didn't have sex, or anything. Did you?" asked Chelsea

"Oh god, no. No offense, but he's not my type. Even _if_ I was drunk" said Aelita

/Chelsea and Aelita, both giggled, as Christopher groaned/

"Look, my head feels like it's in the middle of a warzone. Let's just find out where everyone else is, and then we'll go looking for aspirin, or something, okay?" asked Christopher

/Chelsea and Aelita, both nodded. All three of them then started walking towards the furniture section/

==With Chase==

/Chase, and the group, all had uncomfortable looks, as Dylan and Rebecca were making out, on a bed. Clementine sighed, with annoyance/

"How long have they been doing that?" asked Clementine

"About three or four hours..." said Anne

/The group continued to sit, with uncomfortable looks. They then went wide eyed, when they saw Aelita, Chelsea, and Christopher walking towards them. Chase and Jeremie got up, and walked to Aelita/

"How're you feeling?" asked Chase

"A little ashamed... I woke up next to Chris... and I didn't have a shirt on..." said Aelita

/Jeremie nodded/

"Ai, we made sure that you didn't have sex with him. Hell, you didn't even _kiss_ him. Me and Chase thought it'd be safer that you guys slept in the employee lounge." said Jeremie

/Aelita nodded, and smiled/

"Just leave a note, or something, next time. I nearly had a panic attack" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled, as he and Aelita joined in a hug. Chase walked to Christopher, and looked at him, with a frown/

"We need to have a talk" said Chase

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	71. Explaining

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Chase and Christopher, walked into the manager's office. Chase closed the door behind him, and looked at Christopher/

"What happened?" asked Chase

/Christopher shrugged/

"We all got drunk... I woke up next to her, and she wasn't wearing a shirt, or a bra..." said Christopher

/Chase took a deep breath, and then rubbed the side of his head/

"Okay... Tell me that you weren't staring at my sister's breasts..." said Chase

"Uh... I... I- I kinda did..." said Christopher

/Chase took another deep breath, and let his hands ball into fists/

"You didn't have sex with her... did you?" asked Chase

"No. I promise that I didn't" said Christopher

/Chase nodded, and appeared to calm down a little/

"But... I don't know if her and Chelsea did... Hell, for all I know, I might have just asked for them to do it..." said Christopher, trailing off

/Chase went wide eyed, with fury/

"Give me one good reason, on why I shouldn't kill you" said Chase, bluntly

"Well, because you love me. In a metaphorical way" said Christopher, bluntly

/Chase groaned, with annoyance/

==With Aelita==

/Aelita groaned, as she put an ice pack on her head. She then looked at the group/

"What the hell happened last night?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie shrugged/

"You, Chelsea, and Christopher came to the furniture section, singing the lyrics to 'Problem', by Ariana Grande. I tried to calm you down, but you started trying to make out with me. Then Chelsea started making out with a cardboard cutout of SpongeBob Squarepants" said Jeremie

/The group chuckled, as Chelsea blushed, deeply/

"Anyway... After she finished making out with the cutout, Christopher and Odd asked if you two could make out with _each other_. And... well... you did..." said Jeremie

/Aelita and Chelsea, both went wide eyed, and slack jawed/

"I'm gonna kill Chris" said Chelsea

"I'm gonna kill Odd" said Aelita

"We'll kill the both" said Chelsea/Aelita

/Odd went wide eyed/

"After _that_... Chase walked to you, and tried to get you to go somewhere where you could ride out the drunkness. And Christopher said, and I quote: '_It'd be so hot to see you two making out! Brother and sister!_'" said Jeremie

/Aelita had a horrified look/

"I... I didn't, did I?" asked Aelita

"No, but you did manage to kiss him on the lips, for about two or three seconds. After that, he managed to keep you away from him. About two hours later, Christopher managed to grab a toy lightsaber. He thought it'd be a good idea, for _me_ to be a piñata. So... yeah... it didn't end well..." said Jeremie

/Aelita had a saddened look, when she saw a big bruise on Jeremie's arm./

"About 20 minutes after that, we finally got you and Chris to go to sleep. Chase carried you into the employee lounge, while Patrick and Robert, both dragged Christopher. We tried to get Chelsea in there, but she wouldn't budge from that SpongeBob cutout..." said Jeremie

/Aelita sighed, and started rubbing the sides of her head/

"I can't believe that I nearly made out with my brother..." said Aelita

/Jeremie put his arms around Aelita, and started hugging her/

"It's okay, Aelita. He understands that you didn't have any control over what you were doing" said Jeremie

/Aelita nodded. She then frowned, and looked at Odd/

"So... you made me make out with Chelsea?" asked Aelita

/Odd had a look of fear, as Aelita grabbed a baseball bat. He started backing up, as Chelsea and Aelita, started walking towards him/

"He's dead" said Yumi

/Aelita twirled the bat in her hand, and then gripped it, tightly. Odd raised his hands/

"Mercy...?" asked Odd

"I never heard of it" said Chelsea

/Odd started running, and Aelita and Chelsea started running after him. The group chuckled, as they went out of sight/

"Odd Della Robia... I honestly feel sorry for you" said Jennifer

/Suddenly, the group heard a loud scream. They then saw Chase and Chris, walking towards them. The group went wide eyed, when they saw Christopher had a black eye. Chase and Christopher, sat down next to the group/

"Uh... is that because he asked you to make out with your sister?" asked Ulrich

/Chase nodded/

"Yep... He's learned his lesson. I hope..." said Chase

/The group shared a laugh/

==The Next Day==

/Chase, Aelita, Anne, Rebecca, and Dylan were walking along the outside of the store. Chase looked at Aelita, and saw she had a saddened look/

"What's wrong, sis?" asked Chase

/Aelita looked at Chase, and sighed/

"I'm sorry about everything I did when I was drunk" said Aelita

"Sis, you don't need to be sorry about that... It's perfectly fine... And... I'll tell you something" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Aelita

/Chase shrugged/

"Remember when we re-met? In Lyoko?" asked Chase

"Yes..." said Aelita

"Well, before I found out you were my sister, and before I found out you liked Jeremie. I was thinking of ways to ask you out" said Chase

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"Uh... wow... I didn't expect that." said Aelita

"Yeah... It was _really_ awkward when I found out you were my sister. Happy, but awkward" said Chase

/Aelita smiled/

"Well, it's nice to know that I wasn't the first one to try and kiss our siblings" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita, both chuckled. The group then got to an abandoned garage. Rebecca shrugged, and took off her necklace. She looked at Anne/

"Hey, could you hold onto this for me? I'll check out the garage" said Rebecca

/Anne nodded, and took the heart-shaped necklace. Rebecca then looked at Dylan, who had a worried look/

"It's okay" said Rebecca

/Dylan nodded. Rebecca then opened one of the garage doors, and went inside. She then turned, to look at the group/

"I don't see anything in here" said Rebecca

/Suddenly, the group saw a walker, run towards Rebecca. Dylan had a look of horror, as the walker bit Rebecca's shoulder, and as she screamed/

"NO!" shouted Dylan

/Dylan ran to the walker, and tackled it. He took out his gun, and fired a round into the walker's head. Killing it. He then dropped his gun, and looked at Rebecca. She was sobbing, as the group got to her/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	72. Til Death Do Us Part

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Three Years Ago==

/Rebecca giggled, as she and Dylan walked around the grounds of Kadic Academy, hands held. Dylan looked at Rebecca, and saw she was smirking/

"What're you so happy about?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca shrugged/

"Being around you isn't a good enough reason?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan shrugged/

"I'll take that as a good reason, if I can use it, too" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, and pulled Dylan in for a kiss. After a few moments, she broke it, and enjoyed seeing his smile/

"I love your smile... It's cute" said Rebecca

"It is? Heh, that's good to know" said Dylan

/Rebecca sighed, with happiness, as she leaned her head on Dylan's shoulder/

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you..." said Rebecca

"Same here... XANA's gonna keep doing this until he's dead, or we are" said Dylan

/Rebecca grabbed Dylan's hand, causing him to smile/

"We'll beat him... We always do" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca, smiled at each other. They then started passionately kissing/

==Now==

/Dylan had a look of horror, as the group put Rebecca on a bed. Aelita and Anne, both started tearing up/

"I... I- Is she alive...?" asked Dylan

/Patrick grabbed a stethoscope, and put it on Rebecca's chest. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, and started taking deep breaths/

"I... I don't w- want to turn into one of those _things..._" said Rebecca

"YOU WON'T! I promise!" said Dylan

/Dylan sat next to Rebecca, and grabbed her hand. He had a look of panic, as the group watched/

"A... Anne...?" asked Rebecca

/Anne walked to Rebecca, and crouched next to her/

"I n... need to ask you something... It'd mean a... a lot to me if you can..." said Rebecca

"What...?" asked Anne

/Rebecca grabbed the back of Anne's head, and made her move forward. Rebecca gathered all of her remaining strength, and put her mouth against Anne's ear/

"_Take care of Dylan, for_ _me_... _please... I don't want him t... to be alone..._" whispered Rebecca

/Anne went wide eyed, and pulled away. She then nodded/

"Alright..." said Anne

/Rebecca then started hugging Anne. Anne returned the hug, and started sobbing/

"I'll be there for him... don't worry" said Anne

/Rebecca smiled, then let the smile go away. She and Anne then broke the hug. Chase had a saddened look, as he looked at Dylan/

"Dylan... w- we need to consider what'll happen if we don't-" said Chase

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! She's gonna be alright!" shouted Dylan

/Chase went wide eyed, and nodded/

"Alright... Alright..." said Chase

/Dylan looked back at Rebecca, and saw she was pointing at something. He followed her finger, and gasped, when he realized she was pointing at a table, that had Chase's pistol on it. He then started sobbing, as he looked at Rebecca/

"Rebecca... y- you can't ask me to do that..." said Dylan

/Rebecca let a few tears fall from her eyes/

"Dylan... L... Like I said... I love you, m... more than life itself... I'll b... be okay" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca, both started crying uncontrollably. Yumi walked to Dylan, and looked at him/

"We'll all be outside, and we'll give you a few moments..." said Yumi

/Yumi and the rest of the group, walked away from the furniture section, and walked outside. Dylan continued to look at Rebecca. He then took his hand, and lightly stroked her cheek/

"I don't know if I can do this, baby..." said Dylan

"Y... You'll have to... Otherwise... w... we'll keep putting it o... off... and I'll t... turn..." said Rebecca

/Dylan nodded. He then reluctantly grabbed Chase's pistol. The M1911 was shaking, as he put the barrel against Rebecca's skull. She smiled, while she was still crying/

"I love you" said Rebecca

/Dylan nodded, and continued sobbing/

"I love you" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca, both leaned forward. They then shared one last kiss. After several minutes, they broke it. Rebecca put her head back on her pillow, as Dylan aimed the gun at her skull. Rebecca smiled, again/

"I'm ready" said Rebecca

/Dylan nodded, as he continued sobbing. He then saw that Rebecca closed her eyes, and stopped breathing. He sobbed harder, as he aimed the gun at Rebecca's skull. He then moved the gun, and set it on the bed. He put his hands on his head, and screamed/

"C'MON!" shouted Dylan, at himself

/Dylan then re-grabbed the gun, and re-aimed it at Rebecca's skull. He then thought of when they first met. Then their first kiss. And finally of when they got married. He cried harder, as he used his other hand, to hold his gun hand in place.../

==With Chase==

/The group sat outside of the store, in silence. Aelita, Anne, Odd, Chase, Patrick, Jennifer, Chelsea, and Verity were all quietly sobbing. Miranda sighed, with sadness/

"This never should have happened..." said Miranda

/Anne grabbed Rebecca's necklace, out of her pocket. She pressed a tiny button on the side, and it opened. Anne then started sobbing, when she saw two pictures inside of the necklace. One of Dylan, and one of her. Anne put the necklace back in her pocket, and then started sobbing into her hands./

***BANG!***

/The group suddenly went silent. Everyone who was crying, stopped. The group then saw Dylan, walk out of the front doors, in a daze. Chase got up, and walked to him/

"D... Dylan...? Are you okay...?" asked Chase

/Dylan looked at Chase, blankly. He then dropped the gun from his hands, and went to sit down on a chair. The group all had looks of worry, and sadness/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	73. Regrets

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

(**ADVISORY**: Most of the stuff Dylan does, I borrowed from Rick Grimes, after Lori died.)

* * *

/Dylan continued to have a blank look, as he stared out into the open. Chase crouched in front of him, and waived his hand in Dylan's face/

"Little brother...?" asked Chase

==Dylan's POV==

"_Regret...? Regret... Regret that I had to kill you... Regret... Regret that I couldn't save you... Regret... that I'll never see you again... Regret..."_

==Normal POV==

/Chase had a worried look, as he stood up, and looked at the group/

"He's not responding..." said Chase

/Anne sighed/

"W... We need to bury Rebecca. He needs us to be there for him" said Anne

"You're right. But... I don't think we should leave him alone, in a room. God knows what he'll do" said Clementine

/Dylan then turned his head, and noticed an axe, lying about 20 feet away from him.../

"I'll go and get Rebecca..." said Aelita

"No, sis. I'll get her. I don't think you should see her, like that..." said Chase

/Suddenly, the group saw Dylan get up. He walked to the axe, grabbed it, and walked towards a garage/

"DYLAN!" shouted Chelsea

/Dylan frowned, as he opened the garage door, walked inside, and let the door fall behind him. The group had wide eyed looks/

"Jesus Christ..." muttered Jeremie

"H... He's going in _there?_ How many walkers are in that garage?" asked Miranda

"At least a dozen..." said Odd

/Chase went wide eyed, gasped, and put a hand on his mouth. He then took a deep breath, and looked at the ground/

"This is gonna hit him hard, and fast. We might just need to give him some space, so he can deal with it" said Chase

"Maybe..." said Jeremie

/Kyra sighed/

"We need to go and get Rebecca... But we are _not_ putting her in the ground, until Dylan comes back. If he realizes he wasn't there for her funeral, he'll be devastated" said Kyra

"She's right" said Charles

/Christopher sighed/

"This is bringing back some _bad_ memories..." said Christopher

"What're you talking about?" asked Yumi

/Christopher shook his head/

"Nothing. Nothing at all..." lied Christopher

/Chelsea and Aelita, both rose an eyebrow/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan had a look of fury, as he was walking down a hall. He walked towards a walker, and used his axe to cut off a part of its head. He kept walking, and killed two more walkers. He then screamed, ran towards another walker, and decapitated it. He panted, and felt that his face was covered in walker blood. He then looked in the garage, and saw the walker that bit Rebecca. He went wide eyed, when he saw it moving. He walked to it, crouched in front of it, and looked at it/

"You bit my Rebecca... didn't you? And I had to kill her... It's all because of _you_" whispered Dylan

/Dylan then stood up, and watched the walker, trying to get up. Dylan then kicked it, causing it to fall to the ground. Dylan screamed, as he violently started kicking its face. Dylan didn't stop, until his foot hurt, and the walker's face was caved in. He panted, as he looked at the corpse... He then looked at his hand, and started sobbing, as he looked at the ring that Rebecca made.../

==With Christopher==

/Christopher sighed, as he and Ulrich put Rebecca's corpse into a coffin. They then closed the lid, and had saddened looks./

"Well... that's that, then..." said Christopher

"Yeah... it is..." said Ulrich

/Christopher sighed. He then saw Chelsea, Anne, Aelita, and Chase walking towards him. They stopped in front of the coffin, and had saddened looks/

"She in there...?" asked Chelsea

"Yeah..." said Ulrich

/Christopher shook his head/

"Thank god this place had cheap coffins for sale..." said Christopher

/Aelita looked at Chase, with sadness/

"She was my friend... I cared for her as much as I care for Yumi..." said Aelita

"She was my brother's wife... Goddamn, this is a shitty day..." said Chase

/The group nodded, in agreement. Anne walked to the coffin, and put a hand on it/

"This never should have happened..." said Anne

"Uh, Anne? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Chase

/Anne had a surprised look. She then nodded, and followed Chase to the electronic section. They stopped, and looked at each other/

"What's up?" asked Anne

/Chase sighed/

"I'm worried about Dylan..." said Chase

"Me too." said Anne

"Losing Rebecca... Its not gonna be easy for him. This'll be worse than when he lost his dad..." said Chase

/Anne went wide eyed/

"His dad died...?" asked Anne

"Years ago... In Baghdad" said Chase

"I'm sorry" said Anne

/Chase nodded. He then cleared his throat/

"He's going to need help. Serious help. And I was wondering..." said Chase

"What?" asked Anne

/Chase sighed/

"He used to have a crush on you, when we saved you from those bullies. And I was wondering if you could... probably go on a date with him?" asked Chase

/Anne had a shocked look/

"W... What?! I- I don't like him like that!" lied Anne

"Anne, I'm begging you. Dylan means a lot to me, and he's probably about to go through the roughest part of his entire life... Can you _please_ just check?" asked Chase

/Anne looked thoughtful. She then sighed, and looked at Chase/

"Okay... I... I- I'll see if Dylan wants go out with me. But it's not going to be today. I'm waiting until enough time has passed" said Anne

/Chase smiled/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan had a blank look, as he stared at the walker. He sighed, and then started walking away. Suddenly, he heard a phone ringing. He went wide eyed, and turned, to see a rotary phone, ringing at the other side of the room/

"What the fuck...?" asked Dylan, to himself

/Dylan slowly walked to the phone. He then picked it up, and slowly brought it to his face/

"Hello?" asked Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	74. The Hardest Things

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Dylan continued to have a wide eyed look, as he listened to a female voice, on the other end of the phone/

_"Thank god! We've been dialing numbers non-stop. I'm so glad I found somebody!" _said a voice

"Where are you?" asked Dylan

/Dylan heard silence, then a throat clearing/

"_I... I don't think I can tell you"_

"You could be 2,000 miles away, for all I know"

/Dylan heard more silence, on the other end. His feeling of worry, heightened/

"C... Can we go to where you are?"

_"I'm going to have to talk with everyone else..."_

/Dylan started sobbing, with worry/

"No... please don't hang up"

"_I'll call back in one hour_"

"Please... we're dying, here... please..."

/Dylan suddenly heard the phone line click. He let tears fall from his face, as he hung up the phone/

==With Christopher==

/Chase, Yumi, Chelsea, Jennifer, Aelita, and Christopher were standing on the roof of the store. Chase frowned, as he looked around/

"Maybe we can put a guardtower, or something, up here? But there's also spots by the fences that might work" said Chase

/The group nodded in agreement, but Aelita had a curious look/

"What can we use to build a guardtower? And do we even know _how_ to build one?" asked Aelita

"There's plenty of wood in the hardware section. And I know how to build a treehouse. It's the same basic concept" said Chelsea

/The group shrugged. Yumi then looked at Christopher, and saw he was standing by the edge, and looking in the distance/

"Chris...? You okay?" asked Yumi

/Christopher sighed/

"I'm just thinking about what happened with Dylan... poor bastard..." said Christopher

"Yeah... This is a real shit-show..." said Jennifer

"I know what he's going through" said Christopher

/Chase frowned, and looked at Christopher/

"How so...? You don't know how he feels" asked Chase

/Christopher sighed, and turned to look at the group/

"When me and Chelsea flew back here to Georgia, we first saw the biters and ran to find my parents. Only when we got to them, they told me it was too late. My dad handed me his gun and I knew what they both wanted... I didn't want to believe it... I didn't want to do it. But I pulled the trigger. Me and Chelsea ran and ran and ran. Place to place, day by day, just trying to survive... That's when we ran into Ulrich, Odd, Patrick, and your brother, Chase. So yes, I fucking do know how he feels!" said Christopher

/Chase and Christopher, both looked at each other, with anger/

"Chris... you don't know what the fuck you're talking about... But I know what you had to go through" said Chase

/Christopher scoffed/

"How...? Did you have to shoot your parents, too?" asked Christopher

"My adoptive father, with a fucking .50 caliber sniper rifle..." said Chase

/Christopher had a look of anger/

"The only one I have that still loves me is Chelsea. But you still have your brother. Me? My family is fucking dead! I have no one else now, EXCEPT CHELSEA!" said Christopher

"I KILLED DYLAN'S FATHER! How do you think _I _fucking feel about that?! I told him four years ago, but I'm _still_ guilty! I killed his dad!" said Chase

"Sometimes I wonder if I should rip open your chest, to see if you even have a heart!" said Christopher

/The group went wide eyed, as Chase started walking towards Christopher/

"THEN DO IT! RIP IT OPEN! I'm fucking ready!" shouted Chase

/Christopher threw his arms in the air, and started walking away/

"You know what? I'm done trying to help! I'm going somewhere where I can be alone! Chelsea, do NOT follow me!" shouted Christopher

/Chelsea had a wide eyed, and saddened look, as she saw Christopher walk down the flight of stairs. Chase rubbed the sides of his head, and had a look of shame/

"Goddamn..." said Aelita

==With Anne==

/Anne had a saddened look, as she walked towards the garage. She got to the door, and contemplated banging on it. She then sighed, and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened. Anne then went wide eyed, when she saw Dylan, covered in blood/

"Dylan..." said Anne

/Dylan continued to blankly stare at Anne, causing her to have a feeling of worry/

"A... Are you okay?" asked Anne

"I'm fine" said Dylan

/Anne rose an eyebrow/

"Are you sure...? Do you want to talk?" asked Anne

"It's okay..." said Dylan

/Anne's feeling of worry, continued to grow, as she looked at his blood covered form/

"W... Why're you covered in blood? How many walkers were in there...?" asked Anne

"I have to go" said Dylan

/Anne tried to saw more, but Dylan shut the garage door. Anne sighed, with worry, and started walking back towards the store.../

==With Christopher==

/Christopher was in the manager's office, lying on the desk. He looked at the door, to see Aelita, staring at him/

"Could you sit up for me, please?" asked Aelita

/Christopher nodded. He then sat up, allowing Aelita to sit next to him. She then allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder/

"The reason I didn't tell your brother the full story when he asked me is because it was too painful for me. Chelsea knew I didn't want her to bring it up. But me having to tell the whole story to Chase... Aelita, killing my parents was the hardest thing I've ever done." said Christopher

"I'm sure it was. But there are others who care about you." said Aelita

/Christopher shook his head, and resumed sobbing/

"No there fucking isn't! My parents are dead! I have no family now!" sobbed Christopher

/Christopher then noticed Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Chelsea, Miranda, Patrick, Verity, Jennifer, and Jeremie walk into the room/

"Yes you do, Chris. Look in front of you." said Aelita

/Christopher looked at the group, and saw that they all locked hands./

"It's us. We're your family, now." said Aelita

"Thanks guys... I really needed that" said Christopher

/Yumi grabbed Christopher's left hand, and Aelita grabbed his right. Everyone smiled at each other/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	75. If I Die Young

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(I **DO NOT **own the song "If I Die Young". It is owned by The Band Perry)

* * *

==50 Minutes Later==

/Dylan continued walking around the room, with the phone. Every so often, he'd take a quick glance at the phone. Suddenly, it started ringing again. Dylan picked it up before the first ring ended.../

"Hello...?" asked Dylan

"_Are you the one she was talking with?"_ asked a male voice

/Dylan nodded/

"Yes... She said it's safe where you are"

"_It is. There's been no attacks. No one's been bit, or gone crazy. No one's lost it. No one's sick..._"

"Yeah... w- we want to come to where you are"

"_You could be dangerous... How many walkers have you killed?_"

"Too many to count..."

"_How many people have you killed...?_"

/Dylan closed his eyes, tightly. He then sighed, and opened them/

"Three. Two of them drew on us, and the other asked me to do it, so she wouldn't turn"

/Dylan heard silence. He then heard a throat clearing/

"_Tell me how you lost your wife_"

"I don't want..."

/Dylan suddenly went wide eyed/

"How do you know that I lost my wife...?"

"_Just answer the question_"

/Dylan sighed/

"I don't... I don't want to talk about that"

/Dylan then heard the phone line, click. He went wide eyed/

"Hello...? Hello!?" asked Dylan

/Dylan then threw the phone to the ground/

"NO! GODDAMMIT! FUCK...!" shouted Dylan, with anger

/Dylan then grabbed the phone, and put it back on its receiver. He sighed, with anger/

==With Anne==

/Anne had a worried look, as she walked towards the furniture section. She saw Chase, sharpening his knife. She walked to him, and sat next to him/

"I'm worried about Dylan... He's been in that garage, for hours..." said Anne

"I know... And I'm getting worried about something else..." said Chase

/Chase sighed, and looked at Anne/

"Rebecca's been dead for over 6 hours. She's going to start rotting, soon. We're probably gonna have to bury her, without Dylan" said Chase

/Anne gasped/

"No... If Dylan wasn't here for that, then he'd never forgive himself" said Anne

"Anne, we don't have much of a choice. Pretty soon... Rebecca'll start having a decaying smell. We don't want that. We _need_ to bury her, soon" said Chase

/Anne sighed, and then nodded/

"You're right... But we'll have to worry about Dylan, as well" said Anne

"I'll take care of that. Right now, I'd like you to go and get everyone, for the funeral" said Chase

/Anne nodded/

==One Hour Later==

/Odd, Christopher, Patrick, and Aelita all finished digging a hole, outside. They climbed out of it, and looked at Rebecca's coffin. Aelita let a few tears fall from her eyes/

"Alright... put her in..." said Clementine

/Ulrich, Miranda, Jennifer, and Yumi all grabbed the railings on the sides of the coffin. Robert looked at them/

"Be careful with her..." said Robert

/Ulrich nodded. They then gently brought the coffin to the hole, and they gently put it at the bottom. The group sighed, as they looked at the coffin/

"Can someone say something? Anything...?" asked Chelsea

/Aelita nodded/

"Rebecca was my friend. One of my best friends, actually... I cared for her, almost as much as I care for my brother. And I'm gonna miss her..." said Aelita

/Anne sighed/

"I don't know if it's appropriate or not... But... I've got a song I'd like to play, for her..." said Anne

"She loved your singing... She absolutely did. I'd like for you to do that" said Yumi

/Anne had a look of sadness/

"She loved my singing...?" asked Anne

"Yes. Sometimes, she wouldn't stop talking about it..." said Chase

/Anne let a couple of tears fall from her face, as she sat down on a tree stump. She then started strumming her guitar/

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in a river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..."_

/Odd, Yumi, Verity, and Kyra all grabbed some shovels, and started burying the coffin. Verity was crying, as she looked at the coffin/

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

/Chase looked at Anne, with a saddened look/

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_  
_Go with peace and love_  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls." _

/The group clapped, and cried, as Anne finished her song. Anne then started sobbing, and allowed Chase to hug her/

"I miss her too... But we'll all get through this. I promise..." said Chase

/Anne nodded/

==One Hour Later==

/Everyone paid their respects, and left, one by one. After an hour, everyone except for Chase, Anne, and Aelita left. Aelita sighed/

"This never should've happened..." said Aelita

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it, now..." said Chase

/Anne wiped a couple of tears from her eyes, and looked at Chase/

"We need to get Dylan. He needs to be here for this" said Anne

/Chase and Aelita, both nodded in agreement/

"You're right... If he realizes that he wasn't here on the day she was buried... then I don't know what he'll do" said Aelita

"We need to go get him" said Chase

"How? He won't leave the garage..." said Anne

"He will. He'll calm down, soon, and he'll come back out. I'm sure of it" said Chase

/Anne sighed/

"I hope you're right about this" said Anne

/Chase, Anne, and Aelita all started walking towards the store/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	76. Saying Goodbye

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/The group sat in the furniture section of the store. They then went wide eyed, when they saw Dylan, walking towards them. Dylan stopped a short distance away from the group/

"Hey guys" said Dylan

/Anne got up, and walked to Dylan/

"Are you okay?" asked Anne

"I'm fine" said Dylan

/Dylan sighed, and looked at the group/

"I... uh... I cleared out the garage" said Dylan

/The group went wide eyed, and had shocked looks/

"How many were in there?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know... Maybe a dozen...? Two dozen...?" guessed Dylan

/The group went slack jawed/

"Remind me to never piss you off" said Christopher, bluntly

/Dylan chuckled, softly/

"Yeah... will do" said Dylan

/Dylan looked at Chase, Aelita, and Anne/

"Guys? Can you follow me? I have something that we need to talk about" said Dylan

"What is it?" asked Chase

"Something that we need to talk about" said Dylan

/Aelita, Chase, and Anne all shrugged, and then nodded/

"Lead the way" said Anne

/Dylan smiled. He then started walking with Aelita, Chase, and Anne towards the garage/

==10 Minutes Later==

/The group walked into the garage. Aelita, Chase, and Anne all sat at a table, as Dylan brought the phone to them. He put it at the middle of the table, and sighed/

"Someone called me... On _this_ phone" said Dylan

/Aelita, Chase, and Anne all rose an eyebrow/

"What...?" asked Chase/Aelita/Anne, bluntly

"Two people called me. A man, and a girl. They said that they lived somewhere safe" said Dylan

/Chase picked up the phone, and brought it up to his ear. He sighed/

"Dylan, I don't even hear a dial-tone" said Chase

/Dylan shrugged/

"I know how it sounds... But I swear that I heard someone call me" said Dylan

/Anne got out of her seat, and walked to Dylan. She put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to raise an eyebrow/

"Dylan... I know that it's hard losing Rebecca. But no one's calling... All of the phone lines are out, and-" said Anne

"Anne, I swear to god, that someone called me" said Dylan

/Dylan sighed/

"I want to be alone, now" said Dylan

/The group nodded/

"Alright... take all the time that you need" said Aelita

/Dylan watched, as Chase and Aelita walked out of the garage. He noticed that Anne, was still staying where she was/

"Anne...?" asked Dylan

/Anne then put her arms around Dylan, and engulfed him in a hug. He went wide eyed, and slightly blushed, as Anne closed her eye, and smiled/

"I'll see you when you get back, okay?" asked Anne

"Y... Yeah..." said Dylan

/Anne broke the hug, gave a smile to Dylan, and then walked out of the garage. Dylan sighed, and looked at the phone/

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea smiled, as she sat with Christopher. Chris was lying on his back, with his head on her lap. She was running her hand through Chris's hair, causing them both to smile/

"How're you feeling?" asked Chelsea

"I've gotten a headache... But you, running your hand on my head, feels really nice" said Christopher

/Chelsea chuckled/

"Is that a terrible attempt to flirt with me?" asked Chelsea

"I don't know... is it working?" asked Christopher

/Chelsea grinned, seductively/

"Why don't you find out?" asked Chelsea, seductively

"Yeah... now I _know_ you're flirting with me" said Christopher

/Chelsea giggled, as Christopher pulled her in for a kiss. Eventually, they broke it, to see Odd, smirking at them/

"Uh... can I help you?" asked Chelsea

"No" said Odd

/Christopher sighed, with annoyance/

"How about you go and bother someone else?" asked Christopher

/Odd smirked/

==With Chase==

/Chase, Jennifer, Jeremie, and Aelita all were sitting on the roof. Aelita sighed/

"I miss Rebecca" said Aelita

"Yeah... and Amy" said Jennifer

"And Alexandr..." said Jeremie

/Chase nodded/

"I miss my parents... I don't even know if they're alive..." said Chase

"I miss my parents, too... They went on vacation to Hawaii, before this all happened..." said Jeremie

/Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand, and locked it. Jeremie looked at her/

"I'm sure that they're all fine" said Aelita

/Jeremie nodded, and smiled at Aelita/

"Hawaii..." said Jeremie

"Yeah... it's probably as safe as Nebraska" said Chase

/The group chuckled, softly/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan continued sitting next to the phone. Suddenly, he heard it ring again. He picked it up on the first ring/

"Hello?" asked Dylan

"_Are you ready to talk about your wife?"_ asked a British woman

/Dylan nodded/

"If that's what it takes" said Dylan

"_How did you lose her, Dylan? How did you lose your wife?"_

/Dylan sighed/

"She was checking out a garage, and she got bit. Then we had to..."

/Dylan suddenly went wide eyed/

"How do you know my name?"

"_Dylan... you don't need to worry. I'm in a safe place. Me, Amy, Alexandr... Everyone" _

/Dylan had a shocked, and extremely saddened look, as he recognized the voice/

"R- Rebecca...?"

/Dylan then started sobbing uncontrollably, as he gripped the phone tightly in his hand/

"I... I- I loved you! I- I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

"_It's okay, Dylan. There's nothing to be sorry about. I can never be angry at you..."_

/Dylan continued sobbing/

"_I love you, Dylan... More than you can possibly realize. But I don't want you to be lonely, and miserable... I want you to move on... Please just do that for me"_

/Dylan nodded/

"A... Alright... But I'll never stop loving you. Never."

"_I know... I feel the same way... And Anne's waiting for you."_

/Dylan smiled, softly/

"I love you so much..."

/Dylan cleared his throat/

"Goodbye Rebecca... I'll do what you asked. I love you"

"_Goodbye Dylan... I love you, too."_

/Dylan was sobbing, softly, as he put the phone back on the receiver.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	77. Surprises

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Christopher's POV==

/It was nighttime... I was in a forest... and it was raining... I don't know where I am. Suddenly, I hear a distant voice/

"_HELP ME!" _

/I had a feeling of horror, as I realized it was Chelsea's voice, screaming/

"CHELSEA!" I screamed

/I started running. I ran past the trees, and into a clearing. I gasped, when I saw my parents, alongside Chelsea. I started sobbing, when I saw walker bites, on all of their arms/

"Chris... you need to shoot us" said Chelsea

/I had a feeling of horror/

"No... NO!" I said

/I suddenly realized, that my dad's pistol was in my hand. I didn't have any control, as my arm aimed at Chelsea.../

"CHELSEA!" I shouted

/I pulled the trigger./

* * *

/I sat up in my sleeping bag. I was hyperventilating, and sweating. I looked to my right, and breathed a sigh of relief, when I saw Chelsea, sleeping. I then got up, put on my jacket, and started walking towards the manager's office/

"Chris! Hold up a second!" said a voice

/I turned, to see Chelsea, running towards me. I sighed, as she stopped in front of me/

"Where are you going?" asked Chelsea

"I had a nightmare... I just wanted to go for a walk. Clear my head." I said

"I'll come with you" said Chelsea

/Before I could say anything, she leaned forward, and silenced me with a kiss. I blushed, as she giggled/

"Y- Yeah... I could u- use some company..." I said, sheepishly

* * *

==The Next Day. Normal POV==

/Anne sighed, as she walked along the outside of the store. She then noticed Dylan, sitting by the fence, and looking at a picture of Rebecca. Anne walked to him, and sat next to him./

"Hi" said Anne

"Hi" said Dylan

/Anne noticed that Dylan had a look of sadness/

"I miss her" said Dylan

"I miss her, too..." said Anne

/Dylan nodded, and put the picture of Rebecca, back into his pocket. He then sighed, and looked in the distance/

"How was the funeral?" asked Dylan

/Anne went wide eyed/

"It was good... I sang a song, and Aelita got to say a couple of nice words about her." said Anne

/Dylan smiled, softly/

"That's good... She always liked your singing" said Dylan

/Anne smiled. Suddenly, before she could stop herself, she leaned forward, and kissed Dylan's cheek. Dylan went wide eyed, and looked at Anne, as she pulled away/

"I... I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" said Anne

/Dylan watched, as Anne got up, and started walking back to the store. He smiled, and blushed, as he felt the spot that Anne kissed/

"She kissed me..." said Dylan, to himself

==With Chase==

/Chase and Aelita, both were walking around the store. Aelita was laughing, as Chase was smirking/

"Bullshit" said Aelita

"I'm serious. Dylan killed Osama Bin Laden. And I killed Kim Jong-Il" said Chase

/Aelita scoffed/

"Alright... _how_ did you kill the Supreme Leader of North Korea?" asked Aelita

"I tried blowing up his armored train, but it didn't work. So, I got a job as his waiter. I slipped a nice poison into his lobster, while we were railing towards a power plant. They thought it was a heart attack" said Chase

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"My brothers killed Osama Bin Laden... _and_ Kim Jong-Il..." said Aelita, with disbelief

"And Muammar Gadhafi... and technically Hugo Chavez..." said Chase

"Why technically?" asked Aelita

/Chase shrugged/

"Shit happens" said Chase

/Aelita and Chase, then saw Dylan walking towards them. Dylan stopped in front of them/

"Do you guys know where Anne is?" asked Dylan

"No... Why do you ask?" asked Aelita

"I'm just looking around for her" said Dylan

/Chase shrugged/

"Sorry... but I was telling Aelita about how you killed Bin Laden" said Chase

"YOU TOLD HER!?" asked Dylan

"Relax! It's not like we still have confidential files, in The Pentagon" said Chase

/Dylan frowned/

"Uh... yeah, we do. Don't you remember when my dad brought us there...?" asked Dylan

"Don't fucking remind me" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan, shared a laugh. Aelita had a questionable look/

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Aelita

/Chase and Dylan, both suddenly stopped laughing. They looked at Aelita, with wide eyes/

"When did _you_ start saying the F word?" asked Chase

/Aelita smirked/

"I'm not as innocent as you think I am" said Aelita

"Really? Why do I get a feeling that I should have a _chat_ with Jeremie, now?" asked Chase

"If you do that, then I'll have a _chat_ with Jennifer" said Aelita

"Point taken" said Chase

/Chase and Aelita, both shared a laugh. Dylan then walked away from them, intent on finding Anne/

==With Anne==

/Anne sat on the roof of the store, with self-shame. She put her hands on her face/

_"I can't believe I kissed him... Rebecca died, and I tried to make a move on her husband... What the hell is wrong with me?_" thought Anne, to herself

/Suddenly, Anne heard the door open and close. She turned, and blushed, when she saw Dylan, standing in front of the door/

"Uh... you can sit down, if you want" said Anne

"I'd like that" said Dylan

/Dylan walked next to Anne, and sat in a chair that was next to her. He sighed/

"You don't need to be embarrassed..." said Dylan

"I know... but... your wife just died, and I kissed your cheek. I don't know what came over me" said Anne

"Anne, it's okay... If it makes you feel any better... I used to... kinda have a crush on you..." said Dylan

/Anne smirked/

"Yeah... Chase already told me" said Anne

"And now I have good reason to kill him in his sleep" said Dylan, bluntly

/Anne and Dylan, both shared a laugh. They finally stopped after a while. Anne sighed, and looked at Dylan/

"Speaking of which... he asked me to ask you... if... you wanted to..." said Anne, trailing off

"Go out with me?" asked Dylan

/Anne went wide eyed, and blushed, deeply/

"Y... Yeah..." said Anne

"Anne, I know that it's a difficult thing going on, right now. But I'm fine. You don't need to take care of me" said Dylan

"Rebecca asked me to" said Anne

/Dylan's face went blank. He then smiled, softly/

"Classic Rebecca... making sure that her husband is happy" said Dylan

"Are you?" asked Anne

/Dylan shrugged/

"I don't know... She's gone. Nothing can change that. But I don't know what to do, now" said Dylan

"Well..." said Anne

/Anne grabbed Dylan's hand, and locked it with hers. Dylan went wide eyed, and looked at her, as they both blushed, deeply/

"I know that it seems like a hurtful subject... And I know that it might be too soon... But... would you like to go out with-" said Anne

/Anne was interrupted, by Dylan leaning forward, and kissing her on the lips. Anne went wide eyed, and smiled/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	78. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Anne continued to have a shocked look, as Dylan continued to keep his lips against hers. After several moments, he broke the kiss, and blushed, deeply/

"I... I guess we can see how that'll go" said Dylan

/Anne continued to have a shocked look. She then feinted, into Dylan's arms. Dylan rose an eyebrow/

"Huh... I guess that's a good way to start." said Dylan, to himself

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea walked towards the physical fitness section of the store. She went wide eyed, when she saw Christopher, violently hitting a punching bag. She walked closer to him/

"Chris...? You okay?" asked Chelsea

"Fine" said Christopher

/Chelsea rose an eyebrow, as Christopher continued hitting the punching bag. Suddenly, she saw Chase, Verity, Patrick, Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi walking towards her/

"What's he doing?" asked Verity

"I'm letting out a little steam... okay?" asked Christopher

"Is this because of that nightmare you had?" asked Chelsea

/Christopher stopped hitting the punching bag, and sighed/

"Yeah..." said Christopher

"What nightmare?" asked Yumi

/Christopher sighed/

"I dreamt that I had to kill my parents, again. Then I dreamt that I had to kill Chelsea, because she was bitten" said Christopher

/The group went wide eyed/

"I used to have bad nightmares, too. It'll get better..." said Aelita

/Christopher nodded/

"I hope so... that nightmare seemed so real" said Christopher

"Chris, it wasn't. You'll be fine" said Chase

/Christopher nodded/

==With Anne==

/Anne opened her eyes. She sat up, stretched, and yawned. She looked around, and realized she was in a bed. She looked to her left, and smiled, when she saw Dylan, sitting on a chair/

"Morning, sleeping beauty" joked Dylan

/Anne giggled/

"Good morning" said Anne

/Dylan smiled/

"How'd I get here?" asked Anne

"I... uh... I carried you, after you feinted" said Dylan, sheepishly

/Dylan and Anne, both blushed/

"Thanks..." said Anne

"No problem" said Dylan

/Anne scooted over, and allowed Dylan to sit next to her, and crawl under the covers. Both of them sighed, and looked up at the ceiling/

"So... If I remember correctly, you kissed me" said Anne

"Yep" said Dylan

"Does that mean that we're dating?" asked Anne

/Anne and Dylan, both looked at each other/

"I'm up for it, if you are" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"I am" said Anne

"Then, we're dating. We're boyfriend and girlfriend..." said Dylan

/Anne smiled, as she and Dylan blushed/

"So... what now?" asked Anne

"I don't know. What do you think?" asked Dylan

/Anne looked thoughtful. She then looked at Dylan, and grinned, seductively/

"Maybe we should practice our kissing...?" asked Anne

/Dylan smiled, and started nodding/

"I _do_ think that we need to work on that" said Dylan

"Me too" said Anne

/Anne and Dylan both leaned forward, and met in a kiss. After a few moments, Dylan ended up on top of Anne, both were passionately making out with each other. They kept it up for several minutes, until:/

"OH MY GOD!"

/Anne and Dylan nearly jumped 10 feet in the air. Dylan fell off of the bed, as he and Anne both stared at Miranda, with shock/

"Uh... we can explain" said Anne/Dylan

/Miranda continued to have a wide eyed look/

"Y... You two were making out with each other!" said Miranda

/Dylan sighed/

"Yes, Miranda. We were making out. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, now" said Dylan

/Miranda smirked, as Anne and Dylan locked hands/

"I knew one of you had a crush on the other. I just fucking knew it" said Miranda

"Yeah... but do you think _we_ can tell everyone? We'd like it to just be us" said Anne

"Of course. Take all the time you need" said Miranda

/Anne and Dylan, both smiled as Miranda walked away. Dylan got back on the bed, and lied down. He smiled, as Anne put her arms around him, and her head on his shoulder/

"So... how long have you liked me?" asked Dylan

"About the time we first met" said Anne

/Dylan had a look of surprise/

"Four years?" asked Dylan

"Yeah... I can tell you've thought about me, a lot, since then" said Anne

"Maybe..." said Dylan

/Anne giggled, as Dylan put his arms around her/

"I'm so happy that we're dating... But I wish that there was a better time" said Anne

"Yeah, me too... But, she's gone now. She wanted me to move on" said Dylan

"How do you know?" asked Anne

"She told me to" said Dylan

/Anne had a look of curiosity, but it was quickly replaced with a look of surprise, as Dylan pulled her in for a kiss. After a moment, she closed her eyes, and started kissing back/

==With Chase==

/Chase, Christopher, Chelsea, and Aelita were all sitting by the punching bag. Chelsea looked at Christopher/

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" asked Chelsea

"Yes Chelsea, I'm sure." said Christopher

/Chelsea and Christopher, both smiled at each other. Aelita and Chase, both sighed/

"Get a room, you two" said Aelita/Chase

/Chase and Aelita, both had a look of surprise, as Chelsea and Christopher laughed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	79. Dating

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Josh had a look of anger, as Chase walked inside of his cell. Chase put a plate of food in front of him, along with a cup of water. Chase turned to leave, when he heard Josh clear his throat/

"I heard that Cyclops is dating Gomer Pyle" said Josh

"She is" said Chase

/Chase could practically hear Josh, smirking/

"I never thought anyone would find that _thing_ attractive" said Josh

"I never thought that you could stop being annoying. I was right." said Chase, smugly

/Josh chuckled/

"I still remember the day that you two abandoned the freak. It was kind of _liberating_. The same day, me and my friends went to _visit_ her. And I can tell you, that the look on her face, when she realized that you weren't going to save her, was absolutely _priceless_" said Josh

/Chase took a deep breath, turned, and looked at Josh/

"Everyone you ever cared about. Your parents, your friends, _everyone._ They never cared about you, I can tell. The way you shed your anger on other people, and loving to watch them suffer, it tells me everything I need to know. Now, I know that my parents are dead, but at least I can say that they loved me without question. I know you can't say the same thing" said Chase

"Heh, sounds like someone has abandonment issues" said Josh

/Chase frowned/

"Fuck. You." said Chase, bluntly

/Josh rose an eyebrow, as Chase walked out of the room/

==With Dylan==

/Anne and Dylan, both giggled, as they ran into the manager's office, and locked the door behind them. Dylan and Anne then walked to each other, and started making out. After several minutes, they broke the kiss, and started panting/

"Uh... wow" said Dylan

/Anne smirked/

"I kinda like practicing our kissing" said Anne, simply

"Me too" said Dylan

/Anne and Dylan, both giggled. They then looked to their right, and saw a cot, set up. Anne led Dylan to the cot, and lightly pushed him onto it. She then laid on the cot, with her back towards Dylan/

"We still have to tell everyone" said Anne

/Dylan move forward, and started cuddling Anne. He put his head on her shoulder/

"You're right... We can't have a relationship, unless everyone knows about it" said Dylan

/Anne smiled, as she grabbed Dylan's hand, and locked it to hers/

"I love you" said Anne

/Anne felt Dylan stiffen up. She turned, to see that Dylan had a wide eyed look/

"What's wrong?" asked Anne

/Dylan shook his head/

"Sorry... but... for a couple of seconds, I... I thought I heard Rebecca, say that..." said Dylan

/Anne had a look of sympathy, as she let Dylan put his head on her shoulder/

"It's okay to miss her, Dylan... I do too... And you don't have to say that you love me, too. You really don't-" said Anne

/Anne was interrupted, by Dylan mashing his lips with hers. They closed their eyes, and continued kissing for a few minutes. Dylan broke the kiss, and looked at Anne/

"I love you too" said Dylan

/Anne smiled, as she pulled Dylan in for another kiss. She broke it, after several seconds/

"Good to hear. Now... let's go tell everyone" said Anne

/Dylan smiled/

==With Aelita==

/Aelita and Jeremie, were both sitting with the rest of the group. They looked at Verity, and smiled, when they saw her baby belly/

"Are you absolutely sure that it'll be a girl?" asked Ulrich

"Call it a motherly instinct. I'm sure that it'll be a girl" said Verity

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Jennifer

"Yes, but we're still not sure yet" said Verity

/Yumi shrugged/

"Well, I think that you'll be a great mother" said Yumi

"Heh, I'll be better than my mom, that's for damn sure" said Verity

"Why?" asked Chase

/Verity sighed/

"She was just a drunk. That's all she ever was. I used to stay at Patrick's house, when I was little, just so I can get a break from that bitch" said Verity

"I'm sorry" said Clementine

"I'm not. Because as much as I hate to admit it, if it wasn't for her, then I probably wouldn't have ever met Patrick" said Verity

/Verity and Patrick locked hands, causing them both to smile/

"And I suppose that it doesn't hurt, that he makes an _awesome_ chili..." said Verity

/The group shared a laugh. They stopped, when they saw Dylan and Anne, walking towards them, with their hands held/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan and Anne, both took a deep breath, as they walked to the group. They stopped in front of them, and saw that they all had a wide eyed expression/

"Uh... you both seem a little, _happy_" said Charles

"Too happy..." said Robert

/Anne took a deep breath, and looked at the group/

"We're dating" said Dylan/Anne

/The group went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	80. Secret's Out

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The group continued to stare at Anne, and Dylan, with shock./

"Y... You're dating?" asked Chase

"Yeah..." said Anne

/Anne and Dylan, blushed, and locked hands, as the group started smirking/

"About time" said Jeremie

/Chelsea looked around, and noticed something strange/

"Where's Chris?" asked Chelsea

/The group rose an eyebrow/

"That's... a really good question." said Odd

"I wonder where he is?" asked Clementine

/Chase shrugged/

"Anyone want to come and look for him, with me?" asked Chase

"I'll go. Jeremie's coming with" said Aelita

"Might as well" said Ulrich

/Chase nodded. He, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie all started walking away from the group. Anne and Dylan, both sat down on a sofa. They blushed, as the group looked at them/

"_Anne and Dylan, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes_-" sang Odd

/Odd was interrupted, by Dylan hitting him on the arm. The group laughed, as Dylan and Anne, both blushed, and as Odd started rubbing his arm/

"That wasn't funny" said Dylan

"Heh, everyone else thought it was" said Odd

/Dylan and Anne, both scoffed, and rolled their eyes, as the group laughed/

==With Chase==

/The group walked towards the employee lounge/

"You think he's in there?" asked Aelita

"Where else would he be?" asked Yumi

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." said Chase

/The group got to the door. Jeremie opened it, and went wide eyed. The group had looks of shock, as they saw Christopher, sobbing, and holding his dad's gun towards his heart. Chase looked at Yumi/

"Get Chelsea!" said Chase

/Yumi nodded, and started running towards the furniture section. The rest of the group, slowly walked into the employee lounge./

"Chris...? What's happened?" asked Aelita

"M... My parents are dead... And I... I killed them..." whimpered Christopher

/Chase nodded/

"Chris? How about you put that gun down, huh? I don't want to take it from you" said Chase

/Christopher suddenly stood up, and aimed his gun at Chase. Aelita had a look of horror, as Chase started backing up/

"Okay... whatever you want, Chris" said Chase

/Chase went wide eyed, when he saw that Christopher continued to aim the gun at him. Chase slowly raised his hands/

"Chris... w- why are you aiming that at me?" asked Chase

"I don't know..." said Christopher

/Chase, and the group, all had worried looks/

"Chris... I- I know you won't kill me, or yourself, because I know that Christopher Rudy, is a reasonable man" said Chase

"That's right, i- isn't that right, guys?" asked Aelita

"Yes!" said Ulrich

/Suddenly, Christopher saw Yumi and Chelsea, run into the lounge. Chelsea had a horrified look, as she saw Chris, aiming his gun at Chase/

"Chris! What the hell are you doing?!" asked Chelsea

/Christopher then shook his head, and dropped the gun. He then sat on the ground, and started sobbing uncontrollably/

"I'm sorry!" shouted Christopher

/Chelsea ran to Christopher, crouched in front of him, and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. After a few moments, the rest of the group joined in/

"Chris... don't ever scare me like that again" said Chelsea

==With Dylan==

/Dylan smiled, as he and Anne were lying on a bed. He was lying on his back, with his head on Anne's lap. She looked down at him, and smiled/

"See anything you like?" asked Anne

"I see a _very_ pretty girl" said Dylan

/Anne blushed. She then moved Dylan's head off of her lap. They both sat up, as Anne looked at him/

"I'd rather just lie down" said Anne

/Dylan smirked, as he and Anne lied down on the bed. She sighed, with happiness, as Dylan rested his head on her shoulder/

"I forgot how much I liked being with you" said Anne

"Me too. Four years really did a number on us" said Dylan

/Anne grabbed Dylan's hand, causing them both to smile/

"I'm glad that everyone approves of us" said Anne

"I'm just glad that Odd didn't make any stupid comments" said Dylan

/Anne giggled/

"How often does he do that?" asked Anne

"Oh my god... you should've been there when Patrick and Verity, first started dating. Patrick was nice enough to give him a black-eye" said Dylan

/Anne looked at Dylan, and sighed/

"You don't have to answer this, if you don't want to... but... what was it like when you and Rebecca, started dating?" asked Anne

/Dylan smiled, sadly/

"It was magical... We started dating after a friend of ours, completely destroyed a date we all had at a Hard Rock Café, in Paris" said Dylan

"You met in Paris?" asked Anne

"No... just a city about an hour north. We were _really_ great friends at first. Then, the friend of mine, William Dunbar, he got angry at Chase, over something. Rebecca got angry at him, and the whole thing fell apart. I went to the date with a girl named Milly. _She_ got angry when I wanted to go and see if Rebecca was alright" said Dylan

"Was she?" asked Anne

/Dylan chuckled/

"Yeah... she was still pissed at William, but she was fine. It was raining, and I found her at a bus stop. We talked for a while, before we just... started kissing, randomly" said Dylan

"It does sound magical" said Anne

"Being with her, was some of the best times of my life. And I've done some pretty great stuff..." said Dylan

/Dylan looked at Anne, and saw that she had a dis-heartened look. He put his hand on her chin, and raised her head, to look in her eyes/

"But I know that when I'm with you... that this is gonna be greater." said Dylan

/Anne smiled. She and Dylan then lied down on the bed. They put their arms on each other, and started cuddling/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	81. Consequences

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/The group, except for Christopher, all met in the electronic section/

"-He was going to shoot me..." said Chase

"I think so too... I haven't been that worried about my brother's life, in a long time" said Aelita

/Chelsea nodded/

"You're right... But we're _not_ kicking him out" said Chelsea

"That's not what I'm saying. I was just thinking that we go and find out what the problem is" said Chase

/The group nodded, in agreement/

"Hey, where's the lovebirds?" asked Kyra

==With Dylan==

/Dylan smirked, as he watched Anne, sleeping on his shoulder. He withheld laughter, as he saw her snoring. He lightly bumped his shoulder against her, causing her to wake up/

"Ugh... what is it?" asked Anne

"Nothing... I just thought that your snoring was cute" said Dylan

/Anne went wide eyed, with fury/

"I DON'T SNORE!" shouted Anne

/Dylan went wide eyed, and nodded/

"Yes ma'am..." said Dylan

/Dylan and Anne stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, they started laughing. They calmed down after a while, and resumed cuddling/

"I love you" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"I love you too" said Anne

/The new couple resumed cuddling. They kept it up, until:/

"HHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO LLLLLLOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSS!"

/Dylan and Anne, both jumped with fright. They had looks of anger, as they noticed the group, looking at them./

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US!" shouted Anne

"That wasn't us. Chase is the one who shouted it" said Yumi

/Chase smirked, as Anne and Dylan, glared at him/

"Do you wanna run now? Or later?" asked Dylan

"Preferably now" said Chase

"Okay then" said Dylan

/Chase then nodded, and started running. Anne giggled, as she saw Dylan get out of the bed, and run after him. The group watched, until they were out of sight. Anne looked at Aelita/

"Do they usually do that?" asked Anne

"Yep" said Aelita

/Anne shrugged/

"So, why'd you guys sneak up on me and Dylan?" asked Anne

"We're worried about Chris. We caught him, about to kill himself. He then aimed his gun at Chase" said Jeremie

/Anne went wide eyed/

"Is he okay?" asked Anne

"He was about to murder my brother! I haven't been that terrified for him, in years!" said Aelita

/Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand, and locked it, tightly/

"He was about to kill him?" asked Anne

"When I looked at the gun, it was empty. There wasn't even a magazine in it" said Chelsea

"In any case, it was way too close. And I think we might have to keep a close eye on him" said Jennifer

/The group nodded. Odd looked at Anne, and smirked/

"So... what were you and Dylan, doing in a bed together?" asked Odd

/Anne frowned/

"I'm gonna kill you one of these days" said Anne

/Odd smirked. He then started running, as Anne chased after him. The group shared a laugh/

==With Chase==

/Chase chuckled, as Dylan punched him. He fell to the ground, and put a hand on his face/

"I guess I hit a nerve" said Chase

"Yep, you did... brother" said Dylan

/Dylan reached down, and offered a hand. Chase smirked, and then grabbed it. He was then helped to his feet./

"Still... that was a good punch, I'll give you that" said Chase

/Dylan smirked. Suddenly, they heard a scream. They turned, to see Odd, screaming, and running past them. They went wide eyed, when they saw Anne, running after Odd/

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID POINTY-HAIRED IDIOT!" shouted Anne

/Dylan rose an eyebrow, as Anne suddenly stopped in front of him, smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Anne then frowned, turned, and resumed running after Odd. Dylan looked at Chase/

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Dylan

"Eh, I stopped asking myself that, when I started dating Jennifer..." said Chase

/Dylan shrugged/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher quietly sobbed in the manager's office. He suddenly heard the door open and shut. He looked up, and saw Chelsea and Aelita, looking at him/

"Are you okay?" asked Chelsea

/Christopher nodded. Chelsea and Aelita, both sat next to him/

"You really had us worried... We don't want you to die" said Aelita

"I know. But I just really miss my parents..." said Christopher

/Chelsea grabbed Christopher's hand/

"Chris, it's okay to miss your parents. I miss mine, too. Aelita and Chase miss theirs... It's okay to miss people that you love" said Chelsea

/Christopher smiled. He then frowned/

"I nearly killed him..." said Christopher

"The gun was empty" said Chelsea

"I know... but I seriously thought it was loaded... I was prepared to... kill him... in cold blood" said Christopher

/Aelita grabbed Christopher's other hand, and looked at him/

"I'll admit, when I saw that happen, I hated you more than anyone else on the planet. But, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You were in grief" said Aelita

"She's right. You probably had no control over your actions. You... you were just scared of losing anyone else" said Chelsea

/Christopher smiled, softly/

"I guess I need to say sorry, huh?" asked Christopher

"I think he'd appreciate it. But I still have to warn you..." said Aelita

"What?" asked Christopher

/Aelita frowned/

"_Never_ threaten to kill my family, ever again. Or there will be consequences. Do you understand me?" asked Aelita

/Christopher nodded. Aelita smiled/

"I'm glad I got the message across" said Aelita

/Chelsea, Christopher, and Aelita got up, and walked out of the room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	82. A Sick Joke

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==One Week Later==

/Chase and Aelita, both shared a laugh, as they walked on the roof. Aelita looked at Chase, and smiled/

"So... that wasn't the first time you had a gun pointed at you?" asked Aelita

"Ai, come on. This is _me_ that we're talking about. The Ghost. Hell, I used to have guns pointed at me for a _living_" said Chase

/Aelita nodded, as her smile went away/

"That was one of the closest times that I thought you'd die" said Aelita

/Chase nodded, with sadness/

"Yeah... I still remember when you got shot" said Chase

/Aelita looked at Chase/

"What were you thinking, when that happened?" asked Aelita

"I was thinking, that I _never_ want to lose my little sister... I was thinking that, maybe it was a way of paying for my mistakes" said Chase

/Aelita rose an eyebrow/

"What mistakes?" asked Aelita

"Sis, I've killed a _lot_ of people. There's nobody denying that. But... when I saw you, lying on that bed, I generally thought that you getting shot, was how I had to pay for everything I done... I was asking myself if it was some kind of a sick joke. You guys, surviving like that, and then we all met up in this chaos. And you get shot by some random hunter? It seemed like some kind of a sick, fucking, joke." said Chase

/Aelita had a look of sympathy, as she saw a couple of tears go down Chase's face/

"And... when you had that seizure... oh my god... I've _never_ been more scared in my entire life..." said Chase

/Aelita nodded, and let a few tears fall from her face. She and Chase started hugging, and crying/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan smiled, as he walked towards the hardware section, with Anne, hands held. She smiled, and looked at him/

"Do you think I should get a haircut?" asked Anne

/Dylan rose an eyebrow, and had a thoughtful look. He then shrugged, and looked at Anne/

"You can if you want. I think you'd still look pretty, either way" said Dylan

/Anne smirked/

"_Just_ pretty? Is that only what you think of me?" asked Anne, playfully

/Dylan cleared his throat, and looked at Anne/

"_I think you're the fairest, most beautiful maiden in the land! Your singing skills rival even the finest contestants on American Idol! Your hair is beautiful! And your eyes are like a sunshine! Your absolutely perfect, in every sense of the word!"_ said Dylan, with an Irish accent

/Anne laughed, and lightly punched Dylan's arm/

"You've _got_ to tell me how to do that" said Anne

"What? Speaking with an Irish accent?" asked Dylan

"Yeah... Every time I try to do it, it sounds Scottish" said Anne

/Dylan chuckled/

"Yeah, I have that problem between my British accent, and my Australian one. I don't even know why" said Dylan

/Anne shrugged. She and Dylan then walked to a decorative bench. They sat on it, and put their arms on each other/

"Can you tell me about when you all fought XANA, someday?" asked Anne

"Anytime. There's no reason to hide him, anymore" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"I'm glad..." said Anne

==With Christopher==

/Christopher was walking through the garage, axe in hand. He stopped, when he noticed a walker, in the distance. He groaned, with annoyance, and started walking towards it./

"More fucking biters... What'd I do wrong in a past life...?" asked Christopher, to himself

/Chris kept walking towards the walker. He stopped, and went wide eyed, when he recognized the walker... the same one that bit his parents.../

"No..." said Christopher

"_Chris... you're gonna have to shoot us..._"

/Christopher put a hand on his head, and winced/

"_NO! I- I CAN'T!"_

_"Please honey... we don't want to turn... And you need to protect Chelsea, now"_

_"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"_

_"Son... I'm sorry..."_

/Christopher suddenly went wide eyed, and kept walking towards the walker. He then took the axe, and embedded it into the walker's leg. The walker snarled, as Christopher started violently beating it. Christopher then panted, with anger, as he looked at the walker/

"YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Christopher

/Christopher screamed, as he lifted up the axe, and decapitated the walker. He watched it's head roll away from him. He then dropped the axe, fell to the ground, and started sobbing/

==With Ulrich==

/Ulrich had a curious look, as he saw Chase and Aelita, walking towards them. Ulrich noticed that both of their eyes, were red, and puffy. Ulrich walked up to them/

"Are you guys, okay?" asked Ulrich

/Aelita and Chase, both nodded/

"We're fine. We just wanted some bonding time" said Aelita

"But... you look like you both were crying. A lot." said Ulrich

"Yep" said Chase, flatly

/Chase and Aelita continued walking, leaving Ulrich, with a confused look/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan and Anne, both laughed, as they were sitting on top of an isle./

"It's actually a pretty decent view from up here." said Anne

"Yeah... not the worst" said Dylan

/Anne grabbed Dylan's hand, and locked it. She then rose an eyebrow, as she noticed his wedding ring, still on/

"You still wear that?" asked Anne

"Yeah..." said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"That's really beautiful. I guess love never dies" said Anne

"I hope not... But, I have a new one. I'm not planning on letting this one, or the last one, die" said Dylan

/Anne giggled, as Dylan kissed her cheek/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick smiled, as he and Verity cuddled on a bed. She sighed, as she felt his hand, moving around on her stomach. She looked up at him/

"What're the chances that she'll look like me?" asked Verity

/Patrick rose an eyebrow/

"Why do you ask?" asked Patrick

"I was just thinking about it. And I don't want her to look like _him_, in any possible way" said Verity

"Ver, that isn't going to happen. And besides, even _if_ she does look like Carver, then I'll still love her" said Patrick

/Verity had a surprised look/

"You'd really do that? Even after what he did to me?" asked Verity

"Verity. This isn't his child. This is _our_ child. I'm it's father, and you're it's mother. Why wouldn't I ever not love her?" asked Patrick

/Verity smiled, as she dug herself into Patrick. She sighed, with happiness, as she was thinking/

"_He really does love me_" thought Verity, to herself

==With Chase==

/Chase watched, as Aelita washed her face, in the bathroom. She cleared her throat, as she wiped the water off, with a paper towel. She then walked to Chase, and looked at him/

"Are you okay?" asked Chase

"I'm fine" said Aelita

/Chase smiled/

"I'm glad, sis. I really am" said Chase

/Aelita smiled, as she and Chase walked out of the bathroom/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	83. The Bandana

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Anne and Dylan, were both sleeping on their bed. Anne smiled in her sleep, as she had her head on Dylan's chest. Both of them had their arms around each other. Odd walked towards them, with a sinister grin/

==2 Hours Later==

/Dylan yawned, as he walked towards the food isles. He saw the group, except for Christopher and Odd, sitting in a long picnic table. He walked to them, and sat down/

"Wow... you've slept until 3:00" said Chase

"Yeah, someone tell me that we have coffee, or something else with caffeine" said Dylan

"Yeah, c'mon. I'll lead you there" said Clementine

/Dylan nodded. He and Clementine then got up, and started walking towards a coffee machine, that was on the other side of the store. Clementine looked at Dylan/

"Anne still sleeping?" asked Clementine

"Yeah... And I'm surprised that I even woke up. We stayed up late, last night" said Dylan

/Dylan looked at Clementine, and saw he was withholding laughter/

"Not like _that_. I was telling her about some of the stuff we did when we were fighting XANA" said Dylan

"What was that like?" asked Clementine

/Dylan sighed/

"Hell... It was hell. Chase and Aelita have suffered more than they should. And-" said Dylan

/Suddenly, Dylan was cut off, by a very loud scream, that came from the other side of the store. Dylan went wide eyed, when he recognized it/

"Anne?!" asked Dylan

/Dylan and Clementine, then saw Odd, running towards them. Dylan had a look of fury, when he saw Anne's bandana in Odd's hand. Dylan stepped in front of Odd, stopping him, and also knocking him towards the ground. Odd looked at Dylan./

"What was that for?!" asked Odd

"You son of a bitch!" said Dylan

/Suddenly, they saw Anne, running down the isle, and covering her right eye, with her hand. Dylan went wide eyed, when he saw Anne, crouch next to Odd, and grab his shirt collar, with her free hand./

"WHERE IS IT!?" asked Anne

/Odd handed Anne her bandana. She grabbed it, and then went wide eyed, when she noticed Dylan, looking at her. She then turned, and started running away/

"Anne!" said Dylan

/Anne continued running, and was soon out of Dylan's sight. Dylan sighed, and looked at Odd/

"Next time, you should make sure that it's not important to someone!" snapped Dylan

/Dylan ran off, to look for Anne. Clementine and Odd, were both left with wide eyed looks/

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea was walking around the storage section, looking for Christopher. Suddenly, she noticed him, slouched over, and sitting on a crate. She walked over to him, and sat next to him/

"Chris... are you okay? You didn't come for breakfast" said Chelsea

/Christopher sighed/

"I'm not really hungry" said Christopher

/Chelsea had a worried look, as she grabbed Christopher's hand/

"Chris, what happened?" asked Chelsea

/Christopher looked at Chelsea/

"I killed the biter, that bit my parents" said Christopher

/Chelsea went wide eyed/

"Are you sure it was the same one?" asked Chelsea

"I never forget a face..." said Christopher

/Chelsea had a look of sympathy/

"Chris, I know that it hurts, but they're in a better place. And you still have me. And a family" said Chelsea

/Christopher nodded/

"I guess so" said Christopher

/Chelsea turned to look at Christopher, and then engulfed him in a hug. After a few moments, he started returning it/

"I love you" said Chelsea

"I love you too" said Christopher

/The couple smiled, as they hugged each other/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan had a worried look, as he walked into the manager's office. He then noticed Anne, sitting in a chair, and sobbing. He walked to her, sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand/

"Anne... are you okay?" asked Dylan

/Anne sniffled, and looked at Dylan/

"H... He took m- my bandana! H- He knows why I- I wear it!" said Anne

/Dylan had a look of sadness, as he reached out, and touched Anne's cheek/

"He was just being what he always is. And idiot" said Dylan

/Anne smiled, softly. She then looked at Dylan/

"I... I don't want them to see my eye... I don't want anyone to see" said Anne

"What about me?" asked Dylan

/Anne rose an eyebrow, as Dylan looked at her/

"I... I don't know" said Anne

"Anne, c'mon. I like your eyes. They're beautiful" said Dylan

/Anne blushed/

"I guess I can show you..." said Anne

/Anne took a deep breath, and took off her bandana. Dylan went wide eyed, when he saw her blood-red eye/

"Wow... it's... it's very pretty" said Dylan

/Anne had a saddened look/

"People thought it was a good reason to label me as a freak..." said Anne

"Well, they're wrong. That eye isn't something to be ashamed of. Take it from me. You know how much stares I got, because my eyes are hazel and blue?" asked Dylan

/Anne snickered, softly/

"Quiet a lot, I bet" said Anne

"Yeah..." said Dylan

/Dylan took a deep breath/

"Anne... I don't want you to be sad. It's one of the worst things I can think of. I only want you to be happy. You don't need to show your eye, if you don't want to. But, I still consider every part of you to be beautiful. No matter what anyone else says" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"That means a lot to me... thank you" said Anne

/Dylan and Anne leaned forward, and met in a kiss/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	84. The Baby's Coming!

(Anne** Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Anne and Dylan walked towards the food isles, hands held. Anne looked at Dylan/

"You know what I find kinda romantic, even though it's weird?" asked Anne

"What?" asked Dylan

"That your blood is in me... Remember? from when I got shot? And how you gave a lot of your blood to me?" asked Anne

/Dylan smirked/

"That... is kinda romantic. In a creepy way" said Dylan

/Anne giggled/

"You have to admit, it is _slightly_ nice knowing that I have some of you in me" said Anne

/Dylan went wide eyed, as Anne frowned/

"You know what I mean, you idiot" said Anne

/Dylan and Anne, both shared a laugh. Dylan then looked at Anne, and saw she had a look of being deep in thought/

"Something wrong?" asked Dylan

"Nothing... I was just thinking on whether I should have a talk with Odd, or not" said Anne

/Dylan shrugged/

"I think you should. It'd teach that idiot to not steal anything from you" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

==With Chase==

/Chase was walking through the electronic section. He then noticed Jeremie and Aelita, walking towards him. They stopped in front of him/

"Do you know where Dylan and Anne are?" asked Aelita

"No. Why'd you ask?" asked Chase

"We haven't seen either of them since this morning" said Jeremie

/Chase shrugged/

"They're probably making out, somewhere" said Chase

"Maybe... I guess..." said Aelita

/Aelita sighed/

"I miss my parents" said Aelita

"I miss them too. But they could've gotten out in time. Hell, they could have fled to Lyoko, for all I know" said Chase

/Aelita nodded/

"I really hope so" said Aelita

"Princess, I have complete confidence that they're alive. I'm sure of it" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, and nodded. Chase cleared his throat/

"You two wanna go and see if those TV's are still working?" asked Chase

"Sounds like a plan" said Jeremie

/Chase smiled. The group then started walking towards some televisions/

==With Odd==

/Odd was sitting in the food isle, eating some chocolate pudding. He stopped, when he saw Anne and Dylan, walking towards him. He then got up, and looked at them/

"Odd... that was really mean, what you did." said Anne

/Odd nodded/

"I didn't know it meant that much to you" said Odd

"It's okay. Just don't do it again. Okay?" asked Anne

/Odd nodded. Dylan and Anne, locked hands. Odd saw it, and smirked/

"So that's true love, huh?" asked Odd

/Anne looked at Dylan, and smiled/

"Yep" said Anne

"Must be nice" said Odd

/Dylan and Anne, both rose an eyebrow, as Odd walked away. Anne looked at Dylan/

"What'd he mean by that?" asked Anne

"He used to date a girl, back at Kadic. Her name was Sam" said Dylan

"What happened to her?" asked Anne

/Dylan shrugged/

"She wasnt't at the barn, when Shane burst it open. There's a chance she could still be alive" said Dylan

/Anne had a curious look on her face/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher and Chelsea, were both sitting with Verity and Patrick. Chelsea looked at Verity, and rose an eyebrow/

"When's the baby, due?" asked Chelsea

"She should be here, anytime." said Verity

/Patrick smiled/

"I'm so excited." said Patrick

"Me too. I always wanted to be a mother" said Verity

"I'm excited to hold her. If's been a while since I got to hold a baby" said Chelsea

"Well... maybe Chris can give you one..." joked Patrick

/Chelsea and Christopher both went wide eyed, and blushed, as Patrick and Verity, laughed. After a while, they calmed down/

"That's not funny" said Christopher

"Heh, I thought it was" said Patrick

/Suddenly, the group heard Verity groan, and put her hands on her stomach. Patrick went wide eyed, when he saw a puddle, underneith Verity's chair. She looked at him/

"I... I think the baby's coming!" said Verity

/Thw group went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	85. Don't Panic!

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==With Anne==

/Anne sighed, with happiness, as she and Dylan cuddled on a beanbag chair. Anne looked at Dylan/

"I think I might steal this beanbag chair" said Anne

"I don't blame you. This thing is kinda comfy" said Dylan

/Anne dug herself into Dylan, causing them both to smile/

"I love cuddling" said Anne

"I love it too" said Dylan

"I love you" said Anne

"I love you too" said Dylan

/The young couple continued to cuddle. Suddenly, they saw Clementine and Chelsea, running towards them. Chelsea and Clem, both stopped in front of Dylan and Anne, and panted/

"What's wrong?" asked Anne

"VERITY'S GONE INTO LABOR!" shouted Chelsea

/Anne went wide eyed, and stood up. She started hyperventilating, as she ran back and forth/

"Sweetie, are you okay?" asked Dylan

"WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY! HOW'RE WE GONNA DO THIS?! THIS IS FUCKED! THIS IS BEYOND FUCKED! WE CAN'T DO THIS! WE-"

/Suddenly, Anne was cut off, by Clementine hitting her in the head with an empty soda can. Anne stopped, and started to breath normally/

"Feeling calmer?" asked Chelsea

"Yeah. Thanks Clem, I needed that" said Anne

"No problem" said Clementine

/Dylan cleared his throat/

"Me and Chase were combat medics, in Syria. We can get the baby out of her, safely" said Dylan

"Will there be any problems?" asked Anne

"Well... as long as Chase doesn't pass out from the procedure, then there won't be" said Dylan

/Anne nodded/

"Where's Verity?" asked Anne

"We'll take you to her.. We all set up a bed, in the employee lounge" said Chelsea

/Dylan and Anne, both nodded. The group then started running towards the employee lounge/

==With Verity==

/Verity was screaming, as she held Patrick's hand. Everyone was in the room, standing around Verity. Chase had a latex glove on, and was sitting by Verity's legs. Verity looked at Patrick/

"YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" shouted Verity

"Whatever you say, honey" said Patrick

/The group then saw Dylan, Chelsea, Anne, and Clementine run into the room. Chase and Dylan, looked at the group/

"We're gonna need some space! I need everyone except for Patrick, Aelita, and Rebecca, to leave the room" said Dylan

/The group rose an eyebrow, as Dylan went wide eyed/

"I... I mean, everyone except for Patrick, Aelita, and _Jennifer_" said Dylan

/The group nodded. Jennifer and Aelita, both rose an eyebrow/

"Why do you want us to stay?" asked Jennifer

"We're gonna need some help with this" said Chase

/Chase looked at Aelita/

"You wanna learn how to deliver a baby, little sister?" asked Chase

/Aelita nodded/

"Alright. Everyone else leave the room, please" said Chase

/The group nodded. Everyone walked out of the room, as Aelita and Jennifer, walked towards Verity. Verity had a look of frustration, and pain, as she turned to look at Dylan/

"HURRY THIS UP!" shouted Verity

==With Anne==

/Anne had a look of being deep in thought, as she and the group all sat outside of the room. Yumi looked at her, and rose an eyebrow/

"Is something wrong?" asked Yumi

"Dylan said that Patrick, Aelita, and _Rebecca_ need to stay in the room. Why did he say Rebecca's name?" asked Anne

/Yumi shrugged/

"He's still in grief... But eventually, he'll get better. He probably said her name because of habit. I don't know... But I know that he's healing, and you're a big reason he is" said Yumi

/Anne smiled, and nodded/

"I guess you're right... Thanks Yumi" said Anne

"Anytime" said Yumi

/Christopher and Chelsea, were both sitting next to each other. Chelsea sighed, causing Christopher to look at her/

"Is something wrong?" asked Christopher

"Nothing... But... I just envy Verity, a little" said Chelsea

/Christopher rose an eyebrow, with surprise/

"Why do you envy her?" asked Christopher

"Because she's having a baby. I really, _really_, want to be a mother... I always wanted a child to look up to me, and I always wanted to take care of one. Something that I can truly call my own" said Chelsea

/Chelsea sighed, and turned, to look at Christopher/

"This is probably gonna be a weird question... But do you want to have a baby, with me?" asked Chelsea

/Christopher went wide eyed, and smiled/

"I... I'd _love_ to have a child with you. Especially if it means that we have to have-" said Christopher

"I know what you're gonna say. So please, shut up, and don't act like a fucking pervert" said Chelsea

/Chelsea and Christopher, shared a laugh. Jennifer looked at Miranda/

"How long does it take to deliver a baby?" asked Jennifer

/Miranda shrugged/

"My mom said that it took 8 hours for me to be born. So it could be shorter... or longer... I don't really know" said Miranda

/Jennifer shrugged/

==11 Hours Later==

/The group continued to sit outside of the employee lounge. Odd sighed, with boredom, as he looked at his watch/

"11 hours... 23 minutes... 7 seconds... How. Much. LONGER!?" asked Odd

"Odd, baka! It takes time for a baby to be born" said Yumi

/Odd sighed, with boredom. He then looked at Anne/

"You got any ideas to stop the boredom...?" asked Odd

"Nope..." said Anne

/Odd groaned, and slouched over. Ulrich looked at him/

"You're more bored than I figured you'd be" said Ulrich

"Well... this is one of those times where I wish I still had my Xbox 360..." said Odd

"Heh, you didn't like it much when you got the Red Ring of Death" stated Kyra

/The group shared a laugh. They suddenly stopped, when they saw Dylan, open the door. He looked at the group, and smiled/

"The baby's fine. And Verity's fine." said Dylan

/The group breathed a sigh of relief/

"Can we go and see them?" asked Jeremie

"She asked for you all to come in here" said Dylan

/The group smiled, got up, and walked into the room.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	86. Jessica Madison Hartnell

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(**Lots of Kudos** to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**, for helping me come up with the baby's name!)

* * *

/The group walked into the employee lounge. They saw Verity, with an exhausted look. They went wide eyed, when they saw a baby, in her arms/

"She's beautiful" said Jennifer

"T... Thanks" said Verity

/Anne smiled/

"How bad was it?" asked Anne

"Try to squeeze a watermelon, though a hole the size of a golf ball. Then come back to me with that question" said Verity

/The girls in the group, all giggled. Chase had a curious look/

"Do girls think that _everything's_ funny?" asked Chase

/The girls all scoffed, and looked at each other/

"Men..." said the girls

/The girls all shared a laugh. They calmed down, as everyone looked at the baby/

"She... looks a _lot_ like Patrick" said Ulrich

"She's got Verity's eyes" said Robert

"I can tell that the little tyke's got Patrick's nose" said Charles

/Verity and Patrick, both smiled. Verity looked at Patrick/

"I've thought about what to call her..." said Verity

"Really? What'd you think?" asked Patrick

/Verity looked down at the baby, and smiled/

"Jessica... Jessica Madison Hartnell" said Verity

/Patrick had a look of surprise/

"Madison was my mom's name" said Patrick

"Yeah. She was like a mother to me, too. I feel that it's a good way to honor her" said Verity

/Patrick's smile, got bigger/

"I think so too... I love you" said Patrick

"I love you too" said Verity

/Verity and Patrick, locked in a kiss. Anne looked at Jessica, and smirked/

"Jess could be a good nickname" said Anne

"Yeah... I like the sound of 'Jess'" said Clementine

/Odd smirked, and looked at Verity/

"If the baby looks like you _and_ Patrick... then does that mean that you two had-" said Odd

/Suddenly, Verity grabbed Odd's shirt collar, and looked him in the eyes/

"One more word... and you'll need a new set of teeth... Now shut the fuck up..." warned Verity

/Odd nodded, as Verity let go of his shirt. The group shared a laugh/

==One Month Later==

/Verity smiled, as she saw Patrick, rocking Jessica to sleep. She smirked, when she saw him put Jessica in her crib/

"You're a great father." said Verity

/Patrick smiled/

"Thanks... I was kinda afraid that I'll screw it up" said Patrick

/Verity walked to Patrick, and put her arms around his shoulders/

"Patrick... don't think like that. You're doing a _really_ good job at this. I'm really proud of you" said Verity

/Patrick grinned, he them put his arms around Verity, and started rubbing her back/

"Oh yeah?" asked Patrick

"Yeah" said Verity, seductively

/Patrick then moved his hands lower, until he was grabbing Verity's butt. She grinned, and looked at Patrick/

"Feel anything you like?" asked Verity

"Hell yeah, I am..." said Patrick

/Verity then started walking Patrick, towards their bed. She pushed him onto it, and got on top of him. She smirked, as she looked him in the eyes/

"Then you're gonna enjoy this..." said Verity, seductively

/Verity and Patrick, started French-kissing, deeply. Suddenly, the sound of a baby's cry broke into the room. Verity sighed, and then smiled/

"I'll take care of it... You'll have to wait until tomorrow" said Verity

/Patrick smirked, and watched, as Verity got off the bed, and started walking towards Jessica's crib. Patrick's eyes went lower, until he was staring at Verity's butt. He smirked, bigger. Verity turned, and saw him staring/

"It's not polite to stare" said Verity, playfully

/Patrick chuckled, as Verity picked up Jessica/

==The Next Day==

/The group met in the furniture section. Almost everyone was watching Patrick, as he held Jessica in his arms./

"How's Jess, doing?" asked Aelita

"Well... she's great at keeping us up at night" joked Verity

"Yeah, I know the feeling. You should've seen it when I had to babysit for a couple of children, who're the sons of the President of Turkmenistan" said Dylan

/Anne looked around/

"Hey... where's Chelsea and Christopher?" asked Anne

/Odd smirked/

"They're... uh... they're trying for a baby, right now..." said Odd

/The group went wide eyed/

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea gasped for breath, as she laid next to Christopher. Christopher was panting, as he pulled Chelsea closer to him. Chelsea looked at him/

"That was... wow..." said Chelsea

"I can't even describe how much I enjoyed that" said Christopher

/Chelsea giggled/

"Well... it was my pleasure, too" joked Chelsea

/Christopher smirked, as Chelsea laid her head on his chest. He used one of his hands, to start running his finger's through Chelsea's hair/

"So, you think you're pregnant now?" asked Christopher

"Kinda. It's more of a gut feeling. But there's a never-ending supply of pregnancy tests, so in a few days, I'll know for sure" said Chelsea

/Christopher smiled, as he pulled Chelsea closer to him/

==1 Hour Later==

/The group continued to sit in the furniture section. They went wide eyed, when they saw Christopher and Chelsea, walking towards them, hands held. Christopher and Chelsea, both sat on a sofa, and smiled at the group/

"Uh... where have you two, been?" asked Dylan

"Nowhere" said Chelsea

"Out" said Christopher

/Christopher and Chelsea, said their answers at the same time. The group, all rose an eyebrow/

"Odd said that you were trying for a baby" said Jennifer

"He did? I hope he didn't have to come to where we were, to find that out. Because if he watched, then I swear to god that I'll hunt him down, and cut off his most 'valuable asset'. And by that, I mean his penis" said Chelsea

/The group shared a laugh, as Odd lost the color in his face/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	87. Rebecca's Secret

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Chase and Jennifer, both giggled, as they walked towards the manager's office, hands held. Jennifer got to the door first, and then pushed Chase against it. They both smirked/

"I kinda like it when you take charge..." said Chase

"I bet you do" said Jennifer, seductively

/Jennifer looked at Chase's blade hand, and then looked back at Chase/

"Just make sure your can-opener doesn't poke me" said Jennifer

/Chase opened the door, and was pushed to the ground. Jennifer walked into the office, kicked the door shut behind her, and then climbed on top of Chase. They both started making out with each other, and kept it up, until:/

"OH MY GOD!"

/Chase and Jennifer both had frightened looks. They looked at the desk, to see Jeremie and Aelita, sweating, and panting. Chase rose an eyebrow/

"W... What're you two doing here?" asked Chase

"What're we doing here?! What're _you_ doing here?" asked Aelita

/Chase stuttered a little, as Jennifer cleared her throat/

"This might sound awkward... but why don't we all stay in here?" asked Jennifer

/Chase, Jeremie, and Aelita all went wide eyed/

"WHAT! I... I don't want to make out with Jeremie, in front of my brother!" said Aelita

"C'mon, you might like it" said Jennifer, playfully

/Suddenly, Jennifer looked at Chase, and started deeply kissing him. Aelita rose an eyebrow, and looked at Jeremie/

"I'm still not sure about this..." said Aelita

/Jeremie shrugged/

"You said that you liked making out in front of other people..." said Jeremie

"Yeah, but not when it's my brother and his girlfriend" said Aelita

/Jeremie smirked/

"You might like it" said Jeremie

/Aelita shrugged. She then smiled, and pulled Jeremie in for a kiss/

==With Anne==

/Anne sighed, as she held baby Jessica. She walked outside, and to Rebecca's grave. She sat down in front of it, and started lightly rocking Jessica/

"Hey Rebecca... I just came to chat. Heh, Verity and Patrick, had their kid. Her name is Jessica Madison Hartnell..." said Anne

/Anne sighed/

"Me and Dylan _really _miss you. But Dylan... he's not doing so great without you. He's been doing a lot better, but he's not like how he was before... God... I wish that he can see you again. I really do. Even if it means that we can't date anymore. I only want to see him happy." said Anne

/Anne took a deep breath, as Jessica started making baby noises/

"I just wish that Dylan could feel better... but I don't know how I can do that... Heh, I wish you can tell me... but... yeah..." said Anne

/Anne took a deep breath/

"Oh, and Chase and Aelita have been having some bonding time, or whatever it is... They've spent a lot of time together, after me and her were shot... it's honestly, really nice." said Anne

/Anne chuckled, softly, and sadly. Suddenly, she groaned, as Jessica vomited all over her shirt. Anne then stood up/

'Sorry Rebecca, but I have to go! UGH! SHE PUKED ALL OVER MY SHIRT! I LOVE THIS SHIRT!" yelled Anne, with annoyance

/Anne started walking back towards the store.../

==With Dylan==

/Dylan chuckled, as he saw Anne walking towards him. Anne handed him Jessica, causing him to raise an eyebrow/

"What's wrong?" asked Dylan

"SHE PUKED ALL OVER MY SHIRT! I LOVE THIS SHIRT! IT'S MY FAVORITE!" yelled Anne

/Dylan went wide eyed, and nodded, as Anne started walking away, while grumbling to herself. Dylan looked at baby Jessica, and smiled/

"Aw... did you puke all over my girlfriend? Good job..." joked Dylan

/Dylan chuckled, as he started rocking Jessica. He suddenly felt something wet, and warm, start going from Jessica, and onto his shirt. He frowned, as he looked at Jessica/

"And you peed on me... didn't you?" asked Dylan

/Jessica giggled/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick, Verity, Yumi, Ulrich, Clementine, Odd, and Kyra all were standing by the frozen foods section. They all had looks of worry/

"-He can not find out about this. Never. Do you understand me?" asked Patrick

"Where did you find it, anyway?" asked Odd

"In Rebecca's purse. I didn't want to check it, but I figured she might've left something for Dylan... I guess I'm kinda right" said Patrick

/The group then saw Jeremie, Aelita, Chase, and Jennifer walking towards them. They sighed, and walked to them/

"We need to talk about something..." said Verity

==With Anne, 20 Minutes Later==

/Anne was in the bathroom, grumbling to herself, as she washed off the last of Jessica's vomit. She then had a startled look, when she saw Chase, Jennifer, Verity, and Patrick walk into the room/

"You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!" yelled Anne

/Chase sighed, and walked to Anne. He then looked her in the eyes/

"Rebecca was hiding something, when she died" said Chase

"Uh... what're you talking about?" asked Anne

/Verity pulled a positive pregnancy test from her bag. Anne went wide eyed/

"No..." said Anne

"She was probably about 2 or 3 weeks along, when she died" said Patrick

/Anne gasped, and felt tears in her eyes/

"D... Does Dylan know?" asked Anne

"Anne, listen to me. He can _never_ find about this. Do you understand me? It was hard enough for him to lose Rebecca, but if you add the fact that he would've been a father? It would completely destroy him. I literally do not know what he would do, if he found out" said Chase

/Anne nodded/

"But... he needs to know" said Anne

"Anne, don't tell him. We're really worried about him right now. Don't tell him, that he would've been a father" said Jennifer

/The group had a startled look, as the door opened. They saw Dylan walk in, while holding Jessica. He walked to Patrick, and handed her to him/

"She needs a diaper change... she peed on me" said Dylan, with a smile

/Dylan chuckled, as he turned, and walked towards the sink. The rest of the group walked outside, and looked at each other. Chase stared at Anne/

"Please... don't tell him" said Chase

/Anne sighed, and nodded/

"Alright... but he'll have to find out eventually." said Anne

"Anne, he must _never_ find out about it. Don't ever tell him" said Verity

/Anne sighed. Verity then threw Rebecca's pregnancy test, in a nearby garbage can/

9REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	88. Clothes Shopping

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Anne was lying in her bed, with a worried look. She flinched, when she felt someone climb into the bed, and put their arms around her. She turned her head, and forced a smile, when she saw Dylan/

"Hey, sweetie" said Dylan

"H... Hi" said Anne

/Dylan smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Anne's cheek. He then put his head, back on his pillow. Anne hid the worried look on her face/

"So... I overheard an _interesting_ discussion" said Dylan

/Anne had a feeling of panic, as she looked at Dylan. Dylan started chuckling/

"Apparently... Odd's feet are starting to smell again" said Dylan

/Anne breathed a sigh of relief, causing Dylan to raise an eyebrow/

"Is something wrong, honey?" asked Dylan

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's wrong! Nothing at all! Well... aside from Odd's feet becoming a part of Saddam Hussein's chemical weapons" said Anne

/Dylan chuckled, as he pulled Anne closer to him. Anne sighed/

"I need to get a new flannel shirt..." said Anne

"Why?" asked Dylan

"Because this is the same shirt that Jessica puked on... I don't have any other flannel shirts..." said Anne

/Dylan shrugged/

"Even if it smells terrible, I'm glad that you're here" said Dylan

/Anne smiled, softly/

"I'm glad too... I love you" said Anne

/Dylan planted a kiss on Anne's forehead, as she mover her head onto Dylan's chest/

"I love you too, Anne" said Dylan

/Anne's smile, got bigger/

==The Next Day==

/Anne opened her eye, to notice that Dylan wasn't in bed with her. She sat up, and then looked to her right. She smirked, when she saw Jeremie and Aelita, cuddling in their sleep. She then got out of her bed, and started walking towards the clothes department. She then saw Chase and Dylan, talking. She walked to them/

"Good morning, guys" said Anne

"Morning, Anne" said Chase

/Anne walked to Dylan, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dylan smiled, as he looked at Anne/

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Patrick wanted my help with something." said Dylan

"It's alright, sweetie" said Anne

/Chase chuckled/

"Alright love-birds... keep it in private" joked Chase

/Anne and Dylan, both blushed, as Chase laughed. Anne then cleared her throat, and grabbed Dylan's hand/

"C'mon, you're helping me pick out a shirt" said Anne

/Dylan nodded. He and Anne then started walking towards the flannel shirts/

==With Verity==

/Verity, Yumi, and Jennifer were sitting by Patrick and Verity's bed. Jennifer and Yumi, both smiled, as they saw Verity, rocking Jessica. Verity handed Jessica to Yumi/

"She's cute" said Yumi

/Verity giggled/

"Yeah... I can't wait to see when Ulrich gives you a kid..." joked Verity

/Verity laughed, as Yumi blushed. Yumi and Verity, both noticed that Jennifer, had a look of deep thought/

"What're you thinking about?" asked Yumi

"I was thinking... what if me and Chase had a kid?" asked Jennifer

/Verity and Yumi, both went wide eyed/

"Would he even agree to that?" asked Yumi

"I don't know... Maybe someday." said Jennifer

/Yumi and Verity, both rose an eyebrow/

==With Anne==

/Anne giggled, as Dylan started kissing her, deeply. She broke the kiss, and smirked at him/

"There'll be plenty of time for that later... Right now, I need a couple of new shirts" said Anne

/Dylan smirked/

"Are you sure you don't need new underwear? Because I _gladly_ volunteer to inspect you wearing it. After all, we need to know if you look good in it..." said Dylan

/Anne scoffed, and rolled her eyes/

"Pervert" said Anne

"Hot girl" countered Dylan

"Dumbass" said Anne

"_Insanely _hot girl" countered Dylan

/Anne chuckled, as she grabbed a red flannel shirt. She held it over her torso/

"What do you think? Too red?" asked Anne

"Eh, it brings out your bandana" said Dylan

/Anne shrugged/

"I'll chalk it up as a _maybe_" said Anne

/Dylan suddenly got up, and walked to a dark orange leather jacket. He held it over his torso, and looked at Anne/

"What do you think?" asked Dylan

"It's a little too colorful" said Anne

/Dylan smiled/

"I think it brings out my eyes" said Dylan

"It makes my eyes hurt" countered Anne

/Dylan chuckled, as Anne laughed/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher stood outside of one of the bathrooms. After several minutes, Chelsea came out, and smiled/

"Well...? Are you pregnant?" asked Christopher

"Yep!" said Chelsea

/Christopher smiled, and laughed, as he picked up Chelsea, by the waist, and started moving her through the air. He finally put her down, and continued smiling./

"Wow... how'd you do that?!" asked Chelsea

"Does it matter?! We're gonna be parents!" said Christopher, with joy

/Chelsea smiled, as she and Christopher shared a kiss/

==With Chase==

/Chase smiled, as he admired a dark brown leather jacket. He looked at his jacket, and saw there were several holes in it. He shrugged/

"Eh, I needed a new one anyway" said Chase

/Chase then took off his jacket, and let it fall to the floor. He then grabbed the brown leather jacket, and put it on. He walked to a mirror, and admired himself/

"_Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_" sang Chase, to himself

"I thought I was already hot?"

/Chase jumped a little, and turned. He blushed, when he saw Jennifer, smirking at him/

"H... How long have you been standing there?" asked Chase

"Around the time you started admiring that jacket. It looks really good on you" said Jennifer

"Thanks" said Chase

/Jennifer walked to Chase, and hugged him from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled/

"I think it looks cute" said Jennifer

/Jennifer chuckled, as she saw Chase blush. She then moved her hand from his chest, and started going lower/

"So... I was thinking about something..." said Jennifer

"Y... Yeah? Ab- about what?" asked Chase

/Chase went wide eyed, as he felt Jennifer's hands go under his pants, and onto 'Little Chase'. Chase turned his head, to be met with a kiss from Jennifer/

"You wanna do it?" asked Jennifer, seductively

"Hell. Yeah." said Chase

/Jennifer and Chase, quickly kissed again/

"Have you ever had sex before?" asked Jennifer

"N... No, I- I haven't" said Chase

"Me neither. But don't worry..." said Jennifer

/Jennifer started kissing Chase's neck, causing him to moan/

"Instinct is better than experience" said Jennifer

/Chase turned, grabbed Jennifer by the waist, and started passionately kissing her. Eventually, they started taking their shirts off.../

==With Dylan==

/Dylan smiled, as he looked at the dark blue flannel shirt that Anne wore. Anne looked at him, and saw he was staring at her chest. She smirked./

"See anything you like?" flirted Anne

/Anne laughed, as Dylan blushed, deeply/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	89. Another Pregnancy

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Anne took off her shirt, and put on the black flannel one she found. She admired her look in a mirror, as Dylan stared at her/

"When's the last time I told you that you're beautiful?" asked Dylan

"About 5 hours ago" said Anne

"Oh, really? Well... you're beautiful!" said Dylan

/Anne giggled/

"Thanks... You're very handsome, yourself" said Anne

/Dylan smirked. He then got up, and put his arms around Anne's waist/

"Handsome, huh?" asked Dylan

"Okay, you're one of the hottest guys I have ever met. Happy?" asked Anne

/Dylan chuckled/

"Yes. Yes I am" said Dylan

/Anne giggled, as she and Dylan shared a kiss. Eventually, they broke it, and locked hands/

"C'mon, I saw a few shirts that I liked" said Anne

/Dylan smiled, as Anne led him out of the clothes changing room/

==With Jennifer==

/Jennifer gasped for breath, as she and Chase laid on the ground.../

"I... I... just... I... wow, okay? Just, fucking wow!" said Jennifer

/Chase nodded, in agreement/

"Where in the hell did you learn how to do all of that?!" asked Chase

/Jennifer giggled/

"A girl's got to have _some_ secrets" said Jennifer

/Chase smiled. Jennifer put her head on his chest, as he pulled her closer to him/

"I kinda hope I'm pregnant... Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Jennifer

"Sweetie, if you had a kid, then you can count on me to help you with it" said Chase

/Jennifer smiled, as she and Chase shared another kiss. Suddenly, Jennifer pounced on top of Chase, and grabbed 'Little Chase'/

"How about we make sure that I'm pregnant?" said Jennifer, seductively

/Chase grinned/

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie smiled, as he saw Aelita, sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He then moved his hand, and started petting her hair, back and forth/

"I love you..." whispered Jeremie

/Jeremie leaned forward, and kissed Aelita's forehead. He then smiled, when he saw her emerald-green eyes, open/

"Good morning, princess" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled/

"Good morning to you too" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie, both sighed with happiness, as they put their arms around each other. Aelita purred, as Jeremie used his hand to rub her side/

"What do you want to do today?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked thoughtful, then grinned/

"If you keep rubbing my side like that... I'll probably have sex with you" flirted Aelita

/Jeremie went wide eyed, and slack jawed, as Aelita laughed uncontrollably. She looked at Jeremie's shocked expression/

"I was joking!" said Aelita

/Jeremie softened his expression, and started laughing with Aelita. Eventually, they both calmed down, and Aelita continued purring, as Jeremie continued rubbing her side/

"I wonder what Dylan thinks of us?" asked Aelita

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremie

"Well... Chase is obviously _very _over-protective. But what does Dylan think? I haven't seen him react that badly to our relationship" said Aelita

/Jeremie shrugged/

"He might be plotting ways to kill me if he sees me touching you..." joked Jeremie

/Aelita giggled/

"I _know_ that Chase might have a few plans for that already" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita, shared a laugh/

==With Anne==

/Dylan had a look of extreme boredom, as Anne tried on a Naruto T-Shirt. She noticed Dylan's expression, and frowned/

"Are you... bored?" asked Anne

/Dylan shook his head/

"Nope... but it's been a while since you tried on one of those incredibly sexy shirts." said Dylan

"The spaghetti strap ones? The ones that show off my stomach?" asked Anne

"Anne, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you wearing that!" said Dylan

/Anne giggled/

"Well... I know what to wear when I want to get your blood warm" flirted Anne

"Anne, you'll _never _lose that ability" said Dylan

/Anne chuckled, and walked to Dylan. She sat on his lap, and started deeply kissing him. She stopped, when she felt _something_ poking at her leg. She looked down, smirked, and looked back at Dylan, who had an embarrassed look/

"Am I really _that_ sexy in those shirts?" asked Anne

"Well... y- yeah" said Dylan

/Anne smiled/

"Your 'tent pole' is poking my leg" said Anne

/Anne giggled, as Dylan blushed, deeply. Suddenly, they both went wide eyed, when they heard muffled moaning/

"Is that... Chase and Jennifer...?!" asked Anne

"It sounds like them..." said Dylan

/Dylan and Anne, both looked at each other with wide eyes. They then shrugged, and resumed kissing/

==With Kyra==

/Kyra, and the rest of the group, were all sitting in the food isles, and at the picnic table. They then noticed Christopher and Chelsea, running towards them, hands held. They all rose an eyebrow, as Christopher and Chelsea sat down, with Chelsea on Christopher's lap/

"What're you two so happy about?" asked Yumi

"I'M PREGNANT!" shouted Chelsea, with joy

/The group had shocked looks, as Chelsea giggled. Verity went wide eyed/

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S GREAT!" shouted Verity

"I KNOW!" shouted Chelsea

/Verity, Chelsea, and Kyra all shrieked with joy. Everyone else, covered their ears, until they stopped screaming. Odd rose an eyebrow/

"Do girls think that _everything_ is great!?" asked Odd

/Verity, Chelsea, and Kyra all scoffed, and looked at each other/

"Men..." said Chelsea/Verity/Kyra

/The girls all shared a laugh, as everyone else had curious looks/

==With Jennifer==

/Jennifer and Chase, both stumbled out of the clothes changing room, hands held/

"I'm going on record as saying that... was... awesome..." said Chase

/Jennifer giggled/

"Well, It was my _pleasure_ to please you" joked Jennifer

/Jennifer and Chase, shared a laugh. They immediately stopped laughing, when they saw Dylan and Anne, making out while sitting on a chair. Jennifer and Chase, both rose an eyebrow/

"Do you think they heard us?" asked Chase

"The walls were like paper. I'd be surprised if they _didn't_" said Jennifer

/Chase looked at Jennifer/

"Should we stop them?" asked Chase

"They were nice enough to not interrupt us... so I vote no" said Jennifer

"Good call" said Chase

/Chase and Jennifer, both chuckled. They locked hands, and started walking away. Dylan and Anne, continued making out.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	90. The Girl in White

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Dylan and Anne, (finally) stopped making out. They both lied on the ground, and panted. They locked hands, and looked at each other/

"I love you" said Dylan

"I love you too" said Anne

/Anne and Dylan, shared a deep kiss. They then got off of the ground, and Anne stared at Dylan, as he put his shirt back on. Dylan looked at Anne, and noticed she was staring. He smirked/

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" said Dylan

"Or I could just rip off the shirt" countered Anne

"I might be able to live with that" said Dylan

/Anne and Dylan, both smirked at each other. They then started kissing again. Anne shook her head, as Dylan started kissing her neck/

"We can't... everyone'll wonder where we are..." said Anne

/Dylan smirked/

"Let them look..." said Dylan

/Anne lightly pushed Dylan away from her. She then walked to him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips/

"We can make out _later_." said Anne

/Dylan smirked/

"Whatever you say, baby" said Dylan

/Anne giggled, as she and Dylan locked hands, and walked away from the clothes department. Suddenly, they saw Aelita, running towards them. Aelita stopped in front of them, and panted/

"Did you guys hear that Chelsea's pregnant!?" asked Aelita

/Dylan and Anne, both had looks of shock/

"CHELSEA'S PREGNANT?!" asked Anne

"YES!" said Aelita

/Aelita and Anne, both screamed with joy. Dylan rose an eyebrow/

"Do girls think that _everything_ is great?" asked Dylan

/Aelita and Anne, both scoffed, and looked at each other/

"Men..." said Anne/Aelita

/Anne and Aelita, both laughed, as Dylan had a confused look/

"Okay... I'm gonna go and see how Christopher's dealing with this" said Dylan

/Dylan started walking away, towards the food isles/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher and Chelsea, both smiled, as they sat at the picnic table. Christopher grabbed Chelsea's hand, and kissed it. He then looked at her/

"I can't believe we're going to be parents" said Christopher

"You'll be a great father. I have complete confidence in you" said Chelsea

/Christopher smiled, as he pulled Chelsea in for a kiss. He broke it, when he saw Dylan, walking towards them. Dylan stopped in front of them, and chuckled/

"I heard that a couple of people are gonna be parents" said Dylan

"Yeah, we're really excited" said Chelsea

/Dylan smiled, sadly/

"I wish I could have a kid..." said Dylan

"There's still a huge possibility that you and Anne could..." said Christopher, trailing off

/Dylan nodded/

"Yeah... maybe someday we can." said Dylan

/Dylan sighed/

"I remember that Rebecca used to spend a lot of time in the baby section, before she died... I wonder if she was planning to ask me if I wanted to have a baby with her...?" asked Dylan

"Dylan, don't think like that. She might've just been looking for something for Verity" said Chelsea

/Dylan shrugged/

"Maybe... And there's also the chance that she wanted to have one... I don't know..." said Dylan

/Dylan sighed, then looked at Chelsea and Christopher./

"But I don't have time to dwell on that. Because Chris... Chase... Ulrich... and I... ARE GONNA TEAR SHIT UP!" shouted Dylan

/Dylan laughed, as Christopher grinned/

"Sounds like a plan" said Christopher

/Christopher looked at Chelsea, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then got up, and started running with Dylan, towards the gun section of the store. Chelsea then noticed Anne, walking towards her. Anne sat next to Chelsea, and sighed/

"I heard what he said about Rebecca... And how he thinks she was 'planning' for a baby" said Anne

/Anne sighed, and looked at Chelsea/

"I don't know if I can keep lying about it... I don't want to lie to him" said Anne

"Anne, you have to. If he finds out that she was pregnant... he might kill himself..." said Chelsea

/Anne gasped, then frowned/

"Never say that again..." warned Anne

"Look, I'm sorry, but he must never find out that Rebecca was pregnant. If he does, then it'll be catastrophic" said Chelsea

/Anne sighed, and then nodded/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan, Chase, Ulrich, and Christopher all stood on the roof. Christopher held a silenced R700 sniper rifle. He looked through the scope, as Ulrich, Chase, and Dylan all held binoculars/

"You got your target?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah... a fat one" said Christopher

"Send him back to hell" said Chase

/Christopher smirked, as he pulled the trigger. The group gave a small cheer, as the bullet hit the walker, directly in the head. Christopher smiled, as he handed Dylan the R700/

"Nice shot!" said Chase

"Thanks... Now, let's see how Dylan can do this" said Christopher

/Dylan scoffed, with a grin/

"You're talking to one of the best riflemen to come out of JSOC" said Dylan

/Dylan went into a prone position, and deployed the bipod on the rifle. He looked through the scope, for several minutes/

"Do you have a target yet?" asked Ulrich

"Give me a second... I'm still looking for a challenge..." said Dylan

/Dylan smirked, as he cocked the rifle. He continued looking for another couple of minutes, until he saw a woman walker, dressed in a white dress. He rose an eyebrow, when he saw the dress was clean/

"What in the goddamn...?" asked Dylan, to himself

/The 'walker' turned around. Dylan had a look of horror, as he saw _Rebecca_, looking directly at him, and smiling. He screamed, and pulled away from the scope. Chase and Ulrich, crouched next to him/

"YOU CAN'T BE REAL! YOU CAN'T BE...!" shouted Dylan

"DYLAN!" said Chase

/Dylan continued to have a wide eyed expression, as he started violently sobbing. Christopher looked at the walker, though his binoculars, and saw it was a brunette woman, dead for what appeared to be months. Christopher looked at Dylan, with a worried look/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	91. The Last Goodbye

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Three Hours Later==

/Dylan continued to have a wide eyed look, as he lied in his bed, and stared at the ceiling. The group watched, as Anne sat next to him, and started stroking his cheek, with the back of her hand/

"Dylan...? Sweetie, are you okay?" asked Anne

/Dylan didn't answer, and continued staring blankly at the ceiling. He finally took a deep breath/

"Rebecca was pregnant when she died... wasn't she?" asked Dylan

/The group went wide eyed. Anne had a look of horror/

"H... How do you know that-" said Anne

"Was. She. Pregnant?" asked Dylan, sternly

/Anne sighed, and then nodded/

"Yes" said Anne

"Dylan... w- we were just trying to protect you. We didn't know how you would react" said Aelita

/Dylan had a look that was a mixture of heartbreak, and devastation/

"I could've been a father..." whispered Dylan

/Dylan sighed, and looked back at the ceiling/

"I want to be alone right now" said Dylan

/The group had worried looks, as they nodded/

"Okay... j- just please don't do anything stupid" said Clementine

/The group all started walking away. Dylan noticed that Anne was still sitting next to him. He rose an eyebrow/

"Dylan... I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to see you hurt" said Anne

"It's okay... But I just want to be alone right now" said Dylan

/Anne nodded. She had a look of sadness as she got up, and walked away. Dylan then sighed, got up off the bed, and started walking towards the front door/

==With Chase==

/Chase sighed, as he sat down next to Aelita/

"I'm worried about him" said Chase

"We all are" said Miranda

"How in the hell did he even find out?" asked Yumi

/Verity shrugged/

"You got me... I destroyed Rebecca's pregnancy test" said Verity

"How did she even _get_ pregnant? Was there a hole in the condom?" asked Jeremie

"Probably. Me and Verity found a couple of them with holes... and don't ask why we were looking for some..." said Patrick

/The group saw Anne, walking towards them. She sat down next to Chase, and had a saddened look. Anne sighed/

"Has he ever done anything like that, before?" asked Anne

"Once... when his dad died..." said Chase

/Anne's look of sadness, increased. Suddenly, Miranda gasped/

"Dylan's going outside!" said Miranda

/The group turned, and went wide eyed, when they saw Dylan, walk out of the front door. Anne, Aelita, and Chase all got up, and started running towards the entrance/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan stumbled out of the store, and walked towards the fence. He had a blank look, as he saw Rebecca. She was in a white dress, and standing on the other side of the fence. Dylan got to the fence, and looked at her/

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" asked Dylan

"_I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to be sad_" said Rebecca

/Dylan sighed/

"Was it a boy, or a girl?" asked Dylan

"_I don't know... I think it might've been a girl_" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled, softly

"Why're you here? What do you want?" asked Dylan

_"I had a feeling you were going to be extremely sad... But I didn't realize it would be because of me"_ said Rebecca

/Dylan reached out through the fence, and started stroking Rebecca's cheek/

"Maybe I should just... join you... I've got a gun, and-" said Dylan

"_Dylan Enheart... Never think of doing that. There's people here that need you, and-_" said Rebecca

"I NEED YOU! You can't just come here, and... and _taunt me_, by making me remember you!" said Dylan

/Dylan started sobbing, as Rebecca smiled, sadly/

"_Why do you think I asked Anne to take care of you? I want her to help make you happy."_ said Rebecca

"I... I love her... and I love you... I just wish that I could see you again" said Dylan

"_Dylan, you will see me again someday. But for now, you need to accept the fact that I'm gone. I want you to move on. You promised me that you would" _said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled/

"Yeah... I did..." said Dylan

"_I love you so much... But I need you to be there for Anne. And she needs to be there for you. Speaking of which, they're about to run out of the entrance"_ said Rebecca

/Dylan smirked, as tears flowed down his face/

"I love you so much" said Dylan

_"I love you too"_ said Rebecca

/Dylan wiped the tears from his face, and grabbed Rebecca's hand/

"Goodbye Rebecca... I hope we see each other again, someday" said Dylan

"_Goodbye Dylan... I know we will_" said Rebecca

==With Chase==

/Chase, Anne, and Aelita all ran out of the entrance. They stopped, and went wide eyed, when they saw Dylan. He was standing by the fence, and looked like he was kissing the air. Anne had an extremely worried look/

"What's he doing...?" asked Anne

"I... I think that he's saying goodbye... to Rebecca..." said Chase

/The group saw Dylan, stop kissing the air, and let go of it. He had a saddened look as he turned, and started walking towards them. Dylan stopped in front of the group, where Anne walked to him, and grabbed his hand/

"Dylan...? Are you okay?" asked Anne

/Dylan smiled/

"Yeah... I am" said Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	92. The Need for a Bathroom

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==One Week Later==

/Dylan and Anne, both smiled, as they sat on the roof. Anne was sitting next to Dylan, and cuddling with him. Dylan looked at Anne, and sighed/

"I never really apologized for what happened last week... I'm really sorry that I got you worried" said Dylan

"It's okay. I'm just happy that you're safe" said Anne

/Anne smiled, as she felt Dylan's arms wrap around her, tighter/

"I know that it hurts, losing her... But did you _really_ see Rebecca?" asked Anne

"I like to think that I did. Or at the very least, I hope I did... I don't know..." said Dylan

/Dylan looked down, and planted a kiss on Anne's forehead, causing her to smile/

"It's gonna be hard moving on... I can promise that. But with you here, I think it'll all be okay" said Dylan

/Anne looked up, and planted a kiss on Dylan's lips. They both smiled into the kiss, and closed their eyes. After a few moments, Anne broke the kiss, and looked at Dylan's eyes/

"I'm glad" said Anne

==The Next Day==

/Chelsea sobbed, uncontrollably, as she sat next to a shelf that was stocked with pickles. Verity, Yumi, and Aelita were walking by, and noticed the scene. They immediately ran to Chelsea, and sat next to her/

"Chelsea... what's wrong?" asked Aelita

"THERE'S NO MACARONI LEFT!" shouted Chelsea

/Chelsea sobbed harder, as Verity, Yumi, and Aelita all rose an eyebrow/

"Macaroni...?" asked Yumi

"I thought you liked pickles?" asked Aelita

/Suddenly, Chelsea grabbed Aelita's shirt collar, and had a look of anger/

"I LOVE PICKLES! BUT I'M CRAVING MACARONI AND CHEESE! AND THERE ISN'T ANY MACARONI LEFT!" shouted Chelsea

/Aelita went wide eyed, and nodded. Chelsea let go of her shirt collar, and resumed sobbing. Verity looked at Aelita, and smirked/

"_Never_ ask questions to a pregnant woman. The emotions run high" said Verity

"No shit!" said Aelita

==With Anne==

/Anne was walking towards the electronic department. She then noticed that Odd, was walking alongside her. She groaned, and looked at him/

"What is it?" asked Anne

"Why do you always wear dark clothes?" asked Odd

/Anne went wide eyed. She then sighed/

"Because I had a dark past... lets leave it at that" said Anne

"But... Chase and Dylan had a dark past, and they don't wear dark clothes" said Odd

"WELL MAYBE THEY DIDN'T GET RAPED, OKAY?!" shouted Anne

/Odd nodded. He and Anne continued walking, before Odd cleared his throat/

"And I guess it helps that you have a _great_ body, in that outfit?" asked Odd

/Anne went wide eyed, with fury/

==With Chase==

/Chase, Ulrich, Patrick, and Jeremie, were all watching as Chelsea sobbed, with the girls around her. Chase and Patrick looked at each other, and smirked/

"Women" said Patrick/Chase

/Chase and Patrick shared a laugh. They all then started walking towards the electronic department/

"So, how's everything going with Jennifer?" asked Jeremie

"Pretty good. She's been talking about wanting a baby" said Chase

"You have my condolences. Verity was a _bitch_ when she had her mood-swings. I can't begin to imagine how Jennifer'll have them" said Patrick

/Chase chuckled/

"Believe me... I'm probably going to have to make a survival kit. And maybe build a bunker" joked Chase

"You might want to make it withstand a nuclear bomb" joked Ulrich

/The group shared a laugh. They stopped laughing, when they saw Odd, tied to the ceiling with a length of rope, attached to his ankle. The group went wide eyed, when they saw he had bruises, and a blood mark on his chest/

"THANK GOD! What took you guys so long?!" asked Odd

"Odd... w- what the fuck happened!?" asked Ulrich

"ANNE! I only said that she had a great body!" said Odd

/Ulrich groaned. The group then looked at each other/

"So... who votes to leave him like this?" asked Chase

"WHAT!?" asked Odd

/Jeremie, Chase, Ulrich, and Patrick all raised their hands/

"Who votes to cut him down?" asked Chase

/Odd raised his hand. Chase chuckled./

"Sorry Della Robia, but democracy has run it's course! You can find a way down" said Chase

"Just chew through the rope, or something" said Jeremie

/The group laughed, and walked away, as Odd frowned/

"BUT I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" shouted Odd

==With Dylan==

/Dylan chuckled, as he walked with Anne/

"-You tied him to the ceiling?" asked Dylan

"DAMN RIGHT! He said I had a great body!" said Anne

"Well... he isn't wrong..." said Dylan

/Anne smiled, scoffed, and rolled her eyes/

"Pervert" said Anne

"Incredibly hot girl" countered Dylan

"Dummy" said Anne

"Sexiest girl in the universe" countered Dylan

/Dylan and Anne, shared a laugh/

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea had a look of delight, as the girls, and Christopher, sat next to her. She was taking massive spoonfuls of chocolate ice cream, and eating it. Christopher reached out to her, and smiled/

"Can I have some?" asked Christopher

/Chelsea frowned/

"NO! IT'S MY PRECIOUS! MINE!" shouted Chelsea

/Chelsea hissed. The group immediately started backing up, as Chelsea continued eating her ice cream, violently/

==With Jennifer==

/Jennifer, Kyra, Robert, Clementine, and Charles were all outside, by the front gate. They raised their rifles, when they saw a lone figure, approach the gate. Jennifer aimed at the figure/

"STOP!" shouted Jennifer

/The person stopped, and raised their hands/

"Who are you? What do you want?" shouted Kyra

"Water! Please!" said the person

"How can we trust you?" shouted Charles

/The person then lowered their arms, in shock/

"Wait... Charles? CHARLES LIGGIT?!" asked the person

/The group all rose an eyebrow, as the person started to rush the gate. Suddenly, Kyra raised her rifle, and fired a shot. The person immediately hit the ground, just in front of the gate. Robert and Jennifer ran to the person, and gasped with realization/

"SAM?! SAMANTHA KNIGHT?!" asked Jennifer

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	93. A Run from Death Incarnate

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(I left a special **Easter Egg** for **Makesmewrite57**.)

* * *

/Jennifer and Kyra brought Sam into the furniture section. The rest of the group, except for Odd, all gathered around/

"Is she alive?" asked Ulrich

"The bullet grazed the side of her head. She'll be fine" said Chase

/Kyra sighed/

"I can't believe I shot her" said Kyra

"It was an accident. She ran towards the gate... You kept us safe" said Yumi

"But I still shot her" said Kyra

/The group sighed, as they looked at Sam, who was lying unconscious on a bed. Anne looked at Chelsea/

"So, how's the pregnancy coming along? Is the baby okay?" asked Anne

/Chelsea had a look of fury/

"Are you saying that I don't know how to take care of a baby?!" asked Chelsea

"Chelsea, she was just asking you a simple question" said Verity

/Chelsea went slack jawed/

"SIMPLE QUESTION?! ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!" asked Chelsea

"Oh boy..." muttered Christopher

/Chelsea looked at Verity, Anne, and Christopher with fury. They immediately went wide eyed, and started backing up/

"Chelsea... calm down... okay? Can you do that for me...?" asked Christopher

"I CAN KILL YOU, FOR YOU!" shouted Chelsea

"Oh no, not again!" said Anne

/Verity, Anne, and Christopher immediately turned, and started running. Chelsea screamed, and started running after them/

"Is this how I was when I was pregnant?!" asked Verity

"You were less moody!" said Anne

/They continued running/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan had a wide eyed look, as he watched Anne turn, and go around a corner. He then looked at Chase/

"What the hell just happened?" asked Dylan

"I don't fucking know" said Chase

/Dylan shrugged, as the group continued to have a wide eyed stare/

"Well... that was something" said Miranda

"Yes. Yes it was..." said Aelita

/The group shrugged, and looked at each other. Clementine rose an eyebrow/

"Where's Odd...?" asked Clementine

==With Odd==

/Odd continued hovering above the ground. He sputtered his lips, from boredom, while trying to name all of the girls he dated, at one point or another/

"-Jennifer Mason... Hannah Shi... Julie Pauke... Rebecca Kennedy... Bill Thomas... Wait... I didn't date Bill. Did I? No, no... that was something from my eighth grade cooking class... Jessica Hamilton... Britney Rowlings... Who else am I forgetting? Oh yeah... that Swedish girl. Whatever her name was... Rebecca Townley... Miranda Lamberse, for a while... uh... did I ever date Verity? Or Aelita? No... no I didn't... um... Who else am I forgetting...?" said Odd, to himself

/Suddenly, Odd saw Verity, Anne, and Christopher run past him. He had a wide eyed look/

"WHAT THE HELL!?" asked Odd

/Odd then saw that Chelsea, stopped in front of him. She pulled out a pair of scissors, and cut the rope. Odd fell to the ground, and groaned, as he rubbed his head/

"Thank you!" said Odd

/Odd suddenly went wide eyed, when Chelsea grabbed his shirt collar, and brought him to eye level/

"WHERE DID THEY GO!?" roared Chelsea

/Odd had a look of fear, as he pointed at the direction that the group ran. Chelsea smiled/

"Much obliged" said Chelsea

/Chelsea then frowned, and let go of Odd's shirt. Odd fell to the ground, as Chelsea resumed running after them. Odd smirked/

"Holy shit... Chris... you are one hell of a _lucky guy_" said Odd

==With Anne==

/Anne, Verity, and Christopher all had wide eyed looks, as they got cornered in one of the food isles. Verity and Anne, locked hands, as Christopher (literally) started praying. The group went wide eyed, as they saw Chelsea, walking towards them/

"Anne... Chris... you were great friends..." said Verity

"Same to you... but I have a confession... When I first got to camp, I sorta accidently used your toothbrush to scrub dirt off of my shoe..." said Christopher

"WHAT!?" asked Verity

/Verity's attention, quickly turned back towards Chelsea. Chelsea still had a look of fury/

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D INSULT MY BABY! I CAN'T BELIEVE CHRISTOPHER WOULD JOIN YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE..." shouted Chelsea

/Chelsea stopped mid-sentence, and went wide eyed, as she saw a box of macaroni, behind Anne. Anne noticed it, and grabbed it, causing Chelsea to go wide eyed/

"Let's make a deal... You don't kill us, and you get the macaroni. Deal?" asked Anne

"Deal" said Chelsea

/Anne tossed the box to Chelsea. Chelsea grabbed it, and started crying tears of joy. Anne started walking away, leaving Christopher and Verity, with wide eyed looks/

==With Odd==

/Odd sighed, as he walked to the furniture section. He noticed the group, all crowded around a bed. He groaned, as he walked to them/

"You know, it would be _really_ nice to leave me a pair of scissors next time!" said Odd

/Odd scooted his way through the group. He then had a look of shock, when he noticed Sam, lying in the bed, with her eyes open. Sam looked at Odd, and smirked/

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Sam

"Anne..." said Odd

"You never know when to shut up, do you?" asked Sam

/Odd grinned/

"No... no I don't" said Odd

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	94. We've Got Your Back

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/Sam smiled, as Odd sat next to her, and as the group stood around her. Sam looked at Jeremie and Aelita, and smirked, when she saw them holding hands/

"About time you two got together" said Sam

/Jeremie and Aelita, blushed deeply. Sam looked around/

"Where's Alexandr... And Amy...?" asked Sam

"They're... dead..." said Yumi

/Sam sighed/

"I'm sorry" said Sam

/Sam then looked at Dylan, and rose an eyebrow/

"Where's Rebecca?" asked Sam

/The group went wide eyed, as Dylan had a deeply saddened look. He took a deep breath, and looked at Sam/

"She's dead, too..." said Dylan

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry" said Sam

/Dylan nodded. The group then saw Anne, approach them. Anne stopped next to Dylan, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and grabbed his hand. Sam smirked/

"Who's she?" asked Sam

"Anne Marshall" said Anne

/Sam smiled/

"Nice to meet you... I'm Odd's old girlfriend, Samantha Knight" said Sam

/Sam then saw Christopher, Verity, and Chelsea approach. The group went wide eyed, as they saw that Chelsea was holding a bowl of macaroni and cheese, and was violently eating it. Ulrich was about to speak, when Verity put a hand on his mouth/

"Don't ask..." said Verity

"Don't tell..." said Odd

/Verity groaned, and looked at Odd, who was smirking/

"Is today one of those days where you _have _to act like an idiot?" asked Verity

"Blame the writer" said Odd, cryptically

/Verity shrugged. Christopher sighed, and looked at the group/

"I hate to interrupt, but I don't think I've said something yet..." said Christopher

"What were you going to say?" asked Aelita

/Christopher sighed/

"I saw the walker that bit my parents, and I killed it." said Christopher

/The group went wide eyed. Chelsea walked to Christopher, and grabbed his hand/

"Are you okay?" asked Chelsea

"Yeah" said Christopher

/Chase frowned/

"You got your revenge... tell me, was it worth it?" asked Chase

/Christopher shrugged/

"I don't know... It felt good when I killed it, but now all I feel is emptiness. It doesn't bring my parents back, and it doesn't make the world a safer place... So I don't know if it was worth it" said Christopher

/Chase nodded/

"Heh, welcome to my world..." said Chase

==The Next Day==

/The group sat in the furniture section. Everyone had uncomfortable looks, as Odd and Sam were making out on a bed. Chelsea was doing the same, with Christopher. Chase sighed/

"Anyone want to get away from the people who're probably about to have sex?" asked Chase

"Yes!" said the group

/Everyone got up, and started walking away from the make out session, behind them.../

==20 Minutes Later==

/Verity sighed, with happiness, as she walked around with Jessica in her arms. Patrick was walking with her, and smiling/

"She's beautiful" said Patrick

"Yeah... And I'm so glad that she looks like us. And not _him_..." said Verity

/Patrick smiled at Verity/

"I'm just glad that you and Jess are alright. Nothing else matters to me, except to make sure that you both are okay" said Patrick

/Verity smiled. She suddenly went wide eyed, when she saw Chelsea, walk to her, and sheepishly rubbing her left arm/

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday... And I'm _really_ sorry that I threatened to disembowel you with a butter knife" said Chelsea

/Verity nodded, and smiled/

"All's forgiven. I used to have the same mood swings" said Verity

"Then you know how uncontrollable it can be" said Chelsea

/Verity nodded/

"I threatened to choke Patrick to death, because he tried to take my bowl of chili from me" said Verity

/Verity and Chelsea shared a laugh, as Patrick went wide eyed. Eventually, they calmed down/

"Did you apologize to Anne and Chris, yet?" asked Verity

"Yeah. Anne was really friendly about it. And I had to do was give oral-sex to Chris, as an apology" said Chelsea

"TMI" said Patrick

/The group shared a laugh/

==With Anne==

/Anne went back to the furniture section, to see that Odd, Chelsea, and Christopher were all gone. She then sat next to Sam, and they smiled at each other/

"How've you been?" asked Anne

/Sam shrugged/

"My head feels a lot better... Thank god for painkillers" said Sam

/Sam looked at Anne/

"Has Odd done anything stupid while I was away from him?" asked Sam

"OH MY GOD! YES! Yes he has! I can't even begin to describe how annoying he's been!" said Anne

/Sam smirked/

"I can tell from how you tied him to the ceiling" said Sam

"HE SAID I HAD A GREAT BODY!" said Anne

/Sam laughed/

"What else has he done?" asked Sam

"One time, he sat up in his bed, and was still kinda asleep. He looked right at me, and called me ugly!" said Anne

"Yeah... he did that to me too, one time. What'd you do to him?" asked Sam

"Lets just say that he learned his lesson..." said Anne

/Anne and Sam, shared a laugh. Sam then looked at Anne/

"Being out there... on my own... it wasn't fun. I'm glad that I got some old friends, and new friends, to back me up now" said Sam

"Don't worry. We've got your back" said Anne

/Anne and Sam, smiled at each other/

==With Chase==

/Chase, Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita all had a wide eyed look, as he heard joyful screaming, coming from the bathroom. Suddenly, they saw the door open. Jennifer immediately ran out, and tackled Chase. She started kissing his cheek, multiple times, as he had a shocked look/

"Uh... you're _really_ fucking happy" stated Chase

/Jennifer sat up, and smiled/

"I'M PREGNANT!" said Jennifer

/The group went wide eyed, as Chase had a shocked look/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	95. I'm Gonna Be A Dad!

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Chase continued to have a shocked look, as Jennifer was repeatedly kissing his cheek. Aelita also had a wide eyed look/

"I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT?!" asked Aelita

"Yep!" said Jennifer

/Jennifer looked at Chase, with a smirk/

"How does it feel that you're going to be a father?" asked Jennifer

/Chase didn't answer. Jennifer rose an eyebrow, as she noticed that Chase was still wide eyed, and not moving. Jennifer sighed, and looked at Aelita./

"He's frozen, isn't he?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, I know what it looks like from when Jeremie used to do it" said Aelita

/Yumi, Jennifer, and Aelita all laughed, as Jeremie blushed. The group then calmed down, and looked back at Chase/

"So... what do we do with him?" asked Ulrich

"I guess we leave him until he wakes up" said Yumi

/The group shrugged. Everyone started walking away, but not before Jennifer crouched next to Chase, and put her mouth against his ear/

"Hope you get up soon, _father-to-be_" whispered Jennifer

/Jennifer giggled, kissed Chase on the cheek, and then started walking away, leaving the frozen man where he was.../

==With Anne==

/Anne and Sam, both shared another laugh. They calmed down, when they saw Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jennifer walking towards them. Anne noticed that Jennifer looked _really _happy, so she got up, and walked to her/

"What happened?" asked Anne

/Jennifer smirked/

"World peace... the Stock Market is up... world hunger ended... marijuana is legal... I'm pregnant... and-" said Jennifer

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" asked Anne

/Jennifer giggled/

"Let's just say that Chase is an _animal_... And I got pregnant" said Jennifer

/Anne squealed, and engulfed Jennifer in a bone-crushing hug. Sam smiled/

"So Chase got you pregnant?" asked Sam

"Yep! I'm so happy!" said Jennifer

"Wait... Chelsea's pregnant too" said Yumi

/The group went wide eyed, and then started slowly laughing. They eventually all started laughing uncontrollably. They calmed down after a few minutes, and looked at each other/

"Oh god... I've already survived when Verity had her mood swings... I survived when Chelsea had hers... I'm literally _terrified_ of what Jennifer's going to do, once she gets mood swings" said Aelita

/Jennifer chuckled/

"You should be" warned Jennifer

/The group went wide eye, as Jennifer chuckled/

==30 Minutes Later==

/The entire group sat in the furniture section. Everyone had a wide eyed look, as they stared at Jennifer/

"You and Chase..." said Kyra

"Yep" said Jennifer

"And you have a baby in you, right now...?" asked Clementine

"Yeah..." said Jennifer

/Miranda smiled/

"Congratulations... We'll start a survival kit for the mood swings" joked Miranda

/Jennifer giggled/

"So, do you think it'll be a boy, or a girl?" asked Dylan

"I know Chase would like a boy. He's already got three girls he needs to worry about" said Jennifer

/Jennifer, Aelita, and Anne all blushed/

"And he always wanted to have a boy. I don't know why. And to be honest, I'd like to have a boy too" said Jennifer

"Why?" asked Robert

"A teenage girl, is one of the most dangerous things on the planet. Probably _more_ dangerous than a hundred walkers" joked Jennifer

/The group chuckled. They stopped, when they saw Chase walking towards them, while rubbing his head. He groaned, as he sat down next to Jennifer, and Aelita/

"Morning sleepyhead" joked Christopher

"Ugh... morning..." said Chase

/Jennifer rose an eyebrow/

"Are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah... I just had the strangest dream. I dreamt that you said that you were pregnant. And for some reason, I woke up over by one of the bathrooms..." said Chase

/The group went wide eyed, as Aelita and Jennifer smirked/

"Uh... Chase? We kinda have something to tell you..." said Aelita

* * *

/Outside the store, everything was quiet, except for the low rustling of the wind... Everything was peaceful, until a loud noise broke the silence/

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD?!"

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	96. Never go on a Suicide Mission

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Three Weeks Later==

/Dylan smirked, as he saw Chase and Jennifer, cuddling on a hammock. Dylan turned to look at Anne/

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle" said Dylan

"I bet..." said Anne

/Dylan sighed, as he and Anne continued walking. Anne looked at Dylan, and saw he had a slightly saddened look/

"What's wrong?" asked Anne

"I... just can't help but envy them, a little... I could've had that, if it wasn't for that motherfucking walker..." said Dylan

/Anne nodded, in agreement/

"Maybe... no, I shouldn't say it" said Anne

"What's wrong?" asked Dylan

"I was gonna say... that... uh... maybe _we_ could have kids someday..." said Anne

/Dylan went wide eyed/

"You'd really do that?" asked Dylan

"Yes. It'd be nice to have a family with you. But not yet. It'll be nicer to wait until we're both ready" said Anne

/Dylan nodded, in agreement/

"I know. I'll never force you into doing something that you don't want to" said Dylan

"Good to hear" said Anne

/Anne and Dylan, smiled at each other/

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea smiled, as Christopher handed her some cottage cheese. He rose an eyebrow, as he also handed her a bottle of ketchup/

"Why do you need these?" asked Christopher

"I'M CRAVING SOME COTTAGE CHEESE AND KETCHUP!" said Chelsea

/Christopher had a disgusted look, as he saw Chelsea squirt some ketchup into the cottage cheese. He gagged, when he saw her take a bite, and savor it/

"That's one of the most disgusting foods I have ever seen..." said Christopher

"President Nixon used to eat this all the time. AND IT'S A DELICACY!" shouted Chelsea

"Thank god that this is only temporary... The pregnancy is screwing up your taste buds, apparently" said Christopher

/Christopher sighed, as Chelsea continued eating the (very disgusting) food in front of her.../

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie and Aelita were looking at Chase and Jennifer. Aelita smirked/

"Well, now I have a good reason to get on his nerves" said Aelita

"Yep... And I still can't believe that Jennifer's pregnant" said Jeremie

"Me too. It feels so weird, knowing that I'll be an aunt" said Aelita

/Jeremie nodded/

"I wonder if it'll be a boy, or a girl?" asked Jeremie

"I know that they said they wanted a boy, but I kinda hope it'll be a girl" said Aelita

"Why?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita smirked, evilly/

"Like Jennifer said... a teenage girl can be worse than a hundred walkers. Plus, it'll be good payback for all the times Chase has been annoying us about our relationship" said Aelita

/Jeremie chuckled/

"I never took you for someone who liked payback" said Jeremie

"I got it from my brothers" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie, shared a laugh. They eventually calmed down. Jeremie noticed that Aelita had a thoughtful look/

"What're you thinking about, princess?" asked Jeremie

"Do you think _we_ could have kids someday?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie went wide eyed, and lost the color in his face, as Aelita chuckled/

==With Verity==

/Verity watched, as Patrick slowly rocked Jessica, in his arms. Verity smiled, sweetly, as she noticed that both Jessica and Patrick, fell asleep. She grabbed a camera, took a picture, and then grabbed Jessica. She set Jessica into her crib, and smiled. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms go around her waist, and tightly hug her/

"She's as beautiful as her mother..." said Patrick

/Verity smirked/

"I thought she was as handsome as her father" said Verity

"Well... I am _kinda_ handsome... I guess..." said Patrick

/Verity giggled, and turned her head, to look at Patrick/

"Would you feel better if I told you, that you're literally the hottest guy I have ever met?" asked Verity

"Yes. Yes I would" said Patrick

/Patrick smirked, as he and Verity shared a kiss/

==With Chase==

/Chase smiled, as he rubbed Jennifer's stomach with his hand. Jennifer looked at him, and smirked/

"You seem _really _happy" said Jennifer

"I am. I've got a kid on the way... and I'm not doing stupid military shit, anymore. Not to mention that I have an _incredibly _hot girl in my arms, right now" said Chase

/Jennifer giggled/

"Well... I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" said Jennifer

/Jennifer smirked, as she and Chase continued hugging. Jennifer looked at him/

"I wonder how Dylan thinks of this?" asked Jennifer

"I talked to him. He said that he's really happy for us. And even though he still misses Rebecca, he won't do anything drastic" said Chase

"I'm glad" said Jennifer

/Jennifer and Chase continued cuddling/

==With Chelsea==

/Christopher sighed, as Chelsea ate her third bowl of cottage cheese and ketchup. He then looked at her/

"How much of that do you plan to eat?" asked Christopher

"Well, the baby needs food, too" said Chelsea

/Christopher sighed, with annoyance/

"I think you've ate enough to feed a small village in Somalia" said Christopher

/Chelsea went wide eyed, with fury/

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" asked Chelsea

/Christopher went wide eyed/

"N- No! Of course not, s- sweetie!" said Christopher

/Christopher noticed that Chelsea still had a look of fury. He then sighed/

"_Not this shit, again..._" thought Christopher, to himself

==With Anne==

/Anne and Dylan, both smiled, as they walked around the store, hands held. Anne looked up at a support railing, and went wide eyed, when she saw a puppy, sitting on the railing. She then looked at Dylan, as the puppy barked at them/

"We can't leave it up there. It's so cute!" said Anne

/Dylan smirked/

"Alright... if you say so" said Dylan

/Anne gasped, and the shrieked, as Dylan picked her up, and let her sit on his shoulders. Anne had a wide eyed look, as she held onto Dylan's head, tightly/

"DON'T DROP ME!" shouted Anne

"Can you please let go of my face?" asked Dylan

/Anne went wide eyed, and moved her hands to her legs/

"Sorry..." said Anne

/Anne then looked up, and reached out. She giggled, as the husky jumped into her hands. Dylan got her off of his shoulders, and put her on the ground. He smirked, as he saw Anne, holding the puppy. Anne looked at Dylan, and had an expression of joy/

"HE'S SO CUTE!" said Anne

"I guess he is..." said Dylan

"What should we call him? WAIT! How about-" said Anne

/Anne was interrupted, by a loud scream. She and Dylan went wide eyed, when they saw Christopher run past them. They both rose an eyebrow, as Chelsea passed them moments later. Anne looked at Dylan/

"Do you think we should help him?" asked Anne

"Anne, in the military, we have a rule. We don't go on suicide missions" said Dylan

/Dylan and Anne, both shared a laugh. Dylan then giggled, as the puppy licked his face/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	97. The Truth

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/The group smiled, as they looked at Anne, holding the puppy. The puppy was curled up, and sleeping. Anne looked at Dylan/

"We need to think of what to name him" said Anne

"Yeah, but it can wait. We still have to get a lot of things for Chelsea, and Jennifer" said Dylan

/Anne nodded. Chelsea sighed, with happiness/

"I hope that childbirth is a _relaxing_ experience" joked Chelsea

/Chelsea, Jennifer, and Verity all shared a laugh/

==3 Hours Later, with Clementine==

/Clementine was admiring a light-blue jacket. She then took off her old one, and put on the new puffy one. Clementine rose an eyebrow, as she looked in a mirror/

"I guess it'll do" said Clementine, to herself

/Clementine shrugged. She then noticed Aelita, walking towards her. Aelita stopped in front of Clementine, and admired the jacket/

"That jacket looks great on you" complimented Aelita

"Thank you. I kinda like it" said Clementine

/Clementine and Aelita started walking away from the clothes department. They stopped, when they saw Christopher, sulking at the picnic table. Aelita looked at Clementine/

"I'll catch up" said Aelita

/Clementine nodded, and started walking away. Aelita walked to Christopher, and sat down next to him/

"Hi" said Aelita

"Hey..." said Christopher

/Aelita saw that Christopher had a look of deep thought, and sadness/

"What's wrong?" asked Aelita

"I miss my parents... I wish they could've been here to see that Chelsea's pregnant" said Christopher

/Aelita nodded, in agreement/

"I wish my parents were here to see that Jennifer's pregnant... God, I miss them..." said Aelita, to herself

"Yeah, I bet they'd be proud of your brother." said Christopher

"I am too" said Aelita

/Aelita sighed, and looked at Christopher/

"I'm sorry about your parents... But you need to move on. You've got Chelsea, and a baby on the way. And you have _us_. We're your family now" said Aelita

"I'm grateful for that, but I don't think I can stop missing them..." said Christopher

/Aelita nodded/

"I know Chase doesn't show it... But he really misses our parents. Sometimes... I- I can hear him crying at night, asking what happened to them..." said Aelita

/Christopher rose an eyebrow/

"Wow... I didn't know he missed them that bad" said Christopher

"Chris, I know I shouldn't say this. But I'm about to tell you something. And you can _never_ tell anyone else, unless it's in our group. Do you understand?" asked Aelita

/Christopher nodded/

"What're you telling me?" asked Christopher

"About how me and my brother got separated... I'm telling you, about a world called _Lyoko_" said Aelita

/Christopher had an intrigued look/

==With Jennifer==

/Jennifer, Verity, and Chelsea were looking at a pair of cribs. Jennifer smiled, as she looked at one, that was painted with the US Military's Universal Camouflage Pattern. Jennifer smirked, and looked at the two girls/

"_Never_ show this crib to Chase. If he sees it, then he won't stop talking about it" said Jennifer

"Heh, got it" said Verity

/Chelsea looked at a crib, that was painted in a bright white. She smiled, when she saw some hand-carved railings/

"I like this one" said Chelsea

"I don't know... it's pretty fancy, but it's sort of flashy" said Verity

/Chelsea smirked/

"In the middle of the apocalypse, you worry about _flashiness_?" asked Chelsea

"Well... yeah. I do" said Verity

/Chelsea shrugged. Jennifer gasped, when she saw a crib that had Doctor Who themed items on it. Jennifer and Verity both ran to it, and smirked/

"I'm taking this one" said Jennifer

"A Doctor Who crib? Isn't there such a thing as being _obsessed, _with a TV show?" asked Chelsea

/Verity and Jennifer, both frowned, and looked at Chelsea/

"Wibbly Wobbly..." said Verity

"Timey Wimey..." said Jennifer

/Chelsea groaned, as Jennifer and Verity laughed. Jennifer then looked at a simple, non-painted wooden crib, and smiled/

"You know what? I like that one a lot better" said Jennifer

"Eh, it's your choice. And if the baby doesn't like it, then there's still _plenty_ of choices" said Verity

/Jennifer smiled/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher had a wide eyed look, as Aelita finished telling him about Lyoko. Chris cleared his throat, and looked at Aelita/

"So... you were separated for 10 years, by your dad. Chase was sent 10 years into the future, and to the United States. You got stuck inside of a virtual world for 10 years, until Jeremie found you?" asked Christopher

"Yes. I don't know why it's all 10. I've been trying to find out, until the world ended" said Aelita

/Christopher started chuckling, to himself/

"I can't believe that the _FSB_ was trying to kill you guys... Out of everyone on Earth, you piss off what's basically Russia's version of the CIA" said Christopher

"Yes... And the AI I told you about..." said Aelita

"Xama?" asked Christopher

/Aelita sighed/

"XANA... He's the one who started the apocalypse. We tried to figure out how to stop him, when we were at the CDC, but we couldn't find out anything" said Aelita

/Christopher went wide eyed/

"So that... XANA... thing. He killed my parents? Or at the very least, he got my parents killed?" asked Christopher

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Chris" said Aelita

/Christopher sighed, and nodded, with sadness./

"I need to be alone now" said Christopher

"Of course. If you ever need to talk, then you know where to find me" said Aelita

/Christopher didn't look, as Aelita walked away from him. He then frowned/

"_XANA_..." said Christopher, to himself

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	98. Use Your Brain

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Jennifer smiled, as she and Chase moved their crib next to Chelsea's, and Verity's. Chelsea smiled/

"I hope it's not a bad idea for all of our kids to be right next to each other. It seems like a time bomb, if one of them starts crying in the middle of the night" said Chelsea

"Yeah... But we can at least enjoy the look of this" said Chase

/The group then saw Aelita and Jeremie, walking towards them. Chase rose an eyebrow, as he saw that Jeremie had a look of annoyance, and Aelita had a disappointed look. Jeremie and Aelita stopped in front of the group/

"Aelita told Christopher, about Lyoko" said Jeremie

/Chelsea had a curious look, Jennifer had a shocked look, as Chase went wide eyed, and looked at Aelita./

"SIS, WHAT THE FUCK?!" asked Chase

/Aelita had an ashamed look/

"I... I just wanted to make him feel better. I didn't mean for you guys to get angry..." said Aelita

/Jeremie and Chase, quickly softened the expressions on their faces. Chase sighed/

"Aelita, we're not angry. We're just... well, we _swore_ to keep it a secret" said Chase

"Chase is right. I'm sorry Aelita, but we can't tell anyone who isn't a Lyoko Warrior. Anne was the _only_ exception" said Jeremie

/Aelita sighed, and then nodded/

"You're right. I guess I got caught up in trying to make Chris feel better, that I was willing to start blabbing about Lyoko. I'm sorry" said Aelita

"Princess, you don't need to be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about, because you just did what you thought was right. But I need you to be _smart_. I need you to use your head. Can you do that?" asked Chase

/Aelita smiled/

"Yes. I can do that" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Chase, both smiled back at Aelita/

==With Dylan==

/Anne smiled, as she put two bowls in front of the puppy. One of water, and one of kibble. The dog barked with joy, and happily started eating. Anne giggled, and looked at Dylan/

"He eats as much as Odd" said Anne

/Dylan chuckled/

"Yeah, he does remind me of him" said Dylan

"But we're _not_ naming our dog after Odd Della Robia. I refuse to" said Anne

"I don't think it's a good idea, either. We've already got one bottomless pit, and we can't have another. It'll be remarkable if we have enough food through the winter" joked Dylan

/Anne covered her laugh, with her hand. She then calmed down, and looked at the dog/

"He's not a baby. But he'll do, for now" said Anne

"I agree. There's already a baby here, and another two on the way. Last thing we need, is for the girls to all get pregnant" said Dylan

"Yeah, but maybe someday." said Anne

/Dylan smiled/

"Someday" said Dylan

/Dylan and Anne locked hands. He then put an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder, as they both continued to look at their dog/

==With Clementine==

/Clementine smiled, as she and Kyra looked at Anne and Dylan/

"So that's true love, huh?" asked Kyra

"I guess" said Clementine

/Kyra chuckled/

"Must be nice..." said Kyra

/Clementine chuckled, as she and Kyra started walking towards Jennifer, Chase, Jeremie, Aelita, and Chelsea. They got to them, to see them all moving cribs. Clementine rose an eyebrow/

"What're you all doing?" asked Clementine

"We're getting a couple of cribs, for the new babies." said Chase

/Kyra then rose an eyebrow, as she noticed a crib with the US Military Universal Camouflage Pattern, painted on it. Kyra pointed at it/

"I think Chase and Dylan might like that-" said Kyra

"KYRA! NO...!" shouted Jennifer

/It was too late. Chase turned his head, and went wide eyed, when he noticed the crib. Chase ran to the crib, and admired it/

"It does look _really_ nice..." said Chase

/Jennifer had an extremely annoyed look/

"I'm not putting my baby, in a _military themed_ crib!" said Jennifer

"Aw, but Jenny-" said Chase

"'But Jenny' nothing! I'm NOT putting my child in that ugly-ass crib!" said Jennifer

/Chase sighed, with defeat/

"Can we at least get a MARPAT camouflage outfit for it? I saw a couple of those..." said Chase

/Jennifer nodded, causing Chase to smile/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher had a look of anger, as he finished drawing the XANA symbol. He looked at it, and had an expression of extreme hatred. He then walked to a punching bag, and taped the symbol onto it. He then started violently punching it, until he panted with exhaustion. He looked at the symbol, again/

"You did all of this... You took my parents away... It wasn't that walker, it was _you_..." said Christopher

/Christopher went wide eyed, as he could hear a feint, evil, laughter. He then screamed, and resumed hitting the symbol, until it was shredded/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	99. The Fight

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

(**Kudos** to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**, for coming up with the dog's name!)

* * *

==Two Days Later==

/Anne giggled, as the puppy started licking her face. She then started trying to get the dog off of her/

"Alright! Alright! Down boy...!" said Anne

/Suddenly, Anne felt someone lift the dog off of her. She smiled, as she saw Dylan get on top of her. The dog then started licking her face again, causing her to giggle, and also causing Dylan to smirk/

"Have you decided on a name, yet?" asked Dylan

/Anne had a thoughtful look, as she used one of her hands to lightly pet the dog. She suddenly smiled./

"How about, 'Blaze'?" asked Anne

/Dylan shrugged, and then smiled/

"I like it. I really like the sound of Blaze" said Dylan

"Then, that's his name" said Anne

/Dylan continued smiling, as he lightly brushed some of Anne's hair, out of her face. Anne smiled back/

"I love you" said Anne

"I love you, too" said Dylan

/Anne and Dylan leaned forward, and met in a deep kiss/

==With Verity==

/Verity, Patrick, and Chase, smiled, as they lightly touched Jennifer's stomach. Jennifer smiled back/

"I think it'll be a boy" said Jennifer

/Verity and Chase nodded/

"I think so too." said Verity

/Jennifer gasped, causing Verity and Chase to have confused looks/

"Is something wrong?" asked Verity

"No... the baby's just kicking. That's all" said Jennifer

"Really?" asked Chase

"Yeah. Do you guys want to feel?" asked Jennifer

"No thanks. I already know how it feels." said Verity

"Alright. Chase? Do you want to feel?" asked Jennifer

/Chase nodded. He then put a hand on Jennifer's stomach, and went wide eyed, when he felt a couple of kicks. He then pulled his hand back/

"Woah..." said Chase

/Jennifer and Verity, both giggled/

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea, Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Kyra, and Clementine all sat in the manager's office. Clementine and Chelsea, both sat in front of the group. Aelita sighed, as Clementine and Chelsea, had wide eyed looks/

"No... Fucking... Way..." said Chelsea

"_Yes_... Fucking... Way..." said Kyra

/Clementine sputtered, a little/

"H... How did you do all of that?!" asked Clementine

"There was an abandoned car factory, about a mile from the school that we attended. Jeremie went salvaging for robot parts, stumbled into the server room, and then he found Aelita. The rest is history" said Ulrich

/Chelsea took a deep breath, and sighed/

"I can't believe you kept the world safe, from a computer AI" said Chelsea

"And I can't believe that Aelita was stuck in a virtual world, for 10 years" said Clementine

/Aelita nodded/

"I'm still trying to work out the details. But I was stuck in there for 10 years, and Chase was sent nearly 20 years into the future. However, XANA sent him back 10 years, for some reason. We didn't know we were brother and sister, at first." said Aelita

"That... sounds confusing..." said Clementine

"Yep..." said Yumi, flatly

/Jeremie then stood up, and looked at Chelsea and Clementine/

"I hope I don't have to say, that you can _never_ tell anyone. No matter what they do, or what they say." said Jeremie

"We won't. Your secrets are safe with us" said Chelsea

/The group smiled/

"We've already told Chris, and Anne. They can stay quiet, too" said Yumi

/Clementine and Chelsea, both smiled/

==With Chase==

/Chase smiled, as he continued to feel Jennifer's stomach. He only stopped, when he saw Christopher, walking towards him, with an empty wine bottle in his hand. Chase stood up, to look at Christopher. Chase then rose an eyebrow, as he saw that Christopher had an infuriated look/

"Chris...? You okay?" asked Chase

/Suddenly, Christopher lifted up his bottle, and hit the side of Chase's face with it. Jennifer gasped, as Chase fell to the ground. Patrick then moved himself, in front of Verity. Chase then put a hand to the side of his face, and felt that it was gushing blood. He then chuckled, as he stood up/

"You fucker..." said Chase

"YOU KNEW WHAT KILLED MY PARENTS, THE ENTIRE TIME! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!" shouted Christopher

/Chase then charged Christopher, and tackled him. They both started hitting each other, as Jennifer had a look of horror/

"STOP! PLEASE!" shouted Jennifer

/Christopher kicked Chase off of him, causing him to stumble back. Christopher then got up, and charged Chase. Chase moved out of the way, causing Christopher to crash into a wine rack, with a glass opening. Christopher grunted with pain, as Chase pushed him down, crouched, and then started violently punching his face. Chase was only stopped, when Patrick grabbed him, and held him in a deadlock. Jennifer and Verity had horrified looks, as they saw Christopher's bloody face/

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" shouted Christopher

"YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A WINE BOTTLE!" shouted Chase

/The group then saw everyone else, running towards them. Aelita and Anne had horrified looks, as they looked at the side of Chase's face. She, Anne, and Dylan ran to him/

"Goddamn, Chase... your face!" said Dylan

/Chase winced in pain, as he touched where the wine bottle hit him/

"Christopher hit me with a wine bottle... I don't know what the fuck set him off..." said Chase

"We need to get him help... I don't want this to happen to anyone else" said Anne

/Aelita walked to Chase, grabbed a wet towel, and placed it against Chase's face. Chase winced, as the towel touched his wounds. Meanwhile, Chelsea ran to Christopher, and gasped, when she saw his bloody face. She sobbed, as they hugged each other/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	100. The 100th Chapter

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

**(100 CHAPTERS! This is officially the longest, and most reviewed story, that I have ever done! Thank you all for the support!)**

* * *

/Chase, Jennifer, Dylan, Jeremie, and Aelita were in the manager's office. Chase bit back a painful yelp, as he felt a cold rag touch his wounds. Aelita rolled her eyes/

"Don't be a baby" said Aelita

"Tell me that, after you're hit in the face with a wine bottle..." countered Chase

"Says the whining US Special Forces, guy..." stated Aelita

/Dylan cringed, when he saw the wounds on Chase's cheek/

"I'd bet that it'll make a couple of scars" said Dylan

/Chase chuckled, softly/

"It _really_ hurts..." said Chase

"I bet" said Jennifer

/Jeremie sighed/

"What caused him to snap like that?" asked Jeremie

"He said that we knew all along, about who killed his parents" said Chase

"_XANA_" said Aelita

"Bingo. He then hit a goddamn _wine bottle_ across the side of my face" said Chase

/Chase sighed/

"This is at least the fourth or fifth time that I was hit with one of those... What a shame" said Chase

"In any case, we'll need to talk with him. If he starts trying to assault people, then we might have to make him leave" said Dylan

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"We can't make him leave!" said Aelita

"Aelita, he hit Chase with a wine bottle. Hell, he might need stitches. If Chris does it again, then we might have no choice" said Jennifer

"But he's our friend!" said Aelita

"Sis, he's not mine. Not anymore. Actually, I think it's best that you, me, and Dylan should stay away from him" said Chase

/Aelita had an infuriated look. She then stormed out of the room, with Jeremie going after her. Chase sighed/

"I don't think you should boss her around" said Jennifer

"I'm not. I'm just trying to keep her safe. Even if it means keeping her away from that fucktard, who hit me with a wine bottle" said Chase

"She's a grown woman. You _can't_ tell her what to do, anymore" said Jennifer

/Chase sighed, and looked at Jennifer/

"She's my sister. You, her, and Dylan are the only family I have left, and I don't plan on losing them anytime soon." said Chase

/Jennifer sighed, with annoyance/

"You still can't just boss her around. That's all I'm saying" said Jennifer

/Jennifer and Dylan walked out of the room, leaving Chase to his thoughts./

==With Christopher==

/Christopher sighed, with anger, as he took a long drink of wine. He then jumped a little, when he noticed that Yumi and Verity, were looking at him/

"How're you feeling?" asked Verity

"Like some asshole decided to nearly destroy my face" said Christopher, bluntly

/Verity and Yumi walked to Christopher, and noticed a crate of wine bottles, next to him. Yumi smirked/

"You planning on finishing all of that, by yourself?" asked Yumi

"If you guys want some, then feel free" said Christopher

/Verity and Yumi, both smiled. They walked to the crate, and grabbed a pair of wine bottles. Verity smirked, when she looked at hers/

"_1943_... Eh, I hope it tastes good" said Verity

"Wine is better with age." said Christopher

/Verity shrugged, as she and Yumi grabbed a pair of corkscrews, and opened their bottles. Yumi and Verity, then held their bottles up/

"To our health" said Yumi, jokingly

"To surviving 100 chapters" said Verity, jokingly

/Verity and Yumi laughed, as they clunked their bottles together, and starting taking long drinks. They then sat next to Chris, and smiled. Christopher smiled back/

"To... destroying XANA" said Christopher

/Christopher, Yumi, and Verity all took another long drink of wine. Verity then smirked, and shrugged/

"To... hoping Chelsea's baby is cute" said Verity

/The group took yet another long drink of wine. After that, Yumi smiled/

"To... all of the people we've lost, so far" said Yumi

"Rebecca..." said Verity

"Amy... And whoever that other Amy, was" said Christopher

"Andrea's sister" clarified Yumi

"And Alexandr... Here's to you! You friendly Russian son of a bitch!" said Verity, with a smirk

/Christopher shrugged, as they took yet _another_ long drink of wine... After a few minutes, everything started looking... _fuzzy_.../

"To... DRINKING SOME MORE!" shouted Verity

/They all shared a laugh, as they drunk yet _another_ drink of wine.../

==Three Hours Later==

/Aelita had a look of anger, as she and Jeremie sat together. They had their hands locked/

"-What does he think he is?! He can't just boss me around, like that!" said Aelita

"I know... But he's just trying to look out for you. After all, we don't know if Chris'll snap again" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked at Jeremie, with fury/

"You're taking his side?!" asked Aelita

/Jeremie went wide eyed, and shook his head/

"Aelita, I'm not taking _anyone's_ side. I just think that you and him should just sit down, and talk. None of us like seeing you two fight" said Jeremie

/Aelita sighed, with anger/

"I just want him to realize that he doesn't need to protect me. I can take care of myself!" said Aelita

"I know. But he's still your brother. He can't help but worry about you, sometimes. My mother is the same way" said Jeremie

/Aelita rose an eyebrow, and looked at Jeremie/

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita

"My uncle was _really_ overprotective. It drove her nuts, sometimes..." said Jeremie

"What happened?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie shrugged/

"He died a long time ago. She never forgave herself for the last thing she said to him" said Jeremie

"What was it?" asked Aelita

"_I hope I never see you again_" said Jeremie

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"I'm sorry..." said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita, both jumped a little, when they saw Chase was looking at them. Chase had a roll of gauze, tied to his head, covering his wounds. Chase sighed, and looked at Aelita/

"Sis, I'm sorry. I shouldn't boss you around like that" said Chase

/Aelita nodded/

"It's okay... You were just trying to protect me. I should have realized-" said Aelita

"**PARTY OVER HERE!**"

/Aelita, Chase, and Jeremie had frightened looks. They then frowned, when they saw Yumi, Verity, and Christopher stumble towards them. Christopher smirked, and looked at Chase/

"_I... I sorry about hitting you... WITH A WINE BOTTLE!_" shouted Christopher

/Christopher, Yumi, and Verity laughed uncontrollably, as Chase groaned. Verity looked at Aelita, and smirked/

"_Y... Your hair is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!_" slurred Verity

"CUTE?!" asked Aelita

"_She's right! It's so pink! I LOVE IT! Wait... I don't want to wear pink! I LIKE MY HAIR!" _shouted Yumi

"Yumi, calm down-" said Aelita

"_WHERE'S ULRICH!? I WANT TO KISS HIM!" _slurred Yumi

/Chase sighed, with annoyance. He then looked at Jeremie/

"Get Ulrich, Patrick, and Chelsea..." said Chase

(**100 CHAPTERS! **REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	101. Hangovers

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Yumi slowly opened her eyes, and groaned. Everything was blurry, as she got up off the ground. Suddenly, she tripped, and landed on something/

"OW!"

/Yumi went wide eyed, as she realized that she tripped over Christopher. Chris groaned, and sat up/

"Can you _not_ trip over me, when I've got a hangover...?" asked Christopher

/Yumi groaned, and put her hands on her head/

"Fuck... I don't think I've ever been this hungover..." said Yumi

/Yumi looked at Chris, and saw he was smirking. Yumi rose an eyebrow, and looked down. She screamed, when she realized her shirt was missing. She looked at Christopher, and slapped him. Hard. Christopher groaned, and put a hand over where Yumi's hand, hit his face, as Yumi covered her breasts with her arms/

"Worth it" said Christopher

"Did you have sex with me?! Did you rape me?!" asked Yumi

/Christopher went wide eyed/

"Yumi, I didn't have sex with you. At the very least, I didn't mean to. We were both drunk, so God knows what the hell happened..." said Christopher

/Yumi scoffed, and rolled her eyes/

"How come every time you get drunk, you wake up next to a girl who doesn't have a shirt on?" asked Yumi

"How in the fuck am I supposed to know? Blame the writer!" said Christopher

/Yumi sighed. She then grabbed her shirt, and looked at Christopher, who was smirking/

"Turn around..." warned Yumi

"Yes ma'am" said Christopher

/Yumi put on her shirt, as Christopher turned around/

==10 Minutes Later==

/Yumi and Christopher, both stumbled out of the employee lounge. They noticed Chelsea, Ulrich, and Anne walking towards them. Christopher smiled/

"Chelsea!" said Christopher

/Suddenly, Chelsea reeled her hand back, and slapped Christopher. Hard. Christopher groaned, as he touched his cheek/

"DO YOU LIKE MAKING OUT WITH THIS JAPANESE GIRL?!" asked Chelsea, with fury

/Christopher and Yumi, both went wide eyed. Suddenly, Chelsea grabbed Christopher's face, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Christopher went wide eyed, as Yumi looked at Ulrich/

"I kissed him?!" asked Yumi

"He kissed you" explained Ulrich

/Yumi had a look of fury, as Chelsea broke the kiss. Christopher smiled/

"I... kinda enjoyed that" said Christopher

/Chelsea winked. Suddenly, Yumi walked to Chris, and slapped him so hard, that he fell to the ground. Christopher frowned, as he touched his face/

"DO I HAVE A SLAPABLE FACE?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" asked Christopher

"YOU KISSED ME! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!" shouted Yumi

"Everyone calm down! Wait a second... where the hell is Verity?" asked Anne

/The group rose an eyebrow./

"I... I don't know. Where could she be?" asked Yumi

"She's passed out in the manager's office. Patrick's in there, and waiting for her to wake up" explained Chelsea

/Yumi nodded./

"Let's head over there, so we can all find out what happened last night" said Yumi

/The group nodded, and started walking towards the manager's office.../

==With Verity==

/Verity opened her eyes, and groaned. She then smiled, when she saw that Patrick was lying next to her/

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" said Patrick

/Verity smiled, as she pulled Patrick in for a kiss. She groaned, as she broke it. She put a hand on her head/

"Did we have sex last night?" asked Verity

"Yeah... You wouldn't let me leave. I think it counts as rape" joked Patrick

/Patrick chuckled, as Verity blushed/

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself" said Verity

/Patrick put an arm on Verity's waist, and pulled her closer to him. They had a frightened look, as the door opened. Verity frowned, when she saw Christopher, Anne, Yumi, Ulrich, and Chelsea walk into the office/

"You better be glad that we got our clothes on" said Verity

"I'm not" said Christopher

/Verity scoffed/

"You're just like Odd..." said Verity

"Alright. Can someone tell us what happened?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, I can" said Patrick

/Patrick got off of the floor, and sat down in a chair. The group looked at him/

"About twenty minutes after Jeremie got me, Ulrich, and Chelsea, Yumi started to... um... pole dance, on one of those stripper poles that they sell..." said Patrick

/Yumi went wide eyed, and slack jawed/

"Why?" asked Yumi

"You 'volunteered' to do it for Ulrich" said Patrick

/Ulrich and Yumi, both blushed, deeply/

"Now, after that ended, Christopher walked up to you, and you started to make out. After that happened, Verity... uh... pulled me into the manager's office... and we stayed the night together..." said Patrick

/The group snickered, as Patrick and Verity, blushed/

"After they 'retreated' into the office, Christopher asked if Yumi could make out with me. Luckily, I got to keep her hands away from me" said Anne

"HE ASKED ME TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU?!" asked Yumi

"Yeah... But we didn't. If we did, I'm pretty sure that Dylan and Ulrich, would probably have the show of a lifetime" joked Anne

/Anne giggled. Eventually, Yumi did too/

"Sorry about that" said Yumi

"No problem. Well... Odd might make a couple of stupid jokes about you trying to 'experiment', with me..." said Anne

/Yumi sighed, and nodded/

"I'm probably going to kill him if he does that" said Yumi

"Anyway... After Yumi tried to kiss Anne, Christopher tried to do stuff with Aelita. That's why one of his teeth is gone" said Ulrich

"ONE OF MY TEETH IS MISSING?!" asked Christopher

/Christopher opened his mouth, and ran to a mirror. Sure enough, one of his teeth was clearly gone. Christopher frowned/

"That bastard Chase, knocked out my tooth!" said Christopher

"No offense, but you had it coming. You kept asking Aelita if she could... um... 'have relations', with you" said Anne

/Christopher had a shocked look/

"I asked Aelita to have sex with me?!" asked Christopher

"Just a couple of times. Chase only hit you, after you grabbed her arm. After you grabbed her other arm, _Jeremie_ knocked out your tooth" said Anne

/Christopher continued to have a wide eyed look, as he put his hands on his head/

"Anyway. We eventually got Chris, and Yumi, in the employee lounge. We tried to get Verity in there, but she was too busy fucking Patrick, to let us into the manager's office" said Chelsea

/The group laughed, as Patrick and Verity, blushed, deeply... Everyone stopped laughing, as Yumi, Christopher, and Verity all groaned/

"I'm so fucking hungover, that it's not even funny" said Verity

"Do you guys want to rest somewhere, dark?" asked Chelsea

"Sure. As long as there's no walkers" said Yumi

"This room is fine. As long as someone turns off the light..." said Verity

/The group nodded. Yumi, Chris, and Verity lied down on the ground. Patrick walked to Verity, and lied down next to her. Ulrich walked to Yumi, and lied down next to her. And Chelsea walked to Christopher, and lied down next to him. Anne smirked, as she turned off the light, closed the door, and walked away.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	102. The Need for Coffee

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's

* * *

==Anne's POV==

_THWACK!_

_I yelp in pain as the fist makes contact with my cheek, I'm sent hurtling to the ground and land on my back. I sit up, clutching my cheek, and look up at my tormentors as they laugh, jeer, and scream insults at me._

_"Monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Emo!"_

_"Abomination!"_

_"Ugly!"_

_"CYCLOPS!"_

_I clutched my head and look down._

_"PLEASE STOP! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!" I scream._

_Suddenly, I'm pinned down by Josh. He grabs my left arm, grins, and pulls out a switchblade._

_"Time for some fun, Cyclops!" he sneers as he drags the sharp part of it down my arm. I scream in pain._

_"AGH!"_

_I hear more laughter. I squeeze my eye shut._

_"SHUT UP!"_

/I finally wake up, screaming. I stopped, and realized I was sweating, and hyperventilating. I noticed that Dylan woke up, and was looking at me with worry/

"Anne...? Are you okay?" asked Dylan

/I started sobbing. I then put my arms around Dylan. Tightly. He gently put his arms around me, as I cried in his chest/

"I... I- I had a n- nightmare about... about when t- they bullied me!" I sobbed

/I saw Dylan have a look of sympathy, as he continued hugging me/

"It's okay, Anne... they can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them" said Dylan

/I nodded, as I continued crying. Dylan then used his index finger, to lift up my chin. We looked each other in the eyes/

"Anne, you're safe, I promise. Me and Chase won't leave you again, we won't let anyone hurt you, and we won't let Josh near you. You don't ever have to think about those motherfuckers, ever again" said Dylan

/God... his eyes are so beautiful.../

"Y... You promise?" I asked

"I promise" said Dylan

/Dylan and me, then shared a kiss. After we broke it, he tried to move his arms, but I wouldn't let him/

"Please... Don't let go of me..." I asked

/Dylan nodded/

"Alright..." he said

/I rested my head on his chest, as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled, as he started rubbing my side. I felt my eyelids get heavier.../

"I love you, Anne" Dylan said

"I love you too, Dylan" I responded

/I felt so much safer, as I closed my eyes.../

==The Next Day, Normal POV==

/Outside of the store, everything was quiet, calm even. Everything was almost peaceful. The leaves on the trees were starting to come off. A signal of Fall. Everything was beautiful, peaceful, nice, and calm... until:/

**"WHERE'S THE MOTHERFUCKING COFFEE?!"**

/Inside of the store, Jennifer had a look of rage, as she held a coffee maker, in her hands. She then threw it against the wall, and smashed it, causing the group to go wide eyed/

"J... Jenny...? Calm down... okay? W- We'll find some coffee..." said Chase

"WHERE IS IT?!" shouted Jennifer

"I don't know! It was Ulrich's turn to start the coffee maker!" said Miranda

/Jennifer had a look that was beyond rage, as she turned to look at Ulrich. Ulrich lost the color in his face, as Yumi smirked/

"You... forgot... to... WHAT?!" asked Jennifer

/Ulrich gulped/

"Jennifer, just calm down, okay? We'll make some more coffee. Just please simmer the fuck down!" said Chelsea

/Jennifer nodded, and started sobbing uncontrollably. She then looked at the group/

"I... I- I'm sorry! I- I've just b- been having all of these mood... mood swings, and I can... can't control them!" sobbed Jennifer

/Chase went wide eyed, as Patrick looked at him, and smirked/

"Welcome to Hell" said Patrick

==15 Minutes Later==

/Jennifer was laughing, as she was drinking some coffee. Chase, and the rest of the group, all rose an eyebrow./

"You seem... happy" said Anne

"I AM! I've got some caffeine in my system, so now I'm not gonna act like a major bitch, for the rest of the day!" said Jennifer

"Heh, and I thought Verity's mood swings was bad..." muttered Odd, under his breath

/Suddenly, Jennifer froze. She then had a look of rage, as she turned to look at Odd/

**"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK, DID YOU JUST SAY!?"** roared Jennifer, with anger

/Odd lost the color in his face, and gulped, as Jennifer started walking towards him/

==40 Seconds Later==

/Jennifer smiled, as she sat back in her seat. The group had shocked looks, as Odd groaned on top of a shelf, bloody and bruised. Aelita smirked/

"Never piss off a pregnant woman" said Aelita

/The group laughed, as Jennifer resumed drinking her coffee, and as Odd continued groaning/

==Three Hours Later==

/Anne and Dylan sat together, cuddling. Anne smiled/

"Thank you for calming me down, last night. That nightmare seemed so real..." said Anne

"Anne, it's not a problem. I'm not letting you cry all night, worrying about bullies. Those days are over" said Dylan

/Anne smiled, bigger/

"I'm glad. I really am" said Anne

/Dylan smiled, back. Anne then took a deep breath, and sighed with happiness/

"The day that you left... I've never been more afraid in my life... I didn't know what to do, I was lost. I'm so glad that you're back" said Anne

"I'm never going to leave, again. If it makes you feel any better, I've felt terrible about it, for years. I thought about you every day, since then..." said Dylan

"You did?" asked Anne

"Yeah. Chase did too. We felt terrible about leaving you. We tried to get to you, before we had to go. But this CIA agent that we knew, Baseplate, he wouldn't budge. I've hated him ever since-" said Dylan

/Dylan was silenced, with a kiss from Anne. Anne broke the kiss, and smiled/

"It's all in the past. Let's just focus on the present, and the future" said Anne

/Dylan smiled/

"Sounds like a plan" said Dylan

/Dylan and Anne, tightened their hold on one another, as they shared another kiss/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	103. Old Wounds

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Chase frowned, as he looked in a mirror. He saw that he had a couple of new scars, going across his left cheek. The most prominent, being one that went from his ear, to the middle of his cheek. Chase sighed, and walked out of the bathroom. He jumped a little, when he ran into Aelita, Chelsea, and Christopher. Chase sighed/

"What?" asked Chase

/Christopher sighed/

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you in the face, with a wine bottle. It was an entirely dumb-fuck thing to do. From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry" said Christopher

/Chase nodded, and then smiled/

"It's okay. And I'm sorry that I nearly made your skull have a hole, for a face" said Chase

/Christopher nodded, and then smiled/

"Besides... it wasn't the first time I was hit with a wine bottle..." said Chase

"What'd you mean?" asked Chelsea

"A bar fight in Munich... Long story" said Chase

/Chase held out his hand. Christopher smiled, and shook it. Aelita smiled, too/

"Now... Are we good? No one's planning to murder anyone in their sleep, now?" asked Aelita

"Eh, that's a boring way to do it" said Chase

"I wasn't thinking of it, either" said Christopher

/Chelsea and Aelita, nodded/

==With Anne==

/Dylan and Anne, were sitting in their tent. Anne had a wide eyed look, as she traced the scar on Dylan's cheek, with her finger/

"Where'd you get it?" asked Anne

"Bar fight, in Munich... It wasn't a fun experience" said Dylan

"Do you have any other scars?" asked Anne

/Dylan shrugged/

"About two or three dozen, under my shirt" said Dylan

/Anne had a shocked look/

"Oh my god..." said Anne

"Don't worry, those are from a long time ago. During my military days" said Dylan

/Anne nodded/

"I heard that... that when you were fighting XANA, that a helicopter blade went through your legs." said Anne

"Yeah, in Chernobyl... It really, _really_, sucked" said Dylan

/Dylan noticed the edge of a scar, on Anne's arm. He pointed at it/

"Where'd you get that one?" asked Dylan

/Anne went wide eyed, than covered the scar with her hand/

"Josh did it..." said Anne

/Dylan had a wide eyed look. He then took a deep breath, and grabbed Anne's hand/

"May I?" asked Dylan

/Anne nodded. Dylan moved Anne's hand, and rolled up the shirt's arm. He had a look of sadness, as he saw a long scar, go from Anne's elbow, to just under her shoulder. He lightly traced it, with his fingers/

"I'm sorry, Anne... I am so sorry..." said Dylan

"It's okay, Dylan. Like you said, he can't hurt me anymore" said Anne

/Dylan smiled, as he looked up at Anne. He then reached for Anne's bandana, causing her to go wide eyed, and to grab his arm/

"What're you doing!?" asked Anne

"Anne... it's okay" said Dylan

/Anne slowly nodded. She let go of Dylan's arm, and allowed him to take off her bandana. She had a slightly uncomfortable look, as he moved the bangs out of her face, to reveal her blood-red eye/

"You notice anything?" asked Dylan

"N... No" said Anne

/Dylan smiled/

"No one's calling you names, no one's hurting you, no one's spitting on you, and no one's treating you like a freak... It's just me, you, and your friends. I know that it's your choice, but I believe that you don't need to hide that _beautiful_ eye, anymore" said Dylan

/Anne blushed/

"I... It's beautiful...?" asked Anne

"When have I ever lied?" asked Dylan

/Anne smirked/

"I... I guess you're_ probably_ right... But I like wearing my bandana. It helps making me feel... I don't know. But maybe someday, I'll get rid of it, and show off my eye. But it's not gonna be today" said Anne

/Dylan smiled, and nodded/

"Okay. Whatever you want, sweetie" said Dylan

/Anne and Dylan, both smiled. They both then leaned forward, and started hugging each other/

==With Chase==

/Chase, Aelita, and Christopher all walked towards the furniture section. Chase and Christopher, then went wide eyed, when they saw Jennifer, and Chelsea, sitting on a mattress, and smiling./

"Hello boys" said Jennifer/Chelsea

"Uh... Hi" said Chase/Christopher

/Jennifer and Chelsea, both giggled/

"Do you want to 'have fun', with your wife?" asked Chelsea

"Hell. Yes." said Christopher

/Aelita groaned/

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone, and go find Jeremie" said Aelita, with annoyance

/Chelsea grabbed Christopher's face, as Jennifer grabbed Chase's. They both then started deeply kissing their boyfriends. Chelsea then grabbed Christopher's hand, and started leading him towards the employee lounge. Jennifer grabbed Chase's, and started leading him towards the manager's office. Aelita sighed, with annoyance/

"_Why in the hell is the mind of every boy so easily corrupted, by a pair of breasts? Is that how Jeremie always thinks?_" thought Aelita, to herself

/Aelita shook her head, with annoyance, as she continued walking/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
